As faces de suas lágrimas
by Kikis
Summary: AU: !Cap 24 online! Num tempo muito distante, onde a magia e a honra existiam, uma sacerdotisa e um príncipe estão unidos por um laço do passado, o passado não pode ser esquecido nem mudado, mas pode no futuro ser consertado.
1. Lágrimas de despedida

**Cap 1- Lágrimas de despedida**

"_Há muito tempo num reino distante existia uma jóia que dava um infinito poder a quem a possuía. Seu nome era jóia de quatro almas. Um dia, um rei pediu a uma sacerdotisa para que cuidasse da jóia. Seu nome era Kikyou. Kikyou nasceu de um clã de sacerdotisas. Protegia a jóia, porém, um dia teve que viajar. Deixou a jóia de quatro almas no reino, lá estaria protegida, mas quando voltou encontrou corpos mortos e o rei no quintal rindo, com a jóia na mão. Havia lutado com muitas pessoas no caminho, manipuladas pela jóia, por isso estava cambaleante. Kikyou viu o rei entrando no palácio calmamente, enquanto ela entrou furiosa e o viu sentado no trono, ferido. Ele levantou a cabeça para ela e sorriu, com a jóia nos pés, mas essa pegou seu arco e atirou no objeto, dividindo-a em fragmentos que voaram pelo mundo afora e disse: -Um dia, juro! Meu clã se vingará de você, estou prestes a morrer só consegui dividir essa jóia.... assim menos mal acontecerá! Mas, um dia, meu clã se vingará de você, mesmo continuando a servi-lo! Uma voz respondeu: -E todas as herdeiras de sua família se apaixonarão por um herdeiro, até que o seu poder reapareça..."._

Olhava para o pôr-do-sol e suspirava, monótono, era o que definia os dias daquela garota, não, daquela mulher. Não era mais uma garota, mas considerava que havia parado de viver depois que ele a deixou para trás, junto de doces, e ao mesmo tempo, dolorosas lembranças que cortavam, afiadas e fortes, rasgando sua alma e coração. Em pensar que ele poderia estar o olhando o mesmo pôr-do-sol agora.

Uma garotinha linda e sorridente veio ao seu encontro, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos. Dava um sorriso puro, doce, inocente. Não pôde deixar de sorrir também, ela era tão graciosa e meiga. Poderia esquentar o mais gelado dos corações, tinha esse dom, mas receava que o perdesse. Crescer naquele templo não era fácil. Não queria o sofrimento que teve para ela, o maior dos pecados seria apagar esse sorriso.

Sorriu também. Passou a mão na cabeça da filha menor e a abraçou.

-Mamãe vamos brincar?

Seus lábios tremeram junto com as lágrimas que vieram, balançou a cabeça e deitou a pequenina em seu colo.

-Hoje não queridinha...

-Mas mamãe, você não brinca mais comigo?

-Não posso hoje. E você não está grande para brincar?

Ela fitou a mãe com os olhos castanhos preocupados. Limpou as lágrimas dela com as mãos delicadas e macias , então, disse:

-Você esta chorando mamãe... Não quero te ver triste. Quem não brinca fica assim, ninguém brinca aqui no templo, então ninguém fica feliz, mas todos que brincam ficam alegres e ninguém é grande para ficar feliz, né?

Ela escutou a resposta inocente e pueril, mas ao mesmo tempo tão inteligente. Como seu pai dizia: "as pessoas mais sábias do mundo são as crianças, que sabem ter a felicidade, o único objetivo de todos é ser feliz. Esquecemos disso trabalhando para conseguir dinheiro ou crédito, mas as pessoas mais sábias encontram a felicidade, as crianças encontram a felicidade".

-Certo. –Disse rindo –Do que iremos brincar?

A menina correu envolta da mãe e começou a bater os braços como um pássaro.

-Vamos brincar que podemos voar!

-Voar?

-Sim! Voar para bem longe daqui, para você não chorar mais.

Ela riu e pegou a menina no colo:

-Sim, você vai voar bem alto! Muito alto!

-Junto com os passarinhos?

-Se você quiser... Até correndo nas nuvens!

As duas rodopiavam rindo. Sim, as crianças tinham a chave para felicidade.

Até que deitaram no chão. A mãe delicadamente ajeitou o quimono azul celeste da filha e a deitou no colo, ficaram assim deixando a brisa tocar-lhes suavemente.

-Mamãe, promete que um dia a gente vai sair daqui voando, para sempre? –Questionou a menina sonolenta.

A mãe não respondeu triste, as lágrimas voltaram:

-Não posso prometer nada... Mas um dia você vai sair daqui...

-Sem você?

Mais uma vez não respondeu e ficou segurando a filha no colo, até que ela adormeceu.

-Minha Kagome... Um dia você saíra daqui, por bem ou por mal...

Então chorou pensando no futuro de sua filha, Kagome.

Eram sacerdotisas, cresciam aprendendo as artes do yin yang, mas isso era doloroso, não machucava muito fisicamente, mas ficava na alma para toda a vida e ficaria principalmente ela, sua Kagome.

Flashback

-Kagome, não vá por ai! –Dizia Kaede, uma ansiã, e sua mãe, enquanto se embrenhavam pela mata.

Mas a menina não obedecia, corria, até que não se ouviu mais som.

-KAGOME! –Gritou Kaede ao ver o Youkai aranha indo avançar nela.

Ela ficou imóvel olhando o youkai vindo em sua direção, até que tremendo gritou:

-PARE! –Falou empurrando a aranha e uma luz saiu de sua mão, queimando o yokai.

As duas mulheres que presenciaram a cena ficaram lá espantadas.

-Esse poder...

Fim do Flashback

-Aquele poder –Suspirou –Kaede disse que era de Kikyou, a lendária sacerdotisa, mas como ela pode ter essa dádiva?

Flashback

-Sim, ela tem! Esse poder é dela.

-Mas a Kikyou não passa de uma história?

-Não sei. –Baixou os olhos –Mas você sabe a lenda de Kikyou, não?

-Claro...

-Kagome tem o poder... E daqui um mês, a levarei para ser instruída comigo.

-Mas Kaede, ela é tão pequena!

-Não é! Já revelou os dotes divinos uma vez. Está pronta, não podemos esperar mais!

Fim do flashback

-Hoje é...

E começou a chorar, era hoje que entregaria Kagome. Entregaria sua filha. Provavelmente nunca mais iria vê-la e ela nunca mais iria sorrir.

Ouviu paços e viu uma sacerdotisa vindo em sua direção.

-Kaede a chama, traga a criança.

Engoliu o choro e segurou a filha. Começou a andar até a casa da velha ansiã. Devagar entrou, enquanto a outra saia para longe.

-Posso me despedir dela?

-Claro...

-Kagome... -Sacudiu-a levemente -Acorde querida...

Ela abriu os olhinhos castanhos e sorriu.

-Oi mamãe!

-Oi queridinha... –Abraçou-a fortemente –Hoje você vai ficar com a Kaede.

-Que bom! E você vem com a gente?

Ela tremeu:

-Não... Não vou poder mais te ver, porém... Não! Não chore, venha cá... –Ela segurou a filha e pegou uma corrente com um pingente que parecia uma lasca de vidro rosa –Com isso você sempre estará protegida. Nunca deixe isso com ninguém... EU estarei com você enquanto tiver isso.

-NÃO! MAMÃE!

-Shiii... Nunca largue isso, prometa.

Chorando a garotinha abaixou a cabeça e disse:

-Prometo.

-Venha comigo criança... -Disse Kaede a segurando.

A menina olhou para trás e não viu mais a mãe. Andou com Kaede cabisbaixa, triste. Pegou o pingente e lágrimas sairam de seus olhos.

-Prometo... Mamãe...

E rumou com Kaede para receber o treinamento de sacerdotisa.

Continua... 


	2. O reino de Tai e o príncipe InuYasha

**Cap 2- O reino de Tai e o príncipe Inu-Yasha**

Fazia frio no enorme reino de Tai, a neve não parava de cair. Branca, gelada e monótona, como diria o príncipe mais novo, Inu-Yasha. Uma criança agitada, cabelo prateado, olhos dourados e duas orelhas de cachorro no alto da cabeça. Era um menino de dez anos e ao contrario do pai e do irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru, era um meio Youkai, já que em suas veias corria o sangue de sua mãe humana.  
  
O Hanyou olhava a neve pela janela, passara horas contando flocos que caiam. Era uma atividade extremamente tediosa para uns dos melhores aprendizes de espadachim da corte de Tai, era um talento excepcional, mesmo em termos de poder não superando o irmão.  
  
Deu um suspiro alto e fechou os olhos tentando dormir, era melhor do que contar flocos. Entretanto não conseguia, mesmo aborrecido, não estava cansado. Andou devagar até o espelho, Levantou a parte de cima de seu quimono e viu o ferimento que o impedia de fazer movimentos bruscos.  
  
Sem aviso, um leve aroma encheu o ambiente, carne assada... Sentia a fragrancia enquanto lambia os lábios. Também sentia o cheiro de chocolate sendo preparado, mas no inverno não era prudente que tivessem chocolate... O que seria? Não importava, silenciosamente saiu do quarto e olhou para os lados, depois de verificar que ninguém o vigiava, rumou para a cozinha.  
  
Roubar alguns petiscos era costume do garoto quando os pais recusavam-se a dar-lhe guloseimas fora do horário de refeições.  
  
Seus passos eram leves e rápidos, andava pelo corredor sem que ninguém percebesse, sorriu consigo mesmo. Era rápido e silêncioso, um talento na espada, mesmo sendo um simples Hanyou, mas um dia, jurava para si mesmo, seria um poderoso Taiyoukai.  
  
Entrou na cozinha e viu a carne em cima do balcão e correu para pegá-la. Seu olhar era guloso preparou as garras até que....  
  
-INU-YASHA!  
  
Tremeu, essa voz era de sua mãe.  
  
-Mamãe...  
  
Ele virou e encontrou o olhar furioso de sua mãe, Tsukimisou, a rainha do reino de Tai, era uma humana ao contrario dele, de seu pai e de seu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru.  
  
-Quantas vezes eu já disse para não vir para cozinha roubar comida?  
  
Ele abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-Muitas mamãe...  
  
-Então por que continua a fazer?  
  
Ele olhou-a rapidamente e viu seu rosto em fúria. Realmente estava brava, afinal, como dizia, isso não era maneira de um príncipe comportar-se, mas algo dizia para ele que não nascera para ficar na corte, e sim para algo maior...  
  
-Sinto muito, minha mãe.  
  
Ela suspirou e pegou a mão do filho a colocando entre as suas, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos.  
  
-Inu-Yasha... –Seu olhar mudara de raivoso para triste –Você é o melhor para mim, não precisa mostrar-se para provar que é melhor que Sesshoumaru.  
  
Ele deu a ela um sorriso.  
  
-Eu sei disso mamãe, aquele idio... Digo, meu irmão, não é melhor que eu.  
  
Ela sorriu e soltou a mão do filho. Iria falar-lhe algo, mas foi interrompida.  
  
-Senhor Inu-Yasha? Senhora Tsukimisou? -Perguntou uma voz, era uma pulga, Myouga, o conselheiro do rei Tai.  
  
-Myouga! –Respondeu a rainha –O que deseja?  
  
-Temos visitas minha rainha –Disse fazendo uma reverencia.  
  
-Visitas?  
  
-Sim, a sacerdotisa Kaede, há uma garotinha linda com ela.  
  
Tsukimisou pegou novamente a mão de Inu-Yasha e disse:  
  
-Vamos?  
  
Ele, sem escolha, seguiu a mãe. Dabia que a conversa iria ser monótona e seu irmão estaria lá.  
  
Passavam pelos corredores, até chegar no salão onde o rei e a rainha ficavam na frente de uma estatua do Buda.  
  
-Tsukimisou! –Exclamou o rei –Venha... Inu-Yasha! –Ele sorriu –Venham os dois... Já viram a senhora Kaede e a linda menininha que traz em sua companhia?  
  
Inu-Yasha olhou para as duas. Kaede já conhecia, mas havia uma estranha, era uma menininha que estava sentada ao lado da velha, olhos castanhos, cabelo negro, tinha uma expressão confusa e triste na face. Usava um quimono azul maltratado e aparentava ter três anos.  
  
-A linda menininha chama-se Kagome, Tai-sama. Trago-a do templo para treinar, estamos viajando há uma semana.  
  
-Que belo nome senhora. –Disse a rainha sentando-se ao lado de Kagome, a admirando –Mas onde esta sua mãe? Presumo que crianças dessa idade não são instruídas para serem sacerdotisas.  
  
-Sim... –O rosto de Kaede tornou-se sombrio- Mas ela vai ser. Estou levando para treiná-la numa das ilhas. Perto da colônia de Izumo... O ambiente de lá é melhor.  
  
-Mas ela é tão pequena... –Respondeu ainda observando a garotinha.  
  
-De fato senhora. Só tem três anos e meio.-Suspirou –Mas já revelou algumas vezes seu dom.  
  
O rei sorriu amarelo.  
  
-Entendo... Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, venham cumprimentar a senhora Kaede e Kagome.  
  
Os dois chegaram devagar. Sem olharem-se nos olhos, falaram "olá" ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Como cresceram! Inu-Yasha era praticamente um bebe da ultima vez que o vi. E Sesshoumaru... Bem... É um prazer vê-los novamente.  
  
-Igualmente... Senhora. –respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente enquanto encarava a velha com raiva.  
  
Os criados começaram a chegar com a carne.  
  
-Senhor Tai...? Não precisava. Partiremos rápido! Só passamos aqui para cumprimentá-los.  
  
-Não! Insisto que comam. Afinal a viagem aqui não é fácil, especialmente para uma criança...  
  
-Viemos a cavalo, ela veio comigo em meu colo.  
  
-Mas insistimos... Mesmo a cavalo, que seja! A senhora é muito querida entre nós Senhora Kaede –Falou a rainha.  
  
Kaede sorriu amarelo e começou a comer devagar, a sacerdotisa não parava de olhar Inu-Yasha, algo nele chamava a sua atenção, então, pensou:  
  
"_Esse garoto... Ele não devia estar aqui, sinto. Ele tem um objetivo maior do que esse reino inteiro_".  
  
-Eu providenciei uma balsa. –Disse Tai comendo seu ultimo pedaço de carne –É perigoso andar desacompanhado no inverno e em um transporte pouco seguro.  
  
-Tem razão senhor Tai, mas não há razão para preocupar-se. –Respondeu Kaede.  
  
A rainha continuava a olhar para Kagome, a garotinha era tão triste... Pegou uma das flores que enfeitavam seu cabelo, e colocou na mão da menininha.  
  
-Hã? –Disse com a flor na mão olhando para a mulher ao seu lado.  
  
-Para você.  
  
Confusa, Kagome olhou a flor e moça, acabou sorrindo.  
  
Tsukimisou, admirada pelo lindo sorriso da pequena disse, sem deixar de corresponder-lhe o sorriso:  
  
-São Tsukimisous, por isso meu nome é esse, pela flor que minha mãe gostava.  
  
-Tsukimisou? –Ela cheirou a flor –Gosto desse perfume. Obrigada.  
  
-De nada querida. –Passou a mão na cabeça da menina –Kaede a garotinha é carismática quando sorri. Por que tem de ser assim? Treinar tão cedo... Isso é uma pena, afinal ela é tão pequena.  
  
-É preciso, todos irão entender no futuro.  
  
-Espero que sim, senhora Kaede. –Disse uma voz saindo de atrás do Buda, um homem vestido de babuino entrava na sala.  
  
-Naraku. –Disse Kaede.  
  
-É meu nome. –Ajoelhou-se –Meu rei, senhora rainha, senhor Sesshoumaru, senhor Inu-Yasha. –Virou-se ainda abaixado –Senhora Kaede e sua companhia sejam bem-vindas.  
  
-Olá Naraku! Não quer provar na carne? Esta muito boa. –Disse o rei gentilmente.  
  
-Serei obrigado a recusar, Senhor Meu Rei.  
  
-Que pena Naraku! –Disse tristemente Tai, em resposta.  
  
Mas esse não deu atenção e caminhou para Kagome, passou a mão em sua cabeça e disse:  
  
-Que linda garotinha! Seu nome...?  
  
-Mau. –Respondeu a garotinha.  
  
-Seu nome é Mau, pequena? –Perguntou Naraku curioso.  
  
-Não –Falou balançando a cabeça –O senhor é mau.  
  
Naraku olhou intrigado para a garota.  
  
-Eu devo parecer mau... Mas posso garantir que não sou.  
  
Kagome balançou a cabeça.  
  
-Não, tenho certeza que você é mau.  
  
Ele riu.  
  
-Tudo bem, mas que linda flor! Posso...  
  
-NÃO!  
  
Assustado, o segundo conselheiro saiu de fininho e disse:  
  
-Boa tarde a todos. Tenho que ir... Obrigado por oferecer comida, Senhor Tai... Mas receio que não poderei aceitá-la.  
  
-Estranho... –Murmurou Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kaede olhou para todos e levantou-se, dizendo:  
  
-Temos que ir! Desculpe por ela, mas é uma criança... Agora realmente temos que ir.  
  
-Certo Kaede-san. –Respondeu Tsukimisou.  
  
-Senhor, Senhora, príncipes, sábio Myouga. Com a licença dos senhores. -Fez uma reverência e saiu.  
  
-Claro. –Respondeu Tai.  
  
Quando passou por Inu-Yasha, Kaede murmurou:  
  
-Um dia você voltara a encontrar-se com Kagome, mas para algo muito importante príncipe –E continuou seu caminho, sem dar conta de suas palavras, que futuramente mudariam a vida das duas crianças.  
  
  
Continua... 


	3. Sangue e os fragmentos da jóia de quatro...

**Cap 3- Sangue e os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas**

"Prometa!".  
  
Não via nada, a neblina cobria seus olhos da mesma forma que aquelas palavras cobriam seus ouvidos.  
  
"Junte... Junte todos...".  
  
Sua mente girava, seu corpo encontrava-se fraco. Estava confusa, aquele cheiro de incenso a enjoava. Tentava respirar, mas não conseguia. Pedia por socorro, mas parecia que ninguém a ouvia.  
  
-SOCORRO! –gritou.  
  
Sua respiração era acelerada, suava frio, seu coração batia forte e rápido. Mais uma vez esse pesadelo.  
  
-Mais uma vez... –Suspirou – Será um mau presságio?  
  
Devagar se levantou e ajeitou seu quimono azul que usava para dormir. Andou até o espelho e olhou-se, a roupa estava grudada em seu corpo, o cabelo negro molhado, os olhos castanhos assustados e estavam destacados pelas olheiras. Pegou a bacia d'água ao seu lado e lavou a face. Passou rapidamente o pente nas mechas de seu cabelo. Com movimentos leves e graciosos pegou um balde e saiu da pequena cabana caminhando até uma lagoa próxima. Um lugar calmo e tranqüilo.

Ouvia vozes de crianças. Estavam longe, mas eram alegres. Sorriu, deviam estar brincando, era um bom lugar onde Kaede a havia deixado, havia pessoas a ajudar e a tranquilidade reinava. Pena que a velha mestra não estava ali em sua companhia.  
  
-Kaede-san...  
  
Continuou andando, até que chegou ao lago. A água era limpa, fresca e gostosa. Lentamente retirou o quimono, respirou profundamente e caminhou até a margem. Lavou os rosto e olhou-se, o líquido refletia seu corpo nu. Agora ela era uma simples jovem... Não era mais a sacerdotisa dedicada. Somente ela mesma, sem proteção e com preocupações de toda garota de quinze anos.  
  
-Quinze anos... –suspirou –É... Completo quinze anos hoje, mas quem irá importar-se com isso? Aqui não me vêem como um ser humano, apesar de serem tão bons comigo.  
  
Entrou na água devagar, sentindo o ambiente. Mergulhou, nadando aparentemente deliciada, mas sua mente estava inquieta.  
  
"_Kaede-san..._".  
  
Subiu à superfície para respirar. Tinha saudades de sua mestra. Ela, Kagome, de certa maneira ainda era pupila da sábia.  
  
Mais uma vez emergiu, sentindo tudo se esvair.  
  
Estava num lugar longínquo. O sol batia em seu rosto, havia uma cabana em sua frente. Alguém andava em sua direção... Era Kaede!  
  
-Minha Kagome... Venha... Preciso... ajuda...  
  
-Kaede! Ajuda?! O que...?!  
  
-Criança... Ajude-me... Venha para cá, Kagome, no castelo de Tai.  
  
-Por que, mestra?  
  
A velha não respondeu, foi engolida pela neblina. Kagome sentia todo o seu corpo dormente, leve e ao mesmo tempo triste por não saber a resposta. De repente, uma força a puxou e começou a cair. Sua voz era como um grito sem eco. Então, um calor a invadiu. Devagar abriu seus olhos e viu uma silhueta, só conseguia enxergar longos cabelos prateados ao vento e olhos dourados que brilhavam na escuridão. Segurava sua mão.  
  
-Olá Kagome. –Disse sua voz.  
  
Ela não entendeu, como ele sabia seu nome?  
  
Olhou seu rosto com mais atenção. Ele parecia sorrir. Seria deboche?  
  
-Como...?  
  
-Shiiii... Eu sei porque sei. –Ele falava em tom suave, Kagome corou –Eu me chamo...  
  
Sua voz se distanciava, mas ele sorria com a cabeleira prateada voando e olhos dourados sempre brilhando.  
  
Ela se distanciava com a voz doce do rapaz em sua mente. Até que abriu os olhos e viu-se boiando no meio da lagoa, a água era como um véu cobrindo seu corpo nu. Sues dedos já estavam enrugados. Fora uma visão, somente isso.  
  
Nadou até a margem. Estava tremula, cansada, a visão roubara-lhe muita energia preciosa. Tentou ir se se arrastando até o quimono, o pegou em seguida desmaiou. Estava muito, muito cansada.  
  
  
  
  
-A brincadeira acabou! –Disse com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Preparou a espada na mão e saltou, dando um golpe vertical ao chegar ao solo. A arma do oponente virou pó, enquanto as sua mãos sangravam, manchando o tatame de vermelho escuro.  
  
-Minhas mãos... Meu sabre...  
  
O olhar superior do vencedor brilhava. Deu um riso de deboche e falou:  
  
-Fraco. Eu disse que não iria brincar mais.  
  
O rosto do perdedor se contorceu em fúria, vendo suas mãos e sua arma, tentou levantar, mas o golpe havia deslocado seu joelho também.  
  
-Como...? Como ousa?!  
  
O sorriso do vencedor mudou para uma expressão de desprezo.  
  
-Você realmente é fraco Houjou...  
  
-Você não tem coração Inu-Yasha!  
  
-Bah! Humanos... Não sei como aceitei lutar com você. O golpe que eu dei foi tão fraco, mas mesmo assim fez tanto estrago...  
  
-Metade de você é humano!  
  
-E a outra metade é youkai. E só com essa metade ganho quantas vezes quiser de você.  
  
Houjou continuava a olhar com raiva para o príncipe.  
  
-Um dia Inu-Yasha, ganharei de você em qualquer coisa!  
  
-Duvido. –E virou as costas para o salão e saiu –Chamarei algum médico para cuidar de você.  
  
Inu-Yasha, após falar com o guarda na porta da sala, saiu para o jardim. Era um jovem forte de vinte e dois anos, mas seu rosto continuava a ter os mesmos traços suaves de uma criança. Seus olhos e cabelos não mudaram, dourados e prateados, como sempre.  
  
Parou na sombra da árvore que sempre descansava. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, somente fechou os olhos e embarcou na terra dos sonhos, até que alguém o acordou.   
  
-Filosofando, príncipe Inu-Yasha? –Perguntou uma voz.  
  
-Hã? –O meio youkai levantou os olhos e viu uma senhora idosa –Ah, é você velha?  
  
-Mais respeito com a senhora Kaede, Inu-Yasha! –Disse uma voz doce, porém com um tom bravo, era Tsukimisou.  
  
-Glump... –Disse engolindo seco ao ver sua mãe.  
  
-Hump! Peça desculpas, Inu-Yasha!  
  
-Não precisa, Tsukimisou... Ele é só um moleque rebelde.  
  
-Moleques rebeldes precisam ser educados.  
  
A sábia balançou a cabeça:  
  
-Não só isso, mas também alguém que cure seus corações.  
  
-Bem... Estamos voltando do dojo, fomos ver o pobre Houjou. Inu-Yasha... Não devia ter feito isso. Ele é muito mais fraco que você.  
  
-Ele que me desafiou. E eu não nego desafios.  
  
A rainha suspirou e deu um olhar triste ao filho.  
  
-Inu-Yasha... –Suspirou –Bem Kaede, o que é que você estava comentando sobre aquela sacerdotisa? Vem morar aqui?  
  
-Ah sim! Você e Inu-Yasha a conhecem. Ela é aquela garotinha, que eu trouxe há doze anos atrás, você deu uma tsukimisou à ela, lembra-se?  
  
O rosto da mulher iluminou-se. Deu um belo sorriso.  
  
-Lembro, sim! Aquela linda garotinha, mas hoje deve estar uma mulher. Quantos anos têm agora a Ka... Kamo...?  
  
-Kagome. Ela deve ter quinze anos hoje, na verdade, faz anos hoje...  
  
-Como o tempo passa... Era tão jovem quando a vi pela primeira vez... Agora não viverei por muito tempo, mas como sabe que ela virá, se nem mandou um mensageiro?  
  
-Não diga isso minha rainha!  
  
-É mãe... –Disse inu-Yasha entrando na conversa –Pare de falar asneiras.  
  
-Certo... Mas como sabe que ela virá, se nem mandou um mensageiro? -Repetiu a pergunta.  
  
Kaede deu uma risada discreta.  
  
-Avisei por visão... Está bem mais forte do que quanto a deixei, há três atrás. Seu chii pode mover-se muito, mas receio que esteja desmaiada agora. Também, assim que chegarmos ao palácio, irei mandar um mensageiro. Se a senhora permitir, é claro, que ela venha para cá. Estou velha... Agora que tenho certeza que... –Kaede parou –Mas olhe a hora... Precisamos voltar!  
  
-Oh! É mesmo! Nos acompanha, meu filho?  
  
-Desculpe-me mãe, mas quero ficar sozinho.  
  
-Claro... Vamos Kaede-san?  
  
E as duas foram andando para a residência real.  
  
-Essa velha... –Resmungou Inu-Yasha –Está escondendo alguma coisa...  
  
O meio-youkai continuou olhando para as nuvens, pensando no sonho que tivera hoje. Aquela garota de olhos castanhos... Aqueles olhos que brilhavam... Quem seria?  
  
-Olhos que brilham... –Sussurrou.  
  
Ouviu ecos de sua voz doce rindo quando o viu, mas ela desapareceu na neblina e ele acordou.  
  
Então dormiu mais uma vez, sonhando com aqueles olhos, aquela voz.  
  
  
  
  
-Hã...? O que...?  
  
Ela acordou em cima do quimono. Olhou para o céu. O sol estava alto, devia ser tarde.  
  
Sentou-se nas pedras, estava queimada. Devia ter ficado muito tempo lá, desmaiada. Suspirou, precisaria voltar, mas estava suja novamente, caminhou até a margem encheu o balde, lavando-se aos poucos. Passava pétalas de flores no corpo, o perfume enchia o ambiente.  
  
Devagar, foi até uma pequena cachoeira, pegou suas vestes de sacerdotisa atrás de uma pedra, como sempre se banhava naquele lugar, já deixava suas roupas lá. Colocou-as rapidamente e voltou para a vila.  
  
De repente, no meio da trilha para a vila, parou.  
  
-O ar... Tem algo maligno por perto.  
  
Olhou ao redor, tentando localizar algo, fechou os olhos, sim, havia algo. Concentrou-se, sentia varias presenças... Sorrisos... Olhos... Algo se aproximava... Eram orbes grandes e vermelhos! Orbes que traziam medo,arrepiavam. Podia sentir o olhar gelado e malicioso da criatura que se aproximava.  
  
-Esses olhos... Ouço gritos... –Disse –A vila... Algo de olhos vermelhos está atacando o vilarejo!  
  
Começou a correr, o ar tornava-se gelado, mas corria, quando saiu da mata viu um pássaro enorme, negro com olhos vermelhos. Desesperou-se ao olhar aquela ave perto das crianças, o que ele queria fazer com elas?  
  
-CORRAM DAQUI! –Gritou.  
  
Os moradores olharam para o lado, a viram e sorriram.  
  
-SACERDOTISA KAGOME!  
  
-SAIAM! –Gritou novamente.  
  
"Estou sem meu arco..." Pensou olhando para o bicho. "Tenho que ir para minha cabana se quiser pegá-lo, mas... Não posso deixar as pessoas sozinhas com isso...".  
  
Fechou os olhos, teria de dar certo.  
  
Juntou as mãos e começou a invocar o elemento fogo. Não era boa nisso, mas tentou desesperadamente e conseguiu invocar uma pequena bola de fogo azulada.  
  
Olhou atentamente para a bola e assustou-se.  
  
-Esse brilho... Olhos amarelos... Olhos que brilham...  
  
A bola aumentava. A sacerdotisa murmurava palavras sem sentido, concentrou toda a sua força na atividade, precisava conseguir daquela vez... Então, quando terminou a invocação, arregalou os orbes em fúria.  
  
-Aqui! –Gritou.  
  
O youkai pássaro olhou para o lado e viu Kagome, que atirou a bola de fogo e correu até sua cabana.  
  
Entrou, sua cabana estava revirada.  
  
-Alguém passou por aqui. –Disse com raiva no olhar –Ninguém da vila, presumo, mas... –Balançou a cabeça –Me preocupo com isso depois. Agora tenho que eliminar esse bicho.Rapidamente pegou seu arco e agachou-se, esperando pacientemente.  
  
"_Será que ele não me seguiu?_".  
  
Devagar saiu rastejando, mas levantou-se, um pânico invadiu-a. Essa hora os moradores da vila podiam estar mortos se o youkai não tivesse a seguido-a.  
  
-Onde es..  
  
Kagome gemeu de dor. Olhou para as costas, havia sido atacada, sentia o sangue quente escorrer pelo seu corpo.  
  
-Droga...  
  
Olhou para trás e viu o pássaro, sua face gelou, perdendo toda a cor. Ele era três vezes seu tamanho. Pegou seu arco, mas ele, com suas garras, pegou Kagome, quebrando alguns ossos de seu corpo.  
  
-ARG! -Sentia os estalos, não conseguia mexer-se.  
  
Mas, para sua surpresa e talvez, sorte, aquele pássaro asqueroso a largou.  
  
-O que... Ele esta bebendo meu sangue! –Falava arregalando os olhos –Vejo algo brilhando enroscada em suas asas... São teias de aranha! E há mais um brilho dentro dele... Mas essas teias... NÃO! Isso são fios de cabelo.  
  
Estava deitada no chão, não podia mover-se, apenas olhar o entusiasmo do bicho à beber o líquido rubro. De repente, arregalou os olhos  
  
-Essa coisa... Isso não é sua verdadeira forma. Gosta de comer pessoas... Isso é um Shibugarasu! Mas como ficou desse tamanho?... Acho que...  
  
Olhou mais profundamente o animal e concluiu.

-Essa aura que brilha dentro dele deu mais força e esses fios de cabelo...  
  
-Você consegue ver? -Exclamou uma voz sarcástica.  
  
-Que-Quem é você?  
  
-Huhu... Que garotinha linda... –Disse uma mulher saindo da floresta, tinha cabelos negros e curtos, seus olhos escuros tinham um brilho divertido –Você deve ser a dona daquela cabana... Não tinha nada de valor... –Disse com uma expressão triste -Ah! Deixe-me apresentar –Sorriu- Já ouviu falar da bela oni, Yura de cabelos invertidos? Sou eu, queridinha.  
  
Ela aproximou-se de Kagome e arregalou os olhos vendo o pingente da sacerdotisa.  
  
-Você tem um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas! Que interessante! Eu já tenho outros sete. Três deles estão controlando meu bichinho, mas que sorte a minha...  
  
-Jóia de quatro almas? –Falou a garota com os olhos arregalados.  
  
-Sim! Agora ela será minha! –Disse colocando as mãos na jóia –AHHH! –Gritou levando um choque.  
  
Cambaleando, Yura olhou Kagome com nojo e uma infinita raiva.  
  
-Essa jóia... Está de algum modo enfeitiçada, para ninguém roubá-la de você... A menos que entregue pela própria vontade.  
  
-Mas eu nunca a entregarei a você! Eu prometi!  
  
-Hum... Então você vai morrer garota. –Disse com nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.  
  
-Há! –Deu um sorriso sarcástico –Mas eu já vou morrer mesmo...  
  
-Tem razão! Vou matar você agora! –Disse sorrindo - Mas espere... –Falou pegando cuidadosamente o cabelo de Kagome –Esse seu cabelo... É tão lindo... Eu quero seu cabelo para mim! Vou gostar muito de usá-lo!–Disse satisfeita - Se matar você agora, vou sujar todo esse lindo cabelo de sangue! –Disse tristemente –Mas... Ora! Já sei o que vou fazer... Shibugarasu!  
  
O youkai veio rapidamente ao chamado de Yura.  
  
-O que você vai fazer?! –Perguntou Kagome.  
  
A Oni deu uma risada e montou no pássaro.  
  
-Há uma adaga muito especial no reino de Tai, ela pode matá-la e não sujar esse meu futuro cabelo de sangue... –Disse enquanto colocava Kagome nas costas do pássaro, controlando-a com seus fios de cabelo –VAMOS!  
  
"_Socorro... Mas... O Reino de Tai é o lugar onde está Kaede-san..._" Pensava Kagome enquanto rumava com Yura até o reino de Tai, mas não pôde continuar a refletir por muito tempo, pois desmaiou pela perda de sangue.

  
  
Continua... 


	4. Quando a lua brilhar

**Cap 4- Quando a lua brilhar. **

-Hum... –Resmungou enquanto abria os olhos lentamente, novamente voltava a sentir todas as dores de seu corpo quebrado. 

-Oh! Já acordou! Que bom. –Disse Yura sorrindo cinicamente – Assim você verá a destruição desse reinozinho de Tai... Vou pegar a adaga e finalmente irei poder te matar sem sujar "meu" lindo cabelinho de sangue. –E gargalhou loucamente. 

"Com esse corpo sou inútil... Ela vai me matar? Melhor assim. Que seja em poucos golpes, sem dor... Mas será que vou sentir alguma dor assim? Hum... Mas antes disso gostaria de ajudar esse reino, como venho ajudando o meu vilarejo... Kaede-san...". 

De repente sentiu que estava flutuando, mas também sentia algo que pareciam facas cortando seus pulsos. 

-Vamos olhar mais de perto! –Disse ainda sorrindo, Yura – Quero ver se meu bichinho está fazendo um bom trabalho! 

Yura movimentava-se rapidamente. Kagome sentia que era retalhada lentamente, a dor de sua carne sendo cortada era torturante. 

-Olhe! Não é uma linda cena? 

A palavra não se encaixava à cena, aquilo não era nada bonito, o Shibugarasu comia os soldados, a paisagem estava tingida de vermelho pelo sangue que era derramado. Sentiu-se enjoada e fraca, mas acima de tudo raiva de si mesma, não conseguiria fazer nada. 

-Você....! –Disse olhando com raiva para Yura. 

-Sim? 

-Seu coração é tão frio, que... 

Os olhos da oni tornaram-se sérios, parecia que uma vez falaria algo que prestasse. 

-Eu não tenho coração mulher. –Falou, mas logo voltou a sorrir –Olhe! Uma sacerdotisa e o rei estão saindo do castelo! 

Tentou virar a cabeça e encontrou Kaede. Estava mais velha, seu olhar era profundo, mas ao mesmo tempo horrorizado ao ver cabeças e sangue voando. 

Procurou forças. Havia aprendido que se você aceitava as raízes mágicas em seu corpo elas viriam até você, mas duvidava que as forças quisessem vir a um corpo como o dela, pois elas também rejeitavam corpos não merecedores. 

Fechou lentamente os olhos. Reuniu todas as energias que conseguiu. Olhou Yura, sentia raiva ao olhá-la. Ela se divertia com o sangue no chão, divertia-se com cabeças voando, com gritos de pavor e sofrimento na paisagem. Sentia que a vontade de derrotá-la ficava cada vez mais forte, mais forte até que a própria dor que sentia. Uma corrente de energia circulava pelo corpo da garota. 

Sentia as mãos queimando, isso foi se alastrando para o copo, tudo queimava. Sentiu uma energia esquentando o coração e alma e deu um sorriso. 

_"-Aiai Kagome... Você não controla bom os elementos, e o único que mal consegue é o fogo... Acho que tem a ver com seu estado de espírito... Não é normal para uma sacerdotisa". _Kaede tinha dito isso há anos, agora iria aproveitar. 

"_Sim Kaede, o fogo...". _Pensou "_A chama de nossos corações nunca se apagarão... É nisso que tenho que acreditar para dominar o fogo..._". 

Sentia um arrepio correr pelo corpo novamente, as suas energias iam devagar até os dedos, esses se aqueciam, podia ver surgir pequenas chamas azuis neles. 

Sentia seus dedos em chamas, Yura estava distraída. Não estava percebendo nada que acontecia com ela. 

Concentrou-se, devagar pode fazer algumas folhas queimarem. Sorriu, poderia estar sem corpo para mover-se, mas nunca, o poder dela iria com o corpo, pois se era merecedora, o poder nunca se afastaria dela. 

"O físico é apenas um instrumento... Um instrumento para liberar a força...". 

Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que uma névoa embotou seus sentidos. Abriu os olhos, estava fora do corpo novamente. Seu espírito sobrevoava o campo de batalha. 

"Kaede-san..." Chamou. 

A sacerdotisa não ouvia. Kagome suspirou novamente. 

"Acho que... Ela não pode sentir, ou isso tudo é apenas...". 

Abriu novamente os olhos. Estava num campo, as flores azuis emanavam perfumes, sorriu, mas logo o sorriso se desfez. A paisagem havia tornado-se negra e fria. 

"Eu não permito! Como?!". Disse uma silhueta apontando para ela ferozmente, tinha olhos frios e castanhos, uma pele muito branca e tinha ódio marcado no rosto. 

"Quem é você?". 

A figura sorriu. 

"Eu sou algo muito importante... Você deveria estar matando à todos, não os protegendo. É um desperdício invocar o **seu **fogo dessa maneira... Para ajudá-los, tola!". 

"Não entendo... Mas quem é você?". 

"Garota você tem medo de mim?". 

Parou por um instante, quem era? Por que teria medo dela? 

"Por que teria? Você não existe é só minh...". 

"Você devia me temer... Pois estou dentro de sua alma.". 

"Esse lugar é minha alma?". 

"Sim. E você devia matá-los... Todos, se quer saber". 

Era tudo muito confuso, estava em sua alma?! Olhou ao redor e fechou os olhos, desejando com todas as forças acordar novamente. 

Mas não acordou, tremeu quando sentiu as mãos geladas da figura segurando seu rosto. 

"Garota você esta desmaiada... Mas como usou seu poder, acabou vindo parar dentro de sua alma". 

"E por que você esta aqui?! Esta é minha alma!". 

"Você devia matá-los, todos... Mas pelo visto, ainda vamos nos encontrar garota, mas de qualquer forma, eu estou sempre com você... Por que eu sou você!". 

"Você... mas...". 

*** 

-GAROTA! 

Estava insuportavelmente quente. A garota olhou ao redor, tudo pegava fogo, um fogo azul muito vivo. O rosto de Yura se contorcia em fúria. 

-POR ALI! –Ouviam gritos. 

-Droga... Nos descobriram... Mas... Hum... –Sorriu –Não sabia que com um corpo assim você conseguia invocar o fogo. Além de tudo que irei fazer com você irei absorve-la, assim também acaberei absorvendo todo seu poder! –Falou enquanto olhava os soldados se aproximando -Mas preciso da adaga! 

Yura assobiou, o som era agudo e penetrante, porém seco. Kagome olhou para o céu e viu um vulto vindo em sua direção. Era Shinugarasu. 

-Vai ser muito interessante! Vou roubar a adaga nesse instante! 

-Você.. ahh.. –Respirava com muita dificuldade. Não conseguia falar, mas não podia perder a consciência novamente, esforçava-se ao máximo para ficar acordada. 

-Vejo que está sem energia! Natural, mas admito sacerdotisa, não devia ter a subestimado por ser uma criança. 

Não podia responder para Yura, não conseguia falar. 

-Suba! –Disse pegando Kagome com seus cabelos, como se a garota fosse uma marionete. 

Sobrevoaram o fogo e viram as expressões do rosto dos soldados, eles estavam surpresos, mas também desesperados. 

-REI TAI!-Gritou Yura enquanto se aproximava dele. 

-Afaste-se senhor Tai! –Disse Kaede empurrando o rei para trás –Essa é a oni Yura! Dizem que ela derrotou exércitos inteiros. 

-Mais uma sacerdotisa... Hum... Bem informada, mas... –Falou enquanto fazia uma cara de desapontada –Você é velha! 

O rosto da velha sacerdotisa avermelhou-se, porém, mesmo irritada, continuou com a postura severa, e com movimentos rápidos pegou amuletos de dentro de suas vestes. 

-Amuletos de Gei, velha? –Disse em deboche –Vai usar o Gei parra correr? 

-COMO OUSA? –Gritou a senhora. 

-Idiota... –Sussurrou enquanto dobrava os joelhos. 

Yura saltou, dando um giro rápido no ar, logo em seguida pousou no chão. Fez um movimento com os dedos e Kagome caiu ao seu lado. 

Kaede arregalou os olhos. Viu o kimono da aprendiz cheio de sangue, o corpo todo quebrado, feridas por todo o rosto, aquele belo cabelo negro todo desarrumado e os olhos castanhos entreabertos. 

-Mas é Ka-Kagome! 

-Vou usa-la como escudo, velha. E se não me entregarem o que eu quero... –Mexeu com as mãos mais uma vez, pegou algo no ar e puxou contra o pescoço da garota, como se quisessem arranca-lo, puxou mais um pouco e todos viram um pequeno filete de sangue sair do pescoço da garota –Ela morre. –Disse com cinismo. 

-O que quer afinal?! –Gritou Tai se intrometendo na conversa. 

-A espada Benigasumi, a espada sagrada oni, senhor Tai. 

-Muitos onis já desejaram e desejam a Benigasumi, mas não a daremos! 

A oni sem pestanejar, puxou mais as linhas "imaginarias", a garota estremeceu e suas pupilas dilataram-se e lentamente fechou os olhos. 

-Ainda não morreu. Me dê a espada! 

-Nã... não... A espada é um objeto sagrado... Não devem en-entre-ga.. ga-la. –Disse Kagome com o corpo inteiro tremendo, havia gastado suas ultimas energias, talvez não fosse possível manter-se acordada por muito tempo. 

-KAGOME! –Gritou Kaede. 

-Cale-se! Eu só quero a espada! Objeto sagrado ou não a garota morre se não me entregarem! 

-Senhora Kaede... Acho que... –Gaguejou Tai. 

-Senhor Tai, deixe-me cuidar disso! 

Yura olhou a senhora pegando seu arco e flecha riu com gosto. 

-Vai fazer o que com isso, velhota?! Eu estou usando a garota como escudo! 

Por um segundo recuou novamente. 

-Nada... Não podemos fazer nada... –Retrucou o rei. 

-Agora que descobriram? Agora finalmente vou pod... 

Via seu sangue escorrer pelo corpo e olhou sua barriga. Havia garras nela. Rapidamente a mão que havia atravessado seu corpo saiu, ouvia-se uma risada de entusiasmo. 

-Ora! Pensei que iria morrer com meu golpe! Mas pelo visto a idiota é resistente. 

-QUEM OUSA?! –Gritou a oni virando-se para trás. 

-Ousar? Como você ousa entrar nos domínios de Tai assim? –Falou convencido. 

-CALE-SE! SHIBUGARASU! –Falou chamando novamente a criatura. 

-Já era tempo Inu-Yasha! Mandamos chamá-lo há uma hora! Onde estava?! –Perguntou aflito Tai. 

-Bah! O que esta acontecendo aqui?! 

A ave foi em direção a Inu-Yasha, este deu um salto evitando o golpe, acabou pousando na frente do pai e da velha sacerdotisa. 

-Inu-Yasha não a deixe matar Kagome! 

-Quem? 

-A garota. –Disse Tai apontando para ela. 

-Mas... 

-Essa é a Yura. Ela veio roubar a espada sagrada, ninguém esta em condições de lutar contra ela... Ela é perigosa, por favor... Resgate Kagome! 

-Um oni... Essa ai vai ser moleza! –Disse sorrindo –Eu vou pegar a garota, mas também vou me divertir um pouco! 

-Eu ouvi isso garoto... –Disse Yura – Shibugarasu... Vá! 

-Eu, Inu-Yasha, príncipe desse reino, vou derrotar você por ter invadido as terras de Tai! -Disse saltando. Rapidamente retirou uma espada da cintura. Ele girou noventa graus dando um golpe vertical, mirando na cabeça da oponente. 

-Você é ignorante! Usar uma espada não vai adiantar! Eu sou uma oni! 

-Hump! Pelo menos é mais forte que os humanos fracos. 

-Comparando-me com os humanos... Garoto, além de ignorante, também é estúpido. 

-Cale essa boca imunda! –Disse avançando mais uma vez –GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS! 

O ataque de Inu-Yasha havia destruído o braço dela, ele sorriu, vitorioso. 

-Idiota! Você é um hanyou, não? Nunca conseguirá me matar... Pouparei sua vida se me der o que quero! Hum... -Disse aproximando-se dele –Mas também vou ficar com seu cabelo, é muito mais bonito do que o desse lixo –Disse enquanto jogava Kagome longe –O cabelo dela está sujo de sangue... E a jóia dela não me interessa! Eu quero você! 

-O qu... 

Yura deu uma volta ao redor de Inu-Yasha, ele sentia-se preso por algo, não podia mexer-se. 

-Apenas com um braço posso controlar minha trama de cabelos perfeitamente. –Disse enquanto apertava- o mais. 

-Cabelos? 

-Pessoas comuns não conseguem ver. Não me sinto surpresa ao constatar que um ser ignorante como você não consegue ver. 

-Droga... Mas como?! Não há sangue saindo de seu braço, nem de seu buraco na barriga... 

-Tolo –Disse séria –Você nunca perceberia. 

Tai assistia com muita aflição e dor seu filho lutando, Inu-Yasha não racionava enquanto lutava, ele queria ser forte e somente lutar. 

-Kaede-san... Inu-Yasha, tem que pará-lo! 

-Não posso fazer nada... Ele nunca vai descobrir como destruir Yura! Nem sair dali. Ela o prendeu com seus cabelos. 

-Destruí-la... Como? 

-Não sei ao certo. Não sinto muitos pontos de vida fluente no corpo dela. Teríamos que pulveriza-la para acabarmos com ela. 

-Pulveriza-la? –Tai respirou fundo e deu um passo a frente. 

-Senhor que irá fazer? 

Não ouve resposta. 

-YURA! Quer enfrentar um oponente de verdade? 

Ela virou a cabeça e viu lá, o senhor Tai com uma expressão de fúria, seus olhos cintilavam de raiva, a dourada da íris ia, aos poucos, tornando-se avermelhada. 

-Ora! O senhor rei! –Disse com um discreto sorriso –Finalmente, vai entregar a espada? 

-Não... Largue-os. 

-Largar? 

-Não se faça de tonta! –Disse enquanto começava a brilhar. 

Seu corpo aumentava, uma luz saia de seu corpo, ele tinha olhos vermelhos intensos e a aparência de um cachorro gigantesco. Havia uma meia-lua em sua testa. 

-Não pode ser! -Esbravejou Kaede olhando o céu, de repente, começava a escurecer, o sol dava lugar a meia lua. Seu brilho era magnífico, misterioso -A meia lua... SENHOR TAI!!! VOLTE A SI! VOCÊ NÃO PODE LUTAR AGORA! SENHOR TAI! 

Ele não ouvia, estava anestesiado pela magia da lua. A meia lua em sua testa brilhava, acompanhando a do céu. O youkai rugiu e caiu um raio com um poder magnífico, esse raio caiu bem em cima de Yura.

Continua.... 


	5. O ódio

**Cap 5- O ódio **

**Glossário: **

**-Obi: Aquela faixa do quimono que você coloca na cintura ^^ **

**Miko: Sacerdotisa **

**Gomen nansai: Me desculpe**

Ouve um estrondo, uma luz terrível cortou a noite. 

De repente, ouve uma explosão e pequenos objetos cortaram o céu mais uma vez, dessa vez eram os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. 

-P-pai? –chamou Inu-Yasha com os olhos arregalados. 

Tudo o que Inu-Yasha via era o seu pai, forte, imponente, ainda na sua forma verdadeira, um gigante cachorro branco. Ela ouvava... Porém era um uivo diferente, continha dor, o som era triste e penoso. Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos e sentiu uma incomum vontade de chorar. 

-VELHOTA!!! – Gritou. 

A anciã tinha o olhar gelado e enquanto fitava céu. 

Até que viram Yura se arrastando, puxando Kagome junto a seu corpo... Ela se desfazia aos poucos, fora protegida pelos fragmentos da jóia... Mas morreria de qualquer jeito, tamanho era o poder do Taiyoukai. 

-Se-Senhor Tai... Eu estou com ela! Vou envenená-la agora! -Disse pegando um vidro estranho -VAI SE ARREPENDER! 

O Taiyoukai ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer. 

-Vai ficar parado?! 

Ele rosnou e correu para Yura, pra salvar a garota, mas quando chegou, sentiu uma lâmina perfurando sua carne, derretendo-a. 

Yura já estava sumindo, mas com uma gargalhada deixou as palavras antes de falecer: 

-BOA MORTE, SENHOR TAI! 

*** 

_ Kagome abriu os olhos, porém não reconhecia onde estava, provavelmente viajava em seus sonhos novamente. _

_ As pessoas que passavam por ela tinham um olhar gélido, todas vestiam um quimono branco e prendiam o cabelo em uma longa trança. Deu um passo e suspirou. Reconhecia aquele lugar... Era... _

_ Seus pensamentos foram desviados, viu uma jovem muito parecida com ela, brincava com os dedos, demonstrando nervosismo. Aquela jovem tinha lágrimas nos olhos azulados e estava parada, deu alguns passos para traz, estava numa longa fila de sacerdotisas. _

_ Devagar, ela saiu da fila e entrou na mata. Estava escuro e ela tropeçava, Kagome podia segui-la sem tropeçar, era só um espírito ali. _

_ A garota de olhos azulados estava ansiosa, mas tinha uma enorme tristeza estampada em seu rosto... Era horrível, sentiu-se triste também, quando a jovem iria tropeçar mais uma vez um vulto a segurou. _

_ -Kistsune... –Murmurou o vulto. _

_ -Por favor... Por favor não me faça ficar... Preciso ir! –Disse chorando. _

_ -Por que? Outro dia me disse que me amava mais que tudo... E sabe que eu a amo assim. Venha comigo. _

_ -Não posso... Eu estou... _

_ -Você? –Disse ele triste. _

_ -Beltane... Eu fui obrigada a ir para lá... Então eu... _

_ Ele a abraçou. _

_ -Eu não me importo... Você sabe que não! _

_ -Eu tenho que ir! –Disse. _

_ -O que aconteceu com você?! _

_ -Eu recebi uma missão... Por isso tenho que ter esse filho longe... Eu sempre quis ter um filho seu... Sempre... Mas Kaede me contou... Contou minha sina, tenho que cumpri-la. _

_ -Mas... _

_ Ela o interrompeu. _

_ -Eu descobri... Eu queria ficar com você para sempre, mas... –Suspirou profundamente –Não posso... Não posso... Não podemos. _

_ Ela havia começado a chorar novamente, porém secou as lágrimas. Tinha de ser forte. _

_ -Gomen... Mas eu... –Parou dando um beijo nos lábios dele e foi embora –Adeus... –Sussurrou. _

_ E ela voltou. Kagome sentiu uma lágrima rolar em sua bochecha... Reconheceu a garota... Não queria acreditar, devia estar tendo uma visão do passado, já que aquela garota era sua mãe há muito tempo atrás. _

_ Kistsune corria, até que parou em frente à uma árvore e lá descansou, até que abriu os olhos e acabou, de alguma maneira, vendo Kagome. _

_ -Que-quem é você?! –Ela gritou. _

_ Sentiu o sangue gelar... Aquilo não era apenas uma visão? _

_ -Pode voltar... –Falou sentando na frente da mulher –Não desista por minha causa._

*** 

-PAI! –Gritou Inu-Yasha a plenos pulmões. 

O youkai volta a seu disfarce abraçando Kagome, como a protegendo. 

-Leve-os para dentro! –Gritou Kaede. 

*** 

_ -Por favor volte e seja feliz... Eu... Eu... _

_ -Você é minha filha no futuro? –Disse surpresa –Quase não te reconheci, mas posso ver que é só um espírito e que é muito parecida comigo... _

_ -Não entendo como pode me ver... _

_ -Entendo... –Disse –Obrigada. _

_ Ela olhou-a com dúvida, por que "obrigada"? _

_ -Obrigada... Você me fez ver... Tenho que continuar... Obrigada. _

_ -Co-como assim? _

_ -Pelo visto ainda não sabe de tudo... Mas logo irá me entender. Junte a jóia de quatro almas. _

_ -Jóia? _

_ -É isso que você tem no pescoço, você e os guardiões das relíquias irão juntá-los. _

_ -O que? _

_ -Sim... A jóia, porém há muito tempo ela partiu-se em mil fragmentos... Obrigada, agora que a vi tenho que continuar... _

_ -Não entendo. _

_ -Entenderá tudo na hora certa. _

_ E novamente sentiu sendo levada pelo vento, não sabia de mais nada, não entendia mais nada. Era assim, tinha que ser?_

*** 

Sentiu um gosto estranho... Sua boca ardia... Seu corpo formigava, sentia seus braços doloridos. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. 

-Minha menina, durma... -Falou uma voz familiar –Fique tranqüila, não se preocupe em acordar... Minha querida. 

E ela dormiu. 

-Senhora Kaede, ela vai ficar bem? 

-Sim... Ela sempre foi uma garota forte. Não vai vacilar agora... Não _pode_ vacilar agora. 

A velha sacerdotisa continuou andando pelo corredor, mas dessa vez era para ir até o quarto de Tai. Sentiu um tremor. 

-Talvez _ele_ vacile, mas não sei. 

Desviou os pensamentos e continuou andando. 

O senhor Tai... Sim ele havia usado os poderes quando a meia lua brilhava no céu... Mesmo sendo o dia que ficava mais poderoso, pela sua doença o poder era um mal, ainda mais sendo envenenado por Yura. Sentiu o peito apertar. 

-Não! Ele vai ficar bom, vai ficar! 

*** 

Sentia um frio horrível, não podia mexer-se pelo frio... Podia sentir que suas mãos e pés estavam gelados. 

Abriu os olhos... Olhou ao redor e viu a janela aberta, o vento entrava no quarto. Fitou o seu corpo nu coberto de curativos e faixas, também sentia o cheiro de ervas medicinais... Ficou mais tranqüila quando mexeu as pernas, podia andar sem sentir dor, o braço ainda doía, mas dava para mexer lentamente. Sorriu, Kaede havia dado uma de suas poções a ela. 

Examinou o quarto onde estava, a cama de casal era no meio do quarto, ao seu lado havia uma vidraça, as cortinas azuis estavam entreabertas, na cabeceira do lado da cama tinha um cálice de vinho e o resto das faixas de linho para curativos, perto da pequena porta havia um baú e em cima dele uma estante de livros, e finalmente uma pequena mesinha com uma cadeira de balanço em frente à lareira. 

-Então já acordou. 

Virou-se para a porta e viu uma mulher estranha entrando em seu aposento. Forçou a vista e lembrou-se dela, a "mulher da flor" que havia visitado há muitos anos. 

-Sim... 

A mulher sorriu. 

-Isso é bom, parece que você está melhor, não? 

-Muito... E obrigada pela a atenção, senhora....? 

-Pode me chamar de Tsukimisou... Sou a esposa de Tai, mas finja que não. Você não se lembra de mim, não é mesmo pequena Kagome... 

-Flor... 

-Sim... Pelo jeito se lembra da flor que eu te dei criança. 

-A senhora é muito gentil. 

Ela novamente sorriu e pegou um quimono de dentro do baú. Era um quimono lilás com pássaros brancos e peônias bordadas. Era um quimono muito bonito e delicado. A Sacerdotisa arregalou os olhos, aquela roupa era fabulosa. 

-Que tal vesti-lo? –Perguntou Tsukimisou alisando o tecido delicadamente. 

-Eu não sei... Estou toda machucada. 

-E daí? Tenho certeza que ficará lindo em você! Você é muito bonita e jovem, deverá moldar seu corpo perfeitamente. 

Corou, não pode deixar de sorrir para Tsukimisou. 

-Posso suja-lo de sangue se algum curativo sair... E não estou acostumada e vestir quimonos de seda delicados... Gomen nansai. 

-Tudo bem, mas um dia desses quero ver você com ele! 

-Certo. 

-Então vamos pegar esse –Disse mostrando um de tecido de algodão com vários lírios estampados –Faço questão, esse pode sujar a vontade... –Sorriu –Você me lembra Inu-Yasha quando era pequeno e se recusava a colocar as roupas da corte. 

-Inu-Yasha? 

-Meu filho. É um bom garoto apesar de tudo. Quer que eu ajude? 

Negou com a cabeça, mas se atrapalhou na hora de amarrar o obi, assim Tsukimisou acabou a ajudando. 

-Obrigada. 

-Vai deixar o cabelo assim? –Disse pegando as mexas escuras embaraçadas. 

-Vou penteá-lo e depois prende-lo, como sempre faço. 

A rainha pegou a escova dourada, com pedras preciosas cravadas nela, que faziam a figura de uma fênix, símbolo do fogo. 

-Deixe-me ajudar. 

As duas sentaram-se na cama, delicadamente Tsukimisou pegava cada mexa e levemente a desembaraçava. 

-Sabe Kagome, eu sempre quis ter uma filha... Eu sempre quis pentear o cabelo de alguém assim... –Ela sorriu. 

-Entendo... 

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que a rainha falou: 

–Pronto, quer que eu faça um penteado? 

-Não obrigada. –Disse pegando um pedaço da faixa que restava em cima da cabeceira, logo prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo –Muito obrigada. 

-De nada. –Disse ainda sentada na cama –Você é uma jovem adorável... E a propósito, Kaede mandou chamá-la. 

-Me chamar? 

-Vou te levar até lá. 

-Não prec... 

-Venha! Faço questão. 

*** 

-Traga mais toalhas... E aproveite e faça um chá com essas folhas. 

-Sim senhora –Disse um servo saindo do aposento. 

A senhora idosa passou a toalha sobre a fronte de Tai limpando o suor mais uma vez. 

-Kaede-san? –Perguntou uma voz familiar. 

Ela olhou para porta e viu, o cabelo negro, os olhos castanhos brilhantes. Sim era sua pupila. 

-Kagome! Que bom que está disposta! 

-Sim Kaede... Também é bom vê-la novamente. 

-Venha aqui... A senhorita também, Tsukimisou-sama. 

As duas entraram no quarto. E Kagome viu o senhor Tai na cama coberto com pesadas mantas de lã suando e tossindo. Podia ver duas bacias ao lado de Kaede, algumas ervas espalhadas pelo chão e uma enorme bacia com panos, a água quente estava misturada ao sangue. 

O olhar da jovem se tornou melancólico como o inverno e sua paisagem solitária e fria. 

-O que ele tem Kaede-san? 

-Bem Kagome... É uma doença que coroe de dentro para fora... É difícil tratá-la, mas vai dar tudo certo... 

-Não precisa mentir... Sinto a sobra das trevas ao seu rodor. 

Tsukimisou vacilou e começou a chorar. 

-Ter-trevas? No meu Tai? 

-Não querida... Ele vai ficar bom... Não vai Kagome? 

A garota olhou para os olhos da rainha cheios de lágrimas de dor, então disse suavemente. 

-Sim, vai ficar tudo bem... Ele vai se curar –Disse sorrindo. 

A rainha olhou para a garota e balançou a cabeça enquanto limpava os olhos. 

-Vou fazer um chá para ela... Cuide daqui em minha ausência, Kagome. Tsukimisou-sama, venha comigo –Murmurou Kaede. 

-Certo –respondeu. 

Assim que elas saíram do quarto a garota se ajoelhou em frente ao leito de rei, pegou um dos panos da bacia, o torceu e limpou o rosto dele, de repente começou a chorar profundamente. 

-Me desculpe... Parte disso é culpa minha... Me desculpe... 

-Não se preocupe criança... –Disse uma voz rouca. 

Ela olhou para ele surpresa enquanto fitava os olhos semi-abertos de Tai. 

-Não foi sua culpa... Acalme-se. 

Ela desabou, começou a chorar freneticamente. Sussurrando a palavra "obrigada" diversas vezes, até que ouviu um barulho, alguém entrava no quarto. 

Rapidamente limpou as lágrimas, em seguida olhou para trás. 

A figura na porta demorou a assimilar a garota, mas logo pode sentir o ódio. 

-VOCÊ! O que faz aqui!? 

Ela o olhou assustada, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. 

-Você quase matou meu pai! Ainda está aqui?! 

"Pai? Então esse deve ser...". 

-Príncipe Inu-Yasha! –Exclamou Kaede. 

Ele desviou o olhar dela e olhou para a "velhota". 

-Olá velhota... Pode ficar tranqüila, já estou saindo, pode cuidar dele... –Saiu, porém virou-se e olhou com magoa e ódio para a sacerdotisa mais nova. 

A miko sentiu uma angustia, aquele olhar dele era muito ressentido, talvez o olhar mais triste que já havia visto, podia sentir a dor dele em sua pele. 

-Kaede pode deixar, eu cuido dele. –Falou pegando mais ervas. 

*** 

Andava olhando as estrelas enquanto pensava, ligava as constelações e tentava identificar os planetas na bela noite. 

-Ele tinha um olhar tão ferido... Minha culpa... Minha culpa... Se não fosse eu... Talvez. 

Continuou andando pelo lugar... Era estranho se sentir culpada assim, e só poder pedir desculpas. 

-Vou voltar... –Falou virando em direção ao castelo até que viu, numa árvore ele repousando com o cabelo prateado iluminado pela lua. 

-Ele está ali... Vai congelar... Só esta vestindo o quimono! 

Com passos leves ele caminhou até ele, tirou sua manta dos ombros e estendeu na direção dele, mas quando estava colocando caiu da árvore. 

Ele havia a empurrado, só conseguiu ouvir o barulho de seus ossos estalando quando colidiu com o chão 

Rapidamente Inu-Yasha saltou e examinou as feições dela. 

-Novamente garota... O que quer? Morrer? Bem que merecia... Deixou meu pai naquele estado... EU TE ODEIO GAROTA! 

-Desculpe! Mas eu... 

-Cale-se! –Disse. 

E ele saiu deixando-a perplexa. 

-Grosso... Mas estou em divida com ele. 

Mas tinha que pedir desculpas... Uma sacerdotisa nunca trazia tristeza a quem não a merecia, nunca. 

-Tenho que me desculpar... De um jeito ou de outro... –Suspirou. 

Entrou no castelo ignorando a dor da queda, olhava ao redor andando pelo corredor, aquele corredor frio e extenso, tentava achar o príncipe, porém era inútil. 

-Onde você se meteu Inu-Yasha... –Murmurou estudando as paredes. 

E ela ia andando, dava passos precisos e certos enquanto olhava ao redor, precisava desculpar-se com o príncipe. Se ela tivesse sido mais cautelosa, talvez o Senhor Tai não estivesse tão mal... Não sabia, mas quando sentia o olhar frio do jovem hanyou seu coração apertava, mesmo não o conhecendo direito sentia algo, porém não sabia o que, e o porquê de toda aquela preocupação que nutria por ele. 

Fitou os duas grandes portas e suspirou, não adiantaria nada ficar procurando agora, o veria mais tarde e pediria desculpas. 

Caminhou para o jardim, não gostava do pátio central, sentia maus espíritos ali, um calafrio percorria seu corpo quando entrava lá. Então continuou caminhando, era estranho ver-se toda enfaixada, mas era um milagre estar andando e viva. 

Quando a imagem de Tai passou por sua mente Kagome sentiu os olhos umedecerem, não era de chorar por qualquer coisa, mas estava ficando sensível demais desde que havia chegado ali. 

-É estranho... –murmurou para si mesma –Nunca fui assim... –Suspirou, mas logo se repreendeu mentalmente- "_Eu nunca fiquei suspirando pelos cantos... O que acontece?"._

Saiu do castelo, sentia a lua fraco iluminar seu rosto. Então ela sorriu ao ver a beleza dos astros, belos como uma dança perfeita, se completavam. Continuou a caminhar indo na direção do poço, precisava lavar o rosto, limpar tudo que tinha de ruim e clarear seus pensamentos. Puxou a correntinha de dentro de suas vestes e admirou o fragmento da jóia de quatro almas. 

Chegou ao posso e vagarosamente pegou o balde e o jogou lá dentro. Com movimentos rápidos o tirou das profundezas e virou-o sobre sua cabeça. Arrepiou-se, a água estava gelada, mas logo em seguida ergueu a cabeça e sentou-se no chão, se apoiando na estrutura do poço gelada igual à água. 

Respirou fundo e começou a brincar com os dedos enquanto deixava os primeiros raios de sol a secar. Sua mente estava vazia, não pensava em mais nada, fechou os olhos e dormiu pesadamente. 

*** 

Segurou a espada com as duas mãos, sua expressão era de profundo sofrimento, deixando um lamento no ar pulou, corria pelas paredes do pátio lateral norte como o vento, precisava desabafar e esse era o seu modo, a luta, a espada, não servia para ficar parado olhando, tinha que fazer algo. 

Deu um rosnado de raiva e com um impulso virou o pulso deixando sua espada em posição de ataque e correu para a árvore, levantou os braços um pouco e se preparou para o golpe. 

Faltavam pouco centímetros, porém quando iria corta-la ao meio parou, fazendo com que a lamina só cortasse uma lasca da árvore. 

-Não tenho coragem de corta-la. 

Lembrou daquela garota, queria odiá-la profundamente para, talvez, matá-la em breve. Porém não era assim... Não odiava a garota. De alguma maneira sentia-se até um pouco tranqüilo perto dela, devia se pelo poder que emanava... Não sabia dizer como, mas até simpatizava com ela, mesmo que custasse a admitir. 

-Não.... Talvez se eu...- Pegou sua arma novamente flexionou os joelhos e colocou a lamina virada para baixo e começou a correr, porém sentia alguns cortes se formando em seu corpo. 

-Masoquismo, nunca fui disso... O caminho da dor para a paz...Não! Devo estar louco...–Disse ele sentando-se no chão. 

*** 

_ Corria em seus sonhos, corria pelo vazio, porém o caminho era feito de estrelas, não sabia onde estava e o que era tudo aquilo. Continuava correndo, até que de repente parou, viu aquela mulher novamente, a mulher que estava em sua alma. Mas onde ela pisava as estrelas sumiam, como se ela tivesse o poder de apagar todo o brilho da natureza. _

_ Lentamente com um sorriso macabro aproximou-se e ela tocou em seu pescoço, palpitando-o até que a mão dela se fechou, seu sorriso aumentou consideravelmente, então ela deslizou a mão até estar à correntinha que estava pendurada no pescoço de Kagome e puxou a jóia de quatro almas. _

_ Depois que a mulher estava rindo com o artefato na mão desapareceu, porém Kagome sentiu gostas de suor surgirem em todo seu corpo. Ela começou a tremer violentamente, não podia mais se manter em pé, caiu e ficou lá enquanto sentia todo seu poder indo embora, sendo levado pela aquela mulher estranha, não era seu poder... Era sua vida e seu amor, mas por que a jóia fizera isso? Por que? Por que? Por que? _

-POR QUE?! –Gritou a garota abrindo os olhos. 

Assustada, rapidamente tateou tudo ao seu redor até que encostou na jóia. Deu um suspiro de alivio, talvez aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Talvez.... 

-Só começou Kagome. –Disse para si mesma. 

Levantou-se e decidiu ir para o pátio lateral norte, algo a atraia para lá, talvez fosse a árvore sagrada ou porque poucas pessoas iam lá. Não gostava de lugares cheios de gente, especialmente na corte, não que ela não gostasse dos governantes, ao contrario, a Senhora Tsukimisou era bela e celeste, sempre sorrindo, muito gentil. O Senhor Tai era nobre e leal, uma maravilhosa pessoa, mesmo não falando muito com ele, podia ler aquela alma nos olhos do dono. 

Sesshoumaru, o príncipe herdeiro (pelo que Kaede havia contado) nunca havia visto. 

E havia Inu-Yasha, rabugento, grosso, mas não deixava de ser uma boa pessoa somente por parecer mau, ele somente _parecia_ e nada mais. 

Havia chego aos corredores que conduziam ao pátio lateral norte, continuou sua caminhada até ouvir o som de algo sendo cortado, ouvia uma voz vinda do pátio, parou por um segundo, mas continuou. 

Entro no pátio, sua primeira visão foi a estrondosa árvore, mas logo depois viu aqueles cabelos prateados ao vento. Era Inu-Yasha, estava ajoelhado com as vestes manchadas de sangue, ele se apoiava na espada, Kagome podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante mesmo de longe. 

Ele a encontrou lá parada. Seu olhar era triste, porém também tinha muita raiva. Nenhum sorriso ou vestígio de felicidade, se ela viesse tentar desculpar-se por seu pai não saberia o que falar. 

-Príncipe? 

-O que você está fazendo aqui garota?! 

-Eu só... Eu só queria me desculpar com você, pelo seu pai eu sinto mui... 

-E VOCÊ ACHA QUE UM "SINTO MUITO" VAI AJUDÁ-LO? 

Ela tremeu. 

-Não é isso... Gostaria que me perdoasse. –Disse se esforçando para continuar com sua humildade momentânea. 

-Meu pai esta quase morrendo lá! EU NUNCA VOU PERDOÁ-LA SE ELE MORRER! Você... Você faz minha mãe chorar garota... Você faz MEU pai sofrer. 

-Eu posso ajudar a curá-lo... Estou tentando... Perdoe-me, não sei por quê peço isso, mas... mas.... 

-CALE-SE! 

Ela o olhou assustada, mas logo o susto foi transformando-se em raiva, mas tentou se controlar. 

-Eu já... 

Ele a empurrou, assim ela caiu no chão fez um pequeno arranhão no rosto, mas ela levantou com lágrimas nos olhos, não eram de tristeza, mas de profunda raiva. 

-Idiota... -Murmurou com os lábios tremendo –IDIOTA! –Disse levantando-se –Eu tentei pedir desculpas... E você... Você... 

O Hanyou a fitava enquanto ela olhava o chão, podia sentir a raiva dela, mas ele continuou ereto e firme. 

-Cale-se garota! Você... 

-CALE-SE VOCÊ! INU-YASHA VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM GAROTINHO MIMADO! EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE É PERDER ALGUÉM! MELHOR QUE VOCÊ ATÉ! EU PERDI MINHA MÃE E NUNCA VI MEU PAI! VOCÊ É UM ESTUPIDO! EU TENTO TE AJUDAR MAS... 

Ele a segurou pelo braço e disse: 

-Mais respeito comigo garota! 

Ela desviou da mão dele e falou: 

-EU RESPEITO QUEM MERECE! Para mim esse titulo de príncipe não passa de um nome vazio para você! Um nome e só, pois você **_INU-YASHA_**Não tem honra e a maturidade de um! Eu... eu... 

-Garota impertinente! 

Ela parou, fixou seu olhar no de Inu-Yasha moveu lentamente sua mão para o rosto dele e deu tapa do rosto do meio-youkai. 

-Sua vadia... 

-CALA A BOCA! –Gritou. 

Ele olhou-a assustado. Nunca havia a imaginado assim. 

*** 

-Inu-Yasha... Eu te odeio... ODEIO! 

O jovem gritava mais uma vez seu ódio pelo hanyou, tremia de raiva olhando a perna enfaixada, Houjou não suportava Inu-Yasha, até que, de repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, ouviu um estalo vindo do pátio lateral norte. 

-O que? 

Ele seguiu em frente, correndo, o que produziria aquele barulho? Tinha que verificar, afinal era do clã de guerreiros do Sul. 

Guerreiros do Sul... Ouvia tantas histórias de lá por seu pai, mas foram destruídos. Porém haviam lutado bravamente... E Houjou era o ultimo filho de um guerreiro do Sul. Tinha o orgulho a alma, porém Inu-Yasha estragava tudo. Ele feria o seu orgulho, se dizia melhor que um Guerreiro do Sul e ele havia destruído a única lembrança que ele tinha dos seus ancestrais. 

A faixa. 

Quando era pequeno vivia olhando aquela faixa... As letras bordadas com fios de ouro, o tom pálido do roxo, até que um dia o príncipe em um de seus acessos de raiva destruiu a faixa. 

Depois, sempre tentou vencer Inu-Yasha, sempre! Jurou a si mesmo que nunca desistiria de humilhar Inu-Yasha. 

Balançou a cabeça retirando os pensamentos assassinos de sua cabeça, mas para ele eram prazerosos. Gostava de imaginar os gritos de Inu-Yasha enquanto ele o retalhava rasgando sua carne, podia ver o sangue sujo dele escorrer enquanto implorava de joelhos, a expressão de dor, o pânico, a agonia, poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele. Poderia queimá-lo e dar seus restos aos porcos... Sangue, morte... 

Não percebendo Houjou deixou sair um sorriso de seus lábios. 

*** 

Ela bufava de raiva. Podia sentir sua raiva a metros de distancia, ambos fitavam um ao outro com profundo ódio. Toda a piedade e a bondade de Kagome não estavam mais presentes. Agora ela era outra pessoa. 

E de repente os dois viram um jovem entrando no pátio, curioso fitou os dois. 

-VOCÊ? –Urrou o meio-youkai. 

Ele ignorou-o e começou a andar, olhou a miko presente e perguntou: 

-A Senhorita está bem? Ele não a machucou? 

Ela olhou-o e negou com a cabeça. 

-Seu moleque saia daqui! Você... 

Inu-Yasha de repente estava no chão, havia sido violentamente jogado no chão... Por _Kagome._

Os dois homens arregalaram os olhos com a atitude dela, o humano logo foi a socorro dela. 

-A senhorita.... 

Ele olhou-o ,fechou os olhos respirando profundamente, falou: 

-Vou embora... O _príncipe_ precisa pensar. 

-Es-espere! –Gritou o humano. 

E Houjou a seguiu para fora do pátio. 

*** 

-A Senhorita é muito forte. 

Ela suspirou, os olhos do jovem brilhavam de admiração. 

-E vejo que também odeia o príncipe. 

-Não o odeio. –Disse. 

Ela se virou e olhou dentro dos olhos dele, podia ver uma sombra escura, uma magoa muito grande e um ódio demoníaco. Ela estremeceu, era muita energia ruim... Era ele que ficava no pátio central! Aquela energia era dele! 

Concentrou-se em tirar a raiva da briga com Inu-Yasha, reunindo toda a energia boa que tinha, era uma sacerdotisa, podia tranqüiliza-lo com o olhar. E então deu um maravilhoso e brilhante sorriso. 

-Acalme-se. –Disse. 

Houjou sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, o sorriso dela era maravilhoso e cheio de vida. Sentiu um enorme peso sair de suas costas e acabou sorrindo sorriu também. 

_"A energia maligna desapareceu... Não, ainda está dentro dele, ele a quer... O ódio quer vingança... É melhor ficar de olho nele". _

-Sabe, você ainda não me disse seu nome senhorita. Poderia me dizer? 

-Kagome. E o seu...? 

Ele ajoelhou-se pegando a mão dela. 

-Houjou... –Falou sussurrando enquanto beijava a mão delicada da miko. 

Ele levantou-se vagarosamente, ainda via o sorriso tranqüilo nela. Era impossível ter ódio dela, era impossível pensar em vingança com ela assim... 

-Bem Houjou, que tal voltarmos ao castelo? 

-Claro! A senhorita deseja que eu a acompanhe? 

-Se quiser. Sua companhia será bem vinda. 

Os olhos dele brilharam e eles andaram vagarosamente até o castelo. De repente Kagome parou receosa. Tinha ido longe demais em seu olhar mágico. 

-Senhorita... Está bem? 

-Oh! Claro. –Falou voltando a andar. 

_"Aquele jovem se apaixonou por mim, isso não é bom" _Pensou com pena, não poderia corresponder. 

Eles andavam em silêncio, Houjou sorria e Kagome tinha feições tranqüilas, porém sérias. 

-A senhorita é muito bonita, sabia? 

-Obrigada. 

-A admiro muito, mesmo não a conhecendo, parece uma pessoa sabia. 

-Obrigada novamente. 

-De nada, somente não entendo como uma senhorita assim poderia estar querendo falar com o príncipe. 

-Tenho uma dívida com ele, mas por que tem tanto ódio assim dele? 

-Ele é desagradável. 

-Ninguém odeia alguém por ser desagradável. 

-Eu... 

-Meu quarto é logo ali. Obrigada por sua companhia. –Falou sorrindo. 

-Claro... Disponha. 

E então ela entrou na escuridão do corredor, deixando para trás um ser apaixonado. 

Continua…. 

**N/a: Arf.... foi duro revisar isso daqui .'''' dezessete páginas... @___@ *kiki cansada" **

**Bom, espero que o texto tenha ficado mais "legível"... Nem eu própria consegui ler direito essa "coisa", quando li o cap três então... ., nada é pior do que ler o cap três O.O, mas agora espero que tenha resolvido esse problema da "legibilidade"... Obrigada à Sessi e a Laine-Moraes por me avisarem dos meus terríveis erros de escrita ^^'. **

**Não foi uma revisão perfeita (nada é perfeito rs), mas achei que melhorou bastante agora... Próximos caps revisados sem previsão @__@, pretendo terminar o cap dezesseis e o cap quatro de "Amor Abstrato" primeiro, depois vou postar os caps 6, 7 e 8 revisados... **

**Obrigada pela atenção **

**^_____^ Ja ne! **

**Kiki-chan**


	6. A outra face

_**As faces de suas lágrimas**_

_**Por Kiki-chan**_

Cap 6- A outra face

Olhou ao seu redor. Não havia ninguém, ele não tinha a seguido. Entrou no quarto, violentamente soltou os cabelos deixando-os soltos, em seguida, abriu as janelas e sorriu. O vendo passeava pelo ambiente tirando o cheiro de enxofre.

Abaixou a cabeça e em posição de respeito uniu as mãos agradecendo pela noite maravilhosa que presenciava. Ficou admirando o céu por um tempo que não sentia passar, porém começou a sentir uma sonolência, uma sensação estranha. Um perfume de rosas invadiu suas narinas, de repente estava dormindo no chão.

Abriu os olhos novamente e sorriu, um sorriso sinistro.Olhou o corpo suspirando, enquanto prendia cabelo novamente. Olhou a lua sentindo o poder nas veias, o cheiro delicado e a lembrança de sua beleza selvagem se misturavam ao ar do quarto. Uma flor se materializou em sua mão logo quando os olhos castanhos encheram-se de ódio

-Onde será o quarto de Tai? –Disse num sorriso malévolo enquanto a flor queimava.

Saiu do quarto sorrateiramente com um meio sorriso nos lábios, olhava ao redor procurando portas. Olhava para todos os lados. Podia sentir o poder fraco emanado por ele, um poder demoníaco.

As portas passavam, olhava os quadros com curiosidade, mas também com magoa.

-Tolas... Sempre servindo e não recebendo nada, mas sempre será assim... Nem todas abriram os olhos... Como eu.

"Mas também fui mais tola que todas elas juntas um dia".

Olhou o próximo corredor, havia uma porta banhada a ouro. Aquele era o quarto dele, o cheiro de sua doença enchia aquele corredor, podia sentir o cheiro de mofo vindo de lá... Era incrível como um castelo nobre cheira horrivelmente mal quando algum cômodo ficava fechado.

Rasgou o a ponta do laço do obi colocando na frente do nariz, como uma máscara, girou a maçaneta silenciosamente, deixando a porta abrir sozinha. Fitou o tudo ao seu redor, viu uma tocha em frente ao quarto.A palma de sua mão ficou azul, a tocha veio até ela e entrou no quarto, procurando um lugar onde pudesse depositar o fogo.

Girou ao redor procurando, perdendo a paciência jogou na lareira, o brilho alaranjado iluminava parcialmente seu rosto. Tateou no quimono algum objeto cortante, não achava nenhum... Droga de garota... Era uma sacerdotisa e não tinha nem um punhal?!

"Deve ter... Provavelmente ficou nas vestes dela".

Olhou sobre a lareira e viu três espadas penduradas. Sorriu, delicadamente pegou a segunda, examinou sua lamina e caminhou para a cama do rei.

-Morra meu querido...

Sentou-se de joelhos em cima dele, pegou a espada, posicionou-a verticalmente, estava pronta para ataca-lo, era só mais alguns segundos... Mais alguns...

-Finalmente... Depois de tanto tempo... –Disse beijando de leve os lábios dele, mas em seguida voltou ao posicionamento original –Terei minha doce vingança.

Estava pronta.

-Senhor Tai?! –Exclamou alguém na porta.

Ela olhou para trás, viu uma senhora idosa na porta, sua respiração era ofegante.

-K-Kagome?!

Ela sorriu saindo da cama, ainda com a espada em mãos caminhou lentamente.

-Você quer me atrapalhar?

-Kagome, o que aconteceu?

-Responda-me! –Berrou olhando nos olhos dela.

Kaede pode ver nos olhos dela, mesmo tendo a mesma aparência, a mesma voz, o olhar não era o mesmo, o olhar daquele corpo era sombrio e carregava ódio.

-Você não é Kagome! Seja quem for saia do corpo dela! Agora! –Falou pegando um amuleto.

-Ora... Intrometida! Saia! –Disse enquanto desferia um golpe potente em direção a velha sacerdotisa.

O golpe por muito pouco errou, a idosa rolou no chão, enquanto olhava a outra retirando a espada cravada na parede.

-O que você fez com Kagome?

-Acha que eu não sou ela?

-Ela nunca faria isso...

-Sou o lado obscuro da alma... Eu não sou e sou Kagome, esse corpo infantil também é por direito de minha propriedade.

-O corpo dela não é proprier...

"Kagome" havia desferido um golpe rápido na outra, que começava a sentir o sangue escorrer pelas vestes, em desespero engatinhou para trás, porém tropeçou e acabou derrubando um vaso.

-Vou ter de mata-la.

Contra a sua vontade Kaede tremia.

-Você faz muito barulho, velha... –Falou ouvindo o eco do vaso.

***

-Mãe... –Falou Inu-Yasha ajoelhando-se –Estou indo dor...

De repente um barulho ecoou.

-O que é esse barulho?! –Exclamou num tom preocupado a senhora do reino.

-Vem do andar de cima... Será que... –O hanyou raciocinou e novamente olhou para o teto. –PAI! Mãe... O papai está lá!

Ela arregalou os olhos começando a chorar.

-Eu vou lá em cima mãe... –Sussurrou enquanto começava a correr.

***

Ela pegou um amuleto, assim formou-se uma barreira ao seu redor.

-Pensa que isso te protegerá?

A coloração de seus olhos tornava-se de um azul brilhante, ela sorria sinistramente.

-Agora vamos parar de brincar velha.

Começou a formar uma bola de energia na palma da mão. E crescia, crescia... O poder dela era estrondoso. Jogou a bola na barreira que se desfez imediatamente.

-Não irá dar certo... Desista velha. Heroísmo não funciona... Não acredito que em toda sua vida não aprendeu isso... Eles nunca darão valor! Sempre usarão mais e mais... Nunca te reconhecerão! E quando você pensa que você está fazendo a coisa certa eles te apunhalarão pelas costas... –Falou com raiva.

-Não é verdade! –Disse pegando outro amuleto.

-Essas suas brincadeiras de nada servirão. –Falou enquanto nas mãos de Kaede o amuleto começou a dissolver.

-Já acabou? Agora é minha vez.

Com uma das mãos tocou a lamina da espada, esta começou a pegar fogo, uma espécie de fogo negro. Ela era poderosa, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um grande rancor, uma profunda cicatriz na alma.

De repente virou os olhos e viu, respirando aceleradamente; estava lá na frente do corredor um jovem com os olhos brilhando, ele fitava tudo enquanto seus olhos arregalavam-se.

-Garota... é você?

-Pare Inu-Yasha! Não é Kagome! Não a machuque!

-O que ela fez velha?

-Não me importunem! -Falou saltando –Não me atrapalhem! –Correu para o quarto de Tai –Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras!

Pegou a espada, ia decapita-lo, até que sentiu alguém a ferindo, eram garras afiadas.

Ela olhou-o com raiva.

-Saia do meu caminho! Não se preocupe com seu ele, procure preocupar-se com si mesmo... Já que será o próximo a ter seu sangue derramado aqui.

-Pare de falar asneiras!

-Isso não é...

Ela a derrubou no chão. Pegando-a com um de seus punhos a tacou na parede.

-Sendo ou não a garota ninguém encosta em um fio de cabelo de meu pai ou meu assim!

-Idiota.

Ele bufou de raiva e pulou para ataca-la novamente, porém esta desviou-se e saltou pela janela.

-Covarde!

Ela saltou também, porém quando pousou recebeu um golpe furando seu ombro.

-Acho que eu estava errada... Você será o primeiro a morrer.

Ele ficou imóvel, sentia o corte arder... Ele fora queimado e perfurado, a dor era imensa, suas pupilas dilataram e berrou com agonia da sua dor.

-Pelo que vejo está sentindo bem o efeito das chamas das trevas.

Ele não respondia, ficava imóvel. Fechou os olhos, tentando voltar a consciência, concentrou-se, tinha que agüentar, ele era forte, ele era um espadachim real e príncipe.

-Não vou perder de você... –Murmurou.

-É mesmo? Nem venceu Yura e quer me derrotar?

-Co-como você sabe?

-Eu sei de tantas coisas... Porém você não vai viver para descobrir.

-Cale a boca... –Disse se levantando aos poucos.

Ele retirou a parte de cima da veste de pelo do rato de fogo e a parte de cima de seu quimono, amarrando um dos pedaços no ferimento. Jogou a veste vermelha no chão e colocou-se em posição de ataque.

-Venha!

Ela correu até ele, porém desviou-se habilmente dando um soco no estomago dela.

-Levante!

O olhar da garota continha muito ódio.

-Você vai morrer agora! –Gritou.

Ela começou a correr na direção dele, as chamas da lamina aumentavam. Ele não sabia o que fazer... Era impossível saber.

**Flashback***

-Você confia demais em sua lâmina! –Falou o mestre.

-Está certo... Perdoe-me Sensei.

-Inu-Yasha-san, vamos! Tente novamente. E lembre-se: Nunca confie demais em sua lâmina jovem.

-Hai!

***Fim do flashback***

"_A travessia da lâmina... É isso!"._

Ela veio com toda a força, porém ele agachou, cruzando as mãos no ar acima da cabeça, prendendo a espada com as costas das mãos, as chamas negras queimavam-nas, porém agüentava, esse era o único jeito de impedi-la.

-Agora vai ver. –Falou cinicamente o príncipe.

Ele deu uma volta, fazendo a espada sair das mãos dela.

-Minha espada!

-Correção... Esta espada é do meu pai. –Falou pegando-a enquanto as chamas desapareciam por completo.

Ele avançou contra ela, porém para o azar do Hanyou, a "Garota" jogou-se no chão moveu a perna e rapidamente deu uma rasteira nele. Após isto, pulou em cima dele, segurando-o. Sem ele esperar ela fincou as unhas em sua cintura, perfurando fundo, fazendo escorrer sangue pelo chão. Inu-Yasha não falava, não conseguia; Era forte demais, chocante demais, a dor das unhas perfurando se misturavam dolorosamente com a pressão contra seus pulmões.

-Morra!

Ele queria gritar, ensurdece-la, tinha que resistir, com as ultimas forças que lhe restavam, preparou suas garras e enfiou-nas na cintura dela.

Ela apertou suas unhas com menos força na cintura dele. Havia sentido o impacto, as garras dele eram duras, afiadas e fortes. Em muito pouco tempo ela estava sentindo as garras dele na mesma altura que as unhas dela estavam nele. Gritou de dor. Logo o Hanyou percebeu a aura maligna desaparecer e viu o olhar da verdadeira Kagome novamente.

Tremeu, havia ido longe demais, se esquecido do que a velha avisara : "Pare Inu-Yasha! Não é Kagome! Não a machuque!".

Sem mais sentimentalismos pegou-a, viu seu face pálida, o sangue escorrendo... Precisava fazer seu sangue estancar. Viu a parte de cima do quimono caído, revelando que estava sem as faixas para cobrir os seios, sentiu um frio na espinha, precisaria tirar a parte de cima para fazer algo.

Balançou a cabeça, era a vida dela! Não podia ter isso em mente. Afrouxou o laço do obi, deixando o quimono deslizar. Agora via a sua cintura sangrando.

Olhou a redor e pegou a parte de cima de seu quimono branco, rasgou-o em dois, uma parte colocou cuidadosamente no ferimento dela e o a outra no próprio. Depois disse ficou fitando-a ... Ela era bonita, apesar de não parecer tinha um corpo bem formado e...

Teve vontade de socar-se, ele era sete anos mais velho que ela, enquanto ela usava fraudas ela lutava com espadas. Cobriu os seios dela com um pedaço do obi, e começou a examinar se não havia quebrado nenhum osso. No final da delicada operação somente encontrou duas costelas quebradas e uma pequena fratura em uma.

Colocou a mão em seu próprio ferimento. Estava cicatrizando, afinal era mais forte que ela. Seu poder de regeneração era avançado. Olhou para ela. Demoraria mais um bom tempo para cura-la. Revirou os olhos colocando o quimono de volta nela. Com um grande cuidado pegou-a no colo levou-a para dentro do castelo. Por fim, tudo terminara assim.

***

Trincou os dentes, olhava demoradamente para a lua, ela havia despertado.

-Você está surpreso com isso?

-Não. Sempre soube que aquela garota... Mas agora isso não importa. Precisamos matar a 100ª, não é mesmo?

-É... Ela poderá causar-nos problemas... Yura foi tola, não acha? Ao invés de mata-la de uma vez e pegar a adaga...

-Yura era fraca. Mesmo com todos os fragmentos morreu.

-Sim... Mas mestre... E o 99?

-Mataremos junto com a 100ª oras... 

Continua.... 

N/a: Desculpe a demora... Mas pelo penos esse cap saiu mais rapido não? ^____^ Bem, agora nas férias espero ter mais tempo para escrever... Obrigada a todos os reviews! ^____^, bem esse cap foi revisado por mim pq eu não tenho paciência para esperar mto... A minha "revisadora" demora pacas para devolver o cap... Desisto! Os caps irão ser revistos por mim... Se tiver algum erro me avisem, oks? 

Já comecei a escrever o outro cap, ok? :) Bem... Então agora já vou indo.... Ah! Por favor comentem, sim? Reviews me estimulam muito a escrer! Sem elas eu fico mais devagar que meu irmão para me devolver dinheiro.... (ele demora... MUITO).

Reviews, reviews reviews please!!!!!!!


	7. O começo

**As faces de suas lágrimas**

por Kiki-chan

**Cap 7- O começo**

-Argh...

-Como foi que isso infeccionou assim?

-Não sei!

Aquele machucado em seu ombro havia piorado. Ele inocentemente pensou que isso fosse somente uma queimadura, mas agora estava com uma coloração amarelo-esverdeada. Para piorar, ainda estava inchada. Sua mãe, com receio apertava o ferimento, aquele liquido repulsivo escorria, era nojento!

-Fique quieto! Você gostaria que eu queimasse?

Ele nada respondeu.

Havia passado duas semanas desde o incidente com a "Garota", mas ele ainda estava em repouso. Seus ferimentos estavam praticamente curados, porém, ele enfrentava um difícil problema com o machucado no ombro. Havia inchado demais. Era horrível acordar com aquilo todas as manhãs. O seu tamanho não permitia que fizesse muitos movimentos. Nenhum dia esquecia-se de praguejar a "Garota" junto com todos seus antepassados e suas gerações futuras.

Depois daquilo não tinha mais encontrado com ela, nem tampouco escutava barulhos vindos de seu quarto. Nada, era um silêncio absoluto. Era estranho no seu modo de ver as coisas. Em sua mente não era possível ela estar lá, mas não sabia onde ela estava agora...

-Acabou por hoje.

"Por hoje", aterrorizava ouvir esse cruel "por hoje". Sabia que viria mais um tratamento doloroso e que ao seu ver não estava dando nenhum resultado. As coisas andavam lentas demais para seu gosto. Muito lentas, o que era estranho, desde a chegada "dela" tudo andava rápido e confuso.

***

Olhou para as flores que nasciam no canteiro, um sorriso bobo apareceu em sua face. As cores eram belas, tons de vermelho, azul, amarelo enfeitavam o ambiente. Delicadamente acariciou uma delas como se fosse o maior tesouro de todos.

Com um longo suspiro massageou sua cintura dolorida. Não estava passando por uma boa fase, primeiro Yura depois... Depois alguém toma conta de seu corpo quase matando o rei e o príncipe. Pensava horrorizada que havia quebrado o código das sacerdotisas... Principalmente, o de não derramar sangue branco.

"(...) Não derramar sangue branco;

Não se prostituir por prazer;

Não sacrificar sangue negro ou branco em vão;

Não desrespeitar a terra, a água, o vento, o fogo ou a carne;

Não julgar;

Seguir os instintos, confiando na sua força interna;

Aceitar o destino de cada um, incluindo o de si próprio;

Não deixar que seres de sangue negro usem o branco;

Nunca subestimar nenhum ser;

Não se entregar aos, simplesmente, filhos, mas sim aos servidores(...)".

-São tantas regras... –Murmurou.

Depois de acordar ferida, Kaede contou tudo que sabia. Do poder daquela que vivia em seu corpo, do olhar cheio de ódio dela pela família real.

Após o incidente não havia voltado para o palácio, estava se concentrando para tentar identificar o ser maligno que estava em seu corpo. Não encarou mais Inu-Yasha, a Rainha... Era vergonhoso e acima de tudo sentia culpa por tudo. Porém, outra coisa a intrigava...

***Flashback***

-Não entendo!

-Não peço que entenda... Mas aquela criatura era similar a um demônio! Não um youkai, um...

-...um ser regido pelas trevas, cujo poder é desconhecido. Há muito tempo não vemos um desses, não Kaede?

-Totousai!

-Senhoritas... –Falou fazendo uma longa reverência, com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios.

-Quem é?

-Kagome esse é Totousai, ele forja armas brancas únicas e tem visto batalhas há séculos.

-Ora Kaede! Você sabe o que me mantém vivo. –Falou com um olhar triste –Mas minha missão acabará um dia!

-Claro... Assim como a minha. –Falou com um meio sorriso.

-Se não se importar Kaede, gostaria de falar a sós com você... É um assunto de grande importância, é sobre o 100º e o 99º.

O rosto alegre da senhora ficou branco e surpreso.

-Kagome, pode nos dar um minuto?

***Fim do flashback***

-O100º e 99º... O que querem dizer com isso? –Perguntou baixinho para si mesma.

-Se divertindo com flores?

Ela olhou para trás, se afastando de seus pensamentos, encontrando um olhar sereno fitando-a.

-Olá Houjou.

-Não a vi mais... É estranho, mas que bom que a encontrei! Seu olhar anima meu dia.

-Obrigada...

-Você combina com flores... Porém a sua beleza destaca-se.

Sorriu sem graça, não que os elogios do rapaz estivessem mexendo com seu coração, simplesmente odiava quando ele começava a elogia-la com outras intenções. Nunca havia sentido o amor. Nunca havia olhado da maneira que ele a olhava para ninguém. Isso era bom para a sacerdotisa e ruim para a mulher que existia no corpo. Isto a fez lembrar-se da lei "Não se entregar aos, simplesmente, filhos, mas sim, aos servidores", sentindo uma tristeza imensa...

"Sou a religiosa e sou a mulher... Minha mãe já falou isso uma vez, quando brigou com Kaede há muito tempo...".

-No que está pensando?

Voltou a prestar atenção nele, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Pensamentos que não precisam de atenção. O que anda fazendo?

-Treinando minhas habilidades.

-Você luta?

Ele deu um enorme sorriso e respondeu:

-Claro! Tenho sangue de guerreiros em minhas veias!

Mordeu o lábio inferior, não podia rir agora, isso não fazia parte de seu comportamento. Simplesmente achou sarcástico um jovem daquele porte, e, como tinha ouvido dizer, atrapalhado, ter habilidades de guerreiro. Virou-se rapidamente, respirando fundo, controlando-se para não rir.

-Até a garota percebeu que você não serve para lutas...

-O que? –Falou Houjou olhando para a figura que acabava de entrar num dos jardins.

-Você é patético, mas pelo que se saiba não é surdo...

-Por que você não cala a boca, _sua alteza_? –Falou irritado.

-Por que você não está fazendo algo de útil?

Ele tremeu de raiva, sempre, sempre Inu-Yasha o atrapalhava, até com ela...

-Cale-se ou você...

-Ou eu o que? Você nem sabe pegar numa espada direito seu _pirralho_.

Kagome não falava nada, somente deu um olhar de reprovação aos dois.

-Desculpe-me. –Falou Houjou curvando-se educadamente quando percebeu a reprovação da garota.

-Bah... Garoto idiota!

-Ele _ainda_ não sabe pegar numa espada... –Falou.

-Ainda? –Exclamou sarcástico.

-Sim! Pois eu irei ensinar a arte da espada a ele! Mesmo com o que eu fiz para você Inu-Yasha, não deixarei humilhá-lo dessa forma! –Falou mostrando irritação, não suportava o ar de superioridade de Inu-Yasha.

-Sério? O problema não é ensinar, é ele aprender!

Sempre com aquele olhar de menosprezo. Não suportava a tirania e o jeito mesquinho do hanyou ser, isso a irritava. Ela era independente, ninguém seria capaz de ter totalmente sua obediência, ele não humilharia ninguém hoje.

-Vamos Houjou! –Falou puxando-o.

-Aonde?! –Exclamou surpreso.

-Ao dojô!

Enquanto caminhavam Inu-Yasha sorriu discretamente.

-Isso vai ser muito interessante, estava com medo da garota estar mal, mas pelo jeito... –Sussurrou enquanto os seguia.

***

-Acho que não é uma boa idéia...

Ela não respondeu e continuou andando. Abriu violentamente as portas do dojô com as mãos tremendo de raiva.

-Vamos! Pegue um shinai.

Surpreso coma raiva dela, obedeceu à ordem de imediato.

-Está segurando errado!

Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. E delicadamente segurou as mãos do rapaz, colocando-as na posição correta no shinai.

-A mão direita segura o shinai de leve o começo da empunhadura. Com a esquerda você segura o fim dela, é nessa mão que você coloca a força nos dedos anular e mindinho para segurar.

Seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho enquanto Kagome mexia em suas mãos, deslocando os dedos do lugar e mostrando seu local certo.

-Onde aprendeu kendô?

-Eu somente aprendi o básico... Faz parte de meu treinamento, não sei muitas técnicas.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu aprendi quando era pequeno... Mas depois fiquei um tempo sem praticar.

-Entendo. –Disse ela com ar compreensivo –Você sabe os golpes básicos então?

-É claro!

-Então quero ver sua capacidade... –Falou indo em direção à um barriu, colocando-o no meio da sala –Quero que parta o barriu ao meio com o shinai.

-Ao meio?!

-Sim. –Falou enquanto se afastava –Vamos!

Ele engoliu seco, não podia decepcioná-la, porém o medo da falhar enchia seu peito, isso lhe causava um enorme nervosismo.

-Concentre-se! –Falou Kagome.

Respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos tentando atrair pensamentos positivos. Apertou o shinai em suas mãos e começou a correr para o barriu.

***

Enquanto isso Inu-Yasha observava tudo em cima de uma cerejeira, atento a tudo que eles conversavam dentro do dojô, podia olhar pela abertura que mostrava um Houjou correndo como um desesperado _de olhos fechados_.

-Idiota... Vai acabar tropeçando, está de olhos fechados! –Falou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

***

-Houjou abra os olhos! –Gritava Kagome desesperada.

"Ele vai acabar tropeçando... *mega gota*".

Porém ele não ouvia, sua concentração era extrema, sentia que corria como o vento, nada era um obstáculo, poderia superar tudo, era o mais forte, era superior. O Shinai em suas mãos tinha o poder de uma verdadeira espada, cuja lâmina corta rochas. Agora nada poderia vence-lo, nada!

CRASH

Como havia previsto ele havia tropeçado, e lá estava ele deitado no chão de bruços em cima do barriu.

-Houjou! –Falou a sacerdotisa correndo até ele. O sacudiu, mas quando o virou viu que estava inconsciente.

Porém, risadas gostosas ecoavam pelo cômodo, vinham de fora. Ela virou-se e olhou na janela encontrando o príncipe chorando de rir em cima de uma cerejeira, se debatendo, porém...

CRASH

O galho em que estava havia se partido.

***

-O 99º e a 100ª estão se divertindo muito não acha mestre? –Falou um jovem de cabelo dourado até a cintura, seus olhos eram de um tom muito claro de azul, porém eram frios, mostravam que seu dono tinha uma alma dominada pelas trevas, apesar das feições leves em seu rosto, nariz pouco acentuado, pele clara e um terceiro olho (que no momento estava fechado) na testa. Não tinha um grande porte, se assemelhava a um garoto de quatorze anos.

O vulto deu um sorriso.

-Melhor para nós... Tudo esta tão desprotegido...

-Mas mestre... O Toutousai... –Falou o outro com uma expressão preocupada.

-O que aquele velho poderá fazer contra meu poder? E se aquela Kaede não pode com a "garota" poderá comigo?

-Não... Mas poderia me contar o que tem em mente mestre?

-Acha que a adaga ainda está lá?

-Com certeza, mas menos protegida. Todas as atenções estão no soberano das terras, como o senhor disse.

-Certo, meu estimado Kuru! Então poderia pega-la para mim?

-Sabe sua localização mestre?

-Não... Mas tenho certeza que conseguirá essa informação, mas você vai pega-la para mim Kuru?

Ele ajoelhou-se numa posição de respeito, enquanto abaixava a cabeça respondeu:

-Será uma honra mestre. –E desapareceu fazendo uma reverência.

***

Ela andava preocupada pelo quarto, mexia os dedos com inquietação; Não havia sido uma boa idéia treinar Houjou, agora Inu-Yasha caçoaria dele pelo resto da vida.

-Baka Kagome... –Murmurou para si mesma.

Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe por todo corpo, cerrou os punhos enquanto sua respiração se tornava lenta, todos os sons do ambiente desapareciam lentamente, podia ouvir cada vez mais alto a sua respiração e as batidas de seu coração. Sentia suas pálpebras pesarem, o oxigênio à sua volta diminuía, de repente num flash dentro de sua mente viu um par de olhos azuis claros e acordou de seu transe.

-Olhos... Não é coisa boa... Acho melhor avisar Kaede-san. –Disse enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Girou a maçaneta, porém, a porta não abria.

-Como...? Não tranquei a porta...

-Não mesmo... Fui eu que tranquei. –Sussurrou uma voz em seu ouvido.

Rapidamente com uma expressão assustava virou-se, encontrando um belo par de olhos azuis iguais a os da visão a fitando. Um rosto calmo com um sorriso tranqüilo, porém, tinha um olhar maléfico. Colocou suas mãos nos outros dela sujeito voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Você iria atrapalhar tudo se fosse avisar Kaede... E eu não quero isso, não posso desapontar meu mestre entende, bela sacerdotisa? –Sua voz ficava cada vez mais rouca e os sussurros mais baixos.

Ela não respirava direito, transpirava, seus lábios tremiam, seus pelos estavam todos arrepiados, a voz daquele sujeito a impedia de pensar ou falar.

-Vim aqui para pegar algo muito precioso, só que não sei onde esse "algo" se encontra e você vai me ajudar. –Falou enquanto se afastava do ouvido dela e voltava a olhar para seus olhos. Sorriu de satisfação, aqueles olhos castanhos não mostravam qualquer expressão, havia conseguido hipnotiza-la.

Segurou seu queixo forçando-a a olhar diretamente em seus olhos, de repente abriu seu terceiro olho, era um olho de cobra.

-Agora me diga... Eu sei que você pode sentir onde esta a Benigasumi. 

-Benigasumi? –Falou em baixo tom. 

-Sim –Respondeu com um tom suave, deslizando sua mão do queixo para a bochecha, assim começou massagear o rosto da garota –A espada sagrada oni, use o maximo de sua força e me diga onde ela se encontra. 

Sua cabeça estava fazia, não tinha noção do certo ou do errado, simplismente tinha que cumprir o pedido daquela voz. Fechou os olhos e buscou a energia da espada, procurava em cada milímetro das terras de Tai, até que a encontrou. Focalizou onde estava e respondeu. 

-No principal tempo, guardado dentro do altar. Existe uma abertura atrás da estatua da divindade da água. 

-Tem alguém lá? 

-Ninguém. –Murmurou enquanto buscava ar –Ninguém... –Repetia freneticamente. 

Ele a pegou e deitou-a na cama. 

-Obrigado! Não irei te matar hoje... Mas é uma pena um dia ter que morrer do jeito que irá. É um belo exemplar. –Falou enquanto desaparecia, deixando-a deitada, com uma expressão vazia. 

*** 

A velha sacerdotisa caminhava com Totousai ao seu lado, não escutavam nenhum som a não ser o da natureza e o de seus passos pisoteando a grama. A preocupação era evidente em seus rostos, depois da longa conversa nenhum dois ousou falar, até que o barulho de uma explosão assustou a todos. 

Ela olhou em direção ao templo e com a voz tremula perguntou com um certo receio: 

-Você acha que... 

-Sim, acabou de começar. 

-Vamos ficar aqui olhando? 

-Não podemos mais fazer nada, olhe para aquilo. –Falou enquanto apontava para um risco dourado que cruzava o céu –Ele já se foi... 

-Eles foram muito rápidos... 

-Então é melhor nos apreçarmos também. 

-Sim. 

E com olhares tristes continuaram a observar o céu. 

-Totousai, você acha que eles estão preparados? 

-Cara Kaede, a questão não é essa... Eles _têm_ de estar preparados! Não percebe? Já começou! 

-Me desculpe, é que depois de tempos de paz é difícil aceitar que comece assim. 

-Entendo perfeitamente o que sente... Perfeitamente. 

*** 

-Diabos? Que barulho é esse?! –Reclamou o príncipe. 

Olhando pela janela de seu quarto e viu o templo em chamas. Arregalou os olhos. 

-Deus... O que esta acontecendo? –Perguntou. 

*** 

Era como se acordasse de um sonho bom, sentia-se leve, porém muito cansada. Aquele barulho de explosão havia a despertado, somente virou a cabeça e olhou a janela, o templo estava em chamas. 

-O que será...? Estou com um mau pressentimento... 

*** 

_2 horas depois (17:00 hrs) _

-Senhorita Kagome? –Alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. 

-Sim? –Falou ajeitando o cabelo e as vestes rapidamente –Pode entrar. 

A cabeça da serviçal apareceu, enquanto seu corpo estava atrás da porta. 

-Não será preciso senhorita... Só vim chamá-la. Kaede-sama deseja que vá até seus aposentos. 

-Oh... Certo, obrigada! 

E a porta se fechou. E Kagome ainda sentada na cama sentiu um aperto enorme no peito. 

-Esse mau pressentimento novamente... Bem, é melhor ver o que ela quer. 

*** 

-Entre Kagome! E feche a porta, sim? 

Entrou no quarto devagar, fechando a porta assim que entrou. 

-Inu-Yasha?! –Exclamou quando o viu. 

-Sente-se ao lado dele Kagome, eu explicarei tudo. 

-Eu não fiz nada com ela! Na verdade ela que tem feito comigo! –Falou o hanyou desconfiado. 

-Já disse que irei explicar tudo. –Falou impaciente –Bem... Vocês têm idéia do que foi a explosão no templo hoje? Tenho certeza que ouviram. 

Os dois balançaram a cabeça. 

-Bom aquilo foi obra de um ser maligno. Na verdade foi um sinal para mostrar-nos que começou; O roubo da Benigasumi. 

-E o que isso tem a ver comigo? Eu não explodi o templo tem sou um ser malignO velha! 

Kagome arregalou os olhos e ia começar a falar, mas a ansiã a impediu. 

-Irei explicar, conhecem a lenda de Kikyou? 

-Já ouvi falar... –Falou Inu-Yasha confuso –Mas nunca soube muita coisa, só sei que ela protegia algo muito precioso, mas do que você está falando?! 

-Esse "algo" é a jóia de quatro almas, dá infinito poder a quem a possuí, Kikyou foi educada desde cedo, sua mãe protegia a jóia, por isso nunca deu muita atenção a filha, por isso sempre foi uma criança sozinha e por ser filha de que era foi instruída desde pequena e nunca teve companhia. Sempre viveu na solidão, por isso odiou a jóia, mas apesar de tudo amava sua mãe. Depois de um tempo ela foi levada ao isolamento para treinar, mas quando voltou sua mãe estava morta e a jóia estava nas mãos do rei. O rei soube que a filha da guardiã havia voltado e pediu para ela que cuidasse da jóia. Com a pressão do clã de sacerdotisas ela aceitou, e assim se passou os anos... Ela protegendo o objeto que mais odiava. Não se sabe o que aconteceu durante esse intervalo de tempo, mas um dia, Kikyou teve que viajar e deixou a jóia onde ela estaria protegida, no reino, porém quando voltou descobriu que o rei havia a traído, então quebrou a jóia a partindo em vários pedaços, mas como estava sem forças sua essência se partiu em nove e cada parte dessa essência ficou com uma pessoa e morreu. As pessoas que tem uma das nove partes da essência são os guardiões, eles têm o dever de proteger a jóia, mas só a força deles não era suficiente e então foram criadas as nove relíquias sagradas, dizem que essas eram as nove armas que Kikyou usava. E essas relíquias só podem suas usadas por seus guardiões, a não ser que sejam corrompidas, por isso receio que a Benigasumi foi corrompida, isso é tudo que sabemos sobre Kikyou, mas Kagome, sabe o que você carrega no pescoço? 

-Seria um fragmento da jóia? –Falou lembrando-se de Yura –Mas Kaede-san por que contar tudo isso para a gente? 

-Espere-me fazer o ultimo teste com vocês para contar-lhe o motivo. –Falou enquanto pegava uma caixa de madeira escura –Agora quero que o Inu-Yasha abra a caixa. 

O hanyou ainda confuso pegou a caixa e abriu, só havia poeira e mofo na dentro do objeto. 

-Que idiota essa tarefa Kaede! Nem está trancada! 

-Feche a caixa e passe para Kagome. Repita o mesmo procedimento que ele e também feche depois. 

Ela pegou e com a mesma facilidade do hanyou abriu-a. 

-Para que isso? –Falou fechando a caixa. 

-A aura brilhante de vocês, a força interna, o poder e os fatos da profecia... Sim, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. Vocês dois são guardiões. 

-COMO?! –Exclamaram os dois. 

Continua... 

Oizinhu!!!! ^___^ Estou de volta! Q bom voltar à ativa... Essa semana tive um bloqueio danado... Ainda bem que consegui terminar o cap! Gostaram? Deixem review! Por favor,... Sem elas num escrevo!!! Obrigada a Ana *Hakubi e a Kagome-Chan! 

Bom, o jeito de segurar o shinai que eu coloquei no fic é verdadeiro, mas nesse cap fiquei com dó da Kikyou... Estou mto influenciada pela Watase-sensei, faço todo mundo sofrer na história... Que passado triste ;_;, mas não sou tão má, sou? Eu não parei na parte que o Kuru sai para roubar a Benigasumi como planeijei, ó como sou boazinha? Esse cap foi complicado de escrever... Pq eu sai um pouco da hist original nos últimos caps, eles descobririam sobre os guardiões era para estar no cap 5! A outra face de Kagome e o Senhor Tai liberar seu poder ficando debilitado não estava nos meus planos, mas é que eu tive uma idéia pro futuro ^^"'''! E já vou avisando q o próximo cap sai nesse mês ainda ou no comecinho de agosto... Pq vai ser mais complicado de escrever ainda, mas eu tb vou me dedicar mais a fic, já que estava me dedicando a fazer layouts... ¬¬ 

Obrigada de coração a quem acompanha a fic! Fico muito feliz que continuem lendo isso! Espero reviews!, críticas, sugestões, elogios são bem-vindos! 

Agora chega de falar!!!! Até parece postagem de blog essa minha nota! 

Até a próxima ^.~. 

Ja ne 

Kiki-chan 

PS: Não esqueçam das reviews! *apelando* 


	8. A partida

**Cap 8- A partida**

-Você está brincando com a gente?!  
  
-Kaede-san isso é um absurdo!  
  
-Como você vai provar?! Não acredito!  
  
A velha sacerdotisa deu um longo suspiro e pegou a caixa tentando abri-la com muito esforço, porém, não havia resultado.  
  
-Viu? Só os guardiões podem abrir a caixa.  
  
-Você pode não ter feito força nenhuma para abrir a maldita caixa!  
  
-Olhe minhas mãos Inu-Yasha. –Falou estendo mãos cheias de sangue. -Eu fiz força demais para abrir a caixa. Eu não sou uma guardiã.  
  
-O que a caixa interfere em ser ou não guardiã? -Perguntou receosa a miko  
  
-Essa caixa contém os restos mortais de Kikyou, dizem que quem colocou-os restos na caixa era um profeta e a lacrou do modo que só os guardiões pudessem abri-la. E assim se passou o tempo, foi com esse método que se provou quem eram os guardiões nas várias gerações.  
  
-Agora não entendo mais nada! Outros? –Falou Inu-Yasha irritado.  
  
-Existiram varias gerações de guardiões, porém o sinal do inicio só veio nesta, isso quer dizer que o poder de Kikyou está de volta. De acordo com a profecia a guerra da jóia só iria começar quando o poder voltasse. Os guardiões anteriores sempre foram precisos para quardar as relíquias. Vocês sabem por que começa agora se a jóia está solta a tanto tempo?  
  
-Não... –Respondeu Kagome.  
  
-Por que só com o poder de Kikyou a jóia poderá ser reconstituída, o poder dela que destruiu, só o poder dela poderá reconstruir e eles sabem, por isso começaram a roubar as relíquias.  
  
-Eles?  
  
-Os seres malignos. Eles sabem que o poder de Kikyou voltou, por isso roubaram a espada sagrada oni, só as nove relíquias reunidas podem lacram a jóia depois de reconstruída, além de com a ela em outras mãos...  
  
-E daí? –Falou Inu-Yasha –Não ligo para isso, não quero essa jóia! Isso não me intereça!  
  
-Não percebe Inu-Yasha?! Por que a espada estaria aqui?! Seu pai é um guardião e a espada sagrada oni é a sua relíquia. O poder da relíquia depende do guardião que está diretamente ligado a ela, então se a espada for corrompida demais o senhor Tai irá morrer, pois o poder das trevas é venenoso para guardiões que emitem energia branca, e para utilizar a relíquia precisa-se dessa energia também... Ele já está fraco, não conseguirá deixar a espada pura por muito tempo...  
  
A expressão irritada do príncipe se transformou em um profundo e doloroso desespero, sentia seu coração bater mais forte, enquanto a agonia começava a manisfestar-se, tremia levemente, as gotas de suor escorriam por sua pele, demonstrando seu grande nervosismo. Um sentimento que não conhecia muito bem começava a apoderar-se de sua alma; o medo.  
  
-Por que tem que ser assim? –Disse com a cabeça baixa, enquanto sua franja escondia seus sofridos olhos dourados.  
  
-Não sei Inu-Yasha.  
  
-Eu não queria... Não queria me envolver nisso tudo! Que droga! Por que eu?! Por q.... hã? –Exclamou surpreso quando sentiu a mão de Kagome em seu ombro, ela também tinha cabeça baixa, tornando impossível ter uma visão de seus olhos.  
  
-Pelo menos você pode fazer alguma coisa... Não seria pior você ficar olhando seu pai definhar e você ser impotente na situação? Mas você pode impedir que seu pai morra! Você tem uma chance de ir atrás e não apenas ficar somente observando, e também você não esta sozinho para ajudar seu pai, tem mais oito guardiões além de você, não?  
  
-Garota...  
  
-Além disso, eu... Eu também quero curar seu pai, independente de ser guardiã ou não.  
  
-Eu não preciso de sua...  
  
-PARE DE BANCAR O DURÃO! –Gritou ela, dando a visão de lágrimas solitárias em seus olhos –APRENDA UMA COISA INU-YASHA: TODOS PRECISAM DE AJUDA MAIS CEDO OU MAIS TARDE! E...  
  
-Kagome, basta.  
  
-Mas Kaede-san...  
  
-Eu disse basta! Então Inu-Yasha? Vai aceitar sua tarefa.  
  
Ele ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que falar... Não sabia o que fazer, tudo era confuso, mas a Kagome tinha razão, dessa vez ele podia fazer alguma coisa.  
  
-O que tenho que fazer Kaede?  
  
-Reunir a jóia, os guardiões e suas devidas relíquias.  
  
-Mas e as nossas relíquias? –Perguntou mais calma a miko.  
  
-Terão que achar com a força de vocês. Inconscientemente vocês serão atraídos para elas, assim como para os outros guardiões... Agora, Kagome pode me emprestar seu fragmento da jóia?  
  
-Sim, mas... –Questionou enquanto entregava-o.  
  
-Agora, por favor, saia do quarto e fique na porta, eu a chamarei quando puder entrar.  
  
-Mas por que?  
  
-Faça isso, prometo que explicarei depois.  
  
Sem questionar mais saiu rapidamente, enquanto a ansiã levantava-se e escondia o fragmento em baixo da prateleira de livros.  
  
-Para que tudo isso Kaede?  
  
-Você verá, só não diga onde está o fragmento para ela, sim? Quero confirmar uma coisa. Entre Kagome!  
  
Desconfiada ela entrou, olhando ao redor, não entendia mais nada.  
  
-Tente encontrar o fragmento do lugar em que você está. Sinta-o.  
  
-Mas como?  
  
-Só sinta.  
  
Kagome fecha os olhos concentrando-se em seu alvo, porém não via nada, tudo era um misto de presenças, até que...:  
  
-Não consigo sentir... Mas espere... Algo bilha...  
  
"Sinto um calor... Eu consigo senti-lo...".  
  
Ela era guiada por um forte instinto que brotava dentro dela, caminhando com passos seguros até a prateleira encontrou o ponto exato onde aquele pedaço precioso da jóia se encontrava, abriu os olhos e o devolveu para o pescoço.  
  
-Achei Kaede-san... –Falou com um sorriso orgulhoso em seus lábios.  
  
-Ótimo Kagome! Agora será mais fácil encontrar os fragmentos... Você pode senti-los... E irá descobrir mais sobre sua capacidade durante a viajem...  
  
-Viajem?  
  
-Sim, vocês partirão o mais breve possível para a missão.  
  
-Partiremos hoje às dez horas. –Exclamou o hanyou.  
  
-Certo... Agora podem começar os preparativos...  
  
-K-Kaede-san, eu...  
  
A experiente sacerdotisa olhou nos olhos de sua aluna e com um gesto mandou Inu-Yasha sair.  
  
-O que quer, querida?  
  
-Quando eu senti o fragmento eu... Eu senti a aura de minha mãe o envolvendo... Senti como se ela estivesse perto de mim... –Falou com sorrindo tristemente enquanto engolia o choro.  
  
-Ela sempre estará em seu coração.  
  
-Eu sei, mas... –Suspirou antes de continuar –Eu gostaria de falar com ela... Sei bem que posso não voltar, queria olha-la antes de ir, me entende?  
  
Kaede olhou tristemente para a sua criança, era verdade, ela sempre teve no fundo de seu coração uma carência enorme pela mãe. Isso era camuflado por sua aura na jóia que sempre ficava com a garota, porém, tira-la uma vez Kagome teve consciência de sua saudade. Apesar de sacerdotisa e ter uma personalidade extremamente forte era uma garota muito doce, quando se apaixonasse por alguém iria ama-lo com todas suas forças.  
  
-Você não pode agora Kagome... Antes disso tem que descobrir a origem de sua força.

-O que?

-Para viajar entre o espaço é preciso ter consciência de sua força, porém, para isso é preciso saber de onde ela vem.

-Mas Kaede-san... 

A senhora pousou sua mão sobre o ombro da garota e disse:

-Nunca desista Kagome, pois você tem o mais importante, existe algo aqui –Falou apontando para a cabeça –E principalmente, algo aqui -Disse mostrando o coração –A combinação desses dois é essencial, porém temos que aprender quando ouvir a voz do raciocínio ou do coração, por isso é preciso saber sua força, ter confiança nela, assim irá tomar as decisões certas. Eu confio em você.

Conseguiu absorver as palavras de sua tutora e com um gesto concordou.

-Acho que é melhor começar os preparativos, não? Já vou indo... Mas Kaede-san, ainda não desisti de saber de minha mãe. –E saiu do aposento.  
  
-Essa garota tem um grande defeito... Essa curiosidade ainda vai causar problemas...  
  
-Mas também benefícios Kaede-san... –Disse um vulto sentado na janela –Por que não contou sobre a mãe dela? Assim ela não repetirá o mesmo erro –Falou com um misto de ironia e tristeza em sua voz.  
  
-Você voltou... –Suspirou –Aprenda uma coisa: Quando colocamos a palavra não numa frase, na maioria dos casos, a pessoa deleta o "não", assim que fazem o oposto do que pedimos, principalmente com pessoas curiosas.  
  
-Realmente... A garota é bem filha da Kistsune. Só espero que essa ligue mais para própria felicidade do que para o seu dever.

-Se eu fosse você desejaria que ela desfrutasse da felicidade junto ao dever.

-Não. O dever nos prende a certa coisa. Não podemos ser realmente felizes quando estamos presos e dependentes de algo.

***

Seus olhos eram negros e seu sorriso belo, mas era com esse sorriso que manipulava quase todos ao seu redor, não se sabia o que pensava ou desejava, um sujeito traiçoeiro e mesquinho, que mostrava lealdade somente ao seu mestre; Naraku-sama.

Tinha um irmão, Kuru, tinha simplesmente respeito pelo "irmãozinho", no físico se não fosse pelos olhos poderia-se falar que eram idênticos, porém se os julgassem por sua personalidade diriam que eram pessoas opostas.

Kuru, cujo nome significa sofrimento, um youkai que hipnotizava as pessoas, fazendo-as sair de seu estado normal. Era a isso que devia seu jeito era galanteador, assim que hipnotizava ou atraia fêmeas de diversas espécies; humanas, youkais, hanyous... Era carismático, extrovertido e aventureiro, porém cruel. A falta de piedade, compaixão e amor era o que fazia violentar e divertir-se com mocinhas não importando as conseqüências. Elas podiam estar grávidas, doentes, feridas, desamparadas que ele já estava longe depois de uma semana do divertimento, no máximo.

Apesar dos dois irmãos terem sangue frio, o mais velho, Isamachii (significado: valente), pensava mais antes de realizar algum plano ou idéia, era o braço direito de Naraku por sua mente brilhante. Ao contrario do irmão ele não conduzia as pessoas fora de seu estado normal para faze-las realizar algo; Ele manipulava deixando-as consciente, como ele próprio dizia: "Só induzo-as, elas deixam eu entrar em suas mentes", com seu belo sorriso e aparente bondade.

Era perigoso, não demonstrava sentimentos e podia usar a vida de qualquer um, menos de seu mestre, para conseguir o que queria.

-Isamachii?

Estava sentado na beira de um lago tranqüilamente, até que foi despertado:

-Sim Kuru?

-A adaga já está pronta?

-Acalme-se... Ainda temos muito a fazer...

-Hump! Você não é o "Todo-podero-senhor-brilhante-Isamachii"?

-Inveja não é um sentimento para cultivar agora... Precisamos de paz entre nós para concluir o plano.

-Por que eu teria inveja de você, um guardião corrompido?

Ele não respondeu, começou a caminhar dentro do lago até a água ficar na altura de seus joelhos.

-Posso ser corrompido, mas ainda uso minha relíquia graças a minha fonte de energia... Falando nisso... Minha cobaia já está definhando... Quase não tem mais energia branca para me alimentar. Você podia arrumar uma para mim, já que tenho que cuidar da espada sagrada oni.

-Essa até que durou bastante...

-Sabe como são as jovens... Puras, cheias de sonhos para uma vida inteira. –Sorriu –Quando Naraku-sama autorizar eu quero usar a energia daquela miko... Mas primeiro temos que nos livrar da parte ruim.

-Qual?

-A sacerdotisa rancorosa que vive dentro dela.

***

10:00 p.m

-Kagome-sama já está pronta?

-Claro... Já estou descendo. –Falou colocando uma trouxa de roupas nos ombros

Neste momento teve consciência do que iria fazer e sentiu medo. Um medo que a fazia pensar o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo.

**Flashback**

-Não quero mais treinar! –Gemeu Kagome com seus onze anos –Eu odeio tudo isso daqui! Quero voltar para casa Kaede-sensei!

A senhora suspirou e pousou suas mãos nos ombros da menina tentando sorrir e disse suavemente:

-Preste atenção Kagome; Você sabe que os ideogramas de "Fugir" e "enfrentar" diferem apenas no radical e assumem significados opostos. Se você continuar pensando que isso é impossível nunca irá vencer, e você se tornará covarde, para isso não acontecer você tem de enfrentar.

**Fim do flashback**

"Vou enfrentar... Dessa vez eu vou enfrentar".

E continuou com passos determinados até o salão, quando chegou lá viu todos esperando, até mesmo Houjou.

-Boa sorte Kagome. –Disse Kaede –E lembre-se de tudo que eu te disse todos esses anos.

-Vou tentar...

-Kagome-san! Por favor, volte em segurança! –Suplicou Houjou.

Deu um meio sorriso assentindo com a cabeça.

-Kagome-chan! Antes de ir queria pedir algo para você antes de ir... –Falou a senhora das terras segurando as mãos da jovem.

Tomando coragem pegou uma corrente prateada com um pingente verde como uma esmeralda.

-Proteja-o, por favor. Proteja meu Inu-Yasha contra ele próprio. Guarde essa pedra até que meu filho a mereça, por favor, não ligue muito para o que ele fala... Só o ajude.

-Senhora, por que tudo isso? Eu vou...

-Em todos esses anos eu só assisti tudo impotente. As brigas, as guerras, os conflitos, as doenças... –Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas -Eu só ficava sentada olhando com um olhar penoso, porém agora eu posso fazer alguma coisa por Inu-Yasha.

-A senhora sempre fez...

-Pode estar certa, mas... Estaremos esperando a volta de vocês dois! E é claro; terá uma grande festa! –Sorriu –Até logo!

-Até logo! –Respondeu sentindo-se melhor e correu para junto de Inu-Yasha, que a esperava na porta do jardim, segurando pelas rédeas dois pelos cavalos.

-Demorou, hein garota?

Ela não respondeu, somente montou em seu garanhão negro pensativa.

-Inu-Yasha... Lembre-se; 

-O que? –Falou irritado.

-Você não está sozinho –Sorriu enquanto começava a galopar, e abobado, Inu-Yasha seguiu-a.

Continua...

Oi! Gomennnn;..... Demorou, i know, mas essa é uma das únicas vezes que eu tenho uma boa desculpa (ou seria a única vez???) a porcaria do vírus que veio no meu pc apagou a maioria dos meus dados... Eu perdi um monte de projetos, fanfics começadas (minha história de RK... ;____;) e eu quase (???) enfartei, mas eu tinha postado um poko desse cap no blog... e o cap 9 q jah tava pela metade eu tb vou ter de reescrever, e desculpem se demorar, mas é mto cansativo escrever duas vezes a mesma coisa.

Deixem seus reviews, comentários, por favor!!! Assim eu escrevo mais rápido! Bom, obrigada a todos que me mandaram comensts e à Shinigami por me ajudar a e desbloquear na parte que a Kagome localiza a jóia... E obrigada por ouvir meus desabafos tb! ^___^ mtooo obrigada!!!

Bom, até a próxima ^.~

Bjs, Kiki-chan

Os: esse cap naum foi revisado mto bem..... então me perdoem! E comentários!! Eu tb adoro e-mails XDDD (juli_evans@hotmail.com) dessa vez juro por minha fic q respondo XDDD

Ja ne 


	9. O espelho

**Cap 9- O espelho**

A fina garoa caia havia mais de duas horas, os dois viajantes trêmulos de frio e cansaço irritavam-se profundamente com as condições do tempo. Estavam em péssimas condições, olheiras contornavam seus olhos e a palidez tomava conta de suas peles enquanto a chuva misturava-se com o suor. Apesar de tudo carregavam expressões ansiosas, mas ainda sim demonstravam irritação, principalmente por parte de Inu-Yasha.

-Tem certeza que é por aqui garota?

-Claro! –Respondeu nervosa –Eu tenho absoluta certeza!

-Foi o que disse anteontem –Respondeu ironicamente.

-Feche essa boca Inu-Yasha! Errar é humano!

-E quem disse que eu sou humano?

-Metade de você é! E ainda por cima erra por nós dois!

-O que voc...

-Cale-se! Precisamos descansar –Falou ofegante –Nem os animais agüentam mais...

-Bah! Humanos fracos!

-Vou considerar esse "bah" como um "tudo bem". –Respondeu com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Os dois após amarrar os animais avistaram uma árvore, contente Kagome foi rapidamente relaxar sentada debaixo da árvore se apoiando no tronco. Inu-Yasha olhou discretamente e pulou em um galho e lá repousou sua cabeça fechando os olhos.

A sacerdotisa cruzou os braços e foi escorregando lentamente, até sentar abraçada aos joelhos para espantar o frio. Podia ouvir o som da garoa chocando-se com a folhagem misturado ao doce aroma de terra molhada, isso a relaxava e fazia sentir-se em paz.

Guiada por um instinto tocou a pedra que a mãe de Inu-Yasha havia dado para ela, apesar do clima a pedra era quente como fogo, sentia uma vida pulsando lá dentro, era como se ouvisse um coração batendo.

-Coração... –Suspirou apertando a pedra cada vez mais forte entre seus dedos.

Sentia-se segura, como se aquilo a protegesse, era uma sensação estranha, porém sentia-se bem ao toca-la, olha-la a tranqüilizava, era como se alguém afagasse sua cabeça sussurrando que tudo iria acabar bem.

A água continuava a cair quando adormeceu, o cansaço havia a vencido. Todos os pensamentos haviam dissipado-se de sua cabeça e as preocupações não existiam mais na longínqua e tranqüila terra dos sonhos, a terra onde sua felicidade seria eterna. Logo sua respiração tornou-se lenta e pesada apesar do belo sorriso em seus lábios enquanto a ponta de seus finos e delicados dedos tocava a pedra.

-Ei garota!

Ela abriu os olhos mau-humorada o fuzilando com o olhar.

-O que é Inu-Yasha? –Respondeu num tom nada amigável.

-Não durma ainda! –Disse pulando –Olhe! –Apontou para o céu –Já ouvi falar neles...

Ela olhou para o céu tentando localizar aquilo que havia atrapalhado seu sono, era uma mancha negra que se aproximava, olhou mais atentamente tentando identificar aquilo forçando sua vista, então arregalou os olhos levantando-se apressada.

-São youkais... Espectros da morte. Vamos embora! Temos que desaparecer até eles chegarem!

-Maldição! –Rosnou.

Ela olhou-o seriamente, não tinham tempo para discutir. Os espectros levavam a morte todas as almas que não estavam protegidas por algum tipo de feitiço, lacradas ou pessoas, hanyous e youkais que não tinham medo da morte, ou estavam preparadas para enfrentar o que fosse.

-Tem uma pequena trilha ali. –Apontou Inu-Yasha contrariado.

-Ótimo! Mas temos que correr. –Falou preocupada.

-Você não é uma Miko? Não pode enfrenta-los?

-Eu poderia salvar a minha alma... Mas a sua não tenho certeza.

Ele a olhou surpreso, claro que esperava que a garota não gostasse dele, mas se recusar a salvar sua alma era um absurdo, afinal antes de tudo ela tinha deveres religiosos.

-Por que?

-Você não deixaria... Teria coragem de entregar sua alma, seu coração e suas emoções para mim, mesmo que rapidamente?

Virou-se montando no cavalo, tinha conseguido deixar o jovem príncipe confuso mesmo sem perceber.

"Teria coragem de entregar sua alma, seu coração e suas emoções para mim, mesmo que rapidamente?". Aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua mente perturbando seu coração. 

Subiu em seu cavalo também e cavalgou ao lado de Kagome. Não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta complicada e de certa forma profunda, nunca tinha feito isso, entregar sua alma para outra pessoa, não confiava nela o suficiente... Mas falando a verdade não confiava nem em si mesmo, não confiava em algumas de suas decisões, muito menos em seu coração.

A floresta tornava-se mais densa e a trilha mais estreita a cada centímetro, o terreno ia tornando-se muito irregular e pedregoso. A vegetação rasteira era maior à medida que avançavam, os animais tornavam-se mais temperamentais, insistindo em parar ou regredir. As árvores tornavam-se mais escuras e o ar umedecia, espinhos e galhos afiados começaram a tornarem-se constantes, até que avistaram uma pequena clareira.

-Fim da linha. –Comentou Inu-Yasha ao avistar o fim da trilha.

Kagome suspirou de desgosto, estavam encrencados... Agora não tinha mais jeito, era voltar e orar para ter outro caminho livre dos espectros ou ficar e esperar a morte.

-E agora? –Perguntou examinando o local com um pouco de medo dominando sua voz.

Inu-Yasha olhou-a pensativo, de repente as maças de seu rosto adquiriram um tom rosado, atraindo a atenção da companheira.

-O que foi? –Perguntou confusa.

-Há um jeito...

Encabulado, o Hanyou virou-se e se ajoelhou enquanto colocava as mãos nas costas.

-Suba! –Disse contrariado.

Ela não entendeu muito bem a principio, olhava o príncipe como se ele estivesse fazendo algo incompreensível ou estivesse com problemas mentais, até que percebeu o que significava aquela posição, então corou arregalando os olhos:

-Não mesmo! Não vou sair daqui assim!

Ele a olhou de lado emburrado.

-Olha aqui garota! Ou sobe ou vou deixar você aqui!

-Mas e os animais? –Falou apontando para os dois cavalos.

-Bah! O que é mais importante? Vamos logo!

Ela tremeu levemente de raiva, cerrou os punhos e andou até ele.

-Minha vida é mais importante que isso. –Falou engolindo seco.

-Bah! Para que esse medo todo garota? Eu não vou te violar ou algo parecido.

Assim que subiu nas costas do parceiro foi surpreendida por um salto rápido. Tremia levemente e tinha os olhos fechados, o apertava com mais força que o normal, definitivamente não gostava desse modo de se locomover.

Inu-Yasha olhou com uma certa desconfiança, não era comum esse tipo de reação nela, normalmente era firme, sua postura ereta e seus olhos bem abertos...

-Será...? –Sussurrou divertido de modo que ela não conseguiria ouvir.

-I-Inu... Inu-Yasha... Você poderia saltar um pouco mais devagar e não ficar planando tão alto?

Ele sorriu maléficamente.

-Então a implacável sacerdotisa Kagome tem medo de altura?

-Claro que não! –Negou furiosamente.

Chegando ao solo para pegar impulso saltou mais rapidamente, planando mais alto, fazendo com que ela sentisse um solavanco propositalmente.

-Não! –Gritou com uma voz aguda enquanto o apertava mais.

O meio youkai riu, sim, ela tinha medo de altura.

-Quem não tem medo de altura aqui? –Perguntou.

-Cale... AH! –Exclamou enquanto ia para o ar novamente, porém dessa vez quase o estrangulou.

-Solte! –Mandou –Se eu morrer aqui no alto você cai!

Ela o olhou num misto de raiva e pânico, ele não tinha o direito de humilha-la daquela maneira. Mesmo sendo uma miko tinha seus medos, o de altura era um deles, na verdade o pior. Poucos sabiam dele, e a pessoa que menos gostaria que soubesse caçoava dela.

-Quando estivermos no chão... –Falou ameaçando-o.

-_Quando estivermos_, ainda não estamos! –Riu.

Ele pulou mais alto para provoca-la, sabia que quando fazia isso (apesar da dor causada pelas mãos dela) ficava nervosa, eram nesses momentos que a via como uma garota normal, sem poderes ou missões extraordinárias. Isso o fazia sentir-se bem, eram nesses momentos que podia esquecer da sua imagem imponente e de seus problemas, de certa forma apreciava a companhia dela quando era sincera e não algo forçado, como essa missão. Tinha quase certeza de que se ela pudesse estaria junto a Kaede e seu clã de mikos.

-Pare com isso Inu-Yasha! Não é justo!

Dessa vez alem do salto deu um _loop_ fazendo-a tremer.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

-Saltando –Respondeu inocente.

-Pare com isso! –Falou puxando suas orelhas.

-AI! –Gemeu enquanto pousava –Sua louca!

-O que foi? –Respondeu sarcástica –O principezinho não gosta que toquem nas suas orelhinhas?

Ele somente rosnou continuando o caminho. Teria vingança, depois de pegar o impulso suficiente deu um giro de cento e oitenta graus tirando dela um grito e pavor.

-Está gostando do passeio? –Perguntou irônico.

-Espere até pousar engraçadinho... –Disse enquanto o abraçava mais forte.

-Esperarei implacável sacerdotisa Kagome. –Respondeu sarcástico.

-Então você sabe... –Comentou enquanto permitia que um sorriso moldasse seus lábios.

-Hã?

-Meu nome. Pensei que não sabia... Já que sempre me chamou de "garota", "você"...

-Bah! Pare de falar besteiras garo...

Num ato inesperado ela tocou levemente os lábios dele com as pontas dos dedos selando-os, fazendo o rosto dele enrubescer.

-É Kagome, Ka-go-me.

Ele sorriu levemente, sua franja cobria seus olhos dourados não permitindo ver o quanto expressivos estavam, então repetiu num sussurro:

-Kagome.

***

O pequeno lago brilhava intensamente, entretanto existiam correntes do vento frio e cortante. Um youkai de cabelo dourado e olhos negros penetrantes fitava a superfície da água com paciência.

-Isamachii? –Perguntou Naraku saindo das sombras.

-Olá Naraku-sama. –Cumprimentou virando-se rapidamente.

O homem que trajava a pele de babuino se aproximou do lago, tocando levemente as águas.

-Com previ está fazendo um ótimo serviço. –Falou orgulhoso –Mas quando ficará pronto?

A face de Isamachii adquiriu uma expressão de preocupação.

-Não sei... O senhor sabe que minha fonte de energia está acabando, mandei o Kuru arrumar outra, mas esse... –Deu um longo suspiro de lamento antes de continuar –Deve estar se engraçando com alguma moça por ai... E cada vez estou perdendo mais energias, além do mais minha fonte está com o espelho.

-Entendo... –Pegando um frasco no meio das veste estendeu para ele –Tome isso... É energia branca pura... Essência da energia, não vai encontrar muita coisa mais pura que isso.

-Muito obrigado mestre! Nem sei como agradecer! –Falou sorrindo.

-Então vá atrás da sua fonte, quero que a mate e claro... Pegue o espelho. Acho que um pouco depois que tomar a essência vai acabar com a espada oni num piscar de olhos –Falou estalando os dedos.

***

-Você me paga Inu-Yasha! –Disse enquanto colocava seus pés em terra firme, ainda tremia um pouco, mas nada que não conseguisse recuperar.

Ele olhou-a divertido, mesmo que não admitisse começava a aceita-la.

-Você ainda vai perder esse medo bobo.

Ela olhou-o por um segundo com carinho, afinal de contas tinha sido de certa maneira divertido.

Estavam bem longe dos espectros, mas mesmo assim aceleraram o passo, a estrada ia se alargando e as árvores não forneciam mais a sombra de tão poucas. Logo entraram na rota de comércio cheia de seres humanos que olhavam desconfiados para o hanyou, estranhando o fato dele estar ao lado de uma sacerdotisa.

Inu-Yasha estava odiando a estrada. Era esse o motivo de pegarem um caminho mais afastado para sair dos domínios do castelo, não gostava sentir o olhar dos humanos nele, de certa forma os pensamentos deles o estraçalhavam como mil espadas. Ouvia os cochichos, sentia o ódio deles em sua pele.

Kagome também podia sentir os olhares sobre eles, afinal não era comum verem uma miko e um hanyou andando juntos numa estrada movimentada.

-Inu-Yasha. –Parou-o Kagome repousando sua mão no ombro dele.

-Hã?

-Sinto uma energia estranha vindo de você... Eu entendo.

As pessoas passavam por eles, porém não se moviam. Inu-Yasha escondia um leve rubor na sua face.

Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, tinha uma expressão triste, porém sorria melancolicamente.

-É pena...? O que você sente é pena? –Perguntou inexpressivo.

-Não! Pena é um sentimento que você não merece... Entre as várias emoções que sinto por você posso te garantir que pena não é uma delas.

-...

-Eu não me importo. –Disse firme –Hanyou, Youkai, Humano... Não importo com o que você seja, você se importa?

Ele arregalou os olhos dourados por poucos segundos, balançando negativamente sua cabeça sentindo o olhar dela o fitando.

-Que bom! –Sorriu –O que importa não é o que está aqui. –Disse tocando levemente o rosto dele –É o que está aqui –Disse apontando para o coração dele –Vamos! Levante esse rosto!

Ele estava confuso, o que ela queria com tudo aquilo? Ela estava sendo tão doce...

-Vamos Inu-Yasha! –Disse enquanto estendia sua mão para ele –Afinal você não esta mais sozinho para enfrentar as coisas!

Ele a olhou nos olhos, estava sendo sincera ao tentar anima-lo, os olhares dos outros aumentavam, mas realmente não ligava.

-Vamos... –Respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Não pense que eu te perdoei! –Disse piscando um olho em forma de brincadeira.

_"Apesar de tudo ele tem um coração... Frio, mas é um coração"_ Pensou Kagome.

-Conhece o feudo? –Perguntou enquanto entravam num vilarejo.

-Não. –Respondeu o Hanyou –Estamos indo a direção do litoral, eu nunca segui esse caminho.

Os olhos da garota brilharam, ela sorriu por pura felicidade e ansiedade. Litoral... Como gostava de lá, foi a parte que mais havia apreciado de seu treinamento, o contato com a espuma branca das ondas, a água azul esverdeada com seu gosto salgado similar as lágrimas. A brisa leve e refrescante que o mar trazia e o luar prateado que mais parecia um véu havia cobrindo a região. O pôr-do-sol dourado parecia chamas dançando sobre a água junto a areia; um grande tapete de fogo.

-Certo. –Respondeu reconpondo-se.

Caminhavam pela pequena vila por algum tempo, os aldeões os olhavam receosos, porém mantinham a cabeça baixa e olhar submisso.

-Que estranho... –Disse enquanto observava a cidade –Está na rota de comércio... Mas não tem muita coisa.

-Deve ter alguma hospedaria... –Ele resmungou –Aquele prédio lá não parece uma?

-Talvez... –Disse insegura –Eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro, (N/a: não sei se no Japão feudal havia dinheiro... Mas como é um fanfic passa a ter... Desculpe, mas eu ainda não estudei história oriental muito bem ^^'''') mas muito pouco.

-Eu trouxe –Disse encolhendo os ombros.

Ela o olhou com reprovação.

-E se fossemos assaltados?!

-Eu não vou ser vencido por humanos _garota_!

-Existem youkais ladrões também _hanyou_.

-Ora sua... –Rosnou irritado –Você...

Ela suspirou jogando o cabelo para trás.

-Vamos logo Inu-Yasha, o que está feito está feito.

Assim que entraram na hospedaria a miko sentiu um intenso calafrio correr-lhe a espinha junto ao familiar aperto no peito. Fitou todo o ambiente a procura da sinistra energia que captava. Estava começando a sentir tontura e enjôo, era como se tudo girasse a sua volta. A energia era nova e estranha fazendo Kagome ficar naquele estado, pois nunca havia sentido isso na pele.

-Kagome?! –Inu-Yasha exclamou, pegando-a.

A voz dele era distante, com as mãos tremulas agarrou os ombros do rapaz, apoiando sua cabeça no peito quente do hanyou.

-Ela está bem?! –Perguntou uma voz feminina assustada.

-Que pergunta idiota! É claro que ela não está bem, não consegue ver?!

-Desculpe-me senhor... Irei conseguir um quarto para vocês.

Inu-Yasha grunhiu baixinho quando ela apertou mais o ombro levemente ferido fazendo suas orelhas eriçarem. Com esforço retirou as mãos dela de seus ombros a colocando no colo.

-Eu vou leva-los até um quarto... –Disse receosa –Er... Senhor esta mulher é uma miko?

Ele olhou para a garota desconfiado, o que ela queria?

-Por que?

-Por... Por nada... Eu só queria pedir aos senhores não entrarem da ala sul... Er... Estamos em reformas.

-Certo... Mas por que o interesse de saber se ela é miko ou não?

A garota tremeu.

-Bom senhor, tem água e ervas no quarto para cuidar dela... –Tenha uma boa estadia. –E correu.

-Garota estranha. –Disse entrando no quarto.

***

Ela ria enquanto corria livremente pelo campo embaixo do céu estralado, até que parou cirando-se pelos calcanhares desabando no chão coberto por uma vegetação rasteira.

-Você não vai acordar Kagome?

Ela virou a cabeça encontrando uma bela mulher a fitando.

-Você de novo?

A mulher suspirou.

-Sim, mas parece que não esta com medo de mim, não é mesmo?

Kagome riu tirando uma das mechas de seu rosto, voltando a observar o céu.

-Eu sou você não é mesmo? Mesmo sendo você que possuiu meu corpo daquela vez.

A mulher arregalou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo também.

-Você tem que ir... O verdadeiro inimigo se aproxima. –Disse séria.

Kagome ficou séria também e respondeu fechando os olhos.

-Eu sei... Aquela presença foi um aviso, não é?

-Sim.

A garota voltou a sorrir, virou-se de brusso apoiando-se pelos cotovelos, olhando a noite balançando os pés graciosamente.

-Eu já vou... É que a noite está linda.

-Você está dentro da sua alma. –Respondeu seca.

-E daí? –Disse ficando emburrada, similar a uma criança -A noite esta linda do mesmo jeito... Mas você ainda não me disse quem é?

-Ainda não pode saber... –Disse enquanto desaparecia.

-É –Disse se espreguiçando –Já está na hora de voltar... Mas a lua está tão linda...

Seu olhar tornou-se melancólico, mas ainda carregava um sorriso.

-Inu-Yasha... –Murmurou.

***

Acordou preguiçosamente em um futon iluminada apenas pela luz de uma vela, tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu um peso em seu colo. Era Inu-Yasha dormindo profundamente em cima de seu corpo, parecia cansado, olhou para mão dele e viu que estava agarrando um pequeno pedaço de pano, como o que havia em sua testa.

"Eu estive tão mal assim?" Pensou preocupada "Quanto tempo será que dormi?".

O hanyou balançou levemente as orelhas abrindo os olhos dourados. Percebendo que ela o fitava levantou-se rapidamente se recompondo.

-Está melhor?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça sentando-se.

-Quanto tempo dormi?

-Uma hora ou duas... Não sei te dizer direito.

Deu um suspiro de alivio, enquanto penteava o cabelo com os dedos, alisando-o.

-Essa hospedaria é estranha... Tem uma energia estranha.

-Você é paranóica. –Concluiu o hanyou enquanto lavava o rosto numa bacia.

Fuzilando o companheiro com o olhar continuou.

-Eu não sou paranóica... Até "ela" sentiu.

-Ela?

Corou virando o rosto.

-Esqueça...

-Eu disse. É paranóica.

-Paranóico é o seu nariz –Sussurrou para si mesma –Tem algo para comer? Estou com fome... –Disse massageando a barriga.

-Bah... Era só o que me faltava... Uma miko-esfomeada.

-Eu não como faz muito tempo! –Defendeu-se.

-Só não abuse... Não esqueça que sou EU que estou pagando tudo.

-Desde quando?

-Desde quando _eu_ tenho o dinheiro e _você_ não.

-Egoísta.

-Esfomeada.

Ela suspirou mostrando impaciência.

-Tem algum espelho? Preciso me arrumar direito.

-Já melhorou é? Estava com febr...

-O espelho. –Disse cortando a fala dele.

-Está aqui. –Entregou –De nada –Falou emburrado.

Quando ela tocou os dedos do espelho sentiu um estranho choque, era como se alguém tivesse tirando algo dela. As pedras azuis brilhavam enquanto o espelho refletia sua face com inúmeras cicatrizes e hematomas. Sentiu um enorme aperto e suas mãos começaram a queimar num fogo negro e quente, soltou um grito de dor, até que sentiu estar sendo chacoalhada.

-KAGOME!

Ela piscou por alguns segundos olhando as mãos novamente, estavam intactas, mexeu-as lentamente e olhou-se no espelho, seu rosto estava normal, fora as pequenas olheiras e alguns fios de cabelo fora do lugar, não existiam pedras azuis na borda, só um bambu bem trabalhado. Não havia nada de errado..

-O que foi agora? –Perguntou Inu-Yasha.

-Nada... –Disse terminando de se arrumar.

_"Será que ele tem razão? Eu estou paranóica?"_ Pensou.

O hanyou levantou-se primeiro indo até a porta.

-Você não vem? –Perguntou impaciente.

-Você vai? –Perguntou desconfiada indo até ele.

-Vou. Também tenho fome... Ou pensa que não tenho necessidade de comer?

Ela balançou os ombros andando para a recepção, não ligava, afinal não era ela que pagava mesmo.

De repente Kagome parou no meio do caminho. Olhou a sua direita, era um corredor frio e escuro.

-A moça da hospedaria disse para não ir por ai Kagome. –Advertiu Inu-Yasha ao ver o olhar da companheira focado no corredor.

Uma energia de padrões anormais vinha daquele corredor.

-Mas...

-Vamos!

Ela suspirou seguindo-o, já que não tinha muita opção. Continuaram andando para a recepção, podia-se notar que a diferença desses e dos outros corredores era iminente, todos eram bem arejados e iluminados. E principalmente; nenhum deles emanava aquela misteriosa energia.

Sentiu como seu estomago girasse, era a aquela sensação que a energia causava nela, cerrando os punhos controlou-se, se fosse ficar assim toda vez diante de uma energia estranha não ia conseguir cumprir sua missão, e principalmente, salvar o pai de Inu-Yasha. Não sabia ao certo se o hanyou ainda pensava no pai ou nela como culpada de tudo, mas relembrar de um dos objetivos a fez sentir-se mais sobrecarregada, talvez porque de certa forma era culpa dela que o pai de Inu-Yasha estava naquele estado.

Culpa. Será que Inu-Yasha ainda a odiava como via em seus olhos quando estava no castelo de Tai? Talvez sim, talvez não, mas pelo menos ela a chamava pelo seu nome.

Um novo arrepio correu sua espinha, mas dessa vez era bom. Surpreendentemente ela gostava de ouvir seu nome pronunciado da boca dele, ouvir a voz dele junto a seu nome era gostoso e agradável.

-Kagome! –Disse ele irritado como sempre.

-Sim?

-Que droga de garota... Faz um século que eu estou chamando sua atenção.

-Exagerado. –Sussurrou.

-Você quer o seu arroz com carne de porco ou peixe?

-Peixe. –Disse amavelmente ao ver a garotinha assustada que provavelmente estava recolhendo os pedidos, ao ouvir o novo tom de voz da sacerdotisa a pequena sorriu.

-Certo... –Ela disse –Já volto!

-Bom mesmo –Rosnou o Hanyou, não gostava de lidar com humanos.

-Inu-Yasha! –Repreendeu.

Ele estava com aquela cara de emburrado sempre, era incrível como uma pessoa podia estar de mau-humor a maior parte do tempo e tinha a capacidade de estourar tão rápido.

-Bobo! –Riu.

Brincou com os dedos por alguns minutos, até que de repente sentiu como se algo a cortasse, ou perfurasse seu peito.

Vinha da ala sul.

Num baque levantou-se deixando o Meio-youkai confuso.

-Já volto! –Disse simplesmente.

-Onde você...

Mas ela não ia responder, tinha corrido para a ala sul, aquela sensação a incomodava profundamente, agora tinha certeza... Aquela energia era realmente diferente.

Virou a esquerda e subiu as escadas, era como se um alarme no seu cérebro apitasse em tom agudo a avisando que ali havia lago errado.

Sim... Algo estava _muito_ errado.

***

Com violência pegou uma das tochas no corredor anterior a ala sul, mesmo sendo uma miko ainda não conseguia enxergar no escuro, certamente tropeçaria ou entraria em algum lugar errado.

O corredor era frio, mas não era por causa do tempo, era pela energia macabra. Algo extremamente negativo que "sugava" suas energias como um grande buraco negro, o que realmente parecia, já que mesmo com a tocha parecia estar num enorme breu.

A parede parecia que ia se desintegrar a qualquer momento. A madeira estava podre e haviam fungos por todos os lugares, seus passos iam em direção a misteriosa energia, mas parecia que aquele corredor não acabava nunca. Olhava disfarçadamente para os lados, estava começando a se assustar de verdade, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte, parecia que a qualquer momento rasgaria seu peito. Entretanto era burrice e ignorância sentir medo naquele momento, já que como aparentemente ninguém habitava aquele trecho, estava muito vulnerável.

Mas o corredor acabou com uma porta. Era o fim, era dali que vinha toda a energia maligna e pesada. Colocou sua mão na frente do rosto, era muita energia, uniu os dedos fazendo com que uma aura rosada contornasse seu corpo, assim a porte abriu-se automaticamente como se um vento extremamente forte a empurrasse.

-O que!? –Exclamou.

Tamanha foi sua surpresa quando encontrou deitada no chão uma garota. Cabelos negros até cintura e a pela pálida, levou as mãos à boca para impedir que um grito escapasse.

-Então era isso que escondiam... Mas por que? –Falou ainda em estado de choque.

Examinou melhor o cômodo, tremia levemente, porém literalmente parou quando viu o que a ponta dos dedos da garota tocava.

A mesma borda com pedras azuis e o brilho sinistro, era aquele espelho que tinha "queimado" suas mãos no quarto, mas por que aquela garota estaria segurando um objeto como aquele? Rapidamente correu até ela ajoelhando-se na sua frente, seus olhos estavam fechados e os lábios semi-abertos, pegou o pulso dela, estava viva.

Suspirou aliviada, mas a garota estava gelada e sem forças, porém continuou examinado-a, os músculos estavam dormentes, isso significava que a garota estava deitada por muito tempo, então não podia estar cansada por ter feito algum esforço físico.

-Algo está sugando a energia dela... –Sussurrou.

Se surpreendeu com suas próprias palavras, imediatamente olhou para o espelho, sim, era ele que sugava a energia da pobre garota, ela estava por um fio, tinha que cortar esse ligamento entre ela e o espelho.

***

-Louca... –Murmurou o hanyou enquanto ainda olhava para o corredor perplexo.

-Aqui esta a comida senhor. –Disse a garota –Espero que goste.

-Claro... –Respondeu.

-E a senhorita que o acompanhava?

-Hum... Garota, para onde vai aquele corredor à direita?

-Para os quartos e... –Engoliu seco –Para a ala sul.

Inu-Yasha examinou o caminho feito por ela. O que ela poderia ter ido fazer no quarto? Absolutamente nada... Mas tinha a segunda opção... A ala sul.

-Não acredito... –Grunhiu.

-Senhor...?

-Pode ir garota!

-C-certo!

Ele comeu um pedaço da carne de porco rapidamente... O que passava na cabeça dela para ir a ala sul? Tinha sido avisada... Mas sentia como se tivessem pisando em seu peito, fitou a travessa de arroz e gemeu, pensava nela novamente.

"_Se ela não voltar em dez minutos eu vou atrás dela... Algo está muito errado_" Pensou, mas logo em seguida balançou a cabeça, enfiando outra fatia da carne na boca "_Estou passando muito tempo com ela... Estou ficando paranóico também_".

***

"O que eu faço?" Pensou quase se rendendo ao desespero "Como eu corto essa ligação entre ela e o espelho?!".

Olhou em volta, não havia nada que pudesse ajudar, apagou a tocha, isso a atrapalhava. Então notou que havia uma janela no quarto, pelo menos alguma luz. Não estava tão mau assim...

"Claro! É só quebrar o espelho!". Refletiu satisfeita, o único problema é que não havia nada em volta que pudesse ajudar a destruir o artefato.

Olhou para a janela novamente... Poderia arremessar, mas um objeto mágico ele não se quebraria com facilidade. Tentou aproximar-se, mas a energia era forte demais, protegeu seu rosto pegando um amuleto, a aura rosa contornava seu corpo novamente, o espelho começou a brilhar também. Respirou profundamente pegando o espelho, então o arremessou pela janela.

Voltou a olhar para garota, a qualquer momento sua energia pararia de ser sugada, pegou outro amuleto, pois o impacto com o chão poderia causar problemas devido a grande magia do objeto, então deveria estar preparada.

Porém nada acontecia.

Depois de algum tempo ouviu uma risada junto a palmas, estremeceu, então olhou para trás e viu uma figura com o espelho na mão, o balançando como se fosse um brinquedo.

-Ora ora... O que temos aqui? –Disse sádico –Muito bom sacerdotisa, mas receio que aqui é o fim.

Não precisava ser inteligente para perceber que aquilo significava perigo e uma grande enrascada.

Continua...

DESCULPAS!!!!!!

Demorou? Sim, eu sei, mas eu estava bloqueada e escrever tudo de novo é horrível (eu conheço casos em que o autor abandonou a fic quando isso aconteceu... Até pensei em fazer isso *o.O* mas num fiz... ta vendo como sou boazinha? ^__^

Agradeço as reviews Spooky e Aline! E pra compensar a sacanagem que eu fiz com vocês (sim... ao meu critério foi sacanagem o que eu fiz com vocês) esse cap tem 17 pags do Word, letra Times New Roman tamanho 12 e hum... 22.633 caracteres (acho q é isso ^^'''), acho que é o mais comprido da série, né?

Well.... Bom aqui está, né? Eu demoro, mas não abandono. E por favor, mandem reviews... Me cobrem.... Se não a "coisa" não anda... Bom, no próximo cap uma surpresa... O próximo guardião aparece... ^^ Esse vai ser mais rápido (já que vou ficar segunda sem fazer nada...) e talvez na semana que vem??? Quem sabe ^.~?

E claro, não revisei direito... Apenas minha revisão relâmpago XD

Reviews!!!!!!!! *apelando* sem elas eu realmente desanimo (apesar de não responder todas elas são importantes... E se realmente quiser um resposta minha coloque isso, sim?)

Bjão e boa noite (agora são 12:30pm)

Kiki


	10. Coração de pedra

**Cap 10- Coração da pedra**

**(03/11/03)**

Ela gemeu arrastando-se para a parede, logo estaria encurralada. Tremia loucamente enquanto seus olhos mostravam claramente o pânico que sentia e o nó em sua garganta aumentava junto com a agonia. O sorriso sinistro dele aumentava seu desespero, estava paralisada, não por danos físicos, mas pelo medo que agora havia conseguido paralisa-la, o medo havia tornado-a inútil e covarde, não que medo seja sinal de covardia, mas quando nos deixamos levar pelo medo sem enfrenta-lo acabamos sendo consumidos por este sentimento tão horrível que nos faz desistir sem lutar.

Tentou desviar dos olhos dele, mas era impossível, algo a prendia a aquele olhar, , olhou mais profundamente como se mergulhasse lá.

"Socorro" Ouviu em sua mente como um murmúrio distante.

Balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para frente, viu a garota e tentou se mover para salva-la, mas não conseguia. Então o espelho transformou-se numa lança afiada, sua lamina refletia a pouca luminosidade que existia lá. Com um só golpe a garota foi cortada em dois rapidamente.

Kagome arregalou os olhos levando as mãos a boca sentindo o liquido rubro hipnótico que banhava a barra de suas roupas e mão apoiada no chão que trazia aquele cheiro forte e enjoativo. Abraçou-se contendo o choro enquanto o sangue manchava sua roupa.

Tentou levantar-se, mas caiu dando lugar a uma agonizante risada do assassino.

-Você é patética! –Disse Isamachii.

Arrastou-se para a parede, tinha as mãos tremulas e frias, escondia os olhos lacrimejantes abaixando a cabeça resignada, realmente era patética, não conseguia mover um dedo, tinha entregado-se totalmente ao medo.

"Força garota!" Falou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça.

Balançou a cabeça fechando os olhos, era como se acordasse de um sonho ruim, então abriu os olhos recuperando a consciência sem mais os sentimentos penosos que tinha de si mesma. Fitou tudo ao seu redor sentindo o odor de sangue, porém tentou ignorar o pequeno incomodo olhando para o youkai que a observava, estava numa grande enrascada.

-Interessante... Está mais lúcida?

Grunhiu, estava numa grande encrenca, mas não podia perder o controle novamente, suas mãos tocaram levemente pedra que tinha ganhado da rainha e então sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa, a pedra era quente, sua textura não era lisa ou áspera e sim macia como a pele de alguém, tinha a estranha impressão de sentir poros da suposta pele, mas o que mais a surpreendeu é que a pedra parecia pulsar, era como se ela tivesse vida e aquele calor era parecido com o que Inu-Yasha emanava.

Inu-Yasha... Quando pensou nele seu coração bateu mais forte e seu rosto ficou levemente vermelho, porém seus olhos brilhavam intensamente como se estivessem e chamas. Essa chama a incentivou a continuar, se não continuava por ela tinha que fazer pelos outros, mesmo com as pernas dormentes conseguiu se reerguer dignamente com a determinação faiscando em seus olhos castanhos.

As chances de sobrevivência eram muito curtas se ficasse parada, mas ele parecia rápido e ágil, então fugir também não seria uma idéia muito boa já que corridas não eram o seu forte.

Apertou mais a pequena pedra procurando proteção, depois de sentir o calor reconfortante voltou a raciocinar, tinha que confiar em si mesma e em seus instintos de sacerdotisa.

"Muito bom garota... Agora deixe comigo" A voz em sua cabeça sussurrou novamente, sentiu os músculos relaxarem e um perfume envolver o ambiente, então fechou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente o olhar era outro.

O sorriso novamente dominou a face do youkai, já esperava por aquilo, com certeza a "outra" viria ajudar a garota. Agora que as coisas ficariam mais interessantes e melhores.

-Então veio ao socorro da garota... Kikyou?

-Acho que você que vai precisar implorar por socorro. –Disse sinistra.

***

-Droga... –Grunhiu.

Revirou os olhos olhando para o arroz que agora parecia tão pouco convidativo e voltou seu olhar novamente pelo corredor que a garota tinha acabado de passar.

Suas mãos estavam tremulas, olhou para os lados tentando se acalmar. E quem disse que conseguia? Estava preocupado com ela, era estranho, já que eles viviam discutiam, mas ela tinha uma luz, algo que aproximava as pessoas dela ao contrário dele que sempre estava recluso. Olhou novamente para o arroz e suspirou, seu apetite havia ido embora quando ela partiu.

As rugas começavam a se formar em sua testa, era irônico imaginar-se assim, poderia até rir se a situação fosse engraçada, mas não era o caso.

De repente ouviu um estrondo vindo de fora do estabelecimento e arregalou os olhos quando viu fragmentos de uma janela e dois corpos caindo no chão.

-Kagome...? –Sussurrou quando viu ela se levantando depois da queda.

Não, não era Kagome.

O olhar era diferente, o cheiro era levemente diferente e aquele modo de lutar não era dela.

Todos do estabelecimento corriam para fora assustados, especialmente a dona que estava em pânico.

-Idiotas... –Rosnou o youkai.

Ele se levantou com o rosto em fúria, quem era aquela sacerdotisa para derruba-lo? Colocou a mão na cabeça tentando aliviar a dor latejante e olhou furioso para aquela garota e da sua mão novamente estava uma lança. Deu um pequeno sorriso e virou-se rapidamente.

-Velha! –Disse para a dona do estabelecimento–Você é a próxima a morrer... Não disse para não deixar NINGUÉM entrar lá?

-Ma-mas senhor... A garota que foi tola! Eu avisei...

-E não tinha que impedir os tolos também sua idiota? –Ele sorriu docemente –Mas como sou bonzinho vou lhe presentear com um fim rápido... Um minuto sacerdotisa!

Apenas com um pequeno impulso ele voou para a dona do estabelecimento a cortando em duas partes.

Sentiu uma energia estranha, então olhou para o dono dos olhos dourados que tanto o encaravam e sorriu novamente mostrando todo o seus sadismo e sarcasmo.

-Você vai ficar quietinho ai! Depois eu acabo com você... Mas sei que você não tem paciência hanyou...

Olhou dentro dos olhos de Inu-Yasha jogando para ele toda a intensidade de seus olhar fazendo o hanyou tremer levemente enquanto seus olhos perdiam o brilho lentamente. Fechou-os e tentou dar um passo, porém não conseguiu, o maldito tinha o paralisado, sendo que até piscar era uma tarefa árdua.

-Ma... Maldito... –Grunhiu.

-Poupe sua energia... Aconselho a não falar. Assista a luta sem interferir, certo? Afinal não tem nada a ver com você hanyou.

-K... Ka...

-Oh não... Não vou matar a "Kagome"! Ela é de muita boa qualidade para ser desperdiçada.

"Desgraçado" Pensou enquanto fazia um esforço sobre-humano para se livrar daquele encanto, Kagome iria ser morta e ele não poderia fazer nada... Apesar de que não era ela, mas o corpo era o mesmo como já tinha presenciado ela se feria quando a "outra" se feria além de terem a mesma aparência.

-Agora sim! –Disse esfregando as mãos –Vamos poder lutar em paz! Só não brinque comigo sacerdotisa.

Ela não respondeu, somente o fitou com desprezo.

-Idiota. –Respondeu enquanto uma aura azul a envolvia.

Kikyou levitou alguns centímetros enquanto uma corrente de vento brotava do chão abaixo de seus pés. A corrente foi aumentando formando uma espécie de tornado em volta de seu corpo. Podia ver-se somente a silhueta dela, os olhos do Isamachii arregalaram-se em espanto quando a corrente cessou e a viu com algumas tatuagens em um azul brilhante de formas irregulares como se fossem pingos de tinta espalhados em um papel.

-Por que você não brinca com eles? Já que disse que não quer brincar comigo...–Falou sarcástica enquanto na sua frente se materializavam cobras.

Estalou o dedo e de repente todos as cobras estavam indo a direção ao youkai assustado, então elas abriram a boca mostrando as venenosas presas.

Ele repeliu algumas com sua lança junto a movimentos verticais.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ BRINCANDO DE QUE?! –Ele exclamou furioso enquanto surgia uma expressão pacata no rosto da outra.

-Acabar com o que me incomoda e com os "traidores", não é guardião? Sua lança não vai me ferir, afinal a relíquia não me fere, certo? –Falou tranqüilamente enquanto uma cobra o mordia.

Ele estremeceu sentindo mordida fatal do réptil, as presas entraram vagarosamente em seu braço rompendo sua carne enquanto traziam a dor latejante e penetrante, a tortura ficava mais intensa a cada instante já que o animal o penetrava lentamente deixando todo o seu veneno para ser inoculado nas profundezas da carne. Gemia de dor a cada segundo, normalmente isso não lhe causaria muito prejuízo, mas eram as cobras de Kikyou. Sentiu arder por dentro quando a primeira gota do veneno entrou em contato com seus músculos, era como se houvesse fogo o queimando de dentro para fora, a essa altura já estava tremulo e suando arduamente não sentia estranho se estivesse ardendo em febre já que seus olhos já estavam saindo de foco e sua respiração era mais lenta.

Tentou concentrar todas as suas forças em seu braço livre, Kikyou nunca suspeitaria da sua cartada final.

Era irônico, de certa forma era um guardião dela, porém havia de a traído. Não que se importasse com isso, somente sentia ódio de tudo que se referia aos guardiões, sabia que todo esse sentimento não tinha motivo para existir e se tivesse não lembraria, pois todas as suas memórias do passado foram apagadas completamente, somente sabia que Kuru era seu irmão e Naraku seu mestre.

Com a mão livre estrangulou a cobra que estava envenenando-o e deu um sorriso sinistro para Kikyou.

-Acha que já terminei?! Está muito enganada! –Falou enquanto cambaleava.

Pegou um pequeno vidro nas vestes e bebeu tudo que tinha no frasco em um gole só. Triturou com as mãos o vidro fazendo voar os cacos pelo local, Naraku tinha dado-lhe dois daqueles para uma emergência, era incrível, parecia que ele previa o futuro, sempre tinha um palpite ou conselho e raramente falhava. Ele não tinha mais o sorriso no rosto, a expressão era fúria pura, seus olhos demonstravam seus sentimentos com tamanha intensidade que chegavam a faiscar.

Ele desapareceu no ar deixando Kikyou confusa, depois de tanto tempo era cansativo usar aquele tipo de poder não estava tão boa quanto antes, já havia sido muitíssimo mais habilidosa que aquilo, porém não lhe sobrou tempo para lamentos idiotas, havia sido golpeada na nuca.

Seu corpo desabou no chão enquanto ele atravessava a barriga dela com a mãos.

Inu-Yasha olhava aquilo perplexo, a cena passava lentamente em sua mente, cada gota de sangue que saia do corpo dela, cada centímetro de seu corpo sendo penetrado e finalmente a queda dela no chão enquanto o liquido rubro alimentava a terra.

Seu corpo entrava em chamas, uma força começou a surgir de seu coração, então quebrou o encanto que o paralisava como se ele nunca tivesse existido, então conseguiu correr como bala para acudir a garota inconsciente.

Isamachii levantou os olhos e fitou o hanyou em sua frente e levantou-se com dignidade respondendo seco:

-Ela não morreu tolo... Mas será bem feito se morrer.

-Desgraçado... Maldito... COMO FEZ ISSO COM ELA?! –Falou avançando com suas garras.

-Ei... Calma! –Respondeu enquanto se desviava do golpe.

O coração do príncipe batia fortemente, seu olhar era feroz e ameaçador como o de um animal selvagem. O seu peito estava apertado com um turbilhão de emoções que tinham um único objetivo; proteger Kagome.

-CALMA?! Ela NÃO vai morrer! EU VOU PROTEGÊ-LA!

A pedra que Kagome tinha no pescoço brilhou intensamente enquanto levitava indo para perto de Inu-Yasha, dentro da pedra brilhava a palavra "Mamo" (n/a: mamo = proteger) em dourado.

A tentação de tocar aquilo dominava o hanyou, então pegou a pequena pedra ficando extremamente surpreso... O pequeno mineral que se encontrava preso entre seus dedos pulsava como um coração. A expressão "coração de pedra" era literalmente o que o mineral tinha, porém foi maior sua surpresa quando sentiu que aquilo pulsava ao mesmo tempo em que ele, as batidas dos "corações" eram da mesma intensidade e tempo.

"Isso é o meu coração..." Pensou sereno "Você também quer proteger Kagome?".

No lugar da pedra surgiu uma bainha contendo uma espada, arregalou os olhos assustado, a pedra havia dado uma espada a ele?

Prendeu a respiração enquanto sacava a arma, mas era somente uma espada enferrujada, o que isso poderia ajudar?!

-Vai me derrotar com um lixo destes? –Perguntou o youkai.

-Cale a boca!

Se era isso que seu coração tinha lhe dado, era isso que iria usar, com um impulso avançou contra o inimigo e então lança e espada se chocaram.

A terra tremeu levemente com o choque dos dois elementos fazendo que uma luz ofuscante surgisse como resultado do golpe, mas então Inu-Yasha viu que a "velharia" tinha se transformado numa gigante presa.

-Mas o que...? –Então sorriu ao ver o abobado Isamachii o fitando –Não vou te derrotar com uma espada velha então...

Lutava com uma habilidade que nunca tinha usufruído, os seus movimentos eram leves e rápidos como uma dança, porém o impacto era extremamente forte, a combinação dos movimentos era perfeita, era se como ele e a arma fossem um só enquanto lutava.

Preparou-se para aplicar outro golpe, então com extrema habilidade investiu contra o outro o ferindo seriamente. Ele caiu ajoelhado no chão apertando o peito com a dor estampada na face. O sangue começou a escorrer de seu corpo pelo ferimento e seus lábios enquanto ele se entregava.

Inu-Yasha não deu tanta importância e correu para Kagome, sua pele não tinha mais as tatuagens, agora era branca como giz destacando o filete de sangue que saia de seu braço frágil e o ferimento na barriga.

Inu-Yasha a tomou nos braços sussurrando o seu nome, será que não poderia fazer absolutamente nada para ajudá-la? Não sabia muito de medicina, por isso não podia fazer muita coisa a não ser estancar o sangue.

-Vamos garota... Seja forte...

E então viu algo brilhando na testa dela, rapidamente as cobras que haviam sido invocadas anteriormente estavam regenerando o ferimento para a surpresa do hanyou.

Suspirou aliviado enquanto viu os olhos castanhos se abrindo lentamente e sorrindo.

-Bom-dia, Inu-Yasha.

Arrepiou-se ao ouvir a voz leve e doce dela, não resistiu e acariciou seu rosto suavemente respondendo-lhe:

-Olá...

Porém ela parou e olhou para trás saindo dos braços de seu protetor e encontrou os olhos negros de Isamachii a fitando com raiva, porém não conseguia enxergar aquela escuridão e sim uma luz, um mar azul reluzente que se escondia naqueles olhos intensos.

-Ora seu... –Começou o meio-youkai.

-Espere! –Ela disse enquanto ia de encontro a ele.

Kagome andou calmamente até o youkai, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele, algo a avisava dentro de seu coração que não precisava teme-lo, ele escondia algo dentro daquele corpo.

-Quem você esconde ai dentro? –Sussurrou –Eu posso ver olhos azuis... De quem são esses olhos azuis que vivem dentro de você?

Acariciou o rosto dele afetuosamente para a surpresa dele e do príncipe, então reuniu seu ki em sua boca formando uma pequena esfera rosada, sentia que não era mais sua mente que agia, eram somente seus instintos e então se aproximou dele beijando-o deixando aquela energia passar para Isamachii.

Inu-Yasha ficou estático, não sabia se ria ou chorava. Quem poderia prever que ela faria aquilo? Por que ela faria aquilo?

Sentiu a raiva percorrer todo o seu corpo... Ele tinha quase a matado e ela ainda o beijava?! Seu sangue fervia junto com seu olhar em chamas, um estranho sentimento começava a brotar em seu peito, queria agarrá-la e triturar aquele youkai maldito. A sua vontade assassina era imensa, tremia e dava um pequeno sorriso ao pensar na tortura que poderia aplicar naquele atrevido.

Ela sentiu um calor percorrer pelo seu corpo enquanto seu coração disparava ao mesmo tempo em que um pequeno sentimento de culpa começava a se formar, lentamente se afastou dele vendo a aura rosada o contornar e então a transformação ocorreu.

De repente a pele clara se tornou morena e corada, o cabelo dourado começou a tornar-se negro, eram mais curtos, porém ainda caiam-lhe pelos ombros. Ele tornou-se mais encorpado e alto, o ferimento que ele tinha havia desaparecido por completo. Para surpresa da garota o azul predominava naqueles olhos que antes eram tão negros.

A expressão que ele tinha no rosto era de pura confusão, tinha acordado de um sono profundo e pesado, havia uma nova energia correndo por seu corpo, somente não sabia de onde ela vinha. Mas afinal, onde estava? Não se lembrava de ter estado naquele lugar, na verdade não se lembrava de nada, era como se tivessem feito uma lavagem cerebral permanente nele.

Por alguns segundos tudo o que ocupava a sua mente era uma imagem distorcida rodeada por uma espessa bruma, então gemeu sentindo uma enorme dor latejante em sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos e permaneceu deitado com a respiração acelerada tentando aliviar o que sentia, logo a respiração acalmou e então teve alguns pequenos flashs de memória. Imagens passavam lentamente em sua cabeça, podia visualizar toda a sua vida em pequenos segundos, estava começando a se lembrar de algumas coisas.

Podia ver muitos lobos correndo à sua volta uivando para a lua cheia e brilhante no céu, seu corpo se movia de forma harmoniosa permitindo que ele conseguisse correr muito rapidamente. Então a cena deu lugar a uma paisagem realmente bela, a grama verde cobria o terreno somente tornando-se escassa na beira da lagoa, dentes de leão e flores sortidas coloriam a paisagem junto ao seu límpido céu e ao sol com todo o seu esplendor e vivacidade. A paisagem mudou novamente, dessa vez era uma caverna úmida e fria, somente a fogueira aquecia aquele ambiente tão gélido, porém não estava só, haviam alguns homens distribuídos irregularmente pelo ambiente, eles riam, bebiam e comiam o farto banquete depois de uma maravilhosa caçada.

A cena mudou mais uma vez, porém ao contrário das outras visões que teve não esta lhe agradou muito, estava em frente a uma árvore frondosa e sentado em um galho baixo estava um sujeito escondido atrás da pele de babuino, essa imagem o fez tremer de ódio e raiva então abriu os olhos encontrando uma garota com uma expressão serena.

-Você...

Ela fechou os olhos respirando profundamente antes de abri-los de novo.

-Você é o que?

Ele a fitou confuso então se ajoelhou na frente dela com uma das mãos na cabeça e respondeu:

-Você me salvou? –Ele perguntou antes de tudo.

-De certa forma... Agora, quem é você?

Suspirando resignado respondeu sem resistência.

-Não há nada do seu interesse em mim.

Kagome andou em direção oposta a do sujeito e pegou a lança que se encontrava no chão, ao toca-la a arma transformou-se em uma pedra vermelha como o sangue, não precisava da caixa para saber que aquilo era uma das relíquias e que o seu dono era um guardião.

-Você é um guardião. –Ela respondeu se impressionando com o próprio tom de voz, já que estava com um pouco de medo e receio, mas algo a fazia continuar firme –É claro que saber quem é você me interessa, e além de tudo estava corrompido.

Todos os músculos de seu corpo tornaram-se rígidos novamente, como aquela simples garota sabia de tudo aquilo? Então a fitou, ela não era uma simples garota, vestia-se como uma sacerdotisa... Então riu, porém não havia alegria nenhuma em seu e riso e respondeu:

-Vou ser executado ou algo parecido?

-Não. Somente queria saber quem é.

-Meu nome é Kouga, youkai lobo das montanhas. Cresci como um príncipe lobo, mas depois desci aqui para perto do litoral para descobrir o mundo e fugir do meu dever.

A jovem franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

-Fugir...?

-Por que acha que eu estava corrompido? –Ele sorriu –Me meti com o canalha do Naraku e acabei me tornando um servo, ele limpou minha memória... Quando vou ser julgado?

-Julgado? Eu sou uma guardiã, não posso julga-lo.

Kouga riu mais uma vez.

-Você? Somente uma guardiã? Não é possível, da forma como lutou... Nenhum guardião luta assim...

Kagome sentiu um calafrio correr-lhe a espinha, sabia do que ele estava falando, será aquela coisa tinha dominado-a novamente?

-EI! Estão esquecendo de mim? –Gritou Inu-Yasha indo a direção a eles.

-Naraku? –Perguntou a garota.

Ele fez uma carranca, porém respondeu.

-Ele quer a jóia... Não sabia?

-EI!!!

-Mas então... –Ela tremeu novamente.

-KAGOME!

Finalmente virou-se encontrando um Inu-Yasha furioso a sua espreita.

-Quem é esse? AH... Um guardião –Falou Kouga vendo a espada do hanyou –Então a profecia está se cumprindo... Vocês estão se reunindo... Mas é um hanyou...

O sangue do meio-youkai ferveu ao ouvir a palavra "hanyou", estremeceu levemente com uma incrível vontade assassina de partir para cima daquele idiota.

-Acho que devemos conversar lá dentro. –Disse Kagome com uma calma incrível–Está cheio de gente aqui...

***

-Não!

-Inu-Yasha... Se acalme!

-Eu NÃO vou aceitar que ele seja um de nós.

-Deixe de ser idiota...

Ele levantou-se emburrado batendo o pé.

-Eu não vou aceitar!

Kagome revirou os olhos apoiando-se no batente da janela.

-Está parecendo uma criança...

-CALE-SE!

Um brilho maroto surgiu em seus olhos enquanto virava-se encontrando o hanyou vermelho de raiva com o rosto em fúria.

-Mas não passa de um príncipe mimado...

-Ora sua... E você que o _beijou_? Não tinha que manter seus sagrados votos de castidade?

-Eu não o beijei! –Falou começando a se irritar –Por que isso incomoda tanto você?! Eu salvei a vida dele... E não reneguei meus votos.

-Claro... –Revirou os olhos –Que forma mais exótica de salvar a vida de alguém...

-Eu faria o mesmo com você!

Ele corou o que deixou seu rosto mais vermelho do que já estava. Olhou para a sacerdotisa que tinha o semblante mais plácido, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Então gaguejou tentando falar com ela.

-V-Você...

-Eu também salvaria a sua vida se fosse preciso. –Respondeu naturalmente.

Inu-Yasha abriu a boca, porém suspirou e tornou a ficar quieto, por fim respondeu:

-Bah! Não dá para discutir com você...

-Eu não estava discutindo com você... Era o senhor que estava implicando comigo!

-Bah! Que seja...

Kagome somente sorriu divertida, não adiantava dar continuidade para as brigas que tinha com o hanyou, afinal nunca chegavam a lugar algum e sempre saia exausta, pois ele era um cabeça dura orgulhoso e sempre achava argumentos para continuar.

Então Kouga entrou apressado no quarto com um aspecto nervoso, a sua cabeleira negra não lhe caia mais pelos ombros, agora estavam presa em um rabo de cavalo alto e em sua testa havia uma faixa. Vestia um tipo de roupa de couro não curtido presa por uma pequena faixa na cintura e ia até o meio de suas coxas, a parte de cima não tinha mangas e a pedra que continha sua relíquia estava pendurada em seu pescoço. Carregava uma espécie de bolsa indicando que partiria logo.

-Você vai embora? –Perguntou a confusa garota.

-Não posso perder muito tempo aqui... Consultei algumas pessoas conhecidas na região que me informaram coisas muito ruins.

-Mas...

-Kagome –Ele falou sério –Eu vou indo à frente, quero me certificar de uma coisa... Mas eu voltarei... Serei eternamente grato a você! –Sorriu novamente –Por isso irei voltar.

A carranca de Inu-Yasha aumentava a cada minuto, aquele lobo atrevido... Suas orelhas mexiam-se freneticamente demonstrando nervosismo, odiava quando aquele idiota estava por perto. Ele era metido, atrevido, orgulho e principalmente; fedia a lobo sarnento e molhado.

-Claro. –Ela disse sem graça –Afinal precisamos de todos os guardiões reun...

Mas foi interrompida por um beijo do youkai lobo, arregalou os olhos estufando o peito enquanto sentia os seus lábios encostando nos dele, suas bochechas coraram furiosamente enquanto sentia o braço dele a puxando pela cintura para mais perto. Se não estivesse em estado de choque teria o empurrado para longe, mas tinha sido pega de surpresa.

Inu-Yasha ficou vermelho até as orelhas enquanto seus olhos dourados estavam arregalados, estava estupefato... Como ele tinha a coragem de tocar nela? Se não estivesse tão surpreso teria o assassinado.

Ele se afastou dela com uma expressão calma.

-Você será minha. –Falou decidido – Mas agora realmente tenho que ir... –E saltou pela janela.

Kagome continuou ali chocada, o que estava acontecendo? Seu coração batia forte, mas não havia sentido nada positivo com aquele ato dele.

Inu-Yasha virou o rosto bufando, pisava duro no chão, então bateu a porta do quarto e saiu deixando a garota sozinha.

***

A sombra da árvore era deliciosa, mas não combinava com o seu estado de espírito, estava nervoso e perturbado e as coisas misturavam-se em sua cabeça o deixando confuso e irritado, não era para estar assim... Nem sabia direito o motivo de estar tão abatido, pura mentira... Na verdade sabia, porém o seu orgulho impedia de revelar a causa.

Seu coração estava extremamente confuso, por que aquele lobo tinha o deixado tão nervoso? Não devia importar-se tanto com aquela garota, e temia muito o novo sentimento que estava se formando, afinal não era para estar assim por uma garota, não queria se importar tanto, tudo o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer era problema exclusivamente dela e não era da conta de ninguém, mas sofria tanto com a lembrança daquele lobo ridículo pressionando os seus lábios contra os dela o que não era lógico.

Balançou a cabeça, isso não era coisa dele, nunca havia se importado muito com as ações dos outros... Ma o que sentia... Seria _ciúme_? Logo ele que repudiava esses sentimentos idiotas e sem fundamento.

-Ei... Inu-Yasha...

Nem precisou se mover para saber quem era, somente fechou os olhos voltando para a posição de "Buda" e perguntou secamente:

-O que é?

Sentiu que ela tinha fraquejado, então ouviu seus passos e finalmente sentiu o cheiro dela muito próximo, quando abriu os olhos viu que ela o encarava.

-Baka! Eu não quis aquilo...

-E quem disse que eu me importo?! –Respondeu grosseiramente enquanto virava o rosto.

-Se não se importassem, _baka_, não estaria assim.

-O que você veio fazer aqui garota?

Kagome revirou os olhos suspirando, então continuou:

-Eu NÃO gosto dele.

-Por que está dizendo isso para mim? Diga para ele...

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto levantava tirando a grama de suas vestes.

-Baka... Bom, vamos arrumando nossas coisas? Quero ir embora...

-Para encontrar com o lobo fedido mais rápido? Que lindo romance... –Completou sarcasticamente.

-Não. Para terminar com tudo isso mais rápido...

-Bah... Faça como quiser.

Dando um ultimo olhar para ele partiu lentamente.

A vigiou enquanto andava até o final, seu olhar era triste, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Pousou a mão na nova espada como se buscasse forças, podia sentir a fraca pulsação da arma apesar de não tão forte era do mesmo ritmo da dele.

Levantou-se novamente, iria até o quarto arrumar suas coisas, não adiantava perguntar coisas que não sabia e não queria descobrir agora, a única coisa que queria colocar na mente era salvar o seu pai, mas era impossível, pois agora outra coisa, ou melhor, pessoa domina seu pensamento.

Continua...

N/a: Olá à todos!

*Kiki mais animada* Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ufa... Estou até meio cansada, esse (apesar de não parecer) deu trabalho! Mas valeu a pena (espero... ^^')... Eu estava ansiosa para escrever esse capítulo, pois finamente temos inicio a um pouco de romance, porém não irá ser sempre assim...

O próximo cap sai logo! Já que (pela primeira vez!) já o tenho todo visualizado na cabeça...

A história está ficando cada vez mais legal de se escrever, eu estou fazendo alguns pequenos fics para descontrair, mas nada que atrapalhe esse, que é meu grande projeto.

E claro... desculpem pelos erros... ¬¬ É que eu só revisei uma vez (Kiki afobada...)

Riho Tatsuhikp Y, K-chan e Laine-Moraes obrigada pelos reviews!!! E ele terá um desfecho feliz sim (se as minha idéias não forem tão longe...) e que bom que estão gostando... 

Por favor, não deixem de mandar reviews, eu preciso muito delas para continuar, cada um precioso para mim... Muito precioso! Podem acreditar... 

Espero reviews... Por favor!!!! 

Ja ne 

Kiki-chan 


	11. Lágrimas similares

Cap 11- Lágrimas similares

Só para esclarecer:

-Fala

"_Pensamento_"

"Voz misteriosa"

_Texto todo assim = sonho _

_ -Não! –Ela disse com as lágrimas correndo livremente em sua face. _

_ Porém a postura da outra era firme, não permitiria que mais nada ocorresse de errado, se não fosse do jeito dela tudo daria errado. _

_ -Sinto muito... Mas a decisão do conselho é uma só e a palavra final não irá mudar. _

_ -A decisão do conselho não! A sua decisão! Pensa que eu não sei?! _

_ Kaede suspirou olhando a moça à sua frente, seu cabelo negro e longo caia-lhe pelas costas. Seus olhos azulados refletiam toda a dor e angustia que sentia, mas o futuro era mais importante que uma paixão fútil. Então balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto se afastava. _

_ -Você não pode! –Ela gritou novamente –Eu o amo! E nada vai mudar isso Kaede-san! Vocês estão acabando com minha vida. _

_ -Kistsune me escute... Você não pode ficar com ele... Não estou acabando com sua vida e sim a ajudando, se você me desobedecer ele morrerá nas mãos de Naraku. _

_ -Mentirosa... –Ela murmurou enquanto limpava os olhos. _

_ -Se você seguir a maldição correrá com o seu curso normal e o herdeiro irá morrer, coisa que sabe. Esqueça-o. _

_ Kistsune estremeceu abaixando a cabeça, teria que esquece-lo... Não poderia ficar com a pessoa que mais amava naquele mundo, por que tudo era tão injusto com ela? Por que não poderia passar o resto dos dias ao lado dele? Maldito dia que tinha se apaixonado por ele, agora estava num caminho sem volta com o sentimento em seu peito mais vivo do que nunca, aquele sentimento que ardia como fogo estava condenado ao esquecimento. O seu coração doía como se estivesse sendo pisado, o seu sofrimento transbordava em lágrimas que tingiam seus olhos de vermelho tirando toda a alegria e vida que neles existiam. _

_ -O ritual de Beltane é amanhã... Pedirei para que ajudem você a se arrumar. _

_ Beltane... O ritual do verão, em que uma sacerdotisa e um sacerdote se uniam em nome da terra e do sol, do deus e da deusa... E geravam um filho, fruto da união sagrada. _

_ Saiu correndo da cabana em direção ao lago, o final de tarde trazia doces cores para embelezar o céu daquele dia. As nuvens refletiam o dourado do sol formando outros tons como o rosa e o violeta que se encaixavam perfeitamente ao fundo laranja e azulado, podia ver os pássaros voando para seus ninhos cantando belamente como se quisessem anunciar o fim do dia. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao lago olhando o seu reflexo na água, sua expressão era triste e melancólica, tocando a água com a ponta dos dedos sorriu. _

_ -Coragem..._

***

Acordou num supetão, estava tremula e assustada, olhou ao redor procurando alguma fonte de luz, porém tudo estava escuro só tendo como o brilho prateado da lua. Estavam num estábulo abandonado, era confortável apesar da umidade, mas o que a incomodava não era as condições do lugar e sim o clima péssimo que estava presente entre ela e Inu-Yasha que insistia em trocar poucas palavras e virar a cara. Suspirou enquanto sentava na grama em frente ao abrigo, não queria magoa-lo... Mas por que pensava nisso? Eles não tinham nenhum tipo de relacionamento ao não ser o de coleguismo.

"Mentira..." Pensou enquanto desembaraçava o seu cabelo com os dedos.

Tentou desviar-se desse pensamento e começou a pensar no estranho sonha que havia tido... Kistsune... Aquele era o nome de sua mãe, mais uma vez tinha sonhado com ela. Ela tinha o mesmo semblante triste, estava começando a encaixar as peças... Sua mãe havia gostado muito de alguém, porém esse amor era proibido, uma história triste, porém verdadeira. Fitou mais uma vez o céu estrelado pensando na mãe, como queria abrigar-se naqueles braços novamente... Mas não podia fazer isso ainda, primeiro tinha que terminar a sua missão.

Viu os primeiros raios de sol tingirem discretamente o céu e sorriu fechando os olhos para sentir a brisa da manhã, tão doce e aconchegante como braços protetores, inspirada pelo ambiente tranqüilo girou os calcanhares e caiu sentada no chão.

Respirou profundamente enquanto deitava-se repousando suas mãos no peito, então fechou os olhos enquanto a brisa a concedia uma doce caricia. Girou deixando que suas costas usufruíssem a sensação tão gostosa, apoiou sua cabeça nas mãos observando as plantas se moverem num ritmo harmonioso e delicado como devia ser...

Levantou para olhar se o seu companheiro já tinha acordado... Perfeito! Ele estava dormindo profundamente, olhou para as suas vestes e teve uma pequena idéia... Há quanto tempo não tomava um bom banho? Agora ninguém a incomodaria... Poderia tomar banho em paz e sem interrupções, entrou devagar no estábulo para pegar uma troca de roupa, então rapidamente correu até o riacho que ficava a apenas uns trezentos metros do lugar onde estavam.

Andou rapidamente chegando logo no riacho, deixou a troca de roupa na margem enquanto colocava um de seus pés na água.

-Brrr... Está gelada!

A água estava gelada, mas do que poderia reclamar? Era isso ou nada, então não tardou a se despir. Arrepiava-se a sentir o contato da brisa com sua pele nua, porém continuou, então entrou na água mordendo o lábio inferior, então tomou coragem e nadou para a parte um pouco mais funda para poder banhar-se direito.

Mergulhou a cabeça na água não tardando a limpa-la, esfregava o couro cabeludo com um pouco de violência e mergulhou a água mais uma vez. Foi até a margem pegando algumas ervas perfumadas para o seu banho, as passou pelo corpo na parte rasa voltando a ir para o fundo para se enxaguar. Depois de se acostumar com a água não parecia mais tão gelada, então conseguiu nadar um pouco, coisa que sentia falta.

Mergulhou a cabeça na água, a correnteza não era forte naquele lugar, conseguia nadar com tranqüilidade. Virou de barriga para cima boiando nas águas claras sentindo o arrepio do contado do sol nascente em sua pele molhada, porém era gostosa aquela sensação... Finalmente estava conseguindo relaxar os músculos tensos e a mente conturbada... Deixou escapar um esboço de sorriso quando se sentiu mais leve. Era para ser assim sempre, porém os fatos não deixavam a tranqüilidade reinar.

Fechou os olhos voltando para a terra firme, estava acompanhada então não poderia se atrasar muito, Inu-Yasha já estava... _Chateado_? Sim, estava magoado com ela... Não sabia muito bem o motivo, mas o que seria? Pelo que sabia homens não tinham regras, por que haveria uma súbita mudança de humor?

Sentou em uma roxa deixando que o sol a secasse um pouco como fazia quando cuidava daquele pequeno vilarejo e quando estava em treinamento e reunia-se com as outras garotas para tomarem banho.

Lembrar-se de onde foi criada fez o sonho voltar a sua memória, sua mãe estava tão triste... Tão abalada, será que era assim tão doloroso esquecer a pessoa que ama? Não sabia, pois nunca tinha passado por aquela situação, o máximo de amor por um homem que já havia sentido anteriormente era uma queda por um druida em treinamento quando mais nova... Nada significante o esqueceu em uma ou duas semanas sem lágrimas derramadas nem sofrimento.

Balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos tristes e foi se vestir. Rapidamente colocou as roupas limpas e sorriu satisfeita, há quanto tempo não vestia uma roupa realmente limpa? Até tinha esquecido o quão agradável era a sensação de limpeza.

Pegou a roupa suja e a mergulhou na água esfregando-a numa pedra adicionando algumas ervas para deixar a roupa cheirosa, depois de algum tempo esfregando a mergulhou na água a tirando mais uma vez, estava quase totalmente limpa, pelo menos a maior parte da sujeira havia saído.

Então deu a volta e começou a andar para o estábulo, onde Inu-Yasha a esperava, mas ele ainda dormia tranqüilamente só acordando com o barulho que ela fez ao abrir a porta.

-Hum... –Ele murmurou enquanto abria os olhos –Kagome? –Falou esfregando os olhos quando viu que ela o fitava.

Inu-Yasha balançou a cabeça e olhou pela janela soltando uma exclamação.

-O dia acabou de nascer. –Ele bocejou –Por que acordou tão cedo...?

Ela deu os ombros enquanto começava a arrumar suas coisas e ouviu Inu-Yasha deitando mais uma vez.

-Acho que vou dormir mais um pouco... –Resmungou.

-Não senhor! –Ela disse pegando suas coisas –É melhor irmos logo... Não quero ficar muito tempo aqui.

-Bah... Me deixe dormir... –Falou enquanto virava-se.

Kagome franziu uma das sobrancelhas, mas riu:

-Inu-Yasha sabia que você parece uma criancinha desse jeito?

-Baka... –Ele Grunhiu, ela só queria irrita-lo –Eu ainda não esqueci daquele beijo... Você e aquele-

Não conseguiu continuar, pois ela tinha jogado as suas coisas nele.

-O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ?!

-Eu não o beijei baka!

-Ah claro... _Ele_ que beijou você, eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe _tão_ importante.

-Por que você insiste tanto nesse assunto? –Ela perguntou em tom de desafio.

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos corando até as orelhas, abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado fitando a parede.

-Eu não me importo!

Ia virar-se novamente para começar uma intriga, porém quando se virou ela já estava ao seu lado o que fez ele pular para trás assustado enquanto ficava mais vermelho, agora ele se assimilava a uma cereja.

Kagome caiu na risada ao ver a expressão dele.

-Sua baka... Como ousa fazer isso comigo? Assassina...

-É que... –Começou a rir novamente, mas então respirou profundamente continuou –Você fica tão engraçado...

Ela estava deitada no chão rolando de rir enquanto ele só a observava confuso.

-Você não está parecendo uma sacerdotisa... Onde está a postura?

-Eu não estou ativa agora... Não preciso estar com postura o tempo todo... Afinal ainda não terminei meus estudos completamente.

-Por que?

Ela estremeceu e somente sorriu sem graça, então pegou as suas coisas e as arrumou rapidamente.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

-A-acho melhor você começar a se aprontar também.

-Kagome, não fuja do assunto!

Ela suspirou enquanto olhava para o céu, então abaixou os olhos e sentou-se novamente ao lado dele e começou a falar:

-Quando as sacerdotisas já passaram da infância para a maturidade elas são preparadas durante dois anos e meio e podem escolher dois caminhos, continuar a estudar sobre os mistérios ou fazer o voto de silêncio para se recolher ao santuário... Mas depois que uma sacerdotisa faz isso ela tem que fazer os votos de castidade perpétuos e eu não decidi quais dos caminhos seguir...

-Ah... –Ele murmurou constrangido.

-E... –Ela continuou –Eu sempre sonhei em ter uma criança. –Falou corando –Mas... Vamos indo? Chega de nostalgia...

Ele assentiu sorrindo, mesmo não sabendo direito o porquê tinha feito aquilo, mas foi a única reação que passou por sua cabeça.

***

-Que calor! –Kagome exclamou enquanto andava pela sombra.

-Bah... Você só reclama.

-Se você não estiver com calor eu irei te dar uma medalha pela sua resistência...

Inu-Yasha não podia negar que estava muito quente, apesar de estar fritando continuava, porém era muito penoso continuar embaixo daquele sol escaldante a mais de três horas seguidas, a garota fraquejava algumas vezes, mas ele a incentivava a continuar, quanto mais tempo ficassem parados mais tempo ficariam expostos ao calor.

-Me de a água Inu-Yasha...

-Iie! Você está acabando com a água!

-Eu disse para me dar a água! –Falou furiosa enquanto limpava o suor da sua fronte –Me de a garrafa! Não é justo você controlar a água... Por que eu não posso?!

-É simples... Você vai acabar com a água...

-Baka... –Resmungou enquanto caia sentada em uma árvore.

-Ei _garota_, não pare agora!

-Não ando mais um centímetro _hanyou_.

-Baka... –Ele suspirou enquanto revirava os olhos.

Olhou para o rosto cansado dela, poderia até sentir pena se o calor não tivesse o afetado também, era incrível como quando ficamos expostos ao sol nosso humor muda tão drasticamente. Ela estava tão bem disposta naquela manhã e agora estava mais ranzinza que uma velha.

Suspirou enquanto a pegou colocando-a em suas costas, naquele ritmo iriam ficar mais tempo no sol, coisa que ele realmente odiaria fazer, não gostava de passar calor já que no reino de Tai o verão não era dos mais quentes, então não estava acostumado com aquela temperatura apesar de que para o seu padrão estava controlando-se muito bem.

-DAME! O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

-A carregando... Já que parece tão difícil faze-la andar como uma pessoa comum.

-Me solta!

-Se eu fizer isso você vai parar de andar.

-Mas... Droga... Eu não gosto de viajar assim.

-E eu _adoro_ carrega-la nas minhas costas... –Falou ironicamente.

Ela não disse mais nada, somente repousou sua cabeça nas costas dele aproveitando o vendo que batia neles os privando de um pouco do calor que havia lá. Tudo parecia tão quieto e distante, Kagome não percebeu quando adormeceu docemente nos ombros de Inu-Yasha.

***

_Os tambores tocavam fervorosamente enquanto ela podia ver a luz do fogo através do linho fino, podia ver a harmonia com qual os dançarinos da cerimônia invocavam o poder, pois a cada passo deles as chamas aumentavam. _

_ Ela havia sido purificada e jejuado por todo o dia enquanto era vigiada por outras sacerdotisas, agora trajava vestes verdes igual suas "companheiras", porém só ela usava a coroa de pilriteiro. _

_ O nervosismo crescia a cada instante, dentro de pouco começariam o ritual, coisa que menos queria... Por que tinha que ser assim? Tremia levemente o medo era enorme, estava fazendo aquilo contra a sua vontade... Em pensar que se uniria com outra pessoa pelos seus votos e não com quem amava era horrível, podia ver o rosto dele sorridente... Ele só sorria para ela, os dois eram jovens e sadios cheios de esperança e amor, porém era esse amor que seria destruído em poucas horas. _

_ Claro que nunca deixaria de ama-lo, porém sabia o que iria acontecer depois dali, ficaria grávida de um sacerdote que provavelmente nunca mais veria e sairia da ilha para criar a criança, isso não seria tão ruim, já que ali o clima era muito tenso e a maioria dos rostos eram carrancudos e fechados, mas iria para longe, bem longe dele... Isso também seria bom, mas não ter o consolo de ver o rosto dele e saber que ele estava bem era uma tortura... Porém se ficasse sem poder senti-lo e vê-lo todos os dias seria pior que a morte, pelo menos a morte era mais bondosa e poderia acabar com o seu sofrimento e com as lembranças que a acompanhariam pelo resto de sua vida e por mais que odiasse aquela criança que viria a nascer seu subconsciente sabia que ela seria o seu mais precioso tesouro e a única coisa que faria continuar... _

_ Porém a criança também seria tirada de seus braços quando fosse se submeter ao treinamento para se tornar uma sacerdotisa, não era justo! No final da história não ficaria com nada... Iria ser sozinha para o resto de sua vida, que fim horrível... Morrer só. _

_ Todos os seus músculos ficaram tensos aa perceber que melodia dos tambores começava a mudar... O sacerdote estava vindo seguido por outros com vestes brancas, porém a dele tinha um tom dourado mais forte e na sua cabeça havia uma coroa de ouro como a de um imperador. Estava nervosa e não conseguia ouvir os gritos de saudação dos outros. _

_ Os tambores pararam dando lugar às harpas e sinos, então caminhou com suas companheiras lhe jogando flores por onde passava até que seguiu sozinha o encontrando, então sentaram-se em uma mesa preparada para os dois, Kistsune teve vontade de chorar enquanto falava o ritual de oferenda e bebia a água que ele oferecia, sentia-se destroçada._

***

-Kagome... –Chamou uma voz distante.

Ela acordou lentamente e então viu a feição preocupada do companheiro.

-O que foi?

-Você está chorando...

Levou uma das mãos à sua face e então sentiu as lágrimas pelo seu rosto. Suspirou enquanto o limpava, era um sonho com sua mãe novamente... Beltane... Fechou os olhos rapidamente afastando aquele pensamento frustrante e dolorido.

-Você está bem?

-Claro... –Falou enquanto punha-se de pé.

Entraram na cidade em silêncio, aquela era maior que a anterior, muito maior, mas parecia que todos que lá habitavam estavam ocupados com alguma coisa, pois sempre passavam homens com toras de madeira ou com carrinhos cheio de pedra.

Andaram mais um pouco para notar que boa parte do comércio também estava fechado, só algumas barracas maiores estavam funcionando, mas a fisionomia de quem trabalhava lá não era contente. Apesar de ter bastante gente aquele centro parecia totalmente dedicado a uma atividade só.

-Acho que não chegamos numa hora apropriada... –Falou Inu-Yasha desanimado e morto de fome.

Kagome somente suspirou desanimada, não teve tempo para reclamar afinal tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Aquela moça se dependurava por uma tábua parecia que iria cair, porém isso não aconteceu porque Inu-Yasha a salvou.

A moça estava tremula de choque, quase cair de uma altura de vinte metros não era muito agradável, formava-se uma rodinha na volta deles para observar a curiosa situação. A moça tinha o cabelo ondulado negro e comprido. Devagar abria os olhos apesar de sua visão estar embaçada conseguia distinguir algumas formas, entre elas estava homem que a salvara.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou o hanyou.

Arregalou os olhos negros ao ver seu salvador, porém sorriu timidamente.

-Você está bem?

A cena a seguir não foi muito agradável para Kagome, a moça havia enlouquecido de certo, pois abraçou a cintura de Inu-Yasha chorando histericamente em seus braços.

-Obrigada... Obrigada...

A jovem estremeceu fechando os olhos para assimilar a situação, quem ela era para _agarrar_ os outros de uma hora para outra? Abriu seus olhos novamente encontrando um Inu-Yasha muito constrangido e a moça com suas mãos entre as suas agradecendo o ato dele.

-Sou Minako, serei eternamente grata à você!

Não podia entender como ela podia reverenciar tanto o hanyou, sentia raiva dela, o que seria esse estranho sentimento...? _Ciúmes_? Não poderia ser, afinal não se _importava _com ele, mas aquela moça o abraçando fez um ódio surgir do nada.

-Claro... –Ela interviu a afastando com um sorriso falso –Será eternamente grata a ele, mas agora poderia nos informar onde estamos?

-Ah! –Ela exclamou satisfeita –Esta na primeira cidade nos domínios do Lorde Yanokawa... Vão ficar para a festa?!

-Festa? –Perguntou Inu-Yasha desanimando.

-Sim... É o festival em homenagem aos espíritos do fogo...

-Certo, mas...

-Para expressar minha gratidão eu irei abriga-los hospedaria... E temos um ótimo lugar para banhos!

-Que ótimo, mas nós... –Falou Kagome não gostando, na verdade odiando o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

-Oh não! Faço questão que fiquem... Principalmente... –Adicionou olhando sedutoramente para Inu-Yasha –Para demonstrar minha gratidão ao meu salvador.

Kagome tremeu de raiva quando viu ela pegando braço dele para si e Inu-Yasha não fazia nada! Estava constrangido demais para agir... Tinha vontade de avançar nela e tira-la dali, porém sua diplomacia impediu.

"Isso não está acontecendo..." Pensou enquanto via-a jogando todo o se charme para ela, mas o que estava acontecendo? Eles haviam acabado de se conhecer, isso não tinha lógica. Além do mais apesar de Inu-Yasha ser um príncipe o rosto dele não era muito conhecido, já que não gostava que o divulgassem então provavelmente não tinha o reconhecido.

O local que ela indicava não ficava tão longe afinal, era uma construção grande e bonita, provavelmente aquela tal de Minako era uma moça bem rica para ser herdeira de tudo aquilo. Entraram sem cerimônia já que ela literalmente puxava Inu-Yasha para dentro.

Kagome nunca poderia imaginar o que isso causaria em seu espírito e o quanto abalaria seu coração.

***

"_Pelo menos as termas não estão tão ruins..._" Riu Kagome.

A água quente a acalmava, mesmo com aquele era calor era delicioso ficar lá, finalmente um momento de paz... O vapor era tão relaxante e o silêncio tão aconchegante...

Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido... Aquela garota... Era uma idiota e vagabunda para não dizer outros "elogios" em relação a ela. Mas fechou os olhos deixando as preocupações irem para bem longe com o fim de parar de se atormentar, agora era um momento só para ela, sem lembranças tristes ou acontecimentos irritantes.

Porém o seu momento de reflexão foi interrompido por Minako que entrava alegremente no banho.

A moça sorriu amavelmente acenando e foi sentar-se ao seu lado na piscina mais afastada, então fitou a garota e perguntou:

-Você parece irritada Kagome-san... O que foi?

Como ela era estúpida... Perguntar por algo óbvio como aquilo.

-Nada.

-Está bem –Disse dando os ombros –Ei... O que há entre você e o Inu-Yasha-san?

Aquele pergunta havia pegado-a de surpresa, sua primeira reação foi arregalar os olhos e corar violentamente, depois respirou fundo e com um semblante ligeiramente irritado fechou os olhos e responde secamente:

-Por que quer saber?

-Bom... Você é uma miko, os seus trajes te denunciam! –Sorriu –E é estranha uma miko andar com um homem... A não ser que você tenha desobedecido a seus votos e estiverem fugindo juntos mesmo que você pareça a irmãzinha mais nova de Inu-Yasha-san.

"_Irmãzinha?!"_ Pensou indignada.

-Eu não tenho esse tipo de relacionamento com ele.

-Mesmo?! –Então o seu olhar mudou –É mesmo... Ele iria preferir uma mulher de verdade a você... E claro... Tem alguns votos de castidade, não é mesmo? Então poderia oferecer para ele mais do que mãos dadas e beijinhos tímidos.

Arregalou os olhos enquanto ela falava, o seu coração doía a cada palavra... A vagabunda estava tentando humilha-la.

-O-Oque está fazendo? –Perguntou Kagome ao ver que ela ia abrir uma fresta na parede.

-Ora... Não é óbvio? Vou espia-lo um pouquinho...

O coração dela batia muito mais rápido, sentia que seu peito iria explodir e tinha a ligeira impressão que parecia uma cereja.

-NÃO!

-Hã?

-Você não pode!

-Por que não poderia? –Riu.

-Não! Você não pode espia-lo! –Disse enquanto agarrava o cabelo dela.

-AI! Sua vadia! –Rosnou enquanto caia sentada na banheira.

Kagome estava em pé bufando, vadia era ela. Como ela podia querer espiar o Inu-Yasha?! Seu sangue fervilhava e seu rosto refletia sua cólera.

-Vadia é você... –Falou nervosamente.

Minako levantou-se e jogou Kagome nas banheiras mais profundas, porém a miko dominada pela sua fúria correu até ela arranhando o seu braço enquanto a jogava na banheira, mas a outra a pegou pelo braço chutando sua coxa direita. Kagome rolou e avançou nela puxando firmemente uma mexa de cabelo dela fazendo-a soltar um grito agudo demonstrando dor e então deu um soco naquela nojenta face morena a fazendo gritar mais uma vez.

-Garota... –Ela murmurou limpando o sangue de seus lábios.

Então Minako empurrou a jovem fazendo com que ela batesse as costas na porta de madeira.

O estrondo assustou fazendo com que a porta abrisse de repente e um Inu-Yasha preocupado aparecesse na porta já vestido para ver o que acontecia.

-Mas o que... Kagome?! –Falou arregalando os olhos enquanto via a garota nua no chão em frente à ele aparentemente desacordada.

Kagome abriu os olhos rapidamente levando um susto ao vê-lo ali e corou ao ver que olhava o seu corpo.

-H-Hentai! –Ela gritou espantando-o do banheiro.

O Hanyou não demorou a sair de lá rapidamente, pelo que podia ler no rosto da garota que estava muito irritada.

Caminhou para o quarto que Minako havia cedido a eles... Mas o que acontecia com Kagome? Ela andava irritada desde que chegou à cidade.

Entrou no quarto encontrando um quimono que era usado em festas... Revirou os olhos o pegando, aquela moça queria mesmo que eles fossem à festa, na cama da miko também havia outro quimono, então estremeceu ao pensar que talvez ela o obrigasse a ir, não que tivesse medo dela, mas sentia que algo mudava dentro dele em relação a ela, não sabia direito o que era ainda... Porém tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo que sentiam.

Jogou-se na cama deixando os fios prateados de seu cabelo espalharem-se pelo travesseiro enquanto fechava os olhos para relaxar um pouco. O dia já ia acabando, mas o calor continuava, não tinha jeito. Estavam em uma região perto do litoral, então o clima tinha tendência a esquentar, suspirou enquanto virava-se na cama muita coisa estava mudando, mas queria saber como estariam as coisas lá no palácio... Mesmo sempre reclamando da sua vida lá sentia saudades de quando suas únicas obrigações eram verificar se os funcionários estavam trabalhando por onde passava, aprender a escrita em várias formas, estratégia militar e fazer companhia a seus parentes.

Um estrondo interrompeu sua linha de pensamento, era Kagome entrando com um quimono branco pisando firme no chão.

Ela passou reto por ele indo pegar o quimono de festa e se trancou no cômodo para trocar-se de roupa voltando vestindo um lindo quimono púrpura com damas-da-noite brancas bordadas por todo o tecido. Ela prendeu seu cabelo em um coque alto com algumas mexas caindo por seu rosto. A visão era divina, as vestes e o cabelo faziam contraste contra a pele branca e os lábios rosados da garota.

-Vai ficar ai parado?! Vamos para o festival... Já está anoitecendo.

-Você está estranha...

-Hump! Não é nada...

-Por que você estava caída lá nas banheiras?

Ela curou furiosamente enquanto ia a direção a porta:

-N-Nã... –Respirou fundo –Não tem importância.

-Tem certeza? –Falou ele enquanto aproximava-se dela a fitando com aqueles olhos dourados magníficos.

-C-Claro... –Respondeu hipnotizada por aquele olhar e sorriu –Eu estou bem...

"_Agora que estou com você está tudo bem..._" Pensou.

***

O som dos tambores estava começando a tomar conta do ambiente, aquele som que fazia seu sangue ferver aumentava a cada instante, por incrível que pareça "ela" não tinha aparecido ainda, então estava tudo bem... Respirou aliviada ao ver que Inu-Yasha estava ao seu lado admirando a fogueira, o reflexo dourado das chamas o coloriam fazendo-o ficar mais belo, era tão bonito vê-lo junto das chamas... Sentiu que já havia passado por aquela situação apesar de não se lembrar. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao fitá-lo, um sentimento quente começou a brotar em seu peito, era tão bom... Tão _certo_ sentir isso.

A festa estava animada, os tambores rugiam com todo o fervor contagiando a todos que dançavam em volta da fogueira, suas chamas eram tão vivas e quentes que podia sentir o calor de onde estava sentada, Inu-Yasha estava ao seu lado olhando com certo fascínio para toda aquela alegria exuberante. Os olhos dele adquiriam um tom mais profundo com o reflexo do fogo, será que ele nunca tinha visto um festival como aquele? Sorriu discretamente enquanto o observava fascinado, parecia uma criança com a expressão inocente e com uma curiosidade para desvendar os mistérios do mundo.

Os tambores rugiam cada vez mais rápido fazendo todos dançarem mais animadamente, os risos ecoavam por todo o lugar, trazendo o fervor e a animação para cada milímetro do festival. As cores se misturavam ao laranja do fogo e suas fagulhas douradas.

Porém a paz não durou tanto tempo, Kagome podia reconhece-la de longe, o jeito de andar e o sorriso falso desenhado nos lábios eram sua marca registrada. Ela vinha correndo com os olhos negros brilhando e o cabelo ondulado movendo-se graciosamente contra o vendo.

-Ei Inu-Yasha! –Ela riu –Venha!

O hanyou a olhou temeroso, ela erguia a sua mão para ele alegremente, porém este estava inseguro, somente levantou quando Minako o puxou pelo pulso.

-Venha... Vai ser divertido! -Falou o conduzindo para onde todos dançavam animadamente.

Ela olhou para ele sorrindo então começou a mover os pés graciosamente enquanto seus ombros de moviam delicadamente.

-Tente! –Ela exclamou enquanto pegava nas suas duas mãos.

Minako começou a executar os passos mais lentamente com intuito de mostrar para ele como é que se fazia. Seus pés dançavam devagar, porém eram do mesmo jeito harmoniosos mesmo que não estivessem dançando no ritmo dos tambores.

-Eu... Eu não quero.

-Bobagem! Me acompanhe.

Ele fitou seus olhos negros e brilhantes, algo o movia a fazer aquilo, começou a imitar os movimentos dela no começo um pouco desajeitado e muito inseguro, mas logo pegou o jeito, os tambores e a intensidade das chamas eram o que o moviam parecia uma espécie de encanto, porém sentia que já havia passado por uma situação semelhante àquela. Então tomado pelo momento começou a rodopiar a moça soltando-se de uma de suas mãos e logo as risadas contagiantes dos dois podiam ser ouvidas.

***

Kagome olhou Minako levar o hanyou para perto do fogo, não impediu apesar de não gostar nada da situação, duvidava muito que Inu-Yasha fosse se aventurar a dançar, ele era muito tímido para aquilo apesar de que aqueles tambores levavam qualquer ser de volta as origens quanto todos dançavam nus ao redor da fogueira urrando como animais selvagens. Mesmo ela sentia suas veias pulsarem e seu sangue fervilhar enquanto seus pés moviam-se contra a sua vontade, porém a cada batida seus instintos se libertavam e não ficaria nem um pouco surpresa se logo estivesse entre eles dançando e pulando ao som dos tambores naquele lugar tão animado. Parecia Beltane com toda a sua dança e rugidos de tambores, apesar de só ter cultuado uma vez as fogueiras a lembrança era bem clara e suficiente para tomar impulso e levantar-se dali para relembrar de toda a euforia.

Balançou a cabeça renegando ferozmente seus instintos, então se levantou indo para um lugar mais afastado, não iria ficar sozinha e Inu-Yasha saberia se cuidar.

Caminhou por uma trilha deserta que levava até uma fonte, ficou lá apreciando como o vento e as árvores se integravam com harmonia, às vezes sentia falta de sentir o fluido da vida como fazia agora, a corrente que estava presenciando era poderosa e restabelecia as energias.

Deitou-se na grama apreciando o céu, havia muito tempo que não lia as estrelas, na verdade nunca fora muito boa nesse campo, sempre confundia as casas e os nomes de constelações e esquecia o significado de algumas posições estelares. Apesar da falta de talento gostava de realizar a atividade, não iria ler o horóscopo, mas iria ligar algumas constelações e assim o fez, como se fosse uma brincadeira ligou as estrelas com os dedos como fazia junto à sua mãe e as outras garotas quando estava na colônia.

Fechou os olhos por um pequeno instante relaxando completamente e então foi até a fonte beber água. Aproximou-se da superfie fazendo uma concha com as mãos e pegou o liquido o levando a boca.

Olhou a água em suas mãos por um momento e no lugar do reflexo de seu rosto sereno pode ver Inu-Yasha e Minako beijando-se e dançando ao mesmo tempo em frente ao fogo.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo cuspindo toda a água enquanto caia sentada no chão.

-Estou ficando paranóica... –Sussurrou.

Estremeceu, mas quando foi olhar a fonte novamente viu a mesma imagem a única diferença era que dessa vez podia ver aquilo mais nitidamente o que só aumentava sua agonia e temores.

-Vou voltar... Não devo estar passando bem.

"Tem certeza que vai querer voltar? Para que, minha querida? De certo quer ver esta cena ao vivo..." Sussurrou uma voz em sua cabeça.

De repente parou balançando a cabeça, devia estar ficando louca para ouvir vozes daquele jeito.

"Tenho pena de você...".

-Cale a boca! Afinal quem é você?!

"Você sabe... Aquela que habita a sua mente...".

-Então é você... –Suspirou.

"Surpresa?".

-De forma alguma... O que você que dizer com "quer ver essa cena ao vivo"?

A voz calou-se por alguns segundos deixando Kagome com a testa franzida e preocupada.

"Você realmente quer saber garota?".

Ela estremeceu, não sabia o que responder e se fosse verdade o que havia visto? Minako era alegre, espontânea, gentil e muito bonita... Tinha vários dotes e sabia administrar bem uma casa enquanto Kagome sabia mais de estratégia militar do que cuidar de um lar, mas por que se importava com isso? Não era de sua conta o que Inu-Yasha e aquela garota faziam ou deixavam de fazer. Deu os ombros e respondeu:

-Eu não me importo em saber.

A voz riu e disse:

"Você está mentindo... É _claro_ que se importa!".

-Não me importo! –Falou com violência enquanto corava ligeiramente.

"Pode negar para mim quantas vezes quiser... _Sabe_ que é mentira". Disse a voz solenemente.

Estava se irritando, quem era aquela voz para se intitular dona da verdade?! Não estava gostando daquele joguinho do "não e sim" que estavam fazendo, isso sempre acabava mal. Balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e continuou.

-Afinal... Aonde quer chegar?

"Veja você mesma...".

Tinham discutido tanto que nem percebeu que tinham andado bastante, as árvores haviam ficado para trás, estava num campo e próximo a ali tinha uma pequena cabana provavelmente desabitada.

Quando ia voltar ouviu vozes familiares e então, movida pela curiosidade andou discretamente parando na frente de uma abertura na parede da cabana e então viu o que menos queria.

-Por aqui... –Uma voz feminina disse suave.

Minako puxava Inu-Yasha pelo pulso, entraram na cabana com a garota lhe sorrindo sedutoramente e então ela começou a acariciar o braço dele enquanto tirava a parte de cima do quimono. Inu-Yasha pegou a face dela com as mãos e começou a beija-la.

Estremeceu... Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

-Eu... Eu não me importo!

"Mesmo? Então por que está chorando?".

-Eu não... –Foi então que tocou seu rosto e o viu umedecido pelas suas lágrimas.

"_Por que eu estou chorando?!"._

"É simples... Você gosta dele".

A maldita podia até ler pensamentos?!

-Cale-se... Eu não me importo... –Falou tremula.

Era mentira... Seus olhos transbordavam em lágrimas, aquilo... Aquilo _não podia_ ser verdade, escondeu o rosto nas mãos murmurando para que tudo fosse um sonho ruim... Murmurava para que aquilo acabasse, não podia ser real, seus sentimentos eram retalhados e destroçados ao ver aquela imagem, Inu-Yasha a beijava com fervor e desejo e acariciava suas coxas enquanto aquela vagabunda o puxava para mais perto. Ela entrelaçou as suas pernas com as dele fazendo os dois caírem no feno, então ela começou a beijar o peitoral nu dele arrancando gemidos.

"Está vendo?".

A morte era muito melhor que aquilo... Não queria mais ver nada... Queria desaparecer.

"Você se importa...".

Aquela voz novamente... Como ela podia ser tão cruel? As palavras dela a enfraqueciam fazendo que caísse no chão, chorava amargamente, mas como podia? Como podia ter aquele sentimento tão vivo no peito? Aquilo era possível?

-Não... Eu não posso sentir isso... Eu acabei de conhece-lo.

"Para almas o tempo terreno não é nada...".

-O quer dizer com isso? –Soluçou.

"Suas almas já estão ligadas... É natural que o ame mesmo antes de se conscientizar disso, já que já se amaram na outra vida".

-Ligadas? Então por que ele está fazendo isso?! Ele não está ligado a mim?!

"Ele é um homem".

-...

"E só está usufruindo o que você não pode dar para ele. Você não pode saciar seus desejos".

Se abraçou procurando forças no vazio. Chorou silenciosamente enquanto tentava negar o que seu coração gritava, seu peito era uma poça de sangue e magoas... Queria desaparecer e viajar para longe e nunca mais voltar. O grito de dor e desespero estava entalado em sua garganta, não existia prova maior de que gostava dele, era somente olhar-se no espelho sem precisar ser muito inteligente para notar o sentimento que tinha, porém agora a chama do sentimento se reduzia a cinzas.

É claro que se importava... Era tão óbvio e claro como o dia, mas mesmo assim tentava renegar o sentimento que agora a apunhalava, a morte era tão bela comparada àquilo.

Agora teria que esquecer... Que abandonar, a voz estava certa, não poderia saciar a sede que ele tinha, então era preferível dar um adeus agora do que continuar sofrendo amargamente cada segundo da vida dela. Essa situação lembrou sua mãe e sorriu compreensiva, agora sabia o que ela tinha sofrido, de certa forma a lágrima das duas era lágrimas semelhantes...

Será que além das lágrimas teriam também um destino semelhante?  
  


Continua...

N/a: *todos olhando de olhos arregalados para Kiki* Sim... Eu fiz um cap grandinho e rápido! O.O é um milagre eu sei... Mas quem sabe eu não pego esse ritmo??? ^__^

Eu sei... Fui muito malvada nesse cap, mas é a história... Isso era para acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, quando fiz essa cena eu chorei bastante (Kiki manteiga ¬¬) ao contrario da briga no banheiro... Eu ri mais do que escrevi ^__^'''' (autora bobona).

Eu estou AMANDO escrever essa hist q está chegando ao seu meio... (daqui à uns três ou quatro caps...).

Bom, desculpem aos erros... É que eu ainda estou na 6ª série, então não tenho um amplo conhecimento em português ^^''' e também eu só passei o olho uma vez ¬¬, me avisem qualquer erro, ok?

Apesar de estar em provas eu estou tendo facilidade na matéria O.o *Kiki desmaia* e isso é mto bom! Porque estou tendo que estudar bem menos... Eu até me dei bem em matemática.

Bom... Deixando a rotina de lado eu vou responder os reviews, certo?? (plagiando as autoras que fazem isso... Sorry é que como não respondo por e-mail assim é melhor!).

Por ordem de postagem...

Camis: Que bom que você está gostando da fic... E do capítulo ^^!

Inu? Chamando ele de cachorro? XD, eu prefiro Inu-chan (cachorrinho rs) ou Inu-kun mesmo... Ele confuso não é uma graça? Mas tadinho... Foi mancada eu ter feito o Kouga beijar a Kagome... Aqui está o cap! Bjos!

K-chan: ^__^' Num precisa dizer não... Eu entendo o que está sentindo... E claro que você está calma! *Kiki escondendo um anestésico atrás das costas*

É eu sei que podia ter sido diferente, mas você acha justo só a você *rs* sofrer? Ai eu estaria sendo malvada e nem tudo pode ser como a gente quer, mas pensa belo lado positivo eu num vou demorar o mesmo que a Rumiko para faze-los ficar juntos...

Mas eles vão se resolver... Tudo se resolve um dia!

Num ti deixei na mão, ó que legal! (autora bobona... ¬¬) Kissu!

Laine Moraes: Que bom que está gostando da história e obrigada pelo "parabéns".

Romance entre esses dois Já está rolando um pouco... Mas vai aumentar... No cap 14 ¬¬'

Enquanto isso estou preparando o terreno para os dois, mas no cap 12 já vai ter um pouco desse casal ^^'

Bjs... E Já ne!

Riho Tatsuhiko (@__@ como você quer que eu a chame?): Hehe, finais felizes sempre são bonitos... Mas o que eu estou pensando talvez não seja o que vocês esperam, mas tudo ok... Que bom que gostou do cap!!! Fico muito feliz. E aqui está a continuação.

Bjs! 


	12. Lágrimas de Luz

Cap 12- Lágrimas de luz

Lágrimas...

Era tudo o que conseguia ver, suas lágrimas embaçando sua visão, porém infelizmente as lágrimas não faziam parar de ouvir aqueles gemidos que vinham de dentro da cabana.

Seus membros não obedeciam ao comando para levantar e simplesmente correr dali, não, ela tinha que ficar parada, imóvel e ver tudo o que acontecia... Não queria... Realmente não queria ver aquilo. Covarde? Sim era covarde e tola quem mandou acreditar em um sentimento ilógico? Foi sua própria escolha, assim como se unir com aquela vagabunda fora escolha dele também...

Fechou os olhos tampando os ouvidos tremula, porque isso tinha que acontecer? A vida era tão injusta assim? Tudo estava desmoronando em cima dela, cada pedaço de seu coração era estraçalhado.

"Boba... Por que não vai embora?".

-Porque eu não consigo... –Sorriu –Não consigo abandona-lo.

"Por que?!".

-Eu disse... –Soluçou –Que ele não estava mais sozinho e que eu estaria com ele.

"Idiota...".

-Mas acho que... Acho que ele só vai me ter em seu coração.

"O que você vai fazer...?".

Somente sorriu levantando-se para dar uma última olhada nele, ele estava em frente da figura dela nua, estremeceu sentindo seu sangue ferver e as lágrimas voltarem.

De repente foi com se tomasse um choque, olhou para Minako novamente, porém não via mais o seu corpo, somente via um pequeno ponto rosa e brilhante, piscou e novamente viu aquilo, só que desta vez via o corpo dela também, o fragmento estava na coxa esquerda dela, só agora que ela emanava um grande poder pode perceber aquele pequeno ponto rosa.

-Mas ela...

Fitou Inu-Yasha, seus olhos dourados estavam fora de foco sem brilho nenhum, sem emoção alguma.

Ele estava hipnotizado! Foi como se a chama apagada dentro dela novamente brilhasse e ardesse intensamente novamente, porém Minako a percebeu lá, virou a cabeça a olhando com desprezo.

-Então a menininha está ai...

-Solte o Inu-Yasha!

-Ora querida... –Falou cínica –Ele está solto...

-Idiota...

-Você vai ficar quietinha assistindo, acho que você nunca viu uma cena como essa não é mesmo? Mas sempre tem uma primeira vez... –Riu.

-Eu não vou ficar quie-

Vários ramos com espinhos brotaram do chão subindo devagar prendendo seus pés sua cintura e seus braços esticados.

-Me solte! –Falou se remexendo.

Porém parou quando viu que os ramos puxavam seus braços cadê vez mais em direção oposta.

-Urg...

-Eu disse... Fique bem quietinha e veja quando ele me penetrar o modo que eu absorvo sua alma...

-Isso não é justo! Você o manipulou, tudo o que ele está fazendo é por sua causa!

-Não... Meu poder é limitado, eu só o induzi a fazer tudo isso com o poder da jóia, despertando o desejo que já existia dentro DELE mesmo.

O desejo dele mesmo...

Fechou os olhos lutando contra as lágrimas novamente, não podia recuar agora, a vida dele era mais importante naquele momento já que tinha falado para ele que também salvaria sua vida. Buscou forças para continuar e tira-lo daquela enrascada, porém não teve muito mais tempo para pensar já que Minako forçou-a a abrir os olhos.

-Quero você de olhos bem abertos para ver tudo.

Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, mesmo querendo não conseguia fecha-los.

"Covarde! Se você gosta dele de verdade faça alguma coisa!".

-O que eu posso fazer? –Choramingou –TODOS FORAM EMBORA! –Soluçou –Minha mãe, Kaede-san e agora ele!

"Garota idiota...".

-Por que?! Vai me dizer que não é verdade? Todos me jogaram num precipício e nem para assistir minha queda ficam!

"Você realmente acha que está só? Aqueles que realmente a amam nunca a abandonam Kagome. Sua mãe, Kaede-san e ele nunca te deixaram cair... É você mesma que está se abandonando".

-Mas ele...

"Ela chegou ao corpo dele e assim o hipnotizou, mas ela nunca chegou ao seu coração. Você está o abandonando Kagome? Vai deixa-lo morrer?".

Estremeceu por um momento, ela estava certa no final das contas.

"Você mesma disse que estava no coração dele".

Respirou fundo, não podia deixar aquilo vence-la.

Aquele incentivo foi como um clarão no meio da tempestade, a imensa neblina que impedia de pensar foi se dissipando aos poucos. Ia raciocinando melhor a cada momento, podia ver os fatos com menos magoa e desespero e continuar.

Começou a puxar seus braços para mais pertos de si, não seria vencida por ela, afinal seu poder e determinação eram muito maiores do que Minako, aquela vagabunda que havia tentado joga-la no precipício de seu coração.

-Inu-Yasha! –Gritou enquanto se debatia –INU-YASHA!

-Droga de garota! Quer perder o braço?! –Falou enquanto os braços dela eram puxados com mais força.

Abaixou seu rosto gemendo enquanto procurava forças para não ceder.

-Meus braços Minako...

Respirou fundo enquanto levantava a cabeça olhando nos olhos dela e então sorriu.

-Meus braços não são nada... Não são nada comparados a vida dele!

-Cale-se...

-INU-YASHA! –Berrou –Eu não vou desistir! INU-YASHA!

Fechou os olhos tentando concentrar-se, puxou os braços para si novamente tentando libertar-se dos ramos que a envolviam, porém só conseguia cortes em seu braço e pulso.

-Desista!

Balançou a cabeça enquanto tentava unir os pés, uma leve aura rosa a envolveu e nesse momento um objeto dourado pairou sobre a cabeça de Minako balançando levemente enquanto produzia um barulho de argolas se chocando, os ramos ficaram mais frouxos e conseguiu se soltar, caindo de joelhos no chão.

-V-Você! –Exclamou a moça olhando o vulto que se aproximava.

O rosto levemente corado mudava de cor para um verde musgo, a textura de sua pele era estranha, parecia palia verde musgo seca amontoada em rosto deformado, seus olhos eram grandes e amarelos, não tinha nariz nem ouvidos, seu cabelo caia de sua cabeça em grandes mexas a cada segundo, então quando a transformação acabou olhou furiosamente para os lados procurando quem tinha quebrado sua magia.

A sacerdotisa olhou para frente e viu que um vulto se aproximava.

-Quem é você?

Quando ele entrou em seu campo de visão pode claramente perceber seus olhos azuis escuros junto a uma pele que não era muito clara, mas também não era morena, seu cabelo era curto e negro, preso num pequeno rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, seus vestes eram escuras, vestia uma túnica preta com outra roxa pendurada por um dos ombros. Seus lábios eram finos e tinha um sorriso sádico desenhado neles.

-Finalmente a alcancei... Obake! –Disse enquanto a apontava com seu cajado.

Kagome arregalou os olhos quando ouviu do que aquele misterioso homem havia chamado aquela aberração... Obake.

Obake são espíritos andantes, em sua maioria são malignos, não querem ir para o outro plano e acabam sobrevivendo absorvendo a energia dos outros ou pegando corpos fortes para si.

O moço contornou o obake encontrando a jovem sentada olhando estática para ele.

-Está bem senhorita? Sou Miroku, ao seu dispor. –Falou enquanto fazia uma reverencia para a garota.

-Monge... –A criatura grunhiu.

Kagome fitou melhor seu "salvador", as vestes, o modo de andar e o cajado indicavam que era um monge, então ele devia estar perseguindo o obake.

Virando-se para a criatura sorriu:

-Finalmente te achei obake!

O monge jogou alguns amuletos na criatura fazendo uma corrente elétrica envolvê-la, porém Minako sorriu:

-O que foi Miroku-sama? Para que tanta raiva, pelo que percebi você gostava muito de mim, tanto que ia me visitar no meu antigo lar várias vezes por semana durante a noite...

-Cale-se criatura nojenta! –Disse enquanto fazia a corrente elétrica dar choque nela.

Concentrando seu poder, Minako passou pela barreira, apesar de todas as queimaduras e cicatrizes que ficaram em sua superfície e foi para perto do hanyou, sua última vitima.

-Nem pense nisso! –Falou Kagome se aproximando.

-Não me atrapalhe garota! –Falou enquanto a empurrava fazendo-a colidir com a parede.

Gemeu quando sentiu suas costas baterem com força na parede, estremeceu enquanto tentava voltar ao normal, porém duvidava disso, já que começava a perder a consciência.

-Vadia! –Gritou Miroku indo à direção dela.

-Cale-se monge! –Grunhiu enquanto pega Inu-Yasha –Eu tenho um refém agora idiota!

***

_Aquele aroma de terra fresca era delicioso, podia ver as flores brancas à sua frente, levou uma de suas mãos até uma daquelas e acariciou-a num toque suave. Esse era um dos raros momentos que sorria espontaneamente. Girou fitando tudo ao seu redor, não conseguia ver muita coisa já que tudo parecia um borrão com seu giro, se não fosse por aquele homem com certeza teria caído no chão._

_ -Você está bem?_

_ Ainda zonza virou para ver o rosto tão conhecido, só seu agradável cheiro já permitia que o reconhecesse._

_ -Nós seus braços eu sempre estou bem... –Sorriu._

_ Seus olhos dourados brilharam intensamente enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras sinceras dela, justo ela que era de poucas palavras._

_ -Gosto quando fala assim, tem calor... Não a frieza de sempre... Quebra um pouco sua majestade._

_ -Você acha minha frieza uma majestade? –Riu um pouco._

_ -Por que não? –Parou e continuou concertando o que tinha dito ao ver o rosto dela –É que assim me sinto mais próximo de você._

_ -Sabe que não podemos, por isso sempre tenho essa majestade na frente dos outros, você devia manter a sua também..._

_ -Eu sei... –Sorriu enquanto a pegava no colo –Mas aqui as majestades não existem, só você e eu._

_ -Onde aprendeu a falar assim? –Riu –Costuma ser tão rude e violento..._

_ -Com você... Minha majestade..._

_ -Sou uma miko, meu rei... –Riu._

_ -Eu sei Kikyou... Eu sei... Por isso que eu disse que agora somos só você e eu, não sou mais rei, você não é mais miko._

_ Ela sorriu aninhando-se mais naqueles braços que tanto a protegiam, braços fortes e carinhosos... Fechou os olhos ao sentir sem enlaçada por ele._

***

Acordou zonza e confusa. Tudo girava a sua volta, seus sentidos estavam todos embaralhados, quando finalmente recuperou-se um pouco pode ouvir o barulho da batalha... Podia ouvir a voz do monge e a estridente voz de Minako.

Levantou-se se apoiando na parede enquanto a visão voltava lentamente, pode ir até lá fora e ver a luta entre Minako e Miroku.

Via os movimentos rápidos de ambos, apesar de não se concentrar tanto na batalha, já que a lembrança do sonho ainda a atormentava, havia ouvido o nome "Kikyou"... Pelo que sabia esse nome pertencia à lendária sacerdotisa, o que isso tinha a ver com seus sonhos?

Porém parou de pensar quando viu o monge caindo em sua frente, deu um passo para trás preocupada, não conseguiria conseguir lutar sem arma alguma, precisaria somente de um arco com algumas flechas já que era uma arqueira, a maioria das Mikos se especializavam com algumas técnicas de luta com armas, principalmente com a adaga, dardos e o arco, porém lá não tinha o tão cobiçado arco... Precisaria de um desses se quisesse lutar, já que seu poder espiritual estava muito baixo naquele momento.

Olhou em volta para ver se conseguia achar algo que lhe servisse para ajudar, então para a sua felicidade viu algumas flechas e um arco velho em um canto. Não seria o ideal, mas serviria por enquanto.

Pegou a arma a posicionando, mirou na aberração atirando uma primeira flecha.

-Mais o que...? –Exclamou o obake.

Miroku olhou para a posição em que a garota se encontrava para atacar então arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que ela era... Aquela posição era bem característica.

-Minha nossa... É uma miko! –Olhou para a criatura e gritou –Ei obake acho que está com sérios problemas agora... Essa garota é uma miko!

-Uma miko? –Riu -Uma miko muito fraca então...

-Idiota! –Exclamou atirando outra flecha, porém desta vez tinha passado de raspão.

-Não sabe mirar direito... Tolinha! –Sorriu enquanto começava a avançar.

Kagome ia ser atingida, porém o outro pulou na sua frente a tempo fazendo uma pequena barreira impedindo que aquela aberração se aproximasse mais, então ele se virou a encarando:

-Você está bem?

-Hai...

-Tome cuidado, se não percebeu, ela está com seu amigo na mão dela... É arriscado atacar assim como você fez, ela pode ficar com mais raiva e feri-lo.

-Como?! Aquela idiota pegou Inu-Yasha?

-Hai! Por isso tome cuidado!

Saiu da barreira tomada pela insanidade, somente queria salvar Inu-Yasha e mais nada... Só tinha um objetivo em mente, as vozes dos outros não chegavam em sua cabeça, só a figura repugnante dela e o hanyou em suas garras.

-Inu-Yasha! –Gritou –INU-YASHA!!!

Por um instante parecia que havia visto o príncipe abrir levemente os olhos mostrando seu dourado intenso e vivo.

Olhou novamente, sim ele estava consciente, viu quando ele abriu a boca pala falar algo.

-Kag-

Arregalou os olhos quando a viu apertando Inu-Yasha entre suas garras.

-Solte!

-Eu vou mata-lo! E você não irá me impedir garota!

Seu corpo estava tremulo, a expressão de seu rosto mudava a cada segundo, uma estranha aura a envolveu, não era rosada como de costume, porém branca e brilhante. Pegou a flecha apontando para a obake, ao menor contado a arma também estava envolta naquele contorno poderoso. Mirou no peito dela soltando a flecha.

Aquilo acertou seu alvo, perfurando o peito dela fazendo-a soltar o hanyou, mas ela reuniu o resto de suas forças jogando-o no pequeno rio.

-Você vai pagar... Obake!

Fechou os olhos concentrando-se enquanto com o dedo indicador desenhava uma estrela no ar.

-Peço aos cinco elementos da estrela...

Os riscos no ar foram tomando forma pouco a pouco.

-E aos seus espíritos e entidades sagradas...

Cada ponta da estrela brilhava com uma cor diferente enquanto Kagome continuava o seu feitiço final sobre eles.

-Me dêem forças...

A aura ao seu redor começava a aumentar consideravelmente, seu cabelo solto e longo voava e então abriu os olhos de repente fazendo com que a estrela rumasse ao encontro de Minako.

-Para eliminar aqueles que fogem a sua regência!

Ela ergueu os braços fazendo o Fragmento da jóia saiu do corpo dela flutuando até a sacerdotisa, logo depois a estrela fazia aquela criatura deformada ficar imobilizada e então Kagome pegou o arco novamente preparando outra flecha.

-Agora acabou... Minako-chan. –Falou com ironia enquanto atirava a arma.

A flecha perfurou seu alvo rapidamente o desintegrando, cada partícula daquele ser desprazível sumia no ar como fumaça deixando nada no lugar dela, apenas o resto do sangue que fora derramado durante o processo.

Kagome respirou fundo se acalmando, depositou o arco no chão correndo até Inu-Yasha que havia descido um pouco a corredeira.

Corria rápido como o vento, o seu coração batia aceleradamente, mesmo uma parte de si odiando o hanyou a outra parte ignorava aquele sentimento rancoroso e negativo querendo apenas vê-lo e sentir sua pele roçando na dele, mesmo não querendo uma lágrima solitária percorria seu rosto maltratado. A chuva antes fina começava a engrossar rapidamente molhando-a por inteiro, mas não parava, então continuou correndo até que avistou o corpo dele perto da margem, preso entre algumas pedras.

-Inu-Yasha! –Falou enquanto ajoelhava-se ao seu lado.

Com um pouco de esforço entrou na parte rasa na água pegando o príncipe pelos braços o trazendo para a margem.

Pegou sua face fitando a expressão plácida que ele carregava e tremeu ao encontrar a pele fria, para examiná-lo melhor o sentou aninhando-o em seus braços. Passou os dedos vagarosamente pela pele macia e pelos fios prateados e sedosos. Sentia um fio de vida naquele corpo para o seu alivio, descansou sua mão em uma das bochechas transmitindo seu calor para ele.

Os olhos dourados abriram-se vagarosamente.

-Kagome...

-Sim! –Ela exclamou segurando as lágrimas sorrindo.

Ele sorriu levando uma das mãos ao cabelo dela, acariciando-o suavemente.

-Eu ouvi você... Você gritando que estava sozinha num lugar distante... Onde eu estive Kagome?

Ficou em silêncio somente o observando com um sorriso enquanto suas lágrimas se confundiam com as gotas de chuva.

-Desculpe... Eu... Eu fiz você ficar sozinha... Eu ouvi isso...

Ela balançou a cabeça e respondeu:

-Mas agora você está comigo não é mesmo?

-Sim... –Sorriu –Agora não estamos mais sozinhos...

Ele fechou os olhos suspirando enquanto procura fôlego para continuar a falar, estava cansado, porém queria falar.

-Kagome... Fale para a Minako... Fale para ela que eu não quero dançar... Eu não consigo gritar com garotas desconhecidas...

Mordeu o trêmulo lábio inferior, a chuva grossa e forte penetrava por cada canto de seu corpo, mas ela não se importava, tudo o que importava era o hanyou que tinha nos seus braços. Sentiu que as lágrimas a dominavam cada vez mais ao olhar para aquela expressão inocente e aquele sorriso doce transmitindo tranqüilidade e afeto, soluçou baixinho olhando para aquele rosto tão querido.

-Kagome... Por que você está chorando?

-Nã-não é importante... –Falou sorrindo.

Ele limpou com o dedo indicador aquelas lágrimas que persistiam em cair, os olhos dourados demonstravam preocupação e afeto. O toque dele era tão reconfortante e seu dedo tão quente e macio...

-Não quero... –Respirou –Que chore... Não gosto quando chora... É por que ela te machucou?

Olhou para ele o envolvendo fortemente em seus braços num abraço.

-Ela nunca mais vai te incomodar... Nunca mais vai me machucar, nem machucar você... Nunca... –Sussurrava no ouvido dele –Eu prometo.

-Acredito em você... –Falou tateando o chão na procura da mão dela.

Achou-a quente, porém tremula, estão envolveu a mão dela com a sua fazendo uma onde de calor percorrer ambos corpos.

-Não chore mais... Por favor,...

-Eu não vou... Inu-Yasha.

-Mas você está chorando agora Kagome...

-É, -Riu limpando os olhos, não sabia como ele identificava as lágrimas no meio da chuva, mas agora não era importante –Mas as minhas lágrimas são diferentes agora... Não são puramente de tristeza, pois têm um pouco de esperança, estou chorando porque posso caminhar tranqüila novamente... Minha mãe costumava chamar de lágrimas de luz.

-Que bom... –Ele suspirou fechando os olhos.

Acariciou seu cabelo num toque suave e reconfortante, ele estava dormindo calmamente entre seus braços, nada poderia impedir isso... Nada.

Ouviu passos se aproximado misturados ao som da chuva, virou sua cabeça encontrando uma figura turva vindo em sua direção, porém cada vez que ela se aproximava podia distinguir os traços do monge Miroku, ele tinha uma expressão séria e preocupada. Ajoelhou-se ao lado olhando o rosto plácido de Inu-Yasha.

-Miko-sama sente essa energia que vem dele? –Falou enquanto contornava o rosto do hanyou com o polegar.

-Sim... O que quer dizer?

-Bom, acho que é melhor tratarmos dele antes de tudo, é algo muito delicado que tenho a falar sobre ele.

-Certo.

***

A pequena fogueira solva algumas faíscas e exigia extremo cuidado, já que fogo não durava muito na madeira molhada, Inu-Yasha estava muito próximo à chama com diversas bandagens por seu abdome, estava inconsciente deitado em uma espécie de esteria de couro não curtido coberto por dois cobertores grossos, pelo menos estava aquecido.

-Miko-sama voltei... –Falou o monge entrando na cabana.

Miroku andou até Kagome que tinha a cabeça do meio-youkai em seu colo.

-Vocês têm alguma coisa? Se tiverem deve estar muito mal pelo o que quase aconteceu.

-Eu estou tentando não lembrar disso... Pelo menos enquanto ele estiver assim. E não temos nada.

Os olhos dele brilharam de alegria por um instante, mas após alguns segundos voltaram ao normal com a expressão calma de sempre.

-Sinto muito Miko-sama... Mas é em parte sobre isso que vou falar.

Ela suspirou e disse:

-Pois então fale!

-Miko-sama... Aquilo que o obake estava fazendo com ele foi um ritual.

-Ritual de que?

-Bom... Para ela ter a energia dele mais forte era preciso começar pela carne, mas receio que tenha chegado tarde demais para impedir...

-Impedir?

-Sim... Pois como essa data eles invocam espíritos no festival ela invocou algo nele e nela também... E isso ainda está no corpo dele.

Miroku abaixou a cabeça olhando para o outro lado, parecia que a noticia era difícil de falar.

Kagome tentou ver sua expressão para deduzir o que havia acontecido, olhou para o hanyou tentando procurar alguma coisa que podia lhe fazer mal, afinal uma divindade ou espírito quando invocado sai do corpo depois de algum pequeno espaço de tempo. Fitou-o mais intensamente e lembrou-se do fogo que ardia no festival e em... Beltane.

Estremeceu ao lembrar de beltane, se era isso que aquele homem queria dizer estariam em grandes apuros, quer dizer ela não diretamente, mas ele sofreria sérias conseqüências.

-Isso é o que eu estou pensando? É a mesma coisa que acontece em beltane?!

Ele suspirou e virou-se para ela.

-Acho que entendeu o que quero dizer, uma pessoa comum não duraria tanto, Ma como ele é um guardião conseguirá resistir mais...

-Espere! Como sabe que ele é um guardião?!

O monge sorriu:

-Não é óbvio, Miko-sama? Eu também sou um guardião... E sei que vocês são. A principio eu vim aqui por causa do obake, mas quando senti as suas energias vim mais rápido. Quer dizer já começou a jornada?.

A sacerdotisa fechou os olhos para se certificar se aquele homem não mentia ao dizer que também era um guardião, concentrou-se nele e sentiu sua aura, podia sentir o poder dentro dele, o poder do guardião, mas também podia localizar a relíquia que formava uma espécie de fumaça dourada na escuridão de sua mente, então abriu os olhos e viu que o cajado que ele carregava era também sua relíquia.

-Certo... –Sorriu por um breve momento e continuou –Mas o que pode acontecer a ele? O que podemos fazer por ele?

-Bom... Se ele não expulsar isso de seu corpo vai morrer ou adoecer e definhar, porém não será fácil expulsar isso.

Suspirou enquanto olhava a chuva parar lentamente.

-Quanto tempo ele tem?

-Não sei ao certo... Depende muito, talvez um mês ou até cinco meses... Mas sabe o que pode resolver isso Miko-sama?

-Por favor, me chame de Kagome, eu ainda não sou "Miko-sama" já que não terminei o sacerdócio e claro... –Sussurrou –Eu sei o que irá salvá-lo... Beltane.

-Não necessariamente beltane, mas compreende que o ritual tem que ser terminado, não é mesmo?

-Sim... –Falou cabisbaixa.

-E é difícil já que ele já tem uma divindade encarnada e para continuar o ritual a parceira terá que invocar algo sozinha... E isso requer poder e conhecimento, além de que a sacerdotisa tem que ser virgem.

-Eu sei... –Disse num fio de voz enquanto se levantava.

-Por que está assim Mi... Kagome-san? Sei que a maneira mais fácil de resolver isso seria com você, mas não é obrigatório.

-Eu prometi para ele que se fosse necessário eu salvaria sua vida... –Sorriu tristemente –E também prometi seguir meus votos... Que irônico, não?

Saiu da cabana deixando que a chuva fraca molhasse suas vestes e disfarçasse suas lágrimas.

Era estranho, na verdade irritante quando a vida pregava peças, ficar desorientada e confusa era coisa que odiava ter que passar... Ainda mais com uma escolha difícil daquelas, sabia que a divindade iria manifestar-se num momento inesperado, onde haveria nenhuma miko por perto... O ritual tinha que se concluir, Inu-Yasha teria que se unir com alguém...

O seu peito doía, pois sabia que tinha uma promessa, mas também sabia que parte do que o atraiu para Minako foi o seu próprio desejo.

A chuva continuava a diminuir, e então se ajoelhou sobre a terra deixando que seu cabelo cobrisse sua face.

"Você sabe o que tem que fazer garota, mas até lá você tem tempo".

-Hai... –Sussurrou –Eu sei disso.

Porém não estava só com essa dúvida, tinha na cabeça muito mais perguntas... Para suas incertezas e aqueles sonhos que passaram a retratar duas histórias de uma vez só.

Continua...

N/a: *Kiki entrando com armadura medieval* Er... Oi *Kiki olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém está escondendo alguma arma, produtos alimentícios podres ou até pequenas pedras* Bom... Oi... Já falei isso... ^^', então aqui está mais um capítulo de "As faces de suas lágrimas" Esse não demorou tanto né?? E acho que outro desse só depois do dia 21, porque tenho que estudar para as provas, na verdade nem devia estar escrevendo agora XD.

**Espero que tenham gostado do resultado (Minako morta hehehe) o que me incomoda um pouco é que eu não consegui criar uma personalidade boa para meus personagens originais, a Minako por exemplo... ¬¬' Bom, apesar de vocês não terem gostado muito dela eu achei que ela ficou como uma concha vazia... Bom, não sei explicar muito bem... Pelo menos o Kuru (vocês num esquecerem dele né? ^__^) ainda dá para resgatar... Acho que vou fazer um capítulo na sua maioria só com ele para montá-lo direito ^^'.**

**Bom, vocês viram que o Miroku apareceu e conseguiram entender o propósito da Minako na história? Acho que fãs de Inu/Kag (também coloquei mais romance nesse capítulo, né?) talvez irão agradecer à ela hahahaha e para quem queria que eu "compensasse" um pouco a "cena" do capítulo anterior acho que essas mãozinhas dadas e falas bonitinhas quebraram o galho, não é mesmo? **

**E como sempre eu só passei o olho uma vez... Então me desculpem pelos erros!**

**Agradeço também à Kagome Higurashi*IW que me ajudou a colocar o cap no ar me dando os códigos para ficar direitinho aqui ^^'**

**Agora já falei demais.... Vamos responder aos reviews! *Kiki pulando de alegria* Eu fiquei muito feliz nesse cap! Porque eu recebi e-mails ^____^ Muito legais por sinal!!! E bastante reviews, se continuar assim eu sempre estarei atualizando a fic mais ou menos semanalmente ou se der um surto como no capítulo passado, quem sabe antes??? Por ordem de postagem:**

Lally-chan (já sei como te chamar XD!!!): Er... Obrigada pelos elogios ^/////^, e porque esse medo? Hahaha acho que nos autores somos um "pouco" malvados né? Mas vai ser diferente porque vão aparecer alguns fatos que irão mudar tudo... É só prestar atenção nos sonhos da Kagome. Bjs!

Elizabeth: Como você viu o Inu-Yasha quase fez aquilo com a Minako... Hehe, tadinha né? Ela impediria, só que ela estava em estado de choque para impedir... Acho que depois de ver o que estava acontecendo qualquer um ficaria... Que bom que está gostando da história!

Bjs!

K-chan: Er.... *Se afastando devagar* Ainda bem que você num deve estar mais querendo me matar certo? Mas pensa por esse lado... Se eu morrer num tem mais fic (isso é ruim? *rs*) Nossa... Deve ser péssimo se sentir igual a Kagome da minha história, não é mesmo? ^^' Eu até fiquei com peso no coração quando li o seu review... Mas faz parte, fazer o que? Agora vamos esperar pra ver... Bjs!

Marina: Sobre a minha série escolar *rs* acho que num devia ter comentado... *corando* Er... Obrigada pelos elogios! ^___^ Muito obrigada mesmo!

Er.... É eu admito que fui um "pouco" sacana ao fazer o que eu fiz com a Kagome, ela num merece (por enquanto... kukuku) mas isso  tinha que acontecer!

Yep... Eu li a coleção das Brumas, mas num tirei o festival de lá, é de outro livro da mesma autora, só que se chama "A Sacerdotisa de Avalon", muito bom também! E aqui está o capítulo! Bjs!

Spooky: ^__^' Que bom que gostou dos capítulos! Fico muito feliz... Essa crise de ciúme que o Inu-Yasha tem pela Kagome nunca vai acabar... E claro, o Lobo ajuda muito nisso! Que bom que está prestando atenção nos sonhos... ^__^ Esse é um dos meus objetivos para entender melhor a história! Bjs!

Camis: Garanto que não quero matar vocês do coração! Afinal o que seria de mim XD? Sua raiva é totalmente compreensível já que até eu quis esganar ela, o bom de estar escrevendo a fic é que eu pude fazer a Kagome matá-la! Hehehe, mas eu queria fazer uma pequena tortura... Vocês iam adorar ler, não é? Hahaha, que bom que gostou da cena do banheiro... Coitado do Inu, o Kouga é abusado demais, mas faz parte.

Obrigada pelos elogios... E num precisa se sentir velha ^^Ao contrário, você é nova! E como você pode ver a Kagome deu uma lição na "coisa". Bjs!

Lilith-Trm: Que bom que está gostando da fic! E *se afastando devagar...* Haha *voz fraca*... Bom a fic vai ter um final feliz sim ^__^ *num quer morrer ainda... Só quando o Inu... Bom...^^* E aqui está o cap 12! Bjs!

Laine-Moraes: Ficou triste? Bom, isso tinha que acontecer né? 

No anime eles tiveram momentos felizes... Só não teve nenhum beijo ainda... A Rumiko é enrolada com esses dois viu? Mas eu vão vou enrolar tanto... Cento e tantos capítulos de enrolação, já pensou? XD

Bjs!

Mary Marcato: Oi ^^!

Realmente o Inu fez um papelão... E eu??? Má? Justo eu que sou tãooo bozinha ^___^ *desviando de uma pedra* Er... Mas como eu já disse isso tinha que acontecer, não é? Hahaha, acho que ela não vai conseguir dar um gelo assim nele não. Quando ele quer os olhinhos dele de cachorro abandonado são tão fofinhos! ^__^ E claro... ¬¬ Também acho que ele não tem direito de falar do beijo da Kagome com o Kouga, mas ele é um machista horrível! Mas a Minako morre, não é mesmo? *jogando confete* Isso é o importante, a Kagome se vingou muito bem! Hahaha bem feito!!!! 

Obrigada pelo elogio ^^ E claro que eles vão aparecer, eu adoro eles ^__^ o Miroku já apareceu, ele parece comportado nesse capítulo, mas espere para ver os próximos! Bjs!

Juli-chan: Não fica assim... A Minako morreu agora! Mas que bom que você gostou O.o do cap ^^!

Bjs!

Any: Hahaha, que bom que gostou! ^__^ Fico muito feliz ao saber disso e aqui está a continuação! Bjs...

**Consegui responder todas ^__^, mas sabe o que engraçado? O capítulo que eu mais fui ameaçada de morte mais reviews teve... Acho que sempre vou fazer capítulos assim *todos olhando feio para Kiki* Brincadeirinha!!! **

**Obrigada pelas reviews novamente!! ^^ Eles são muito importantes para mim!**

**Bjs... E até o próximo cap! (depois do dia 21 vou voltar a escrever... tenho provas! Já avisei, mas só para reforçar um pouquinho mais).**

**Kiki **

**PS: São duas da manhã... Então meu cérebro problemático fica cada vez mais afetado... Então desculpem pelo monte de bobagem que eu escrevo... **


	13. O senhor das ilusões

Cap 13- O Senhor das ilusões 

Glossário: 

Houshi - monge. 

Kagome fala Houshi-sama que é uma forma muito respeitosa de tratar Miroku, assim como ele a chamava de Miko-sama. 

Ohayo – bom-dia 

Iie – Não 

Hai – Sim, ok. 

Baka - idiota, bobo... 

*** 

-Não! –Gritou a criança.

Porém seus gritos eram em vão, por mais que derramasse lágrimas ou falasse para eles pararem não o fariam, então encostado na parede os via violentando sua mãe enquanto o outro cortava seu pai no meio fazendo que seu sangue se espalhasse pelo pequeno cômodo daquela hospedaria... E por dias ouviu os gemidos deles enquanto sua mãe implorava-lhes piedade, chorava e urrava, porém mesmo assim sempre tinha um doce sorriso reservado para ele, não importando o que acontecia, mas ele sabia que ela não duraria muito também, já que eles apareciam todos os dias a cada três horas, saciavam seus desejos não importando o tempo que demorasse, mesmo que depois logo entrasse outro deles era sempre de três em três horas... Esse com certeza foi o momento mais triste de sua vida, ver sua mãe naquele estado.

Mesmo quando mudavam de local era assim, podia estar aconchegado perto do calor dela que eles vinham, a pegavam violentamente, jogavam-na em qualquer canto e ali mesmo na sua frente faziam o que queriam. Eram dois youkais, o segundo era grande e obeso, ele sabia que aquele era o que a machucava mais, porém não importava-se com a dor dela, ele fazia questão de desabar sobre ela e a penetrar completamente só para ouvi-la gritar. Quando davam festas era o mesmo esquema, somente havia mais youkais para violenta-la, a criança sabia que só estava com eles para poderem ameaça-la de acabar com sua vida caso fugisse, eram nesses momentos que preferiria estar morto. Ela passou a não comer direito, não dormir direito e aos poucos foi definhando, seu rosto já não tinha nenhuma cor e estava magra, os olhos sem brilho estavam rodeados de olheiras, não tinha mais sua vitalidade, então dois meses e meio após a morte de seu pai ela também se foi, mas aqueles dois youkais simplesmente a jogaram num córrego e aproveitado-se dela até seu ultimo suspiro, sabia que tinha morrido tendo relações com um dos dois.

Chorou durante dias, ele havia sido abandonado junto à sua mãe, porém agora ela estava morta... Teve que seguir sozinho depois de tudo que havia passado, as dificuldades eram enormes, porém aos poucos foi se fechando ao seu mundo, os poderes que estavam ali foram se libertando aos poucos... Assim, depois de muito tempo tornou-se o senhor das ilusões, não vivia mais na realidade e alimentava-se das esperanças de quem cruzava seu caminho fazendo a pessoa entrar no seu mundo, o mundo das ilusões.

***

A manhã estava calma e nublada, ao despertar pode ouvir o som dos pássaros cantando alegremente. Deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a doce melodia que entrava dentro de sua alma aos poucos. Seu corpo e espírito iam ficando cada vez mais leves, tudo o que gostaria era de continuar a ouvir, até que se virou e viu onde estava e porque estava naquele lugar, suas lembranças começaram a voltar num turbilhão e uma lágrima solitária escorreu em sua bochecha, não queria lembrar de nada... Queria apenas continuar com sua felicidade hipócrita e duradoura, acordar para realidade era um despertar doloroso e difícil, logo sentiu que outras lágrimas começariam a vir e o seu rosto ficaria completamente molhado e seus olhos ficariam vermelhos por elas. Abraçou o joelho enquanto soluçava baixinho, até olhar ao seu redor e perceber que faltava alguém.

-Houshi-sama? –Murmurou.

Porém ele também não estava lá.

"_Ah..."_ Pensou "_Ontem ele disse que iria ao estabelecimento pegar as minhas coisas e as do..._" Parou de raciocinar e seu olhar dirigiu-se para a pessoa que estava pensando.

Ainda dormia profundamente com uma expressão plácida, seu cabelo prateado estava espalhado pelo feno enquanto seu peito subia e descia devagar. Não resistindo arrastou-se até ele sentando-se ao seu lado, apesar de tudo que tinha feito em parte sua presença era reconfortante. Suspirou enquanto secava seus olhos enquanto sua expressão tornava-se séria novamente... Como poderia não ajuda-lo? Porém sabia que aquilo que a impedia de terminar seu treinamento a impedia para ajuda-lo, por isso era bom ir para o litoral, assim resolveria tudo, depois poderia decidir o que fazer.

Apesar de morta, as palavras de Minako ainda ecoavam em sua mente, cerrou os punhos enquanto a ouvia dizer que ela não poderia oferecer o que ele queria... Balançou a cabeça voltando a atenção para o hanyou adormecido.

De repente algo perturbou o sono dele, a sua respiração começou a ficar acelerada e gotas de suor surgiam em sua fronte, a cor de sua pele passava a ser rubra, estranhando a garota colocou a mão em sua testa e percebeu... Inu-Yasha estava pelando!

Ele começava a tremer violentamente, Kagome o olhou desesperada, não podia deixa-lo sozinho para pegar água ou buscar ervas... Maldita hora para ele pegar uma febre! Desnorteada olhou para os lados a procura de algo que pudesse aquece-lo, pegou dois pedaços daquele pano áspero e o cobriu, o suor aumentava e ele tremia menos, bom, pelo menos estava conseguindo ajuda-lo aos poucos... Limpou sua testa com a manga de suas vestes e olhou impaciente para a porta, o houshi não chegava!

Até que ouviu passos e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, devia ser o monge.

-Kagome-san?

Ele entrou na cabana intrigado, porém logo que viu o estado do hanyou largou as coisas num monte de feno e correu para o lado da garota.

-O que ouve com ele?

-Não sei... –Murmurou –Ele estava bem até agora pouco... Depois ficou assim.

-Entendo... –Disse enquanto fechava os olhos colocando sua mão no peito dele e suspirou –É o que pensava... O corpo dele está rejeitando a entidade que está dentro dele... Mas a entidade não quer sair, então essa briga interna exigi muita força dele.

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se... Será que precisaria fazer o ritual?

-O ritual não será necessário. –Acrescentou rapidamente ao ver o rosto da garota perdendo toda a cor.

-Então isso irá passar, certo?

-Talvez... –Suspirou –Para cura-lo precisaríamos de uma flor... Somente de uma flor.

-Qual é? –Perguntou levantando-se rapidamente.

-Já ouviu falar da "dedaleira"?

-Você está louco?! Quer envenenar ele com essa planta?!

-Não! Em youkais ou hanyous o efeito dela é diferente, ela dá forças para o corpo, aumenta a produção de energia e a resistência.

A garota o olhou surpresa. Onde ele tinha aprendido tanto sobre doenças e ervas?

-Certo, eu vou pegar!

-Não... A dedaleira não cresce por aqui, só em regiões mais úmidas, precisamente atrás do vale... Mas é perigoso para você Kagome-san, existem youkais e tamb-

-Você não vai conseguir chegar até lá. Posso sentir que suas energias estão muito fracas, eu vou armada! –Disse enquanto pegava o arco e flecha.

-Kagome-san... –Falou enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Franziu a testa quanto sentiu uma pressão diferente em seu traseiro, desconfiada olhou para trás e viu a mão do monge que antes parecera tão "inocente" e sábio repousando em seu traseiro. Corou violentamente enquanto a fúria começava a aparecer em seus olhos, então deu um chute no monge enquanto se retirava furiosa.

-Eu vou pegar _Houshi-sama,_ e volto logo! –Rugiu enquanto saia correndo da cabana.

-Ai... –Ele gemeu enquanto massageava sua coxa, por pouco ela não tinha acertado o lugar mais precioso para ele.

*** 

A garota corria veloz pelos campos, até ali não havia tido nenhum problema, aumentou a velocidade para atravessar a floresta logo, se demorasse demais iria ficar presa naquele lugar escuro e repugnante. Mas estava intrigada, pois algo estava errado, tudo estava muito fácil até que parou arregalando os olhos.

-Eu podia jurar que aqui havia uma estrada... –Sussurrou enquanto encontrava uma árvore no meio de caminho.

Balançou a cabeça e continuou a correr, devia estar ficando maluca. Mas para sua infelicidade aquela estradinha que deveria estar lá era a única chance de "cortar" boa parte do caminho da floresta. Andou temerosa até que se viu em meio às árvores negras.

-Droga... –Gemeu quando viu que entrara dentro da floresta.

O ambiente era úmido, frio e assustador, a copa das grandes árvores impedia a passagem de muita luz. Dava cada passo com extrema cautela, não queria atrair youkais nem gastar suas energias com eles, porém o simples lembrete de seu objetivo fazia apressar o passo, não queria que ele morresse.

-Jóia... –Rugiu uma voz grave de dentro da floresta, seu coração batia mais rápido enquanto colocava a mão em seu fragmento, como havia sido idiota... Não queria atrair youkais, mas havia trazido a jóia, mas esse não seria o maior dos problemas, desde que havia chego na floresta um pequeno vulto a seguia passando despercebido se camuflando entre as árvores e escondendo sua presença no meio das dos youkais que existiam lá.

Tentou fugir, porém era tarde demais, podia sentir o fedido hálito do youkai dali mesmo, por um momento sentiu-se paralisada, mas logo se acalmou e virou-se rapidamente enquanto pegava uma flecha e se preparava para atirar e acertar seu alvo.

-Garota... Tola... –Falava com sua voz arrastada.

Apertou mais a arma entre suas mãos enquanto procurava se concentrar, o monstro rugiu e avançou para ataca-la, mas foi somente concentrar um pouco de sua energia na flecha e atirar que desintegrou o bicho. Sorriu vitoriosa, mas a sua alegria não durou muito, principalmente quando avistou alguns pares de olhos vermelhos na escuridão... Mais youkais, exatamente o que precisava agora. Eram muitos, apesar de fracos, não podia perder tempo em batalhas inúteis então começou a correr em linha reta fazendo raras paradas para respirar ou atirar flechas em quem se aproximava demais dela.

Enquanto corria sentia sua mente embaralhar-se e os sentidos se confundirem, sua vista começava a embaçar e rodar, mas não parava a corrida. Podia ouvir sua respiração alta e lenta junto ao seu coração batendo enquanto lutava para não fechar suas pálpebras.

-Que estranho... Sinto-me tão cansada...

Parou a corrida ofegante, apoiou-se em uma árvore para descansar, fechou os olhos demonstrando cansaço, então escorregou pelo tronco caindo sentada com todos os seus músculos dormentes, porém quando abriu os olhos não estava mais na floresta escura e si na beira de uma estrada. Tudo estava claro e o sol brilhava como nunca no céu.

Sua visão ainda estava um pouco embaçada, mas logo voltou a enxergar novamente.

-Devo estar ficando louca... Estava em um lugar e vim parar em outro.

Caminhou um pouco pela estradinha desconfiada, seus músculos não doíam mais e estava muito disposta, aquilo era realmente estranho... Olhou para os lados, não via rastros dos youkais que a perseguiam.

De repente sua visão embaraçou novamente, dessa vez sentiu uma forte tontura e a força de seus joelhos estava a deixando. Tinha dificuldade em respirar, começou a tremer levemente enquanto desabava no chão com a aparência febril... O que estava acontecendo? Tentou gritar para pedir por ajuda, mas sua voz não saia.

Um vulto saltou na sua frente e repousou sua mão na testa dela, sentiu que sua cabeça ia esvaziando aos poucos, não conseguia raciocinar, porém senta que estavam tirando algo importante dela... Muito importante. Sentia-se como uma concha vazia, algumas lágrimas vieram em seu rosto para impedir que aquilo fosse embora mesmo não sabendo o que era, antes de perder tudo ouviu uma voz em seu ouvido, aquela voz era doce e reconfortante.

-Não tenha medo... Eu irei guardar "tudo isso" para mim e em troca você irá viver feliz pelo resto de seus dias.

Queria gritar não mesmo não sabendo o motivo, seu coração berrava e mais lágrimas vieram até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro como se tentasse consola-la.

-Kagome-chan?

Virou-se encontrando uma mulher sorrindo, seu cabelo escuro estava preso em uma delicada trança enquanto seus olhos azulados brilhavam intensamente.

-Mãe? –Murmurou, algo no fundo de sua mente dizia que ela era a sua mãe.

-Hai! –Falou enquanto ajudava a filha a levantar –Puxa Kagome! –Reprovou –Esse seu quimono era novinho e já está sujo de terra!

Olhou para as vestes confusa, era um quimono bonito. Era azul branco e ia até um pouco acima de sua canela, haviam várias flores feitas em dourado com seu interior colorido com diversas cores, um verde claro pintava as folhas, o rosa bebê coloria as rosas, o branco os lírios e o amarelo alguns girassóis. Seu cabelo estava preso em m meio rabo simples.

-Não vai querer aparecer na frente "dele" suja desse jeito!

-Na frente "dele"?

A mulher a fitou intrigada balançando a cabeça enquanto ajudava a garota a se levantar e a limpar as vestes.

-Seu noivo Kagome! "Ele".

"Sim... Eu tenho um noivo..." Algo na sua cabeça afirmava aquilo, e a visão da pele morena, músculos rijos, olhos dourados e o cabelo prateado balançando ao vento surgiu em sua cabeça e sorriu, aquele era seu noivo... Inu-Yasha. Ele sempre estaria perto dela, ele a amava assim como ela retribuía intensamente, como fora esquecer que tinha um noivo?

-Ele já está em casa? –Perguntou ansiosa com toda aquela dúvida sumindo aos poucos.

-Não sei! –Riu –Sabe que ele prefere não aparecer muito para nós.

Afirmou com a cabeça enquanto corria pela pequena estradinha ao encontro dele, um novo sentimento surgia em seu peito fazendo seu sorriso somente crescer... Tudo estava certo, era assim que tudo era para ser.

Não teve que andar muito mais para chegar a pequena e afastada vila. Viu algumas crianças correndo entre as flores, porém pararam ao ver Kagome, deram enormes sorrisos e correram ao encontro dela.

-Kagome-chan! –Falou a garotinha menor.

-Kagome-chan! –Disse a garotinha estendendo algumas flores –Para você!

-Obrigada. –Falou pegando as flores.

Desceu a pequena colina rodeada de crianças fazendo-lhe perguntas toda hora e rindo, chegou na pequena vila com flores no pescoço e no cabelo enquanto andava de mãos dadas eles, estava sentindo uma grande felicidade e paz em seu peito, aquilo era o certo... Era a sua vida simples e feliz.

-Ohayo! –Dizia para as pessoas enquanto passava pelas casas.

Apressou o passo rumando para uma pequena casa de madeira um pouco mais distante das outras, as flores foram caindo de seu cabelo à medida que avançava, entrou na casa radiante e viu três garotas de provavelmente sua idade sentadas no chão enquanto discutiam apontando para o pedaço de pano que estava no centro, mas viraram rapidamente suas cabeças ao sentirem que alguém havia chegado.

As três eram muito parecidas, tinham a mesma altura e a mesma pele clara, a primeira, Hikaru, tinha o cabelo cacheado curto e enrolado, a segunda, Eri, tinha mexas negras e lisas que iam até o meio das costas e a terceira, Miwa, tinha o cabelo curto como a primeira, porém o seu era liso e negro como o da segunda. A primeira vestia um quimono azul claro com alguns bordados, a segunda vestia um verde pastel com rosas desenhadas por todo o tecido e a terceira usava algo rosa com pássaros desenhados.

As quatro eram amigas há muito tempo, porém Kagome não conseguia-se lembrar muito bem desde quando.

-Kagome! –Chamou a primeira a puxando para dentro com os olhos brilhando –Sente-se!

-Não insista Hikaru! –Falou a segunda –Esse tecido não serve para a festa oficial de noivado da K-chan!

Festa oficial de noivado? A névoa encobriu sua mente novamente, estava tonta novamente, sua respiração tornou-se a ficar lenta e ouviu vozes distantes, quando sua visão voltou ao normal novamente pode ver as três a fitando com expressões preocupadas.

-Viu Eri?! –Falou a terceira para a segunda –Você fica colocando defeito no tecido...

-Quietas! –Falou Miwa –Kagome está passando mal!

-Hai, hai... Mas então o que vamos fazer?

-O que vocês queriam fazer? –Falou a miko.

-Queríamos ir a cidade com você para escolher o tecido melhor... Mas pobrezinha... Está passando mal. –Disse Hikaru.

-Eu estou bem agora... –Sorriu.

-Tem certeza?

-Hai... Mas é que ele... Minha mãe disse que ele...

-Hoe! Não tem problema K-chan! –Falou Eri animada –Ele espera quantos minutos você quiser!

-Mas...

-Venha! –Falaram as três em uníssono.

Então felizes arrastaram a pobre amiga para a cidade.

***

Miroku olhou pela quarta vez para o horizonte a procura de Kagome, mas ela não voltava... Que estranho, já era para ter voltado há muito tempo, pelo o que calculava ela tinha o chutado fazia mais ou menos quatro horas, o lugar onde crescia a planta não era tão longe assim.

-Ka...Go... Me... –Murmurava Inu-Yasha respirando com dificuldade –Kago...Me...

O monge olhou para o hanyou preocupado, ele murmurava o nome da garota havia um certo tempo.

De repente ele abriu os olhos dourados fitando ao redor procurando-a, ela não havia atendido ao seu chamado, algo estava muito errado.

-Kagome?! –Falou levantando-se rapidamente até que seus olhos pousaram no monge –Quem é você?! O que você fez com a Kagome?! RESPONDA!

Miroku arregalou os olhos, ele realmente se importava, a sua importância era tanta a ponto de conseguir vencer a divindade no primeiro contato... Eles realmente tinham uma ligação muito forte, era por isso que ela estava tão triste com o ocorrido, porém não era hora de pensar naquilo já que ele parecia preste a mata-lo se não respondesse à sua pergunta agora.

-Calma... Meu nome é-

-Pouco me importa o seu nome idiota! Onde está a Kagome?!

Ele suspirou desanimado enquanto levantava-se tirando o feno das vestes enquanto estudava o furioso hanyou.

-Kagome-san foi atrás da planta para ajuda-lo a se recuperar, mas parece que foi inútil... Já que está bem.

-Ela foi... Mas há quanto tempo ela partiu? Ela não me responde...

-Há mais ou menos quatro horas. Já deveria ter voltado...

A expressão dele começava a tornar-se mais negra, era impressão sua ou ele estava com medo?

-Onde ela foi?

-Buscar flores de dedaleira atrás do vale.

-Foi por isso... –Ele murmurou.

Inu-Yasha olhou para o horizonte assustado, porém havia um brilho de decisão em seu olhar.

-Ela corre perigo.

-Como você sabe?

- "Aquilo" me mostrou... Você é um aliado, não é mesmo? Vamos logo!

O monge arregalou os olhos mais uma vez... Sim, eles tinham uma ligação muito forte, mas era lago muito mais profundo que um amor reprimido, era uma ligação de anos... E talvez de reencarnações, quem saberia?

-Vamos. –Concordou.

***

-Claro que não Eri! –Falou Hikaru estudando a amiga enrolada com um pano rosa –Não fica muito bom nela...

-Hikaru você já disse que azul não ficava bom... E também implicou com o verde.

-O que posso fazer se essas cores não combinam com a K-chan?

-Garotas... –Murmurou a garota constrangida –Acho que está bom...

-Claro que não! Mas acho que... Já sei! –Falou Miwa correndo para a prateleira a esquerda.

A garota passou os olhos por todos os tecidos até sorrir satisfeita enquanto pegou um.

-Esse K-chan... –Falou dando um azul safira para ela –Ficará perfeito em você.

O tecido tinha nele bordado algumas figuras de luas e pequenos pontos o que provavelmente seriam estrelas, tudo era bordado em prateado dando um ar misterioso a quem vestiria algo feito com aquele tecido.

-É perfeito... –Murmurou a menina estupefata.

-Sim! –Sorriu –Agora sim, algo que realmente fique bom em você K-chan!

Ela sorriu em agradecimento, era muito bom poder contar com amigas assim e pessoas sempre ao seu lado. Suspirou contente enquanto dava o tecido para a vendedora.

-Agora podemos ir?

-Mas... E o obi?

-Ah... –Ela suspirou –Vamos levar aquele prateado. Peguem.

-Hai! –Disseram sorridentes.

Ao terminar de acertar tudo as quatro saíram da loja rindo, porém lá fora a estradinha estava bloqueada com várias pessoas em volta da rua principal esperando por alguma coisa. O som de tambores foi ouvido por elas e quando caminharam para descobrir o que estava acontecendo viram que uma rica carruagem vinha na direção delas com vários guardas em volta, porém o olhar de Kagome cruzou com um moço alto de cabelo prateado, olhos dourados e uma lua na testa. De alguma forma aquele olhar mexeu com ela, parecia que já havia o visto em algum lugar...

"_É claro que já viu ele em algum lugar_" Disse para si mesma "_Ele é o príncipe herdeiro, mas.. Por que quando o vejo lembro de minha mãe_?".

-Hei K-chan! –Falou Miwa –O que está olhando tanto o Sesshoumaru-sama? Sabe que ele é irmão do seu noivo e você não...

-Hai! –Falou encerrando o assunto.

Enquanto andavam para a vila a cabeça de Kagome deva voltas, por que era tão estranho encarar Sesshoumaru? Algo a alertava sobre aquilo, porém não sabia dizer o que era, balançou a cabeça... Devia estar ficando maluca afinal sempre fora assim... Ela tinha nascido e crescido ali... Porém algo continuava a apitar na sua cabeça, algo muito distante.

-Podem indo meninas.

Sentiu que algo a chamava na floresta, entrou cautelosamente olhando para os lados até que sentiu dois braços fortes a enlaçarem pelas costas e a puxar para um beijo deixando a garota surpresa, mas logo reconhece aquele aroma, era "ele".

-Kagome... –Ele sussurra –Você me deixou esperando...

-Gomen... –Falou fechando os olhos colocando os braços em torno dele.

-Não precisa se desculpar... –Falou enquanto começava a beija-la novamente.

Ele a beijava com intensidade enquanto a puxava mais para si, ela fazia o mesmo passando seus dedos entre o cabelo dele enquanto ele a encostava em uma árvore e começava a beijar seu pescoço.

"_É claro que está certo... Não posso ter dúvidas... É assim que tudo tem que ser..._" Pensou enquanto entregava-se as caricias dele.

-Acha viver uma ilusão certo, garota?

-Hã?

Arregalou os olhos quando viu a mulher que estava um pouco mais adiante. Seu cabelo era liso e longo, sua pele era quase branca, era um pouco maior que ela apesar de serem muito parecidas uma com a outra.

-É certo viver isso? Acha certo enganar-se?

-D-do que está falando?! Quem é você?!

A mulher suspirou e sua mão começou a brilhar fazendo com que a paisagem se dissolvesse aos poucos e somente sobrou um infinito espaço branco onde ficaram apenas ela e a garota desolada ajoelhada.

-Por que?! Por que destruiu tudo?!

-Eu não destruí nada Kagome.

-Claro que destruiu! Você destruiu minha vida!

-Garota tola... Realmente acha que aquilo é certo?

-Claro que é! –Berrou.

-Não, apenas é certo em sua cabeça...

-C-como? Do que está falando?! Me devolva!

-Kagome, lembre-se, você agora precisa pegar a flor de dedaleira para Inu-Yasha.

-Dedaleira... –Murmurou enquanto arregalava os olhos.

-Lembrou-se?

-Mas... Mas eu não quero voltar... –Choramingou –Esse lugar, essa vida... É o que eu quero.

-Vai deixar o Inu-Yasha de verdade morrer?

-Iie! Mas...

-Levante a cabeça garota, apesar de tudo ele ainda precisa de você.

-NÃO! É MENTIRA! Ele... Ele quase teve relações com aquela Minako em parte por puro desejo dele mesmo!

-Ela pode ter conquistado o corpo dele... Mas será que conquistou seu coração?

Kagome olhou dentro dos olhos da outra, a expressão dela era fria e dura, mas apesar de tudo falava a verdade, a verdade que era covarde demais para seguir. Então suspirou.

-Eu vou voltar.

Por um segundo a mulher sorriu sinceramente.

-Eu já sabia disso, afinal você... Sou eu.

***

A sua cabeça doía um pouco, mas não era nada que não conseguisse suportar. Levantou ainda com a mão na cabeça e estudou o ambiente apalpando a parede, aparentemente estava numa caverna escura e úmida, suspirou desanimada enquanto tentava ver algo a mais de alguns palmos de seus olhos e acabou conjurando o fogo.

Andava devagar com medo de tropeçar em alguma coisa. Olhava intrigada para os lados, porém ajoelhou fechando os olhos enquanto colocava a mão em seu peito... Sentia que faltava alguma coisa preciosa... O seu peito tinha um vazio muito grande.

Uma figura embaçada passeava por seus pensamentos então estremeceu, havia descoberto... Aquela criatura que tinha feito entrar em uma ilusão havia roubado sua mãe de seu coração, por isso doía tanto, por isso sentia que uma parte de si mesma havia ido embora...

Então se lembrou do vulto que tinha falado em uma troca, era isso que ele tinha pegado... Era ele que controlava aquele mundo das ilusões.

-ME DEVOLVA! –Berrou enquanto seus olhos começavam a ficar marejados.

Correu aos tropeços pela caverna a procura de quem havia roubado sua mãe, a raiva e determinação a moviam não sabia bem que direção tomar, mas corria procurando-o pela caverna.

-COVARDE! –Berrou –NÃO VAI APARECER?!

-Por que?! –Ecoou uma voz pela caverna –Por que não quis ficar na minha ilusão, Kagome?

-Eu não lhe devo satisfações! Devolva!

-Assim eu e você ficaríamos felizes...

-Acha que eu ficaria feliz?!

-Você estava feliz... Eu não inventei nada Kagome, somente transformei seus desejos em realidade.

A garota suspirou enquanto fechava os olhos e falou.

-Eu sei... Mas não poço deixar as pessoas aqui na realidade sozinhas...

-Você não pode...? –Falou a voz sumindo.

Atordoada olhou para os lados, aquela voz tinha sumido, porém havia conseguido captar sua presença, olhou para uma pequena entrada a direita, era lá onde ele se escondia. Cerrou os punhos, agachou-se e entrou no pequeno e estreito túnel. Não gostava de lugares assim, estreitos e pequenos, não gostava de se sentir presa. Aquele túnel parecia uma toca de coelho, quem ficava ali deveria ser muito pequeno para conseguir se locomover. Suspirou enquanto se arrastava mais rápido, queria chegar logo ao seu destino.

Quando começou a ver uma luz no final ouviu uma linda música infantil cantada por uma bela voz, arregalou os olhos enquanto parte das lembranças voltavam, era uma canção antiga e doce que sua mãe costumava cantar.

"_Então ele deve estar ali, junto dela, quer dizer... Da ilusão dela_".

Arrastou-se mais um pouco para ver parte da cena, via uma mulher bela sorrindo e seu queixo caiu quando viu uma criança no colo dela, aquele era o senhor das ilusões? Tão pequeno e já com todo aquele poder?

-Jóia... –Murmurou sentindo uma energia estranha vindo dele –Ele tem dois fragmentos... Então é isso que o torna forte.

Olhou mais um pouco, os fragmentos estavam puros, mas no mesmo momento em que percebeu isso também notou outra energia estranha vinda dele, forçou mais seu poder e pode perceber... Aquela energia era parecida com a que emanava de Inu-Yasha, Kouga e Miroku. Balançou a cabeça atônita, ele era um guardião!

"Não posso acreditar..." Pensou "Então tenho que convence-lo a entrar no grupo também".

Estudou-o mais, ele tinha a cabeleira ruiva presa num pequeno rabo de cavalo alto. Ele era realmente pequeno, parecia um bebê.

A imagem da mulher começou a estremecer levemente, o garotinho pareceu perceber, pois abriu os olhinhos verdes e olhou diretamente para o lugar onde Kagome estava.

-Você! –Ele exclamou –O que está fazendo aqui?!

-Escute... –Falou enquanto levantava-se –Não quero machuca-lo... Apenas a devolva e venha cá, quero conversar.

-Não! –Ele falou teimoso –Eu te dei a chance de ser eternamente feliz Kagome e você recusou! Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não queira ser feliz, volte para o seu Inu-Yasha e vá embora!

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Ser feliz, com uma ilusão?

-NÃO! Ela é viva para mim, por isso não é uma simples ilusão! Nada disso é, ou você acha que seus sonhos são ilusões?!

Suspirou enquanto se aproximava aos poucos, iria ser mais difícil do que havia pensado.

-Vamos... Você a roubou de mim!

-Vocês são tão egoístas...

-Não é egoísmo! Ela é algo somente meu! Como se fosse parte do meu próprio coração, não podemos dar um pedaço do nosso coração para os outros, certo?

A criança agarrou-se mais a mulher enquanto um youkai enorme surgia da terra.

"É mais uma ilusão".

"_Eu sei_".

Olhou nos olhos da ilusão enquanto elevou a mão direita na sua frente fazendo o ambiente todo ficar iluminado por uma luz rosada e então o "youkai" sumiu como fumaça.

A criança arregalou os olhinhos quando viu sua criação desaparecer no ar, e quando mesmos esperou a garota estava na sua frente.

-NÃO! –Falou enquanto olhava ela abraçar "sua" mãe.

"_Volte mãe... Volte para o meu coração_" Orou enquanto a apertava mais nos seus braços.

Uma aura multicolorida envolveu as duas e lentamente sua mãe entrava dentro de seu corpo, quando ela entrou totalmente a aura continuou a rodear a garota por alguns segundos, mas logo desapareceu.

-EU TE ODEIO! –Berrou a criança chorando.

Kagome olhou para ele intrigada e aproximou-se um pouco mais ficando de frente para ele, ajoelhou-se e estendeu sua mão fazendo os dois fragmentos voarem para sua mão, então os guardou consigo e voltou a olhar para a criança.

-Venha comigo. –Falou suavemente.

-NÃO! Por que não deixou eu ficar com ela?! Você tem mais um monte de gente para te fazer companhia!

-Onde está sua verdadeira mãe?

-Morta. –Ele falou magoado –Por que não me deixa ficar com ela e ser feliz?! –Chorou enquanto uma luz amarelada o envolveu.

A cabeça de Kagome começou a ficar vazia e de repente imagens passaram por sua mente assim como os gritos de desespero.

-Não! –A criança gritava –Mamãe! –Chorava para a youkai humanóide que era jogada na parede por um outro youkai.

Com violência aquele youkai rasgava suas roupas e ela gritava desesperada por socorro e ajuda.

Logo em seguida veio outra imagem, a youkai boiava num rio morta enquanto um garotinho corria para alcança-la.

Quando tornou a abrir os olhos viu a criança chorando amargamente, então era isso que tinha acontecido... A mãe dele havia sido morta por estupro. Olhou novamente para ele com pena, então era por isso que ele havia roubado a sua mãe. Então acariciou levemente a cabeça dele.

-Eu sei como se sente... Também perdi a minha muito cedo.

-Pelo menos a sua está viva! –Ele soluçou.

-Hai, mas isso não é motivo para ficar assim, eu vou te ajudar.

-Você?!

-Hai! –Sorriu –Sinto que tem um bom coração, só está magoado demais para poder transmitir isso.

-Por que iria com você?! Me deixe em paz...

-A coisa que uma mãe mais odeia é ver o seu filho sofrer, você gostaria de fazer ela sofrer também depois de tudo que ela passou?

-Mas...

Kagome envolveu-o com um abraço terno e quente, ouviu-o soluçar mais alto, mas não o soltou, sentia que ele molhava suas vestes com suas lágrimas sofridas e quentes, acariciou as costas dele e finalmente o ouviu parar.

-Dormiu! –Sorriu enquanto o carregava para fora.

Não tardou a encontrar a saída, mas corou ao lembrar de algo importante que tinha que fazer...

-As flores de dedaleira! –Falou com desespero.

Mas não precisou andar muito, pois ouviu um grito vindo da floresta.

-TESSAIGA! –Ele berrava.

Franziu as sobrancelhas ao reconhecer a voz, não podia ser quem estava pensando, podia?

-TESSAIGA! –Berrou mais uma vez.

"É ele..." Pensou enquanto via um hanyou surgir a sua frente com a grande espada na mão.

-Tessaiga?

-Sim –Ele respondeu distraído –É o nome que eu dei para a espada... KAGOME!

Ela sorriu sem jeito enquanto o via arregalar os olhos ao fitá-la.

-Hai... Pelo jeito você se recuperou!

Ele assentiu a cabeça enquanto Miroku vinha correndo com as suas coisas, de Inu-Yasha e as dele mesmo.

-Você é violento, hein?

-Bah! Cale a sua boca. –Disse enquanto guardava a espada.

-Pelo jeito já se apresentaram.

-Infelizmente. –Suspirou Inu-Yasha.

-Kagome-san! É muito bom revê-la! –Falou o houshi contente aproximando-se dela.

A garota novamente sentiu aquela pressão sobre seu traseiro, iria levantar a mão para esbofeteá-lo, porém Inu-Yasha foi mais rápido, vendo a situação já segurava o monge pela gola das vestes com um olhar mortífero.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo seu monge tarado?!

-Na-nada Inu-Yasha hehehehe –Riu com um fio de voz.

-Nunca-mais-toque-nela, ouviu?

-H-hai!

O hanyou largou-o no chão, porém seu olhar parou na pequena criatura no colo da miko e movido pela curiosidade pegou aquilo pelo seu rabo ruivo e felpudo.

-Hei Kagome! O que é isso? –Falou segurando aquilo pela cauda.

A criaturinha abriu os olhinhos verdes confuso e mordeu a mão de quem o segurava violentamente.

-Kagome! Ele quer me machucar! –Gemeu enquanto subia no colo dela novamente.

-Ora... Sua bola de pêlo!

-Meu nome é Shippou! Não bola de pêlo baka!

-Kagome, o que é _isso_? –Resmungou Inu-Yasha balançando a mão no ar.

-Bom, ele é um guardião...

-O QUE?!

-Ora Inu-Yasha, para que tanto escan-

-Essa bola de pêlo?! Não acredito que ela pode estar na mesma posição que eu!

-Baka arrogante! Como você pode gos- -Ia falando o pequeno youkai raposa antes de Kagome tampar a sua boca.

-Bom, já que você está bem Inu-Yasha, vamos continuar. –Falou passando reto pelo hanyou.

-Mas o que? –Ele murmurou vendo-a andar na frente, ela tinha passado reto... Ela não havia perguntado nada, que esquisito.

Continua...

**N/a: Olá! **

**Aqui estamos com mais um cap de "As faces de suas lágrimas"! **

**Vocês podem pensar que cap inútil esse, mas na verdade ele foi mega fundamental para a história, irão ver nos próximos quatro caps como ele é! **

**Agora o crédito da "minha idéia" da ilusão XD, a Yu Watase (hahaha, como se um dia ela fosse ler isso .', mas só para garantir... T.T) a minha inspiração foi o mangá 20 (vol. Brasileiro) quando a Miaka é enganada pelo Tomo... **

**Fiquei muito feliz porque recebi bastante reviews ^^ e fiquei muitíssima feliz! E o fim das aulas *__* me ajudou a cultivar essa felicidade ^^ Ainda mais com os epis engraçados de Inu que estão passando agora... Tá bom que é uma fase para "encompridar" a saga, mas está tudo ok! **

**Como sempre... Eu e minha revisão relâmpago ^^'''' perdoem os erros, e se tiver algo errado (com certeza tem) me avisem! **

**Bom... Chega de papo (eu vou acabar me empolgando e isso não é bom!) e vamos as reviews... Como sempre vou responder em ordem de postagem: **

K-chan: Que bom que você gostou ^^ e eu não diria que ela está numa enrascada... Quer dizer, vai estar quando ela ir até o "problema" perto do litoral, acho que você já desconfia o que é, não é mesmo? (eu sempre acabo falando demais... ¬¬). Bom, eu tenho certeza do que você escolheria XD, mas quem sabe num é o que a Kagome daqui escolhe? Obrigada por esperar ^___^-! Fico muito feliz que tenha tido tanta paciência comigo e obrigada pelo "boa sorte" ^^ eu passei direto com boas notas, então agora estou tranqüila... Kissu!

Erica: Olá Erica! Obrigada pelo elogio! E que bom que gosta das crises de ciúmes do Inu-chan, ele fica tão... Engraçadinho quando tem ciúmes! Obrigada por continuar lendo "isso", fico muito feliz! ^__^ Ja ne! 

Lally-chan: Nós autores somos realmente malvados… Às vezes eu até fico assustada com o nível de maldade O.o... Que bom que está observando os sonhos da Kagome ^__^, porque daqui a uns dois caps eu estrago o mistério de um deles ^^'. Obrigada pelo elogio! E eu também espero que eles fiquem juntos, mas se eu contar o final não vai ter graça J. Bjos!

Camis: ^__^ Eu também adorei fazer a Kagome destruindo a Minako... ^___^ Foi tão legal! *rs*, só num fique sadista com os personagens, igual a mim XD, essas risadas maléficas são um inicio para um lugar onde a alma não tem mais salvação (como a minha XD). o Miroku sempre faz falta... Num podia deixar ele de fora... E bom, como num posso estragar o final não vou falar se ela vai fazer aquilo ou não, até eu num tenho certeza, eu mudo de idéia muito fácil ^^', mas demorar um pouco até ela decidir... Obrigada pelo "boa sorte" ^__^! Eu passei direto com boas notas... Agora *suspiro* é só o ano que vem! ^^. E sua fic é muito boa! Espero os outros caps... Bjus!

Thaissi: Olá! Que bom que gostou da minha fic! E que bom que está gostando de Inu-Yasha, é um anime/mangá maravilhoso! Bom... *brincando com os dedos* Não posso prometer que não serei má com a Kagome ^^, desculpe! Mas é que faz parte da história... Ja ne!

Hito-chan: Que bom que está gostando da minha fic, pois AMO escreve-la! ^^ E agora que eles saíram do castelo está realmente maravilhoso fazer isso! Bjus!

Lily: Se eu ficar uma convencida não reclame! ^^' (vc faz isso de propósito ^^''' hoeee) ^//////^ Que bom que você gostou da minha fic e do cap que eu me dedico tanto para escrever! EU??? Oro... Prodígio? Genia? @___@ er... Obrigada pelos elogios... Nem sei como responde-los, isso é bom (acho...) E eu estou na lista de autores favoritos?? Que honra *___* ^^. Obrigada pelo incentivo e por me agüentar também! T. adoro também ^^! Kissu!

Laine-Moraes: Obrigada ^^', acho que eu tenho inspiração porque sou uma boba alegre mesmo... ^^' Que bom que está achando que a fic está evoluindo! E aqui está o cap prontinho! Bjs!

Kanna-Chan (§¤Kånnä¤§): Que bom que você gosta da minha fic! Eu lembro dos seus comentários quando a fic estava no fanfiction.Brasil ^__^ E no webfanfics, bem... Não dá muito animo para atualizar (se é que você me entende ^^'), mas é a vida fazer o que? Nem sempre tudo sai do jeito que a gente quer. ^^ Obrigada por não ter desistido de ver as atualizações! (do jeito que eu demoro...) Eu? Engraçada? ^^ que bom que acha isso, eu acho que é idiotice, mas se você acha que é engraçado tudo bem ^^, fico feliz por agradar aos leitores ^^'. Hahaha, a eu desconfio que tem gente que odeia mais a Minako do que a Kikyou... O.o. aqui está a sua resposta... (eu já respondi por e-mail, mas não custa nada responder novamente ^^) Bjus! 

Mishiran: Bom... A Kagome está indecisa, mas não é porque ela não queira fazer isso (também é, só que isso é menoria) ela tem um outro... hum... um fator que impede ela de fazer isso ^^', e quando vocês descobrirem o que é vão querer me matar novamente! ^__^- . Obrigada pelos elogios e que bom que você leu minhas fics tantas vezes assim! ^__^ Acho que é sinal que você gosta ^^', E aqui está o cap! Novinho em folha, é mais um dos meus caps "dois em um" XD. Mas eu não estou demorando tanto, não é? Bjos! 

**Bom... Respondi todos! E quem quiser que eu responda antes (por e-mail) peça, oks? ^^' **

**Foi ficando por aqui feliz e contente! **

**Agora eu vou terminar o cap de "Amor abstrato", minha outra fic... É diferente dessa, é para repor as energias que essa gasta já que é uma história que exige esforço como tudo na vida, não é mesmo? **

**Ótima semana para todos vocês! Nos vemos pelo dia... hum... Sete ou dez de dezembro ^^! (provavelmente...). **

**Até o próximo cap! **

**Ja ne e Bjus! **

Kiki 


	14. Proposta

Cap 14- Proposta

(17/12/03) 

As gotas d'água caiam pouco a pouco, deslizando pelos fios de cabelo da garota abraçada à frente do riacho, havia fugido dele mais uma vez naquele dia se isolando naquele lugar, não era exatamente o que queria, mas era o único modo que havia encontrado de ter um pouco de paz em meio a tantas emoções e idéias.

Sentia-se fraca e indisposta. Toda vez que o olhava lembrava daquela vadia... Estudou para o céu estrelado deixando escapar um suspiro melancólico, tudo estava dando errado para ela, será que era um castigo por alguma coisa que ela havia feito? Balançou a cabeça tentando organizar os pensamentos, tinha coisas supostamente mais importantes para se ocupar agora.

Kagome deixou escapar um grunhido, não havia razão para ficar daquele jeito! Ela estava bem quando havia salvado Shippou, mas agora que tudo estava mais calmo seu coração voltava a sangrar novamente. Não era para estar assim, afinal sua vida não dependia dele, se esforçava para esquecer, porém não conseguia, a imagem da "traição" dele estava bem clara e nítida.

Enterrou sua cabeça entre as mãos... O que estava acontecendo com ela?! Por que ele a deixava assim? Não era para isso estar acontecendo... Por que de repente algo brotava do nada? Não entendia, nem tinha qualquer resposta... Precisava esquece-lo, esquecer o sentimento e o que ele havia feito, assim não sofreria mais.

Suspirou enquanto sentava-se, não havia mais lágrimas... Agora seria somente um sofrimento silencioso.

A conversa que tivera com Miroku no fim da tarde fora bem esclarecedora, droga... Havia lembrado mais uma vez do rosto dele.

***Flashback***

Aquela tarde estava fresca com a brisa suave. Eles sentaram em circulo e então Miroku começou. Ele mostrou sua mão direita coberta com uma espécie de luva roxa envolta com um colar de contas.

-Está mão representa uma maldição muito antiga na minha família...

-Co-

Ele fez um sinal para ficarem quietos e continuou.

-Minha mão direita tem um buraco no meio dela, chama-se "buraco do vento". Esse buraco passa de geração a geração da minha família, desde que um youkai maligno, Naraku, fez o primeiro no meu tataravô há mais ou menos cento e quatorze anos atrás. Esse buraco, quando aberto suga tudo ao seu redor, a não ser quando ele está lacrado com o colar de contas, porém ele vai se abrindo cada vez mais a cada dia, até que uma hora ele poderá me sugar também... Meu pai morreu assim... E como já disse, foi tudo graças a esse youkai, Naraku, enquanto ele não for destruído a maldição continuará, por isso que nós da minha família, temos que ter um herdeiro para continuar nossa vingança atrás de Naraku.

-Naraku?! –Exclamou Inu-Yasha –Explique isso direito houshi!

-Bom, meu tataravô vivia atrás dele e quando estava muito perto de pagá-lo, o youkai fugia... Porém esse youkai é capaz de mudar de forma continuamente, então numa noite ele se disfarçou de mulher e atraiu meu tataravô... Assim acabou furando sua mão e causando a maldição.

-Monge, em que forme ele está hoje? –Perguntou o hanyou nervosamente.

-Nunca se sabe, pelos boatos que ouvi, ele está agora na forma de um homem, coberto com uma pele de babuino.

-M-MALDITO! –Urrou enquanto se levantava –Foi ele... FOI ELE!

-O que aconteceu?! –Perguntou Kagome confusa.

-Baka Kagome! Não percebe que Naraku era um dos conselheiros do meu pai?

Uma vaga lembrança ocorreu à sacerdotisa... Aquele homem que se cobria com pele de babuino, ela havia o visto na sua primeira visita ao castelo... Era Naraku!

-Conselheiro? –Perguntou Miroku confuso.

-Hai... Inu-Yasha é um príncipe... –Suspirou ela–E o pai dele é o rei Tai, esse youkai era conselheiro dele.

Os olhos de Miroku e Shippou arregalaram-se enquanto olhavam estupefatos para o hanyou.

-Você... –Começou Shippou.

-Príncipe do reino de Tai?! –Exclamou o monge.

Os dois curvaram-se demoradamente em frente ao meio-youkai.

-Parem com isso... –Revirou os olhos –Pelo que saiba no meio do nada ninguém é príncipe...

-Você acha que foi ele que roubou a adaga? –Perguntou a miko.

-Hai... Temos que voltar... Dar um jeito de avisa-los...

-Iie! Inu-Yasha-sama, não podemos voltar agora! –Exclamou o monge levantando-se.

-Eu PRESISO voltar monge!

-Kaede-san não é burra Inu-Yasha! –Exclamou Kagome –Ela já deve saber...

-Se não descobriram durante todos estes anos, duvido que descobrirão agora!

-Agora que roubou a adaga eles, com certeza, notaram.

-M-mas,

A jovem balançou a cabeça ajoelhando-se na frente dele o fitando tristemente:

-Não há razão para se preocupar... Não podemos fazer nada.

E virou-se enquanto se jogava no meio das flores amarelas. Fechou os olhos suspirando enquanto os últimos raios do sol iluminavam a paisagem. Virou o rosto deitando-se de lado, em seu rosto não havia um sorriso, somente a melancolia e a tristeza. Sentia que os três a fitavam, tinha que se manter forte, porém era inútil esconder seu coração.

***Fim do flashback***

Ouviu alguns passos vindo em sua direção, fitou ao seu redor rapidamente procurando suas roupas, havia acabado de sair do banho. Correu até uma pedra próxima do riacho e pegou suas vestes.

Levantou-se e vestiu-se rapidamente, prendeu o cabelo molhado em um rabo de cavalo voltando a olhar para as estrelas. Não devia sentir-se tão abalada... Aquilo não era certo. Jogou-se na terra observando seu peito subir e descer. Podia dormir agora, seria tão mais fácil, porém apesar do cansaço não conseguia dormir.

-Kagome-san? –Chamou uma voz suave.

Virou a cabeça encontrando os olhos azuis escuros do monge e sua face alegre.

-Não quer jantar, Kagome-san?

Tentou forçar um sorriso para responder.

-Não estou com fome.

-Kagome-san também não almoçou! Assim vai ficar muito fraca...

Deu os ombros e tornou a virar-se para o outro lado, encolhendo-se. Seu estomago doía assim como seus olhos, mas sentia que não iria conseguir engolir nada. Sentou apoiando-se, enquanto estava abraçada, em uma árvore tentando descansar, porém sentia que o monge ainda estava ali.

-Kag-

-Me deixe em paz... –Murmurou –Eu estou bem, só quero ficar sozinha por algum tempo...

-Ma-

-Por favor,...

-Certo Kagome-san –Suspirou – Mas se desejar comer, você será muito bem vinda entre nós.

-Hai.

Miroku balançou a cabeça enquanto se levantava, caminhou entre os arbustos até chegar perto de uma clareira, em seu centro havia uma fogueira. Inu-Yasha estava sentando em posição de Buda com a espada apoiada em seu ombro, Shippou estava sentado ao seu lado com a cabeça baixa, porém logo que viu o houshi vindo se animou um pouco e perguntou:

-Ela vem?!

Suspirando balançou a cabeça sentando-se no chão desanimado.

-Não, nem quer levantar.

A raposa olhou ferozmente para Inu-Yasha, assim como Miroku.

-O que foi?! –O hanyou perguntou irritado.

-Você deveria chamá-la Inu-Yasha-san...

-Bah! Por que eu?

-Porque é por _sua_ causa que ela está assim, baka! –Resmungou Shippou.

-Claro que não é! Ela que é uma estup-

A fala dele foi interrompida, por um golpe de Miroku com seu bastão em cima da cabeça dele.

-Você que é um estúpido Inu-Yasha-san!

Ele grunhiu repousando uma de suas mãos no machucado em sua cabeça, fechou os olhos suspirando pesadamente.

-O que você quer que eu faça? Ela me odeia agora...

-Não te odeia... Se te odiasse, já teria feito coisa muito pior –Disse o houshi sorrindo –É só conversar com ela.

-Ela não vai me ouvir.

-Tente, pelo menos... –Disse Shippou.

-Eu não sei...

-Vamos Inu-Yasha! –Gritou o youkai. 

-Não sei! 

-COVARDE! –Falaram os dois juntos ao mesmo tempo.

O hanyou levantou-se e adentrou na floresta, precisava pensar.

***

-Sesshoumaru-san?

O jovem virou-se bruscamente para ver quem o chamava dessa vez, seu olhar era ferino e frio apesar de seus olhos serem dourados como o sol.Viu uma senhora idosa com uma expressão preocupada no rosto então suspirou lentamente, sabia que ela viria atrás dele a qualquer momento cobrando suas responsabilidades.

-Hai Kaede-san?

A senhora suspirou enquanto aproximava-se um pouco mais dele e com severidade começou a falar.

-Desde o dia que chegou tudo tem estado muito inquieto Sesshoumaru... E você ainda não foi ajudá-los.

-Por que eu deviria? Não dou a mínima para esses guardiões idiotas.

Kaede suspirou enquanto o via olhá-la com amargura e dor como ele sempre a fitava, nunca a perdoaria.

-Acho que devia esquecer os fatos do passado Sesshoumaru e abrir os olhos para o presente.

-Para você é fácil falar... Você nunca perdeu algo realmente importante.

-Claro que já. E não é por causa "dela"... "Ela" está longe, por que não quer ir também Sesshoumaru?

Quando respondeu, pela primeira vez continha sinceridade na voz do youkai.

-Não... Eu não agüentaria olhar para o "fruto"... Principalmente depois daquilo, mas ainda tenho coisas importantes para fazer.

-Como o quê?

-Naraku, eu sempre suspeitei dele e agora foge do castelo levando a pedra da lua.

-Mas o que vai fazer agora então?

-Vou atrás dele.

-Sesshoumaru será inevitável vê-la se for atrás de Naraku... Inevitável.

-Não acho isso, principalmente porque eles não sabem o que estão perseguindo, quando Inu-Yasha foi embora Naraku ainda fingia ser um servo fiel, só depois que descobrimos que ele é o "mal" que irá lutar contra os guardiões.

-Mas você irá avisá-los, não vai?

Ele não respondeu e continuou caminhando entrando na penumbra do corredor frio e cavernoso sem olhar para trás ou dar qualquer resposta para Kaede que continuava lá o olhando partir.

-Sesshoumaru... –Falou a voz tremula da senhora do castelo.

Ele parou e olhou para a humana repugnante que seu pai havia escolhido para ser sua esposa, fitou-a nos olhos vendo o medo que existiam neles e perguntou indiferente.

-O que foi agora?

-Não fale assim com ela! –Exclamou Kaede.

-Uma visita... Para você... –Murmurou ignorando a miko.

-É mesmo? Quem é?!

-Nar-Naraku. –Estremeceu.

Os olhos dourados do youkai brilharam de ódio intensamente, ele serrou os punhos aumentando o tom da sua voz.

-O que esse miserável quer aqui?!

-Miserável Sesshoumaru? Não acho que eu seja um miserável... –Ecoou uma voz pelo corredor.

-Você... –Ele grunhiu.

-É... Acho que sou eu... Porém acho que você não vai atrever-se a me atacar.

-É mesmo?! –Disse com ironia.

-Sim, pois eu tenho a sua fraqueza... A principal fraqueza.

-Eu não tenho fraqueza Naraku.

-É mesmo? –Perguntou sarcástico.

Abriu sua pele como se fosse uma manta e de lá saiu uma mulher não aparentando seus trinta de três anos, ela tinha seus olhos fechados e o cabelo escuro caindo-lhe pelas costas. Ela transpirava muito, suas maças do rosto estavam rubras e havia uma expressão de sofrimento em seu rosto.

O príncipe arregalou os olhos dando alguns passos para trás, não poderia ser... Ela não poderia estar lá na sua frente.

-K-Kits...

-Sim! É ela Sesshoumaru, pode sentir o cheiro de flores dela? Acha que eu estou mentindo?

-D-Devolva! DEVOLVA!

-Ora ora... Está com raiva agora?

-Se você fizer algo a ela Naraku... Você vai se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida!

-Hoho... Por que acha que ela está assim? Acha que ainda não fiz nada com o seu "tesouro perdido" ou melhor... "Amor impedido", ou melhor ainda! "Amor perdido", não são nomes maravilhosos?

-Cale-se idiota! Solte-a!

Naraku deu uma risada sádica e falou agarrando-a outra vez.

-Eu ainda não chamei a "outra" pessoa... Não posso soltá-la antes de ter minhas duas preciosidades...

-KAGOME! NÃO KAGOME! –Berrou Kaede.

-Cale-se velha! –Ele rosnou atirando um feitiço contra ela –Agora Sesshoumaru... Se quiser seu "amor perdido" novamente, vai ter que estar amanhã cedo ao pé da montanha de Higasaki...Estarei lá... Com ela. –Acrescentou rindo.

-Espere!-Ele rugiu

-Se não estiver lá, Sesshoumaru, algo horrível irá acontecer com ela! –E desapareceu.

O youkai caiu no chão de joelhos, ele havia pegado o que mais estiva, o que mais amava em todo mundo... Não podia deixar de ir salva-la, mesmo estando separado tanto tempo... Na podia deixa-la, o sentimento adormecido havia acordado com a mesma intensidade de anos atrás.

-Não vá... –Disse Kaede –Pode ser uma armadilha Sessh-

-É verdade.

-Então! Vo-

-Mas é ela que está com ela... Eu pude sentir isso.

A miko estremeceu balançando a cabeça.

-Você...

-Eu vou! E ninguém vai me impedir! –E correu para fora do castelo.

***

-Eu já disse! Não sei se quero ir até lá! Ela não vai querer minha presença!

-Espere Inu-Yasha –Exclamou o monge.

Shippou e Miroku estavam no meio da floresta correndo atrás de Inu-Yasha. Ele não podia fugir e deixar Kagome naquele estado. Eles estavam o perseguindo para ir pedir suas desculpas à ela, já que o hanyou era teimoso e confuso e não sabia o que iria fazer, nem se tinha certeza de que iria fazer aquilo, sua cabeça estava um nó, não queria machuca-la mais com a sua presença.

O princepe tomou impulso e saltou pulando entre as árvores enquanto tentava fugir de seus companheiros, logo estava fora de vista, só a sua silhueta era vista pulando rapidamente entre as árvores.

-INU-YASHA! –Gritaram os dois companheiros em coro.

Ele olhou para trás e de repente se viu paralisado por um feitiço de Miroku.

-Vá lá agora! Não podemos continuar a viagem desse jeito.

-Calem-se! Soltem-me agora! –Falou enquanto caia no chão.

-Você vai falar com ela? –Perguntou o monge.

Ele revirou os olhos, não tinha mais jeito, ou ia ou eles ficariam lá o aprisionando pelo resto de sua existência.

-Está bem! Eu vou pedir desculpas para ela! –Resmungou enquanto levantava.

Os dois outros sorriram vitoriosos, agora finalmente voltariam a ter paz.

Inu-Yasha caminhou em direção à ela com seu olhar decidido, iria se explicar com Kagome... Não entendia direito o por quê dela estar magoada com ele, porém iria tentar fazer o possível, não agüentava mais ver aqueles olhos tristes e melancólicos... Não agüentava mais a distancia dela, a pessoa que estivera ao seu lado por todo o percurso, não queria perder aquilo agora, ela fazia sentir-se seguro.

Cerrou os punhos caminhando mais firmemente, conseguia sentir o cheiro dela misturado com a tristeza, afastou os galhos que insistiam em cair em sua frente, caminhou mais rapidamente ao sentir que estava mais perto, desviou-se dos arbustos e a viu.

Ela estava deitada na beira do riacho, seu rosto estava molhado por lágrimas e seu cabelo espalhado pelo chão, a pele dela estava pálida e fria. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela com os olhos tristes, repousou sua mão sobre o ombro dela.

-Kagome...

Os olhos dela abriram-se devagar enquanto seus lábios entreabertos deixavam escapar murmúrios incompreensíveis. Ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos e se sentou de frente para ele. A miko o estudava com um misto de tristeza e magoa, tentando parecer o mais calma possível disse:

-O que veio fazer aqui?

-Eu vim...

-Desculpe atrapalhar o momento.

Ambos ficaram imóveis ao reconhecer a voz, não podia ser dele... Não ele!

-Eu não mordo! –Riu com sua voz abafada –Eu tenho um assunto a tratar com Kagome.

-Naraku... –Inu-Yasha murmurou –TESAIGA! –Berrou sacando a espada.

A enorme espada saiu da bainha enquanto o hanyou posicionava-se para atacar, mas Naraku tirou uma mulher de dentro de sua pele, seu cabelo escuro e negro caia-lhe pelas suas costas, sua pele aveludada estava branca e os lábios dela tremiam violentamente, logo a miko a reconheceu e gritou:

-Não ataque Inu-Yasha! –Disse em desespero indo na frente do meio-youkai.

-Então perceber quem é essa mulher, garota?

-M-mãe... –Ela estremeceu.

-Exatamente! E é melhor não tentarem me ferir, algo pode acontecer... E você não gostaria disso, não é, pequena?

-Pare... Deixe-a em paz! Se você quer a mim não a envolva!

-Não posso joga-la fora... Ela ainda é uma peça preciosa no jogo... Ela vai atrair duas peças muito importantes para mim...

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER?! –Ele gritou.

-PARE INU-YASHA! O que tenho que fazer para liberta-la?

-É simples Kagome... Eu quero que vá ao pé do monte Higasaki amanhã cedo... Vá sozinha –Acrescentou olhando para Inu-Yasha.

-Para que?

-Você saberá lá...

A sacerdotisa tinha medo estampado nos olhos, cerrou os punhos e falou:

-Como eu vou saber que é realmente ela?

-Não precisa... Você já sentiu que era ela, se não tivesse a reconhecido esse medo não estaria nos seus olhos pequena. –E desapareceu.

Ela tremia violentamente, suas mãos suavam enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado. Sentiu mais uma vez a mão de Inu-Yasha em seu ombro, porém desviou-se dele correndo em direção ao monte Higasaki.

-Pare Kagome! Pode ser uma armadilha!

-Era a minha mãe! Deixe-me!

-Calma! Primeiro me ouça Kagome! Eu quero falar com você!

-Vá embora! Vou atrás do que acredito! Não vou ficar aqui com você!

-Não vou deixar ir até o Naraku sozinha!

-Me deixe em paz! Você não pensou em mim quando estava com "ela"! Agora é tarde demais Inu-Yasha!

-IDIOTA! –Ele berrou.

Kagome tentou correr, porém a mão dele a agarrou pelo braço fazendo com que ela tivesse que encara-lo nos olhos.

-Me solta!

-Não!

Ela o fitou com um olhar ferino, porém ao encontrar aqueles olhos viu uma expressão diferente no rosto dele, o olhar dele era aflito e tinha... Dor? Arregalou os olhos sentindo uma espécie de aperto em seu peito e então desviou daquele olhar tão penetrante.

-Olhe para mim Kagome... Olhe nos meus olhos!

-P-pare Inu-Yasha... Não me faça mais sofrer... Por favor... –Murmurou.

-Olhe para mim! –Ele exclamou apertando o braço dela levemente.

Tentou livrar-se da mão dele, mas isso só fez que ela a apertasse mais, então soltou um pequeno grunhido. Sentiu a outra mão dele levantar o seu queixo para encontrar seu olhar. Ela molhava a mão dele com lágrimas quentes que escorriam livremente por sua face fazendo seus olhos brilharem mais intensamente.

-Escute Kagome... –Ele disse enquanto passava o polegar pela face dela limpando o liquido salgado –Eu nunca quis fazer aquil-

-Então por que?! Por que fez?!

-Escute! Eu nunca... –Respirou fundo –Eu nunca vi a "Minako" naquela noite.

-É mesmo?! –Exclamou Kagome enfurecida enquanto sua face ficava cada vez mais ensopada –Então quem você viu?!

-Eu vi você... Sempre! Quando estávamos caminhando... Quando ela me levou até a cabana... Eu não via a Minako, eu via você.

Continua...

**N/a: Olá pessoal! **

**Aqui temos mais um capitulo de "As Faces de suas lágrimas"! Aleluia... Cap 14 para a infelicidade ou felicidade de vocês... Eu queria continuar com o mistério um pouco mais, mas algumas coisas se resolvem até o cap 16... Esse cap num foi tão bom ., mas foi necessário para a história... E agora? Descobriram quem era o amor proibido da mãe da Kagome? ^^' Essa história ainda vai ser bem explicada, podem ficar tranqüilos! **

**Estou um pouco cansada... Mas espero escrever mais! **

**Agora os reviews por ordem de postagem: **

K-chan: Sim, a história do Shippou é bastante triste... E, bom... Aquilo... Isso logo irá aparecer, o problema da Kagome é muito complexo. Num posso falar a escolha que ela vai tomar se não estraga toda a história... E claro que você vai passar (ou passou) de ano! Foca K-chan!! *Banzai rs* E que bom que gostou do cap! Fico muito feliz (como sempre... Kiki boba alegre saltitante) Kissus! 

Lily: Que bom que gostou do cap! O sofrimento do Shippou foi necessário... Tufo na fic (ta bom, a maioria) das coisas da fic são necessárias (espero...), E quanto ao meu big cap... É sempre bom ler caps grandes... Eu adoro, e se eu dividisse em partes ia demorar demais XD. Espero continuar assim! Cuidado com os gatos... e Kissu!

Lally-chan ou Miro Kikyou: Oro! Não precisa se desculpar ^^'! Que bom que gostou do cap ^^, é... Ele está um pouco confuso sim, esse também está confuso, mas vou me esforçar para ser mais clara no próximo ^^! Claro... A mulher misteriosa é muito legal... Ela sempre dá umas lições da Kagome sem juízo. Obrigado pelo aviso! *anotando no bloquinho* Muito, mas muito obrigado mesmo! Vou tentar não fazer isso novamente. Kissus!

Camis: Que bom que ficou mais feliz e contente para a sua prova ^^! Hehe, eu também não resisto de passar aqui, mesmo em provas T.T. Também estou muito feliz por passar ^___^ não queria pegar rec de jeito nenhum! Mas você passou também, não é? Não precisa agradecer pelos elogios, afinal a gente faz isso com algo que merece, não é mesmo? Que bom que gostou da minha outra fic XD! Eu vou dar um jeitinho para os dois ficarem juntos, você vai ver... Bjus! E aqui está um novo cap!

Laine Moraes: Sim, já li o livro... Na verdade ele foi uma das seis coisas que me inspiraram para fazer a fic... As Brumas, A Sacerdotisa de Avalon, Fushigi Yuugi, Ayashi no ceres, X/1999 e InuYasha . eu peguei emprestado algumas passagens do livro sim, eu adoro esse livro! Já falaram para você também? ^^'''' Bom, o que fazer a não ser conviver? Pelo menos os bobos alegres se divertem mais... Obrigada pelos elogio! ^^ Bjos!

**Pronto... Terminei... Não sei quando o próximo cap entra no ar... Sorry, agora vou terminar o cap de "Amor Abstrato" **

**Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! E deixem uma review! São importantes para mim, certo? **

**E claro... Revisão relâmpago de novo .' Me avisem sobre os erros ^__^ **

**No próximo cap: Kagome descobre a verdade sobre o príncipe herdeiro e um pouco sobre a maldição do seu clã (não esqueceram dela, não é mesmo?). **

**Críticas (principalmente as críticas) e elogios são apreciados! **

**Até o próximo cap... **

**Kissu **

**Kiki-chan**


	15. Revelações

Cap 15 –Revelações 

**(23/12/03) **

_"eu via você". _

Foi como se acordasse de um terrível pesadelo, Inu-Yasha estava ali em sua frente falando para ela que nunca havia visto Minako... Foi como se uma tempestade passasse, seus olhos voltaram a brilhar junto com a alegria que começava a crescer dentro de seu peito.

-Somente você... –Ele repetiu a abraçando.

-Inu-Yasha... –Ela murmurou enquanto correspondia ao seu gesto.

Ele deixou-se embriagar por seu perfume, seu calor, sua presença, seu corpo... Tudo estava tão perto dele, a presença dela era tão reconfortante... Ele se sentia tranqüilo quando estava ao lado dela, nada poderia superar aquele sentimento de paz. Correu seus dedos pelos fios escuros e sedosos, aspirou mais uma vez aquele perfume e então começou a massagear seu cabelo, enrolava as mexas entre seus dedos sentindo que ela relaxava cada vez mais em seus braços.

Ela fitou aqueles olhos dourados semiabertos, teve uma vontade imensa de se castigar pelo que iria fazer, não queria sair do calor e da proteção daqueles braços, porém era preciso, ela o afastou um pouco concentrou uma energia dentro de sua boca e foi ao encontro dos lábios dele. Segurou a face dele com suas duas mãos enquanto fechava os olhos pressionando seus lábios contra os dele, ela abriu sua boca fazendo toda aquela energia passar para ele.

Inu-Yasha sentiu que algo quente entrava dentro dele, porém quando ela afastou-se tentou pegar sua mão ou seu braço, mas não conseguia se mexer.

-Kagome...? O que você fez?

Os olhos dela eram tristes, olhou-o com um misto de dor e culpa, lágrimas começaram a cair livremente, molhando aquele rosto novamente.

-Gomen Inu-Yasha... Sei que iria lá comigo, mas não posso deixar, você me entende? Gomen... Não sei se irei me arrepender depois, porém tenho que ir...

-Kagome... –Ele murmurou.

-Gomen Inu-Yasha! –E correu para dentro das árvores.

-KAGOME! –O hanyou urrou.

Ela continuou a correr tapando os ouvidos com as mãos, não queria ouvir nada do que ele dissesse, se isso ocorresse poderia voltar... E não podia fazer isso! Limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos, teria que ser forte agora, mesmo com o peito sangrando iria continuar, talvez ele nunca a perdoasse, mas _precisava_ salvar sua mãe. Quando parou de correr estava em frente à um precipício, porém via uma pequena trilha de pedras mais a frente, apesar de estar escuro podia visualizar o local onde Naraku estava. Apertou seu peito enquanto entrava na bruma espessa que rodeava a trilha de pedras.

Andou apoiando-se no penhasco, descia com estrema cautela, não sabia mais por onde andava, a bruma havia coberto tudo, seus dentes começavam a bater, a umidade começava a invadir suas vestes.

Caminhou mais rapidamente tentando espantar o frio, sua mão estava gelada e seus lábios deviam estar roxos, não tinha imaginado que ali poderia ser tão frio. Apressou o passo, porém acabou escorregando em uma pedra lisa, deixou um grito escapar de seus lábios enquanto caia do penhasco, se alguém não tivesse a pego estaria morta. Sentiu mãos a envolverem e arregalou seus olhos fitando o seu salvador.

Ele a olhava com curiosidade com seus olhos dourados, seu cabelo prateado voava ao vento, sua pele era pálida e no canto da face em ambos lados tinha duas listras lilases, tinha uma lua crescente na testa.

-Quem é você...?

Ele continuou a estudando, até que pousou a colocando no chão.

-Então é você... –Ele disse –è parecida... Mas seus olhos... Seus olhos são diferentes.

-Do que está falando? Quem é você?

-Sou o irmão de Inu-Yasha, o príncipe herdeiro, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao saber quem era seu salvador, fitou-o mais atentamente e disse:

-Você é um guardião também não é?

-Como...?

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Eu somente sei.

-Garota estranha... Ele também a chamou até aqui?

-"Ele"?

-Naraku.

-Como você sabe?

-Simplesmente porquê ele tem algo que eu quero muito.

E continuou andando com a garota o acompanhando de forma cautelosa, o que Naraku havia roubado dele? Sesshoumaru... Ele não era estranho, lembrava algo... Porém não se lembrava quem. Andou um pouco mais até que chegam ao lugar marcado.

-Idiota... Ele não está aqui...

-Tem certeza Sesshoumaru? –Diz uma voz atrás dele.

-VOCÊ!

-Sim!

Sesshoumaru sacou sua espada e preparou-se para atacar, investiu em Naraku que acabou desviando só ficando com um pequeno corte em sua face. O youkai investiu outra vez saltando para dar o seu golpe, desta vez havia conseguido cortar o peito do inimigo, se posicionava para o ataque final quando Kagome gritou:

-DAME! É somente uma marionete!

-O que?

Naraku deu uma longa risada enquanto "seu" corpo flutuava no ar. Ele estava há dez metros acima do chão, quase invisível pela bruma, somente conseguiam ver sua silhueta. Sua voz saiu abafada, mas ainda ecoava pelo ambiente.

-Garota esperta... Deve me lembrar para não subestima-la como venho fazendo... Sua querida mamãe está no topo da montanha, pode sentir sua energia vinda de lá, pequena?

-Hai.

-Fala com tanta calma pequena...

-Eu não tenho medo de você!

Ele riu enquanto desaparecia no ar.

-Ela também não tem... Veja o que aconteceu com ela...

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? –Berrou a garota.

-Suba... E descubra!

Kagome ainda tinha os punhos e olhos cerrados, olhou para o chão tremula, o que aquele canalha havia feito? Logo agora que poderia vê-la! Mas não o deixaria ficar com sua mãe! Olhou para a montanha e começou a tentar subi-la se apoiando em algumas pedras, porém logo caiu, tinha as mãos raladas e uma terrível agonia no peito.

-Garota idiota, assim nunca irá conseguir.

-Eu sei... Segure a minha mão!

-O que?!

-Você me ajudou antes, eu vou ajudá-lo agora.

-É mesmo? Como você vai fazer isso, garota? –Ele disse debochando.

-Vou nos tele-transportar para lá.

-Você consegue fazer isso?

-Hai, mas só quando realmente preciso... Isso gasta muita energia. Vamos, segure minha mão.

Ela fechou os olhos assim que sentiu a mão dele fechando-se sobre a sua, começou a murmurar algumas palavras incompreensíveis, um símbolo azul estranho surgiu em sua testa, deste símbolo uma esfera crescia, logo os dois estavam dentro da esfera azul. Kagome arregalou os olhos de repente, falando a última palavra do encantamento e os dois sumiram. Logo estavam pousando levemente no chão, numa caverna no alto da montanha.

Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados, a caverna era espaçosa, porém não via Kistsune em lugar algum, estreitou os olhos tentando procurar Naraku, mas não via ninguém.

-Você nos trouxe para o lugar errado, garota.

-Go-gomen... –Falou ofegante.

Ele virou-se ao ouvir a voz dela e encontrou-a sentada, apoiando-se com uma das mãos enquanto apertava seu peito com a outra, tinha os olhos fechados, a face suada e a respiração acelerada, claramente se via que não estava bem. O youkai foi até e ela e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu disse... Que... Ga-gastava muita energia... Não disse? –Falou fazendo pausas para respirar.

Ela apoiou sua cabeça na parede de pedras, largou-se lá enquanto tentava recuperar-se da atividade. Abriu os olhos para ver onde estava, era uma caverna, a pouca luz entrava por várias fendas espalhadas pelo teto, a sua forma era curiosa, era como se estivessem dentro de uma esfera de pedra. Tentou procurar sinais de alguém, porém não havia nada, só ela e o outro estavam dentro da caverna.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou a voz seca de Sesshoumaru.

-Não... Sinto que estou com febre...

Ele ajoelhou-se na frente da garota, não poderia deixar de ajudá-la, além de ela ser filha de Kistsune algo o obrigava a fazer aquilo.

-Ora, ora... –Ecoou uma voz pelo lugar –Chegaram aqui mais rápido do que imaginei. Mas pelo visto a portadora do poder está muito cansada... Interessante... Parece que ela os tele-transportou para cá...

A principio não reconheceram o homem alto que andava na direção deles, vestia somente a parte de baixo negra do quimono, seu cabelo era preto ondulado e muito longo, estava preso em um meio rabo com algumas mexas sobre seu rosto, sua pele era pálida, seus olhos tinham uma cor estranha, um vermelho escuro que se assimilava a cor de sangue, tinha uma sombra roxa nas pálpebras e em suas costas havia uma queimadura em forma de aranha. Em seus lábios havia um sorriso divertido.

-Não me reconhecem? –Falou enquanto pegava a pele de babuino do seu lado.

-Você! NARAKU! –Ele gritou enquanto em sua mão surgia um chicote –Onde ela está?

-Acalme-se...

-Idiota! Onde ela está?! –Gritou enquanto desferia um ataque com sua arma onde Naraku estava, mas ele se desviou ligeiramente.

Sesshoumaru olhou de relance para onde seu oponente havia aparecido, saltou e com seu chicote prendeu seu braço esquerdo.

-Muito bom Sesshoumaru... Realmente muito bom... Mas ainda não é o suficiente. –Falou enquanto tirava o chicote de seu braço, mesmo que sua mão começasse a derreter ele não parou até atirar aquilo longe –Fez alguns estragos... Mas nada irreparável.

-Idiota...

-Certo, Irei acabar com você depois Sesshoumaru... O que intereça agora é a portadora do poder.

-Portadora do... Não! Você não vai tocá-la!

-Você está preso a ela porquê é um guardião, não é mesmo?

-Isso não vem ao caso! –Disse enquanto o atingia com o chicote mais uma vez.

Naraku tentou desviar, porém foi atingido, aquilo fez um grande ferimento em seu peito, ele grunhiu enquanto caia para trás.

-Não tenho tempo para brincar Sesshoumaru... Saia da minha frente.

O príncipe fez o chicote desaparecer e sacou a espada, colocando sua ponta na garganta de Naraku.

-Me diga onde ela está! Agora!

Ele sorriu enquanto apontava para o outro corredor da caverna, o príncipe desviou seu olhar de sua vitima e acabou sendo derrubado.

-Agora pequena, prepare-se! –Falou enquanto desferia uma bola de energia nela.

A garota abriu seus olhos lentamente quando sentiu que algo vinha rapidamente em sua direção, então concentrou a energia que lhe restava em uma barreira.

-Ainda resta força em você, pequena? Muito interessante...

Ele andou até ela, seus olhos mostravam claramente que estava se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo. Ele ajoelhou-se na sua frente enquanto pegava seu rosto, riu quando viu a expressão de nojo que ela tinha, então começou a falar.

-Você tem muito poder pequena... É uma pena ter que destruir esse poder, mas antes irei pegar a jóia... –Disse enquanto sua mão dirigia-se para o local onde a jóia estava pendurada no pescoço dela.

-Iie! –Falou agarrando a mão de Naraku com as suas enquanto delas saia uma energia tremenda, fazendo com que ele levasse um choque no corpo inteiro, ele grunhiu e se afastou olhando para a garota pasmado. De onde ela havia achado tanta energia? Porém quando a fitou novamente ela estava ainda mais ofegante do que quando entrou na caverna, não pode deixar de sorrir, mesmo com o braço queimado ele havia feito Kagome chegar em seu limite.

-Seu ataque foi ótimo! Mas não o suficiente, agora me de a...

-IIE! –Gritou enquanto desferia uma bola de energia nele.

Naraku caiu para trás quando sentiu o ataque da garota em sua ferida, o sorriso desapareceu de sua face. Quando levantou novamente sua expressão era fria.

-Vou me divertir um pouco com você garota... Não vai ficar assim...

-Não toque nela Naraku! –Falou Sesshoumaru levantando-se e indo até ele, mas um vulto pulou em sua frente.

-Antes de tocar em Naraku-sama vai ter que passar por mim!

Kuro jogou seu cabelo louro para trás e estudou Sesshoumaru com seus olhos azuis claros. **(N/a: para quem não lembra esse é o Kuro, que apareceu no cap sete "o começo" foi ele quem roubou a adaga usando Kagome, ele era o "irmão" do Kouga) **

-Príncipe! Que honra... Irei lutar com você então... –Falou enquanto sacava a espada e abria seu terceiro olho.

-Saia da minha frente!

Enquanto isso Kagome estava desesperada com a aproximação de seu atacante, não tinha mais força para desferir um ataque nele... Viu ele se aproximando devagar e novamente segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos.

-Você é tão bonita... –Falou sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto debruçava-se sobre ela.

Kagome tentou chutá-lo ou repeli-lo de qualquer forma, mas não deu certo, ele a acertou com um tapa em sua face, ela gritou e ele desferiu outro em seus lábios.

-Cale-se idiota!

Ele começou a rasgar suas roupas, ela estava em silêncio, de repente sentiu algo pesado cair em sua cabeça, tudo começou a rodar e acabou perdendo os sentidos.

***

-Inu-Yasha! –Gritou alguém na floresta –Inu-Yasha!

-Você acha que Kagome foi tão longe assim? –Perguntou a raposinha.

-Como?

-Bom... Ele foi atrás dela, não é? Então ele deve estar com ela...

-Não acredito que tenham ido para longe... Inu-Yasha!

-Aqui seus idiotas! –Gritou alguém da floresta.

O monge e o pequeno youkai trocaram um olhar e correram para o lugar de onde vinha a voz do hanyou.

Miroku abriu caminho entre os galhos e arbustos e encontrou Inu-Yasha imóvel, como se fosse feito de pedra envolto em uma aura rosada. O meio-youkai olhou para o monge e disse:

-Me tire daqui logo!

-Hã? Quem fez isso com você? –Perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

O príncipe suspirou enquanto seu olhar tornava-se terrivelmente triste.

-Kagome.

-Nani?!

-Kagome me prendeu aqui...

-Mas... Mas por quê?

-Naraku apareceu... Ele pegou a mãe dela e marcou um lugar para Kagome ir buscá-la sozinha...

-E você deixou-a ir sozinha?!

-Iie! Por que acha que estou assim? Eu tentei impedir, mas ela acabou fazendo isso comigo...

O houshi pegou seu cajado e o balançou no ar murmurando algumas palavras, repetiu o processo cinco vezes até Inu-Yasha conseguir se mover normalmente.

-A senhorita Kagome não queria que você saísse daí mesmo... O feitiço que ela lançou era fortíssimo!

-Bah! Vamos monge! Vamos procurar Kagome!

-Mas onde ela foi?

-Eu ouvi Naraku dizendo para ela estar no pé do monte Higasaki.

-Certo! Vamos par-

-EI! –Gritou Shippou com sua voz aguda os alcançando –Me esperem...

-Bah! Vamos logo!

E correram em direção ao monte Higasaki.

***

_A garota andava na beira do rio calmamente, levava nas mãos um balde de água, suas vestes eram simples, um quimono lilás curto com o obi branco. Ajoelhou-se na margem e sorriu ao ver seu reflexo na água, tocou o liquido com a ponta dos dedos produzindo ondas, colocou o cabelo longo e escuro para trás evitando que molhasse. Tirou as sandálias e mergulhou seus pés lá_.

_ De repente ouviu um barulho estranho vindo das árvores ao seu redor, virou-se rapidamente retirando um amuleto contra youkais das vestes, porém o barulho sumiu, devia ser sua imaginação, deu os ombros e voltou a observar o rio. _

_ -Kuso... –Murmurou –Esqueci alguma coisa... _

_ Olhou para o balde... Claro! Iria pegar alguns peixes coloridos para Miwa, novamente debruçou-se sobre o rio, teria que achar algum. Suspirou enquanto voltava a se sentar, não conseguia achar os malditos peixes! Porém quando ia voltar a procurá-los sentiu um par de braços a enlaçando por trás. Corou quando acabou caindo de costas no colo "dele". _

_ -Ohayo Kistsune –Sorriu. _

_ Ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo, mesmo quando viu que seu balde estava indo rio abaixo, porém ele foi rápido, pegou o objeto dela e voltou para lá. _

_ -Arigatou Sesshoumaru... Como conseguiu vir aqui hoje? _

_ Ele revirou os olhos enquanto passeava os dedos pelo cabelo da garota. _

_ -Inu-Yasha... Todos estão ocupados com a doença dele. _

_ -Coitado! Você devia estar lá com ele... Afinal ele é o seu irmão... _

_ -MEIO-irmão. _

_ Ela riu se levantando enquanto ficava de frente para ele. _

_ -Está bem, seu MEIO-irmão. Por que implica tanto com o pobrezinho? _

_ -Eu não implico com ele... Só acho idiotice estar com tantos empregados em volta dele... E também, ele é um hanyou. _

_ Kistsune o fuzilou com seus olhos azulados, pegou o balde e saiu andando pisando duro. _

_ -O que foi Kistsune?! _

_ -Baka...-Falou enquanto andava. _

_ -Mas o que... _

_ -Que mal tem, ele ser um hanyou? –Disse enquanto parava. _

_ -Ora... Ele não tem um sangue puro! Tem sangue de humano! _

_ -Eu sou humana! _

_ -Mas você é diferente... Humanos não devem se misturar com youkais. _

_ -É mesmo? –Disse irônicamente e continuou a andar. _

_ -Ah... Você me entendeu Kistsune! _

_ -Claro que entendi... Humanos não se misturam com youkais. _

_ -Kistsune! _

_ Ela continuou andando em um ritmo mais rápido. Estava profundamente irritada, quem ele pensava que era? Mas de repente a mão dele pegou seu braço _

_ -Itai! _

_ -G-gomen! –Ele falou apressado –Gomen... Eu não quis dizer aquilo... –Murmurou enquanto passava sua mão pelo rosto dela. _

_ -Por que você tem que ser tão preconceituoso? Se por acaso eu ficar com você o nosso filho vai ser um hanyou. _

_ -Nani? _

_ Ela sorriu. _

_ -Não me diga que não quer ficar junto comigo... _

_ Ele acabou sorrindo também enquanto pegava a face dela, eles se aproximavam cada vez mais até que seus lábios uniram-se com um beijo, ela colocou suas mãos na nunca dele, enquanto ele tinha as dele na cintura dela. Separaram-se depois de alguns minutos e Sesshoumaru disse enquanto a abraçava. _

_ -É claro que vamos ficar juntos, Kistsune. _

_ -Para sempre? _

_ -Hai... Para sempre. _

_ De repente toda aquela paisagem bela começou a se espatifar, como se vidro tivesse caído no chão, e aquilo deu lugar a uma fogueira ardendo, era a fogueira de beltane, a mulher que antes sorria, agora estava prestes a chorar, ela estava em frente ao sacerdote que iria tirar sua pureza naquela noite. _

_ -Vamos? –Ele sorriu oferecendo sua mão para ela. _

_ A hora havia chegado, engoliu seco, era a hora de finalizaram o ritual, era hora de irem para a cabana que havia sido preparada especialmente para eles, ela caminhou sendo guiada por ele. _

_ Ele a deitou na cama preparada somente para eles, as roupas eram feitas de modo que soltando alguns alfinetes elas logo sairiam, logo os dois estavam nus, ele estava debruçado sobre ela. Depois de alguns segundos começou a beija-la. _

_ Kistsune não se sentia bem, ele não era o homem com quem queria perder sua pureza... Não era o homem que queria que a visse nua! Seu coração gritava e sangrava, começou a chorar e quando deu por si o par de olhos castanhos do sacerdote a fitavam, logo sentiu sua mão limpando-lhe as lágrimas. _

_ -Não chore... –Murmurou –Não tenha medo... _

_ Seus beijos rumaram para a base do pescoço dela, "droga", pensou Kistsune, ele estava sendo tão gentil e ela não poderia corresponder...Respirou fundo, teria de continuar. Com os braços trêmulos o enlaçou lentamente enquanto lembrava da conversa com Kaede. _

_ Kistsune era descendente da lendária sacerdotisa Kikyou, que na hora da sua morte havia sido amaldiçoada, e com ela toda as suas descendentes. A terrível sina era terem que se apaixonar pelo herdeiro do rei até que o poder da sacerdotisa reaparecesse. _

_ Ela, descendente de Kikyou, Sesshoumaru herdeiro do rei... Kaede falou que o amor que sentia por ele era uma mentira, parte da maldição, como logo a pessoa a que iria ter o poder de Kikyou nasceria, o amor desapareceria quando o bebe revelasse seus poderes, pois a maldição também iria sumir... _

_ Ela, Kistsune, estava fazendo o ritual para dar a luz para a pessoa que carregava o poder de Kikyou... Ela iria destruir a maldição e ao mesmo tempo o seu amor. De repente tentou voltar à realidade, mas não conseguia... A incorporação já havia sido feita. _

_ No ritual de beltane o sacerdote e a sacerdotisa emprestavam seus corpos para os deuses se unirem, era isso que estava acontecendo... Na verdade, o portador do poder da lendária sacerdotisa iria ser indiretamente filho dos deuses. _

_ Queria chorar novamente, não havia certeza de que realmente seria o portador do poder... Todos estavam seguindo uma visão de uma outra sacerdotisa, mas ninguém tinha certeza de nada, era esse seu medo, de que não nascesse o portador..._

***

Acordou de repente... Havia tido mais um sonho...

Ela estava deitada nas pedras, grunhiu enquanto abria os olhos, tudo girava ao seu redor, logo começou a sentir uma pontada na cabeça, parecia que havia tomado uma bancada muito forte. Fechou seus olhos novamente, e quando tomou coragem para abri-los viu a parte de cima de seu quimono rasgada, tinha somente as faixas cobrindo os seios, a parte de baixo estava um pouco rasgada também, de repente sentiu-se fraca, toda a energia de seu corpo havia ido embora, fechou os olhos tentando lembrar do que tinha acontecido antes de dormir.

Ela estava jogando uma bola de energia em Naraku... Ele estava furioso com ela, foi até ela, começou a rasgar suas roupas, ela tentava resistir... Porém era inútil, ele devia ter perdido a paciência, pois a atingiu com algo na cabeça.

Estremeceu, será que havia sido... _Estuprada_?

O pânico começou a crescer, estava sangrando por dentro, apalpou sua face e sentiu algumas feridas, ao contato com suas lágrimas elas ardiam mais ainda. Em desespero socou o chão enquanto gritava tentando colocar sua dor para fora.

Porém aquele youkai, Seshoumaru estava em pé na sua frente com a espada nas mãos, quando ela gritou, ele virou-se imediatamente e disse para ela:

-Pode ficar tranqüila, ainda é pura. Eu não o deixei tocá-la mais a fundo.

Logo que ela o fitou arregalou os olhos... Aquela pessoa por quem sua mão havia se apaixonado... Era Sesshoumaru!

-Por que? –Murmurou –Por que está me protegendo dessa maneira? Fui _eu_ que separei vocês dois... Foi por minha causa.

-Então você descobriu...

-Hai... Por minha causa os dois foram infelizes.

-Kistsune já me disse... Você era o maior tesouro dela, se eu não fizesse isso ela nunca me perdoaria...

-Está fazendo por ela?

-Não, sem você meu pai irá morrer e não posso deixar de protegê-la.

-Por que?!

-Eu sou um guardião, tenho que fazer isso.

-E daí? Também sou uma guardiã!

-Kaede não te contou a lenda toda.

-Como?!

-Você não é uma guardiã garota...

-Mas eu toquei na caixa!

-Como você acha que a reencarnação de Kikyou ou a portadora do poder não tocaria na caixa?

-Reencarnação... De Kikyou? Explique-me isso direito!

-Depois! Agora vamos salvar sua mãe!

Ela olhou para ele confusa, reencarnação de Kikyou? Portadora do poder?

-Vamos garota! Vai ficar parada?

Ela balançou a cabeça, porém não conseguia se manter em pé, estava muito cansada, Sesshoumaru, vendo que ela não conseguia se reerguer foi lá e a pegou no colo.

-Vamos logo... –Murmurou.

-O que aconteceu com Naraku?

-Eu matei aquele capanga dele... Kuro...

-Voc- -Arregalou os olhos.

-Se eu não o matasse _você_ estaria morta agora.

-Hai... Arigatou. Mas e Naraku?

-Fugiu... Eu o atingi com minha espada antes dele fazer qualquer coisa mais grave com você.

-Mais grave? –Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Eu já disse que ainda é pura. Não se preocupe.

Ela baixou os olhos, Sesshoumaru havia acabado de entrar em um corredor escuro, ele era rápido, não demorou a chegar em outra caverna, essa era iluminada por tochas ao invés de fendas, porém no centro da caverna havia uma grande pedra, e nela estava amarrada Kistsune. Ao sentir a chegada de alguém abriu os olhos lentamente.

-Kagome?

Continua...

**N/a: E agora? O que vai acontecer?? **

**Olá! **

**Aqui mais um capítulo de "As faces de suas lágrimas"! ^____^ Esse cap teve a participação especial do Sesshy-chan XD Considerem isso um.... Presente de natal! Rs **

**Bom, Acredito que conseguiram esclarecer muitas coisas com o sonho da Kagome, mas sobre a maldição vou explicar melhor... Não sei se para alguns ficou muito claro.**

**A maldição que Naraku lançou em Kikyou é a seguinte: _E todas as herdeiras de sua família se apaixonarão por um herdeiro, até que o seu poder reapareça...". _Traduzindo: E todas as herdeiras da família de Kikyou se apaixonariam por um herdeiro do rei até que o poder dela reapareça, Kistsune amava Sesshoumaru por causa da maldição e quando Kagome nascesse, já que ela era a portadora do poder, esse amor desapareceria, pois o poder estaria reaparecendo, entenderam? Mas antes que me perguntem... A parte do amor de Sesshoumaru é verdadeira, ele se apaixonou por ela de verdade. **

**^^" Acho que ficou bem claro agora.... ^^' **

**Bom,devo avisa-los que vou viajar daqui à quatro dias e só volto dia treze... Vou tentar deixar uma ou outra coisa pronta, mas não acredito que estarei com mais um cap pronto até lá . Só quis deixar esse daqui para não ir viajar e deixar as fics sem atualização ^^' Então... Até dia quinze, dezesseis .' **

**Agora vou responder as reviews por ordem de postagem ^^**

K-chan: O.o ficou deprê é? Hai... Ele é o amore da mama ^^'''', ficou surpresa? Que bom! Essa foi a intenção XD.. Hai ¬¬ A Kagome é toda complexa sim... Muda de opinião toda hora, fica fazendo drama XD mas isso é que torna a historinha interessante!

Que bom que passou!!! Está vendo? O banzai da certo K-chan!!

Hehehe arigatou por contribuir para minha felicidade!

Kissu! Que bom que está gostando dessa e da outra fic!

Camis: ^^'''' Oro Camis-sama .' Não bebi nada... Não que eu saiba O.o, vai ver meu irmão andou alterando minha bebida... Ou talvez seja a minha nova... condição XD, mas eu num disse para você que eu era uma eterna insatisfeita -__-'

^___^- Que bom que gostou! Hahahaha, quem está com cara de criança que ganhou o presente de natal antes da hora sou rs ^^ Q que bom que aprovou o final também...

Eu vi os dois capítulos da sua fic! Muito bons *batendo palmas para Camis* Estou torcendo para você passar! BANZAI!

Kissu!

Lily: ^______^ Que bom que gostou das descobertas... Mas esse cap teve muito mais delas, não é? Não tão agradáveis? XD Eu não andei contando minha mais preciosa revelação para você, não é mesmo? O.o

Que bom que continua gostando! Fico maravilhosamente Feliz!

T.T Já me livrei deles... Eles andaram contaminando tudo ultimamente... O MSN (ok... 30%, vamos ver se você vai doar 10% mesmo ¬¬) Até mataram minha carpa ;__;!

Nem vou comentar a brincadeira, certo? *grau*

Kissu!

Laine-Moraes: Que bom que ficou legal ^^ Tentei passar o corretor melhor dessa vez ^^ Obrigada pelo aviso!!! Tentarei ficar mais atenta quando aos problemas de ortografia e gramática aqui XD

^___^ Eu adoraria ajuda, mas num quero dar trabalho ^^'''

Bjos!

Lally-chan: Hehehe... Deixei você mais @___@ ainda? ^^' Gomen Lally! 

Soltou pompons O.o? ^^''''Hai, ele estava vendo a Kagome ^^! Isso é bom não é? Ele num virou um Miroku XD da vida pra ficar olhando todo mundo não é mesmo? Que pena que aqui a Kag num manda-o sentar (acho que seria sentado até o centro da terra XDDDD)

Não demorei tanto! Aqui está o cap novo em folha! E pode ficar tranqüila... Não me assusto tanto com vocês não ^^'

Kissu!

Polly: Que bom que achou legal! Hai, o Sesshy com a mãe da K-chan! Eu gostei tanto deles... Pena que...Bom! eu bom que está gostando da história e gostou do cap! Aqui estou, continuando a escrever hahahaha! *risada maléfica do msn* Não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo! ^___^

Bjo!

Jenny-Ci: Arigatou pela review! Tudo bem não comentar os últimos caps ^^ Pelo menos comentou esse ^____^-

Obrigada pelos elogios à fic! Que bom que gosta dela!

Hai, leia os caps anteriores com mais calma, não vai entender bastante coisa daqui para a frente ^^'

Bjs!

**E claro... Agradeço a _Lily _por me ajudar com a revisão ^^''' Arigatou companheira das trevas! **

**Bom... Pessoal, dêem um presente de natal e façam uma criança feliz! Deixem uma review! Por favor . Pra quando voltar fazer um cap mais rápido ^^, certo??? **

**Boas festas! **

**Até o próximo cap! **

**Beijos... **

**Kiki**


	16. Caça a Sango

**Cap 16- Caça a Sango **

**_(21/01/04 – primeiro cap de 2004!) _**

-Kagome?

A miko fitou a mãe sorrindo, ela estava presa numa pedra no centro daquela caverna, tinha os pulsos, a cintura e os tornozelos acorrentados lá, mas mesmo assim sorria para a filha. Kagome tentou andar por si só até Kistsune, mas ainda não conseguia dar muitos passos, então, Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo, a garota ruborizou levemente enquanto era colocada diante da mãe. Depois do youkai e Kistsune trocarem olhares, ela começou a falar com a filha.

-Você está aqui... Finalmente, minha Kagome.

-Hai... –Sorriu enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas –Eu vou tirar você daqui!

-Claro que vai, querida. –E olhou para Sesshoumaru novamente, seu olhar era triste e aflito.

O príncipe herdeiro deu um passo à frente e logo desacorrentou a mulher, ela caiu no chão indo direto para o colo da filha, mas logo se recompôs e fitou aquele rosto que há tempos não via.

-Você cresceu Kagome.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-Em todos esses anos não deixei de imaginar como você estava... Mas vejo que virou uma moça muito bonita! –Começou a acariciar o cabelo da garota lentamente –Fico tão feliz em te ver mais uma vez!

-Vai me ver muitas vezes ainda! –Sorriu enquanto abraçava a mulher.

-Sim... –Fechou os olhos apertando Kagome contra o peito –Você ainda tem a jóia, não tem? –Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Hai... Eu nunca iria deixar a jóia... Principalmente, porquê o seu chi está nela. Mas como passou todos esses anos?

-Viajei algumas vezes para ajudar outros santuários, mas nada muito importante.

Após essa fala, elas não disseram mais nada, somente ficaram abraçadas, porém a paz não durou muito tempo, logo ouviram passos. Sesshoumaru estudou o ambiente e acabou encontrando Naraku os observando por um dos túneis que ligavam outras cavernas à essa.

-FUJAM! –Ele berrou enquanto fazia aparecer um chicote em suas mãos.

Kistsune arregalou os olhos e se levantou e se colocou na frente da filha, a protegendo.

-Não vai tocar nela, Naraku!

Ele deu uma gostosa risada e sorriu:

-Não mesmo? Kistsune, querida, se acha que eu vou ser derrotado por uma miko amargurada pode esquecer.

-Cale a boca. –Falou Sesshoumaru friamente enquanto partia para o ataque.

Eles saltavam de um lado para o outro freneticamente, o youkai príncipe decidiu desistir de atacar Naraku com o chicote e sacou a espada, investindo contra ele em um ataque direto. Girou a lâmina e fez um pequeno corte no rosto do oponente.

Kagome e Kistsune olhavam a luta apreensivas, logo a mãe levantou-se tentando ajudar sua filha a andar, porém a garota simplesmente não tinha forças para nada.

-Vamos Kagome... Você tem que ir embora daqui!

-Mas e vocês dois?!

-Não somos importantes! E- -Mas parou de falar quando viu uma bola de energia brilhante vindo na direção delas –CUIDADO KAGOME!

A energia por pouco não a acertou, Sesshoumaru conseguiu destruí-la no último momento, porém enquanto estavam preocupados com a bola, Naraku escapou.

-Kagome! –Gritou Kistsune ao ver a filha deitada no chão desacordada.

-Ela vai ficar bem. –Falou Sesshoumaru –Inu-Yasha e os outros guardiões já devem estar procurando-na, logo chegarão aqui.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Não fale nada.

Ela abaixou os olhos, o youkai pegou a garota no chão e começou a carregá-la, então, a mulher tomou fôlego novamente e continuou:

-Não se importa mais?

-Iie.

-É mentira. Se não se importasse não estaria com essa cara

-Não quero que me explique nada. Eu sei que o sentimento que tinha por mim era somente uma maldição, agora que sua filha revelou os poderes não sente mais nada por mim.

Ela suspirou enquanto se segurava nele para descer a montanha, ele estava certo... Tudo não passava de uma triste maldição.

Logo chegaram à floresta, deixaram Kagome na sombra de uma árvore deitada e quando Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de Inu-Yasha, partiu com Kistsune, eles precisavam falar urgentemente com Kaede.

***

Corria rapidamente, quem conseguisse olhá-lo somente veria um vulto negro se deslocando em alta velocidade. O barulho que produzia era mínimo, por onde passava não deixava muitos rastros, apenas um perito muito bom poderia encontrá-lo. Só os seus olhos castanhos brilhantes apareciam sobre o capuz. Vestia roupas de ninja, em sua cintura havia duas espadas curdas e quatro pequenas bolsas amarradas ao cinto, nas quais carregava bombas de fumaça.

Olhou ao redor, aqueles idiotas ainda não haviam desistido de pegá-lo, deu um meio sorriso por baixo de capuz e saltou em cima de uma árvore, eles nem perceberam seu movimento e continuaram a correr. Depois de alguns segundos, certificou-se de que conteúdo que havia roubado ainda estava amarrado em suas costas. Observou mais um pouco, os passos de seus perseguidores estava cada vez mais longe... Daquela vez havia corrido perigo, roubar a estatua de Buda do castelo do senhor feudal da região havia sido difícil, mas no final todos os soldados do castelo eram um bando de trouxas... Não conseguiam pegar um simples ninja solitário.

Saltou da árvore e correu até uma trilha próxima, lá estava seu garanhão negro, montou-o sem nenhum problema e o atiçou a correr dando um pequeno pontapé em seu traseiro. O animal desatou a galopar pela estrada rapidamente, depois de terem andado três quilômetros, ele tirou o animal da trilha. Após alguns minutos estavam em um campo aberto, mais adiante havia uma vila. Ele suspirou, tinha mais um serviço naquela noite.

Amarrou o garanhão em uma árvore e correu para a vila, andou sobre as sombras observando tudo ao seu redor, pelo que pode concluir, os habitantes de lá ainda dormiam. Avistou a casa que iria saquear, não tinha ninguém por perto, silenciosamente entrou lá como um gato, rastejou mais um pouco até que encontrou uma mulher dormindo em um canto, o peito dela subia e descia lentamente, ao seu lado, estava uma sacola, com cuidado a abriu e arregalou os olhos, o brilho do ouro que havia lá dentro chegava a ofuscar.

O interior daquela cabana era muito abafado, enquanto olhava o ouro tirou o capuz e máscara que o impedia de respirar venenos, tudo ia muito bem, até que a mulher acordou e viu seu rosto iluminado pela luz fraca da lua que entrava pela janela.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Tremeu nervosamente, ela havia visto seu rosto! Ninguém podia ver seu rosto, então colocou a máscara e o capuz novamente e disse com a voz abafada:

-Ninguém poderia saber quem sou, senhorita...

-C-como pode ser _você_? Justo... Justo...

-Durma para sempre... É uma pena ter de matar você... Só porquê olhou meu rosto...

-Não! NÃO! –Berrou a mulher enquanto via-o tirando a espada da bainha.

Seu olhar era impiedoso, encostou a lamina fria da espada na nuca dela, fez um pequeno ferimento para que sua visão saísse de foco, o fim que ela teria não era um espetáculo muito bonito. Com um corte rápido golpeou seu coração, a mulher não pode ter muitas reações, sentiu uma dor profunda que a impedia de respirar e com suas última energias deu um grito de dor, somente aquele barulho ecoou pelo ar daquela pequena vila enquanto o sangue rubro manchava o chão. Logo as vestes negras do sujeito misterioso tinham o cheiro salgado de sangue, suspirou pesadamente orando algumas palavras para a mulher, levantou-se segurando o sacola assim que ouviu pessoas se aproximando, elas não podiam ter idéia de quem havia passado por lá! Com duas pedras encontradas no chão da casa fez aparecer o fogo, deixou as chamas consumirem uma das paredes de madeira e saiu, logo toda a casa estava pegando fogo, os moradores da vida olhavam horrorizados para aquilo. O ninja saiu de lá sem deixar rastros.

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã já apareciam, porém a essa altura ele estava em seu esconderijo, são e salvo, junto com os outros ladrões da montanha.

***

-KAGOME! –Gritava Inu-Yasha.

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a aparecer enquanto o hanyou corria para o local de onde o cheiro da miko vinha.

Logo ele pode avistar as roupas rasgadas e o corpo ferido dela... Estava desacordada no chão, ele aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou.

-Ela está viva, não está? –Perguntou Shippou começando a chorar.

-Hai. –Respondeu o príncipe –Ela está respirando... Acho que só desmaiou.

-O que será que aconteceu com ela Inu-Yasha?

-Não sei... Mas duas outras pessoas estiveram aqui com ela.

-Quem?! –Perguntou o houshi.

Ele balançou a cabeça e disse:

-Devo estar imaginando coisas... _Esse_ cheiro nunca poderia estar aqui.

Ele a colocou em suas costas e começaram a caminhar, havia uma vila muito próxima agora, era só seguirem uma pequena trilha e teriam um bom lugar para dormir naquela noite. As árvores diminuíam à medida que andavam e logo o sol já estava forte e brilhante, mas Kagome não dava sinais que iria despertar.

-Ela não acorda... –Murmurou o hanyou preocupado fitando a miko em suas costas.

-Acalme-se Inu-Yasha! –Sorriu Shippou.

-Baka! Eu devia ter protegido ela... Mas... Mas... –Ele socou o ar e olhou para a trilha.

-Com o que está preocupado Inu-Yasha? –Perguntou Miroku.

-Não vê as roupas dela? Estão rasgadas... Não passou pela cabeça de vocês que ela pode ter sido... –De repente sua voz falhou e ele cerrou os punhos –Ela pode ter sido... Sido... Sido estuprada! –Gritou.

Shippou arregalou os olhos e ficou branco. De repente o pequeno youkai começou a tremer levemente, seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de medo e preocupação, imediatamente lembrou-se de sua mãe, sabia o quanto tinha sofrido enquanto era violentada. Ele engoliu seco e tentou falar:

-Acha isso mesmo Inu-Yasha? –Perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Talvez Shippou, não temos certeza de nada...

De repente a garota começou a tossir e a tremer, todos pararam para olhá-la. Seus olhos abriram-se vagarosamente, não reconhecia o ambiente onde estava, sua cabeça girava. Olhou para cima, logo depois começou a olhar para todos os lados desesperada.

-Onde eles estão?!

-Acalme-se Kagome-san. –Disse o monge.

-Onde estão?! –Gritou mais uma vez se debatendo nos braços de Inu-Yasha.

Ela caiu no chão, tinha os punhos cerrados e olhos arregalados, ofegava enquanto tremia levemente. Logo olhou para seus companheiros, eles não estendiam nada! Mas como estava com eles? Estava na caverna quando Naraku apareceu! A última coisa que lembrava era de algo brilhante vindo em sua direção, mais nada.

-Onde está minha mãe? O que aconteceu?!

-Calma Kagome! –Exclamou Inu-Yasha.

-Minha mãe!

O meio-youkai aproximou-se da garota, ajoelhou-se em sua frente e tentou sorrir, estendeu sua mão para acariciar a face dela. Com as costas de sua mão tocou na bochecha tremula e pálida dela, logo tocou seu queixo e assim levantou seu rosto abatido, então, a puxou para um abraço.

-Está tudo bem agora, Kagome.

A miko enterrou sua cabeça no peito dele e começou a chorar murmurando:

-Eu falhei... Eu falhei...

-Shhh... –O hanyou dizia –Não se preocupe, está tud-

A garota o empurrou agarrando seus ombros enquanto gritava:

-Você não entende! Onde está Sesshoumaru? Ele pode explicar tudo... Onde está Sesshoumaru?!

-Sesshoumaru?! –Exclamou Inu-Yasha –Meu irmão, Sesshoumaru?!

-Sim... Ele ajudou a encontrar minha mãe... E me protegeu quando Naraku tentou me violar.

Inu-Yasha fechou os olhos respirando fundo... Quer dizer que o idiota do irmão dele havia protegido Kagome?! Ela não precisava dele! Ela já tinha uma pessoa com quem podia contar!

-Mas eles sumiram... E minha mãe estava com ele! –Gritou chacoalhando o hanyou.

Ele a olhou assustado, as lágrimas brilhavam em seu rosto pálido, o cabelo caia-lhe solto e livre pelas costas e ombros, ela tinha os lábios entreabertos e os olhos tristes e sofridos.

-Vamos saber deles depois Kagome-san... Agora temos que continuar. –Falou Miroku pigarreando.

-Mas... Miroku!

Ele piscou para ela e disse:

-Uma mãe que realmente ama a filha não iria deixá-la preocupada.

-Monge intrometido! –Rugiu Inu-Yasha avançando para cima de Miroku –Como ousa piscar para Kagome?!

-Q-Que?! Mas isso não é nada demais...

-Nunca mais faça isso! –Gritou.

-Cer-certo Inu-Yasha-sama! –Falou fazendo uma reverencia.

-Imbecil. –Rosnou.

A miko deu um esboço de sorriso e falou:

-Acalmem-se rapazes... Preciso descansar, onde é a próxima vila?

-Logo depois que acabar a estrada e... EI! Você está ardendo de febre Kagome! –Exclamou o príncipe.

Ela somente fechou os olhos e deixou ser carregada, podia ouvir claramente as vozes preocupadas dos companheiros, porém logo elas foram sumindo, até que sentiu o chi de sua mãe e de Sesshoumaru num lugar distante... Finalmente soube que estavam bem.

***

-SANGO! –Gritou a mulher.

A moça virou-se para a velha, seus olhos castanhos chegavam quase a fuzilar a senhora, os cabelos longos e castanhos voavam ao vento, vestia um quimono simples, sua parte de cima era rosa com alguns desenhosda mesma cor, somente eram de um tom mais escuro. A parte de baixo era verde escura, vestia um calçado gasto e velho. Uma espécie de gato youkai estava em seu ombro.

-Sim?

A velha correu até ela e pegou seu braço enquanto murmurava no ouvido dela:

-Onde você estava ontem à noite?!

-Aiai! –Gemeu –Do que está falando Atsuko-sama?

-Sabe do que estou falando, garota... Ontem à noite... Onde estava?

-Aqui na hosped- AI! –Gritou quando sentia que a senhora apertava mais seu braço.

-MENTIROSA! –Gritou a mulher desferindo um tapa na cara da garota –COBRA! MENTIROSA!

Sango caiu para trás, iria colidir com o chão se um par de mãos fortes não tivesse a segurado. A moça arregalou os olhos e virou para ver seu salvador, ele sorria de um modo estranho para a velha:

-Por que machuca uma mocinha tão linda? –Perguntou o sujeito.

-O que você por acaso?! Essa garota é minha!

-Me chamo Miroku, sou um monge budista. Eu e meus amigos... –Apontou para Inu-Yasha carregando Kagome nas costas e Shippou em seu ombro –Estávamos pensado em nos hospedar aqui por uma noite ou duas, mas vejo que escolhemos o lugar errado.

-Um monge?! I-Imagine que está no lugar errado! –Falou a senhora dando um grande sorriso –Bem-vindos à minha humilde hospedaria... Chamo-me Atsuko.

-Obrigado Atsuko-san... E esta linda garota que tenho aqui? –Falou sorrindo para Sango.

- Sou Sango. –Ela respondeu seca enquanto desvencilhava-se do houshi.

A moça entrou na hospedaria com o gato a seguindo.

-Desculpem-me pelo comportamento dela... É sempre assim, infelizmente não consegui fazer nada para ela melhorar.

-Bah! Deixem de conversar, Kagome precisa de um quarto. –Interrompeu o hanyou.

Miroku assentiu com a cabeça, porém quando foi olhar ao redor viu uma casa queimada com algumas pessoas em volta dela.

-Senhora... O que aconteceu lá?

-Oh! Ontem aconteceu uma terrível tragédia... De noite parece que "eles" atacaram novamente.

-_Eles_?

-Hai. Uma gangue de bandidos perigosos, os ladrões da montanha... Eles saqueiam as casas sem deixar rastros, parece que o mesmo bandido roubou uma das estátuas de Buda do castelo de um senhor feudal.

-Entendo...

A velha suspirou enquanto acenava com a mão para eles entrarem na hospedaria.

-O problema é que ontem não acharam Sango... Na verdade, na maioria dos ataques dos bandidos ela sempre está ausente... Por isso brigo tanto com ela. O vilarejo todo suspeita dela e a reputação de minha hospedaria diminui...

-Mas por quê a linda moça faria isso?

-Não sei... Sango tem um passado triste. Esse mesmo grupo de bandidos destruíu seu clã... Receio que o senhor já ouviu falar do clã Yori.

-Claro... O famoso clã de exterminadores de youkais. Ouvi dizer que foram aniquilados.

-Sim, parece que o líder dos bandidos tem uma poderosa arma. Foi isso que aniquilou o clã Yori. Acho que Sango sai à procura deles... Vingança, talvez. Por isso, talvez, desapareça, mas os outros moradores não acreditam muito nisso.

-Perfeitamente... –Murmurou Miroku –E a senhora gostaria de descobrir o que ela faz quando sai?

-Eu adoraria! –Falou a senhora –Mas estou velha, não tenho como segui-la.

-Nós resolvemos isso!

-Mesmo?!

-Sim! –Falou ele sorrindo –Por um bom preço, claro... –Acrescentou esfregando as mãos.

-Mas o que?! Um monge mercenário?!

-Não, não! Esse serviço que a senhora está necessitando não é algo com relação aos meus serviços de monge, por isso cobro. Pense bem! A reputação de sua hospedaria...

Atsuko suspirou pesadamente concordando a cabeça disse:

-Vocês têm uma semana para fazer o serviço. E claro, o quarto dos senhores é no terceiro corredor à direita.

-Perfeito! –Exclamou o monge enquanto iam para o quarto.

-Como assim "nós"? –Perguntou Inu-Yasha profundamente irritado.

-Não quer ganhar o prêmio também?

-Bah! Nem parece um monge de verdade... Pelo que eu saiba, _todos_ os serviços de um monge são de graça.

-Ora... Esse pequeno detalhe não faz diferença! E – Ops... Shippou dormiu em meu ombro... Mas, como está Kagome-san?

Ele suspirou enquanto olhava a garota em suas costas e balançou a cabeça, a febre havia diminuído, mas ela não acordava.

Andaram mais um pouco até chegar ao quarto, Miroku abriu a porta e preparou a cama da jovem miko rapidamente, o hanyou veio logo em seguida e a depositou em seu leito. Pegou uma manta e a cobriu, até que o houshi sugeriu:

-Inu-Yasha... Kagome-san está toda suada e suja com essa roupa. Que tal trocarmos?

-O que você tem na cabeça monge pervertido?!

O monge o guiou para um canto do quarto e iniciou um dialogo com uma expressão séria e recatada.

-Não me diga que nunca viu uma garota nua.

-Ah... I-Iie... Quer dizer! Cl-, hai... Mas... –Gaguejou enquanto corava.

-Essa garota... Por acaso é Kagome-san?

-Iie... O-ou... Bom... Tam-também, m-mas eu só...

-A-HÁ! Eu sabia! Então viu Kagome-san nua, não é mesmo?!

-Não exatamente... E-eu só... Só vi... Só vi os seios dela.

Miroku arregalou os olhos e sorriu dando tapas amigáveis no ombro do companheiro.

-Ahh... Então não vai ser problema!

-IIE! EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO!

-Não vai fazer o que Inu-Yasha? –Perguntou Kagome sentando-se na cama.

Os dois gelaram e olharam para trás sorrindo.

-Nada, nada! –Exclamaram sorrindo até a orelha.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando para o sorriso dos dois, mas logo deu os ombros. Tentou se levantar, porém caiu de joelhos, ainda estava muito fraca, então desistiu de se manter em pé e perguntou:

-Onde estamos?

-Numa hospedaria... É melhor você descansar. –Cortou o monge –Ainda não consegue ficar de pé... Mas o que aconteceu para ficar assim, Kagome-san?

Ela fechou os olhos e sussurrou antes de cair no sono:

-Conto depois...

-Inu-Yasha... –Falou Miroku –Acho melhor deixarmos ela descansar e arquitetar nosso plano.

-Plano?!

-Hai! –Sorriu –Para ver se a mocinha está com os bandidos ou não!

***

-Maldito monge... –Murmurou Inu-Yasha enquanto fazia vigia no telhado da hospedaria.

Inu-Yasha suspirou entediado, fazia mais de três horas que estava lá e nada da garota aparecer. Estava começando a se irritar, sua paciência estava no limite, aquela garota não devia estar com os bandidos. Ia descer, porém viu Sango saindo da hospedaria enquanto vestia uma capa negra. Ela olhou para os lados e correu para longe, o hanyou saltou para encontrar Miroku escondido em um dos arbustos.

-Hei monge!

-Shhhh! Eu já vi... Vamos Inu-Yasha! Essa atitude de sair agora é muito suspeita.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e saíram no encalce da moça, ela corria pela trilha até que parou, deu um assobio agudo e um cavalo negro veio em sua direção. Sango olhou ao redor mais uma vez e deixou a capa cair revelando uma roupa de ninja, porém os contornos de seu corpo não pareciam mais o de uma mulher, ela devia ter ocultado os seios com bandagens e colocado pedaços de pano para as curvas não aparecerem. Ela logo cobriu seu rosto com um capuz, deixando somente os olhos à mostra.

Rapidamente montou o garanhão e saiu galopando na escuridão.

-Você vai segui-la sozinho Inu-Yasha. –Falou Miroku saindo das folhagens.

-Por que?!

-Simplesmente porquê não vou conseguir acompanha-la... Esqueceu que sou um humano normal e não consigo correr mais rápido que um cavalo?

-Bah! Seu inútil. –Resmungou enquanto ia iniciar a corrida –Mas Miroku, você vai me prometer uma coisa para eu ir persegui-la.

O monge revirou os olhos e suspirou, em seguida fitou o hanyou com uma expressão entediada, não era hora para isso

-O que é?

-Nunca mais toque na Kagome, ok?

-Nani?! –Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Nunca mais toque na Kagome... Você me entendeu.

Miroku olhou para ele surpreso... Por que ele perguntaria algo assim? O olhar dele era tão penetrante e sério com um pequeno ar assassino... Acho que se respondesse "não" ele era capaz de matá-lo e não iria escolher essa sina, era muito jovem, bonito, atraente e ainda teria muitos filhos, não podia morrer agora. Somente soltou um suspiro resignado e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Nunca mais.

O meio-youkai deu uma ultima olhada nele, cheirou o ar e correu atrás da ladra enquanto o houshi balançava a cabeça, homens apaixonados... Quem aturava?

Continua...

**N/a: Olá!!!!! **

**Feliz 2004 à todos primeiramente ^^' **

**Obrigada por estarem acompanhando isso... Muito obrigada! **

**Bom, tive um pequeno problema com o braço... Fiquei impossibilitada de digitar por um tempo, por isso o cap demorou! Desculpas... **

**Bom! Espero que todos estejam bem, tomara que tenham curtido as férias! ^__~, e daqui a pouco vai fazer um ano que a fic está ai ^^', estou preparando um presente para a fic, aguardem! (se quiserem algum tema para esse cap especial,, sugestões são bem vindas... Apesar que já tenho uma vaga idéia na cabeça!). **

**Agora aos comentários (obrigada à todos que comentaram!) por ordem de postagem. **

K-chan: Uau! É o terceiro cap que você comenta primeiro ^^!

^^ Hai! Sesshy-chan é lindo *-* Principalmente salvando a K-chan do Naraku, mas até que eles não formam um mal par... *Kiki tendo idéias malucas novamente, já teve idéia para fic Inu/Kikyou e agora essa ^^'* Sim, a mãe da Kagome tem MUITA sorte... E é claro que ela deu uns beijos nele... Num ai deixar a oportunidade ir embora rs. É, infelizmente ela num vai gostar mais dele por causa da maldição, mas isso vai ser melhor explicado daqui à uns dois caps.

IIE! Seus reviews num são inúteis, eles animam-me muito! ^____^ E Aqui está a fic? Você por acaso morreu K-chan? O.o (num morra, onegai ^^'). Pode deixar, aproveitei bastante a viagem ^__^-

Pronto, escrevi mais, num é? E eu tenho uma fã *-*? Que ótimo! ^_____^-

Ja ne!

Kagome H. *IW*: Finalmente você comentou aqui San! Uqe bom está gostando da história ^__^E sim, já pensei em escrever um livro. Hahaha, eu também adorei esse presente que eu dei para vocês... Nem precisei gastar dinheiro rs, ah se todo presente que eu desse fosse assim (brincadeirinha XD)! Feliz 2004! Ja ne!

Camis: Hahaha, realmente eu cap interiro com o Sesshoumaru é maravilhoso *-*, até eu queria ser a Kagome agora ^^' (acho que deu para adivinhar de onde saiu esse cap XD), sim ele salva a Kagome um monte de vezes e ainda salvará ela novamente! Hai, ele é um guardião ^^, e eu estou guardando uma grande surpresa para ele e para o Inu.

Hahahaha, essa de paralisar o Inu foi, como diz meu "querido" mano quando eu não o ajudo, mancada, mas eles ainda vão dar um beijo de verdade.

Hai, muito má ;___; e está sendo mais malvada ainda não postando o próximo cap da sua fic rs.

Eu já respondi a sua dúvida por e-mail, não é? (e a review também, mas não custa fazer de novo ^^'), ainda tem outros nomes de tratamento, sensei, dono e seikun se não me engano... Mas esses eu não sei muito bem como funcionam (a não ser o sensei).

Ja ne!

Sissi: Não sei quando você vai ler esse cap, mas vou responder as suas duas review, ok?

Que bom que gostou do cap, você analisa muito bem ^^' Até fico sem palavras para responder, mas vou tentar....

A idéia das crianças serem sabias surgiu num momento de revolta meu, mas que bom que gostou.

Não, não me ofendo! Eu sei que têm alguns erros, mas eu vou tentando revisar aos poucos, espero que um dia um poste essa fanfic com o mínimo de erros possíveis e muito obrigada por me alertar ^^E ser perfeccionista é bom quando se vai escrever algo.

Agora sobre a segunda review... Bom, esse é justamente o cap em que eu pretendia mostrar a história, mas não consegui, pelo menos apresentei os personagens...

Sobre a Kaede e Kagome, eles a cumprimentam desse modo, pois, além do senhor Tai ser um guardião, a Tsukimisou foi uma sacerdotisa (não pretendia revelar isso, mas já falei ^^') que tem um papel importante, mas triste na história, irá saber mais para frente... Não posso falar o que ela realmente é agora.

Você é vegetariana? ^^' Então não vai gostar nem um pouquinho do cap dezessete... ^^'

Obrigada por ler minha história!

Sf-chan: *corando* Melhor universo alternativo XD? Muito obrigada ^___^, e que bom que está gostando da fic! ^__^

Não, presente é bom em qualquer dia, mesmo que não seja especificamente no natal! Obrigada mesmo! E você fez uma criança feliz ^____^

Ja ne!

Serinite: Um pouco confusa? ^^' Vou tentar esclarecer suas dúvidas.

O cara que a Kistsune dormiu tem olhos castanhos sim, por que acha que a Kagome tem olhos castanhos? Porque ela é filha dele, não do sesshoumaru, a Kagome foi gerada no ritual de Beltane (Onde a Kistsune dormiu com o homem de olhos castanhos), por isso ela teve que se separar de sesshoumaru, ia fazer o ritual...E tem muito mais coisas para se revelarem, fique atenta nos sonhos de Kagome!

É, o Sesshoumaru estava com a mãe da Kagome ^^ Que bom que não imaginou, ia estragar um dos mistérios do fanfic ^___^

Obrigada por ler!

Ja ne!

Laine-Moraes: ^__^ Feliz 2004 para você também (muito mais atrasado)

Que bom que esse cap esclareceu muitas coisas ^^' E *corando* obrigada pelo elogio... E fique tranqüila, logo eles se beijaram de verdade ^^' (espero ¬¬)

Ja ne!

Polly-chan: Entendeu? Isso é ótimo ^^', fico feliz que isso esteja claro.

Hai, A Kagome se apaixonou por ele... Não posso explicar muito sobre isso, mas vou dar uma dica para você, Kistsune deixou de amar Sesshoumaru porque o poder de Kikyou reapareceu em Kagome, não é? Ah! E Inu-Yasha não é o príncipe herdeiro ^^ Agora está mais claro?

Desculpe por te deixar mais @___@ ^^', acredite, quando eu tenho essas idéias malucas eu também fico igual você.

Que bom que apreciou o cap ^^.... É, ela quase foi violentada por ele... Mas o Super Sesshy-sama estava lá para salvá-la!

Acho que vão se acertar sim... Mas vai ser o Inu-chan que vai ficar muito bravo quando descobrir um segredinho da Kagome ^______^

Heheh, aquela risada assusta né? Essa ku ku ku ku é legal, mas me trás lembranças horríveis...

Eu demorei ^^' A acho que você ficou assim ., me desculpe!

Ja ne!

**Bom, terminei ^^' **

**Ah! Se a fanfic não aparecer aqui no fanfiction.net daqui a algum tempo é que a classificação dela subiu para "R", ok? Talvez vire "R" porque o clima da história vai ficar mais pesado e quem estiver pensando que é por que vai ter hentai, sinto decepcionar, mas não é isso por enquanto ^^'.**

**Eu ainda não vou colocar classificação "R" nos próximos caps (até o 18... acho) Mas se o clima estiver pesando mais e vocês acharem que tem que mudar logo, me falem ok? **

**Bom... Até o próximo cap e especial aniversário (aceito sugestões). **

**Até o próximo cap! **

**Kiki **


	17. Mais que laços de Sangue

Cap 17- Mais que laços de Sangue 

**(30/01/04) **

Glossário:

Hiraikotsu- É o nome da arma da Sango, o "osso voador"

Ai- Amor

Otooto- Irmão mais novo

Kanpai- Seria o "saúde" que falamos ao brindar.

Sango cavalgava arduamente pela colina, o vento batia em seu rosto enquanto passava pelos campos floridos. Tinha vergonha de si mesma, era constrangedor trabalhar para os destruidores de seu clã, mas tinha um grande motivo para fazer isso.

***Flashback- Dois anos antes***

_ -Sango-chan! –Gritou o garoto correndo até a cabana. _

_ A garota sorriu se levantando enquanto a gata youkai, Kirara, pulava de seu colo. Acenou alegremente para o menino que vestia um traje azul simples. Ele tinha sardas em suas bochechas coradas, seus olhos eram de um castanho escuro, assim como cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto. Tinha os pés encardidos de terra e carregava uma foice em uma corrente na sua mão. _

_ -Mana! –Ele ria –Eu consegui! _

_ Ela o fitou com os olhos arregalados e sorriu. _

_ -Conseguiu Kohaku-kun?! Que ótimo! –Exclamou –Como era o primeiro youkai que você caçou? –Perguntou animada, ajoelhando na frente do menino. _

_ -Enorme... Tinha pelos por todo o corpo e presas afiadas! _

_ A moça sorriu com empolgação e passou a mão na cabeça do irmão carinhosamente. _

_ -Quer dizer que vai com a gente hoje, não é? _

_ -I-iie... –Gaguejou empalidecendo –Você, o papai e os outros só exterminam youkais de primeira... Eu ainda estou aprendendo mana, não estou pronto para os youkais que você persegue... _

_ -Bobagem! É tão bom quanto eu, mas se quer assim... –Deu os ombros. _

_ Ele sentou-se na grama, pegou um graveto e começou a fazer desenhos no chão distraidamente, depois de alguns minutos recomeçou a falar: _

_ -Todos os melhores vão hoje, não é? _

_ -Iie, você não vai. _

_ O garoto corou e balançou a cabeça não encarando a irmã. Quando a olhou nos olhos novamente sorriu timidamente e disse: _

_ -Eu não sou um dos melhores mana... _

_ Aquele sorriso iria ficar para sempre na cabeça de Sango, pois seria o último. _

**_No mesmo dia, naquela noite... _**

_ -KOHAKU! –Urrou Sango –KOHAKU! _

_ Naquela noite, a chamada para exterminar um youkai foi falsa, era simplesmente uma emboscada feita por bandidos. Enquanto os melhores do clã estavam fora, um grupo conhecido como "ladrões da montanha" destruiu o resto do clã que havia permanecido no vilarejo. Quando Sango voltou naquela noite, conseguiu poupar somente seu irmãozinho da morte, porém ele virou refém daquele grupo sanguinário... E para evitar que ele morresse começou a trabalhar para eles, mesmo que sua vida se tornasse um inferno. _

_ Daquele momento em diante começou a se vestir de homem para ocultar sua identidade. Somente o chefe do bando e seu irmão poderiam ver seu rosto, quem mais o visse, iria morrer. _

***Fim do flashback***

Continuou cavalgando até que chegou em frente a uma caverna, puxou as rédeas e o garanhão parou. Ela bateu palmas três vezes e logo um homem carregando uma lança saiu da penumbra da caverna, ele tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e cheirava fortemente a bebida. Sango cerrou os olhos enquanto ele rastejava em sua direção, não precisou de muitos segundos e o golpeou na nuca fazendo com que ele caísse na hora.

-Idiota... –Murmurou e entrou.

Inu-Yasha sorriu discretamente, não seria muito difícil ir atrás dela. Assim que ela deixou seu garanhão amarrado na entrada, perseguiu-a por um túnel escuro e úmido, iluminado somente por poucas tochas nas paredes de pedra. Foi muito fácil seguir a ninja disfarçada de homem, estava acostumado a andar pelas sombras.

Mas logo teve que parar, aquele túnel dava para um amplo salão muito bem iluminado por algumas tochas e archotes. Todos bebiam e comiam muito lá dentro, aquele guarda estúpido devia ter saído de lá quando foi receber Sango.

Pode ver que o homem sentado nas mais confortáveis almofadas e vestido com trajes caríssimos levantou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la entrar.

-Olha quem chegou...

A moça ignorou a exclamação de seu líder e sentou-se em um canto:

-Só vim aqui saber qual é a missão hoje à noite.

-Ora! Hoje não irá fazer nada! Só vamos comemorar! –Sorriu.

-Certo. –Falou enquanto se levantava –Se é assim, vou embora.

-Não! Venha beber também! –Levantou uma taça –Ou você quer ser somente o "carrasco" do bando eternamente? –Riu sarcasticamente.

-Eu não bebo.

Ele cerrou os olhos e exclamou:

-Pois hoje vai beber! Vamos... –Disse enquanto colocava mais sakê no recipiente –Dêem um pouco de sakê para o rapaz!

Sango olhou com desprezo enquanto colocavam a bebida em sua concha. Era um desperdício... Não beberia nada.

-Um brinde para o nosso rapazinho tímido! KANPAI!

-KANPAI! –Brindaram os outros.

A moça ia levar a bebida aos lábios somente para fingir que tomava, mas foi interrompida por um estranho som. Um estranho velho entrava na caverna, deviam estar fazendo muito barulho para alguém localizar o esconderijo...

-Comida! –Ele exclamou.

O chefe do bando ergueu os olhos e estudou o invasor com um estranho interesse.

-O que quer velho?

-Só um pouco... Onegai... Só um pouco de comida...

O líder apoiou a cabeça em seu braço. Teve uma curiosa idéia...

-Você comeria qualquer coisa?

O velho ajoelhou-se e implorou:

-Por favor,... Qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa...

-Tooya... –Chamou –Pegue um dos prisioneiros agora.

Todos olhavam curiosos para o pedido do chefe, até que o prisioneiro chegou.

-Certo! –Riu enquanto um homem acorrentado era trazido até lá, logo olhou para Sango e a chamou com a voz macia –Venha cá.

Ela levantou-se intrigada, porém obedeceu a ordem de imediato. Caminhou até o homem imponente e ajoelhou-se com a cabeça abaixada em sinal de respeito.

-Corte o braço do nosso prisioneiro. –Ordenou.

Sango o fitou surpresa, o que ele queria afinal? Para que queria que cortasse o braço do pobre prisioneiro?! Sua mão tremia levemente enquanto encostava na empunhadura da espada. Respirou fundo, Kohaku estava nas mãos dele, um braço valia muito mais a vida de seu irmão. Então, com um golpe veloz e eficaz, deixou o braço do homem cair no chão.

-Essa é a sua refeição. –Falou o chefe.

Inu-Yasha levou a sua mão à boca enquanto, com os olhos arregalados, observava a cena. O homem urrou enquanto seu braço era decepado, o sangue jorrou manchando as pálpebras fechadas da moça. O prisioneiro caiu de joelhos no chão, tinha as pupilas dilatadas e estava em estado de choque, o sangrava sem parar, com certeza morreria por hemorragia.

A expressão no velho não mudou quando viu o prisioneiro entregue ao desespero. Engatinhou até o braço e o tocou levemente com as pontas dos dedos finos e enrugados, lambeu os lábios enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. Arreganhou os dentes enquanto agarrou sua refeição com as duas mãos e deu a primeira mordida.

Logo a pele fina entrou em contato com seus lábios, em seguida mordeu o músculo enquanto um filete de sangue escorria pelo seu queixo. Ele mastigava a carne fresca misturada a veias azuis, comia com tanta voracidade que deixava alguns pedaços de carne caíram no chão. Engoliu o que tinha na boca e partiu para mais uma mordida, porém seus dentes encontraram o osso duro e ele grunhiu caindo para trás, enquanto via quatro de seus dentes podres caírem no chão.

-Bravo! –Falou o líder –Nunca vi alguém chegar ao osso tão rapidamente...

O hanyou olhava para a cena com nojo e desprezo, como podiam ser tão cruéis e sanguinários?! Estava decidido a sair dali quando ouviu o som de uma espada sendo sacada e olhou novamente.

-CHEGA! –Gritou Sango enquanto a lamina de sua espada estava encostada na garganta do chefe, seus olhos lacrimejavam levemente –Chega... –Murmurou com a voz falhando.

-Sabe que tenho seu irmão em meu poder, não sabe? Se me desobedecer ele irá morrer.

-Kohaku não gostaria que eu estivesse encobrindo algo assim... Ele não gostaria! Meu otooto não gostaria que estivesse suja de sangue.

O líder gargalhou alto e disse:

-Mas você já está suja de sangue... Sangue das pessoas que você matou, posso até sentir o odor adocicado em você.

-M-mentira... –Falou com os lábios tremendo –Mato por uma boa causa.

-Isso não é importante... Não importa o motivo, se tira a vida das pessoas é uma assassina.

O hanyou observava tudo muito surpreso... Então ela não matava por diversão... As peças daquele quebra cabeça começaram a se encaixar lentamente.

-Mas além de tudo... O gesto de me ameaçar com sua espada foi muito grave. Vai pagar caro por isso... Peguem o garoto prisioneiro!

-O que vai fazer?! –Gritou horrorizada.

-Tire seu capuz.

-Como?!

O chefe sorriu maliciosamente e disse:

-Não acha que seu irmãozinho vai gostar de ver o rosto de sua irmã pela última vez?

-Iie... –Tremeu –Você não vai...

-Aqui está a criança, senhor...

Sango tremeu enquanto revelava seu rosto causando espanto no grupo. O chefe sacou sua espada curta com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Primeiro, ele fez um pequeno corte na face do garoto paralisado, logo depois afundou a espada no braço esquerdo dele fazendo o sangue escorrer até manchar o chão. O líder pousou a boca na ferida do menino, logo após que isso se afastou lambendo os lábios prazerosamente e disse:

-Adoro sangue de garotinhos...

A ex-caçadora de youkais começou a chorar abertamente e falou:

-Onegai... Parem com isso... Ele não tem culpa.

O líder ignorou seu apelo e começou a cortar as costas do menino. O coração da moça doía, sua vontade era morrer pela dor em seu peito que aumentava. Parecia que iria explodir de tristeza e angustia, e então viu o que a fez gritar: O chefe atravessou o corpo de seu pequeno irmãozinho com a espada.

As gotas de sangue de Kohaku caiam uma a uma, até formar uma poça rubra e então o garotinho caiu desfalecido nos braços da irmã chocada.

-Kohaku... –Murmurou enquanto passava a mão pela face fria dele –Kohaku... –Gemeu dolorosamente sucumbindo às lágrimas.

Ele estava morto, morto em seus braços... Já estava toda impregnada com o cheiro do liquido rubro e viscoso, mas não importava. Nada mais importava.

Sango pousou o corpo do irmão no chão cuidadosamente, suas lágrimas cristalinas já estavam encharcando o rostinho pálido dele. Passeou sua mão por sua face, o acarinhando, inclinou-se sobre ele depositando um beijo em sua fronte.

-Adeus otooto... –Murmurou.

Fez uma pequena prece para ele e logo se virou furiosa para o bando.

-Seus malditos... –Tremeu –Vão pagar pelo que fizeram! –Urrou.

Ela sacou a espada num movimento ligeiro. Por mais rápido que fora seu saque, ele não superou a velocidade que teve quando cortou a cabeça do chefe.

Murmúrios correram por todo o salão e em poucos minutos todos estavam em pé com as armas na mão. Sango olhou ao redor e se viu encurralada, engoliu seco enquanto tentava pensar em alguma forma de fugir.

-Então a belezinha pensa que pode dar uma de valente... –Sorriu um dos homens –A desafio para uma batalha em honra de nosso líder!

-Idiotas... Mas para lutar quero minha arma...

-Vadia! Matou nosso líder e ainda exige algo?! –Gritou um dos muitos homens no circulo.

-Deixe... Deixe que ela lute com sua arma... Alguém vai pegar! Qual é a sua arma belezinha?

Sango deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

-É um hiraikotsu.

***

-IIE! –Urrou enquanto levantava-se da cama num salto.

Kagome acordou ofegante, tinha os olhos arregalados com uma expressão de pavor... Aquele sonho fora horrível, um garotinho estava sendo morto. Primeiro o assassino fez alguns cortes pela pele dele e depois atravessou a espada curta em seu corpo, uma visão tenebrosa.

Mas tinha visto algo interessante, havia uma garota, ela segurou o menino nos braços quando ele tombou, e nesse momento teve a impressão de ver a inscrição "ai" perto do coração dela. Balançou a cabeça, havia sido somente um pesadelo, nada mais. Andou até a janela aberta, Shippou dormia tranqüilamente num canto, mas Miroku e Inu-Yasha não estavam lá...

-Estranho... –Murmurou enquanto se apoiava no parapeito.

Depois de dormir algum tempo já se sentia bem melhor, o cansaço havia abandonado seu corpo e agora se sentia muito bem! Olhou a paisagem até pousar os olhos na floresta, havia uma energia estranha saindo de lá... Fechou os orbes castanhos para reconhecer o que era e então parou, sabia o que era aquilo.

-"Ai"! –Falou enquanto abria os olhos, assustada.

***

Inu-Yasha não tinha idéia do que faria. Estava escondido havia um tempo e não sabia se ficava parado ou agia, afinal, adrenalina não era o que faltava lá.

A mulher lutava com extrema habilidade, com um golpe do seu hiraikotsu matava três ao mesmo tempo, o primeiro homem que a desafiara, estava há muito tempo no chão com todos os ossos quebrados. Agora enfrentava dois desengonçados que vinham em sua direção com as mãos vazias, se soubessem lutar isso não seria nenhum problema, mas no caso deles aquilo havia assinado suas sentenças de morte.

-Alguém mais? –Gritava ela se posicionando com a arma novamente.

O bando pareceu temeroso, trocavam olhares preocupados até que um ergueu sua espada no ar e berrou:

-TODOS JUNTOS!

Todo aquele bando sacou as armas e foi atacar a traidora, porém um assobio agudo se sobressaiu sobre todas as vozes. Logo, um grande gato youkai entrou flutuando no salão.

-Kirara! –Ela sorriu aliviada enquanto pulava no youkai.

Sango sobrevoou todos aqueles homens. Resgatou rapidamente o corpo de Kohaku, o colocando em sua garupa. Voltou a planar mais alto e pegou quatro das tochas penduradas na parede e as jogou nos ladrões da montanha, fazendo com que um grande incêndio se iniciasse.

Inu-Yasha, ao notar o fogo saiu o mais rápido que pode. Correu até a entrada da caverna e de lá ficou olhando como, em poucos segundos, um poderoso grupo de bandoleiros se extinguia.

-Quem é você? –Perguntou a voz da caçadora.

O hanyou olhou para ela, havia acabado de sair e estava coberta de fuligem. Engoliu seco, ela não estava com uma cara de muitos amigos...

-Não vai responder, youkai? –Insistiu enquanto pegava o seu hiraikotsu.

-Bah! Eu não tenho que responder para você, mulher.

A moça fechou os olhos enquanto saia de cima de Kirara e logo depois fitou bem os olhos dourados do meio-youkai.

-Não vai responder?

-Acho que esta informação não é da sua conta.

-Por que me seguiu até aqui então?! Eu percebi youkai... Não me subestime, só não queria matá-lo naquela hora!–Gritou –A velha da hospedaria pagou outro para me perseguir?!

-Do qu-

-Não se faça de idiota! –Suspirou –Nada pessoal youkai, mas quem vê meu rosto, acaba morrendo.

-Interessante... –Falou enquanto sacava a tessaiga –Parece mais forte que os outros... Você será um ótimo aquecimento!

-Aquecimento? –Falou sarcasticamente –Olha como fala youkai! –E arremessou seu hiraikotsu.

Inu-Yasha saltou evitando o contato com a arma dela, logo aquela monstruosidade estava nas mãos de Sango novamente. Cerrou os olhos e foi em sua direção com a espada nas mãos. Ela atirou sua arma novamente, o hanyou quase conseguiu desviar, porém aquele enorme osso-voador raspou em seu ombro. Arregalou os olhos enquanto sentia parte de sua carne sendo dilacerada, segurou o ferimento e arreganhou as presas.

-Vai pagar por isso... Não vou mais brincar com você!

Investiu contra ela com a tessaiga fazendo um profundo corte em seu braço. Logo depois a arranhou profundamente nas costas fazendo com que a luta ficasse cada vez mais disputada.

Ela começou a investir novamente, mas diferente das outras vezes parecia que algo "brilhava" dentro dela.

-Ai... –Murmurou Inu-Yasha enquanto se desviava de um ataque.

Sango iria investir novamente, mas dessa vez ele não iria revidar... Tinha um plano em mente.

***

-Inu-Yasha está demorando... –Murmurou o monge enquanto olhava para as estrelas.

Estava sentado esperando noticias havia um bom tempo, mas o hanyou não voltava. Suspirou enquanto se apoiava em uma árvore, de certo ele tinha arrumado alguma briga ou confusão... Não devia ter deixado-o perseguir a moça, mas agora era tarde demais para reclamar de alguma coisa.

Mas, de repente, ouviu uma grande explosão. Levantou-se imediatamente, vinha fumaça da direção onde Inu-Yasha e a moça haviam ido... Aquilo não era um bom sinal! Com certeza ele tinha arranjado confusão. Correu até lá rapidamente, não era possível o hanyou sempre arranjar intrigas! Balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para cima. Amanhã seria noite de lua nova...

Continuou a correr, até que chegou em uma clareira, estudou melhor o local até suas suspeitas se confirmarem... Seu companheiro tinha arranjado encrenca com a moça, estavam lutando furiosamente há algum tempo, já que ambos estavam cobertos de ferimentos.

-Inu-Yasha! –Gritou, mas ele não ouviu.

O meio-youkai e a mulher se encararam por um segundo e começaram a correr um da direção do outro, Miroku arregalou os olhos, com certeza um morreria depois daquele golpe.

Mas para sua surpresa o hanyou não atacou, parou esperando que Sango chegasse. Ela sim iria atacá-lo, mas ele fez com que ela tropeçasse e caísse em seus braços.

-Não vai adiantar nada derramar mais sangue agora...

-Me solte!

-Eu vi que seu irmão morreu mulher! Está se desgastando à toa.

Sango estremeceu e olhou para baixo.

-POR QUE? –Ela gritou –POR QUE?!

Ela começou a chorar e caiu de joelhos no chão.

-A única pessoa que eu quis proteger... A única... Todo o sangue que derramei nesses dois anos não serviu para nada! No final ele acabou morto!

-Inu-Yasha! –Gritou o houshi.

O hanyou virou-se para o companheiro rapidamente, mas logo voltou a fitar a ex-caçadora se debulhando em lágrimas.

-Vamos voltar.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e balançou a cabeça.

-Vamos mulher... Meu amigo é um monge, ele pode fazer uma prece para o seu irmão descansar em paz. E não vamos te dedurar.

Ela não se moveu, então ele passou o braço por ela a ajudando a se levantar.

-Vamos... Faça isso por seu irmão pelo menos.

-Vocês não entendem... O Kohaku e eu... Ele e eu tínhamos muito mais que um simples laço de sangue!

O houshi correu para a ajudar e logo estavam os três indo para a vila enquanto Kirara os seguia silenciosamente.

Logo avistaram a hospedaria, mas para a surpresa dos rapazes Kagome os esperava.

-Kagome?! –Exclamou Inu-Yasha.

A miko ajoelhou-se em frente à mulher, levantou seu rosto cansado e sorriu levemente:

-Eu estava certa... "Ai"...

Ela olhou demoradamente para os olhos sem vida da ferida e suspirou, então levantou.

-Quando acordou Kagome-san? –Perguntou o houshi.

-Vamos para o quarto... Eu explicarei tudo lá.

Andaram silenciosamente até o pequeno quarto, Kagome deixou Sango se deitar em sua cama enquanto procurava bandagens e curativos.

-Vocês dois! Eu quero água quente e panos limpos!

Assim que eles saíram do quarto, ela começou a falar, mas não era a voz doce de sempre, a voz era mais fria e dura.

De repente o cabelo de Kagome tornou-se liso e escorrido. Seus olhos ficaram mais estreitos a pele ficou pálida e a expressão mais severa.

-Então você é "ai".

-Q-quem é você?

Ela sorriu enquanto tocava a face da mulher.

-Meu nome é Kikyou... Mas a garota se chama Kagome.

-O que vo-

-Seu espírito vai se quebrar... Estou somente evitando que um dos guardiões tenha um grave dano. –Disse enquanto uma estranha energia saia da mão da misteriosa miko –Durma bem... Sango.

Kikyou se levantou e caminhou lentamente até a janela. O dia começava a raiar... Era incrível como em tantos anos pouca coisa havia mudado, as plantações eram as mesmas e as pessoas ainda tinham as mesmas idéias.

-Só mais dois... –Murmurou –Mas só irão conseguir achar mais um...

Cerrou os punhos enquanto se lembrava do nono guardião.

-Onigumo...

Só havia uma chance de encontrar o nono guardião... E essa chance seria a única que teriam para derrotar Naraku.

-Kagome-san? –Perguntou o houshi enquanto entrava no quarto.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos e em seguida, Kagome surgiu novamente.

-Sim Miroku? –Virou-se.

-Trouxemos o que pediu...

-Oh! Pode deixar ai do lado, ela estava cansada e dormiu.

-Mas... –Começou enquanto se aproximava dela –Todos os ferimentos sumiram...

A miko arregalou os olhos e se virou... Então a sua "outra face" havia aparecido para curá-la? Suspirou enquanto balançava a cabeça, "ela" era um mistério.

-"Ela" os curou.

Miroku levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mas acabou dando os ombros. Foi até um canto do cômodo e falou:

-Inu-Yasha já vem e mais tarde iremos enterrar o corpo do garoto.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça enquanto sentava-se também.

-Você percebeu que ela é uma guardiã, não é houshi-sama?

-Hai... Porém está bem abalada, vai precisar de um tempo para se recuperar.

***

O dia seguinte foi um dos mais difíceis na vida de Sango.

O grupo subiu vagarosamente o campo de flores, onde abriram uma cova e enterraram o corpo do jovem Kohaku. O monge orou algumas palavras para que sua alma descansasse e todos foram esperar no inicio da trilha da floresta, menos Sango, que continuava ajoelhada diante do túmulo do irmão se debulhando em lágrimas.

O adeus sempre é difícil, especialmente entre irmãos, claro, nem para todo irmão é a mesma coisa, porém quando há mais que laços de sangue a dor é uma das piores. Parece que parte de você mesmo vai junto com o adeus.

Mas, às vezes o adeus até é melhor, mesmo que não goste, a pessoa acaba se libertando de algo ou aprendendo com a dor. O ser humano é uma criatura curiosa, dificilmente aprende enquanto está satisfeito, isso somente ocorre quando sofremos. Esse processo é semelhante ao físico, para fazermos movimentos difíceis precisamos alongar e depois da dor conseguimos fazer o movimento livremente...

Mas para Sango, infelizmente, não iria assim.

Quando depositou a flor branca e delicada no tumulo do irmão e foi embora deixando para trás seu passado, outra figura apareceu.

Naraku esperou o grupo se distanciar o bastante para se aproximar do tumulo do garoto... Pobrezinho... Tão jovem e morto, daria outra chance à ele.

Sorriu sinistramente enquanto pegou um fragmento da jóia. Agachou-se e começou a escavar a cova do pobre garotinho. Logo o tirou de dentro da terra, perfeito! Estava em ótimo estado, a não ser os ferimentos, mas disso o fragmento poderia cuidar muito bem. Colocou o pequeno pedacinho dentro de um dos ferimentos do garoto e logo uma aura rosada o rodeou, todos os cortes sumiram, estava novo em folha.

Esfregou as mãos com satisfação enquanto via os dois orbes castanhos do garoto se revelarem, estava na hora de brincar com os guardiões um pouquinho...

-Quem é você? –Murmurou.

-Sou seu mestre, Naraku.

O youkai o examinou melhor, parte da alma dele ainda estava no corpo e outra parte estava por ai... Mas era melhor só ficar com aquela parte mesmo, pelo menos ele não se lembrava de nada, presumiu.

-Mestre... –Murmurou.

-Vamos Kohaku, ainda temos muito que fazer... Principalmente você. –Sorriu sadicamente.

E desceram a colina.

Os planos de Naraku estavam apenas começando, mas ele ainda tinha um grande obstáculo.

Kikyou.

***

-Quer mais chá? –Ofereceu Kagome num sorriso.

-Iie. –Respondeu Sango seca.

-Sango-san gosta do mar? Estamos muito próximos do litoral...

A jovem sacerdotisa sentiu o estomago revirar ao ouvir que estavam perto do litoral, sabia que teria que revelar um muito bem guardado segredo quando chegasse lá.

-Bankotsu... –Murmurou enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos.

-KAGOME! –Gritou Inu-Yasha.

-H-hai?

-Você já falou para ela?

-Nani?

-Kagome-san já falou. –Cortou a ex-exterminadora.

A miko olhou para cima, havia sido difícil convence-la a partir com eles e estava sendo mais difícil conversar com ela mesmo passando uma semana desde a morte do irmão.

-Não acredita nos guardiões, não é?

Ela suspirou e falou:

-Digamos que eu ainda não me convenci totalmente que isso existe...

Kagome girou os olhos, estavam no restaurante de uma hospedaria em um vilarejo, teriam que seguir viagem logo se não quisessem ter problemas por estarem com Sango, já que haviam fugido sem avisar ninguém.

Porém ouviram o som de uma briga vindo da entrada do restaurante, trocaram um rápido olhar até que a miko suspirou e disse:

-Eu vou... Se forem do vilarejo de Sango-san não vão me reconhecer...

"_Pelo menos vou sair desse clima horrível_" Pensou enquanto se dirigia para a entrada.

Logo viu que a confusão que estava lá, um jovem agricultor gritava com um senhor encapuzado.

-Por favor, parem! –Falava uma mulher.

-Não até esse maldito devolver meu dinheiro! –Gritou o homem.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, porém arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu o senhor encapuzado:

-Mukotsu-san?!

Continua...

**N/a: hahaha... E agora? Qual será a misteriosa relação da Kagome com Mukotsu e Bankotsu? **

**^_____^ **

**Coitadinho do Inu-chan... Vai sofrer tanto ^^-. **

**Bom! **

**Aqui estamos com mais um cap de As faces de suas lágrimas! Espero que estejam gostando e mais uma vez obrigada por acompanharem a fic ^___^! **

**Bom... Eu não gostei muito desse cap... Mas ele foi necessário --____-- então me desculpem! **

Agora vou responder as reviews por ordem de postagem:

Lally: Hahaha... Primeira pela primeira vez a primeira a deixar um review! Êeeee! XD'

Bom, você já me disse o que achou ^^ Muito obrigada! *corando* que bom que confia nos neurônios dessa serva para achar que o cap está bom antes de ler! Arigatou!

Ja ne!

Polly-chan: Gomennn! . É que o tico e teco não funcionam muito bem nas férias, além de eu ter umas quatro pessoas com "sango" no end do msn... Me confundi! Gomen! Gomen!

Hai, você era uma ladra, mas tinha um bom motivo para isso.

XD... Hahaha... Pelo que Naru diz quem é ladra sou eu rs Mas num é bem assim, só sou mercenária ^^'

Bom, acho que não está mais curiosa quanto ao segredinho da Kagome ^^ E ninguém mais vai estar no próximo cap ^^ hahaha... Inu-chan vai ficar uma fera!

Bom... Eu não disse que não ia ter... Eu disse que _por enquanto_ não ia ter, fique calma!

Ok, não vou me preocupar em te deixar @___@ *sorriso maléfico* Brincadeirinha!

Ja ne!

Bella-chan: Que bom que gostou do cap! *kiki feliz*

Sim estou melhor ^^ (o que é uma pena.... quer dizer, podia machucar a mão essa semana para num escrever na aula -____-)

Obrigada pela sugestão! Eu vou fazer algo semelhante à isso ^^

Aqui está o cap!

Ja ne!

K-chan: Num tem problema que você num foi a primeira K-chan! ^___^

Oro! Num faz assim com sua mãe! Que feio K-chan! Se ela morrer... Bom e melhor num revelar outro segredo hihihihi

Gomen K-chan! ^^' Mas se prepare… Aquele era somente o momento "hot" da fic… O Que a Kagome vê e foge ;__;

Hai... XD Eu e minhas idéias...

Por que está rindo K-chan XD? Hai... Nunca mais! Porém o Sesshy vai beijar outra pessoa agora ^^'

Bom... A maldição não é tão ruim assim, se num fosse por ela (como você disse) você num ia conhecer o Inu-chan... Mas não ia ser tão ruim, porque ia acabar casando com o... Deixa pra lá ^^-!

Sim, estou bem melhor! Não se preocupe! *vaso ruim num quebra rs*

Hahaha! Que bom que gostou da sango matando sem dó... E nesse cap também gostou dela decapitando sem dó? *Sango: a mestra dos cortes* Ela fica muito legal como "vilã" ^^

XD O Miroku não vai mais te tocar, mas não posso falar o mesmo quanto à outras pessoas... Coitado do Inu-chan, vai explodir de ciúmes hahahahahaha!

Tudo bem que não foi a primeira, já que é minha fã número um sim! *kiki assustada com olhar de k-chan*

Eu num disse que _não_ vai ter, disse que _por enquanto_ não vai ter...

^^ Obrigada pela sugestão! ^_______^-, vou fazer algo parecido com isso!

Te adoro também ^^

Já ne! *kiki também respondeu pra burro dessa vez (metade da página de Word ^^'), mas non se preocupe, kiki adora reviews grandes*

Lily: Que bom que gostou do cap Lily-sama ^___^-!

Hai, o Inu é muito ciumento... Mas vai ter que aprender a controlar isso, se não vai explodir nos próximos caps... Coitadinho ^^'

Obrigada pelos elogios à fic! Vou tentar continuar assim ^____~

Ja ne!

Hito-chan: Oi! 

Hai… *___* Acho que meus sonhos infiltraram-se na fic dessa vez ^^' Mas vou tentar evitar isso XD... O importante é que você gostou ^^

Hai, a sango faz falta ^^' Mesmo que pareça arrogante e fria no começo rs

Ja ne Hito-sama!

Shampoo Sakai: Bom... Não sei quando vai ler a sua resposta, mas de qualquer forma ela está aqui ^^!

Espero que as coisas na faculdade estejam melhores ^^

Obrigada! ^^' Que bom que os erros não prejudicam muito... É que eu sou muito exigente ¬¬'

Que bom que está gostando da minha história! Fico muito feliz! ^____^

Espero pelo review de quando terminar tudo então!

Obrigada por ler ^______^!

Ja ne!

Serenite: Hai... Ela virou uma assassina, mas vai arranjar um jeito de redimir seus erros ^^

Que bom que está gostando!

E aqui está o cap!

Ja ne!

Camis: Oi!

Sim comigo está tudo bem ^^ E sobre o e-mail não precisa agradecer!

Que bom que gostou do cap! Hahahaha, sim o Miroku é um inteiro safado e ainda fica poluindo a mente do pobre Inu-chan XD Eu também adoro esse jeito do Miroku ^___^ É o personagem mais engraçado!

Parabéns!!!! \o/! Que bom que passou de ano! *jogando confete* Meus parabéns Camis-sama!

Bom, as maiores novidades ficam para o próximo cap! ^_____^-

Hai, meu braço já está melhor sim! Agora posso voltar à digitar minhas fanfics *___*. Hai ¬¬ dor no braço é horrível... Urgh... .

Oba! Que bom que está escrevendo! Mas cadê os caps? XD *kiki insistente* ^^, férias é sempre bom para colocar o tico e teco para trabalhar ^______^

Ja ne! E parabéns de novo ^^

Kaoru: *kiki pulando* oba! Uma review da kaoru-chan!

Que bom que está gostando! E obrigada ^___^

Ja ne!

Sf-chan: ^^' É, ser "abandonado" não é muito legal non -_____- Mas a Rin-chan vai aparecer sim!

Que bom que gostou... E quanto à Sango... Bom, era o destino dela desde o começo da fic... E não teve muito jeito ^^'

Ja ne!

**Terminei! **

**Bom, quanto à história do hentai, eu disse que por enquanto não ia ter... Mas nada confirmado, por enquanto a história permanece sem hentai ^^' A não ser que vocês queiram um "dark-lemon" isso é fácil de arranjar XD. **

**Bom... Agora a fic vai ficar mais difícil de escrever (na verdade, não exatamente agora, acho que mais ou menos à partir do cap 21...) e perdoem minha demora... Além de que segunda minhas férias terminam -_____- e eu não vou poder ficar vagabundeando no pc ;___;. **

Até o próximo cap! ^___^ *kiki já encomendou armadura para futuros problemas com leitores*

**Espero reviews! **

**Bjs... **

**Kiki **


	18. Gritos no escuro

Cap 18- Gritos no escuro 

-Mukotsu-san?! 

O homem encapuzado arregalou os olhos e encontrou Kagome o fitando surpresa. Ninguém naquela pequena vila sabia de seu nome verdadeiro. Quem era aquela garota? 

-Mukotsu-san, o que está acontecendo? 

Ele estudou a garota com mais calma, olhos castanhos, pele corada, cabelos escuros e longos, tinha feições leves e bonitas... Não se lembrava de ninguém parecido com ela. 

Mas para sua total surpresa, ela sorriu docemente e perguntou: 

-Não está me reconhecendo? –Riu –Sou eu, Kagome. 

Ele deixou escapar uma exclamação, aquela era Kagome? A pirralha que havia conhecido há sete anos? Não era possível! Kagome tinha uma voz irritante e aguda, não tinha o corpo desenvolvido nem os cabelos tão longos. Olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos dela. Sim. Aquela vivacidade era a mesma de anos atrás. Então a pirralha havia crescido. 

-K-kagome-sama?! 

-A senhorita conhece esse trapaceiro?! –Exclamou o agricultor. 

-O que está acontecendo? –Perguntou a garota calmamente. 

-Este homem... Este homem encomendou minhas plantas, mas não pagou! 

-Kag-Kagome-sama... E-ele está mentindo. 

A garota fitou os olhos de Mukotsu por alguns segundos e sorriu ironicamente enquanto concluía: 

-Iie, ele não está mentindo. O mentiroso aqui é você. 

-Demo... 

Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Virou-se para o agricultor furioso e falou em seu tom mais calmo e gentil. 

-Onegai, perdoe esse homem somente dessa vez... Eu sou uma miko, posso ajudá-lo para repor o que perdeu. 

-I-iie miko-sama... A senhorita não tem culpa de nada! –Virou-se para o outro com uma expressão assustadora -Só porque miko-sama interferiu vou poupa-lo! 

O encapuzado engoliu seco assentindo com a cabeça. Havia sido por muito pouco! Uma boa hora para rever a garota afinal. 

-Arigatou Kagome-sama! 

-Não conte comigo da próxima vez. 

-Nani?! –Perguntou enquanto a seguia para dentro do restaurante. 

Ela riu enquanto balançava a cabeça, tentava parecer descontraída, mas a aparição daquele sujeito havia piorado muito sua situação. Com ele seria impossível esconder, logo iria acabar tocando no "assunto", fora muito idiota em ajudá-lo, mas os seus instintos de sacerdotisa haviam falado mais alto. Malditos instintos! Sempre a induzindo à ajudar as pessoas, só que dessa vez havia ajudado a pessoa errada. 

-Quando era pequena sempre me fazia de idiota. –falou. 

-Ainda lembra disso Kagome-sama? –Perguntou nervoso. 

Ele ainda a seguia... Droga. 

-Hai. 

-Ainda lembra de Bankotsu-sama? 

Pronto! Havia tocado no assunto errado. 

-H-hai... Como poderia não me lembrar? 

-Claro! –Sorriu –Como não poderia lembrar-se de seu noivo, não é mesmo? 

Noivo... Aquela palavra fez seu estomago dar mais uma volta, seu segredo estava começando a se revelar da pior maneira possível. Cerrou os punhos tentando manter a calma... Apesar de adorar o litoral não gostava do "assunto" que estava lá. 

Logo se aproximou da mesa onde Inu-Yasha discutia raivosamente com Miroku e Mukotsu ainda a seguia. 

-Por que demorou Kagome-san? 

-Achei um velho conhecido. –Apontou para Mukotsu. 

-Que alivio! –Exclamou Miroku –Pensei que eram homens atrás de Sango... Inu-Yasha teria _sérios _problemas se fosse isso... 

-Nani?! Por que monge? 

Ele fechou os olhos erguendo o dedo indicador no ar. 

-Simples, quando trouxemos Sango para o quarto da hospedaria nós a deixamos descansar todo o dia, porém, de noite, por algum motivo você sumiu e tivemos que esperar voltar de manhã. 

O hanyou engoliu seco enquanto fitava o seu prato. 

-Kagome-sama? 

-Nani? –Virou-se para o velho conhecido. 

-A senhorita é comprometida com algum desses homens? 

Kagome bebia um pouco de água tranqüilamente quando ele fez a pergunta, assim que aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos, quase cuspiu todo liquido que havia em sua boca. Assunto errado novamente, engasgou e começou a tossir violentamente, não era o momento para revelar seu segredo. Respirou e com a voz fraca falou: 

-I-iie... 

Poderia chorar a qualquer momento. Ele não ia falar sobre seu noivo, iria? Começou a sussurrar para si "onegai... iie" diversas vezes. 

Ele sorriu aliviado enquanto continuava a falar. 

-Que bom! Pensou que havia traído seu noivo. 

Num estante, todos da mesa pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para Mukotsu. Até Sango que estava menos ativa pulou do assento. 

-Noivo? –Perguntou Inu-Yasha cerrando os olhos. 

-Hai! Nunca ouviram falar de Bankotsu-sama? Um grande rei que tem domínio sobre o litoral? Há muito tempo, mais precisamente há sete anos atrás, Kagome-sama tornou-se sua noiva. Foi basicamente uma aliança entre as mikos e o rei. 

O hanyou fitou os olhos de Kagome, procurava neles algum rastro de que tudo que aquele homem falava era mentira_. É mentira_, falava para si,_ a qualquer momento ela vai se levantar rindo e falar que é uma mentira... _

-Kagome... –Perguntou com de cabeça baixa –É mentira, não é? 

A garota tremeu, podia ver a decepção nos olhos do hanyou. 

-Iie... –Disse com a voz tremendo –Mas foi há muito tempo, não me lembrava mais... 

Ela não pôde terminar a frase, pois Inu-Yasha já havia se levantado da mesa. Ele iniciou uma caminhada lenta. A miko mordeu o lábio inferior e chamou seu nome, se virou rapidamente, mas não parou de andar. 

-Kagome-san... –Murmurou o monge assustado. 

-O que foi? 

-Você viu os olhos de Inu-Yasha quando se virou? 

-Nani? 

-Tive a leve impressão que tinham lágrimas. 

*** 

Matrimonio. 

Aquela simples palavra era capaz de causar terror em Inu-Yasha. Lembrava-se de que no reino todos apressavam-no a se casar. Aqueles conselheiros sempre estavam cochichando sobre como escolher uma noiva descente e anunciando sobre princesas que estavam à procura de marido. Sempre fora assim desde seus doze anos. 

Até ela chegar. 

Era estranho no inicio, por que se importar com a garota que havia feito seu pai ficar doente? Não via sentido nisso, mas não conseguia odiá-la, parecia que algo o ligava a ela. E de repente, começou a ter medo de perdê-la, mas como ter medo de algo que nunca possuiu? Isso era o que se perguntava todos os dias, mas não achava resposta. 

Quando estava disposto a expulsar aquela dúvida, ela o salvou com um sorriso, mas mesmo assim chorava. Ainda se lembrava exatamente de como ela chamou o seu nome e deu nele um abraço apertado, naquele momento sentiu que não a perderia... Nunca. 

Mas novamente ele tinha a sensação de que ela escorregava de seus dedos. O sorriso que via em seus lábios ia sumindo aos poucos, até não restar nada. 

Foi ai que se deu conta. 

Não conseguiria mais sequer cogitar a possibilidade de expulsá-la de sua cabeça. 

Novamente um líquido quente saiu de seus olhos, ele havia a perdido... Mas diferente da outra vez, não adiantava esquecer, já era tarde demais, Kagome já estava em sua alma. Era como se fosse parte de si mesmo. 

Por que ela não havia falado que era compromissada antes?! Iria facilitar tanto as coisas... 

A raiva começava a dominar-lhe como no tempo em que estava no castelo. Cerrou os punhos engolindo uma enorme vontade de ir até onde aquele rei idiota estava e o retalhar com suas garras. 

-Inu-Yasha? 

Ele não se virou, sabia de quem era a voz. Será que não podia deixa-lo em paz por só um momento? 

-Gomen Inu-Yasha. 

Pedir desculpas naquela situação não iria ajudar em nada... 

-Eu sei que devia ter contado para vocês antes... 

Claro que devia! Mas era tarde demais. 

-Sabe Inu-Yasha, faz tanto tempo que eu fiz esse acordo que nem me lembrava direito, eu era somente uma criança. 

-Não intereça! Criança ou não é um compromisso! 

-Eu sei... –Sorriu –Gomen Inu-Yasha. Eu não mereço isso. –Disse enquanto tateava o rastro de lágrimas no rosto do hanyou. 

Kagome passou seus braços sobre os ombros dele e apoiou sua cabeça em seu peito. 

-Estamos indo para o reino de Bankotsu... Eu vou lá para dar um fim nesse "compromisso", iremos partir daqui à uma hora... –E se soltou dele. 

*** 

-Mas que coisa lindaaaa! –Exclamou Jakotsu enquanto via um dos retratos do castelo –Quem é esse lindo príncipe?

Rin suspirou enquanto terminava de tirar o pó dos móveis. 

-Morreu há cem anos... 

-Que pena! Ele é adorável! –Sorriu. 

-Você tem um gosto exótico Jakotsu... –Sorriu a garota sem jeito. 

-Que mal tem um homem gostar de homens?! 

Rin deu os ombros e continuou seu serviço. Pegou alguns dos quadros espalhados pela sala e os colocou dentro de um saco. As ordens de Bankotsu foram claras, deviam se livrar de todas as quinquilharias daquela sala, inclusive os quadros. Limpou o suor de sua fronte e colocou algumas mexas castanha atrás da orelha, estava cansada. 

-Jakotsu... Dê-me o quadro que está segurando. 

Ele fitou a garota horrorizado e falou: 

-I-iie! Não me diga que... 

-Sim! Esse quadro também vai para a lata de lixo. 

-IIEEEEE!!!! Esse quadro é lindo demais para ser jogado fora! Onegai Rin-chan! Deixe-me ficar com ele! 

-De jeito nenhum! Depois a culpa é minha. 

-Onegaiiii... –Pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. 

A garota balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. Como era difícil lidar com Jakotsu...

-Bah! Menina má! –Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e continuou –Sabe que estou muito _entediado_ esses dias... Bankotsu está prendendo todos no castelo por causa do conselho... E nenhum comandante parece atraente ou bom o bastante pra mim. –Falou enquanto a olhava como se tivesse a acusando de um grave crime 

-Jankotsu... 

Ele virou-se para ela com aquele olhar. 

-Hai? 

-Não me olhe assim! –Pediu. 

-Eu paro de te olhar assim se me der o retrato. 

-Olhe eu... –Suspirou –Eu arranjo alguém para você na cidade se me ajudar a levar tudo isso aqui lá fora. 

Os olhos dele brilharam, fitou a garota com alegria e imediatamente pegou todas as tralhas que ela havia tirado de lá. 

-Combinado! Porém saiba que suborno não funciona comigo Rin-chan. 

A garota deu os ombros e riu enquanto acompanhava o excêntrico amigo. Depois que havia perdido os pais, fora vendida como escrava para Bankotsu-sama, porém não fora tão ruim. 

-Claro que não... 

O homem a olhou de relance e deu um sorriso leve para ela enquanto passava sua mão na cabeça dela. 

-Boa menina. 

-Já tenho quatorze anos! Na- 

-Para mim, Rin-chan sempre vai ser uma boa menina. Mesmo que fale que "não é mais criança". 

A garota balançou a cabeça rindo, de forma alguma era ruim viver ali. 

O castelo era enorme, o reino de Bankotsu era um dos mais poderosos de toda a terra, com certeza. O reino tinha as praias mais bonitas de toda a costa, as areias eram tão brancas e puras que se destacavam do mar azul. 

Andou por mais alguns corredores, logo estaria no depósito. Dobrou mais quatro corredores e logo estava em frente à grandes portas de madeira. 

-Abra para mim Rin-chan, já estou carregando tudo. 

-Oh! Gomen, já vou. 

Ela abriu a porta rapidamente e jogaram tudo lá dentro, logo os dois estavam andando despreocupadamente pelos corredores novamente. Rin tinha as mãos nas costas e fitava o céu azul pelas janelas, o dia estava tão bonito... Mas não poderia sair agora, tinha tantas obrigações lá. 

-Quando vou ter companhia Rin-chan? 

-Hn? –Respondeu enquanto virava-se para sua companhia. 

-Você disse que iria arranjar _alguém_ para mim... 

-Vou sim, só que não hoje. –Iria continuar a andar, porém ele havia segurado seu pulso. 

-Como assim "não hoje"?! 

A garota sorriu divertida e deu os ombros enquanto acenava com a mão e começava a correr, logo não podia mais vê-la. Fechou os olhos irritado, aquela criança havia o enganado novamente. 

-Rin-channn –Gemia enquanto seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar. 

*** 

-Uau! –Exclamou a moça de orbes vermelhos –Seu humor está ótimo hoje, não é Naraku? –Disse Kagura sarcasticamente enquanto entrava no aposento de Naraku. Havia passado três horas desde que voltara de viagem.

O youkai fuzilou a moça com seu olhar extremamente penetrante. Cerrou os punhos enquanto um sorriso perigosamente maléfico moldou seus lábios, cerrou as sobrancelhas e falou:

-Gostaria que eu o descontasse em você, Kagura?

Ele enfiou a mão dentro das vestes como se procurasse algo, Kagura olhou intrigada para o gesto do homem, mas quando entendeu o que fazia, toda a pouca cor que já tinha sumiu de seu rosto. Arregalou os olhos enquanto o pânico tomava conta de seu corpo e começou a gaguejar:

-N-não... Por favor...

Ele deu uma risada rouca enquanto fincava suas unhas nos braços da cadeira onde sentava. Logo as risadas desapareceram no ar e ele voltou a ter a expressão dura e severa de sempre, seus olhos voltaram a ter aquele brilho maligno característico enquanto falava.

-Então se comporte idiota! Primeiro arrume esse kimono! Parece uma prostituta assim... Não quero que meus vassalos fiquem assim.

Ela o fitou com desprezo enquanto arrumava o kimono lilás. Prendeu os cabelos e retirou alguns dos adereços que usava, ficando somente com um par de brincos simples. Torceu o nariz para Naruku e perguntou com irritação.

-Agora está melhor Naraku?

-Naraku-_sama_. –Falou cinicamente.

-Agora está melhor Naraku-SAMA? –Perguntou com raiva.

-Muito. –Disse com um meio sorriso.

-Falso... –Murmurou entre os dentes.

-Eu ouvi Kagura... –Falou calmamente enquanto fechava os olhos –Quero que chame Kanna.

-Kanna? –Murmurou irritada –O que aquela "zumbi" vem fazer aqui?!

-Ela é sua "irmã", não fale assim... E tem muito mais disciplina que você, ela não-

-Ela não tem alma, você quer dizer! 

Naraku somente sorriu enquanto pousava suas mãos em seu colo.

-Pelo menos Kagura é bem mais competente que você.

A youkai cerrou os olhos e falou num tom raivoso:

-É mesmo?

-Sim! Ela vai conseguir matar Tai... Não vai falhar como o "irmão" de Kuro ou Yura.

A youkai sorriu ironicamente enquanto cruzava os braços com uma expressão desafiadora. Colocou atrás da orelha uma mexa que teimava atrapalhar sua visão e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Pegou um leque de dentro de seu kimono, o abriu e começou a balançá-lo levemente.

-Como minha querida "irmãzinha" vai conseguir isso?

-Lembra da pedra da lua, que peguei quando estava no castelo?

-Aquela pedra idiota? Como posso não me lembrar? Falou nela semanas. –Girou os olhos.

-Sim... Aquela pedra, quando é bem manipulada, pode sugar a alma de Tai aos poucos. Kaede ainda não percebeu, pensa que eu somente peguei a pedra, quando na verdade, coloquei um poderoso feitiço nela. Um feitiço de "ligação" entre ela o senhor Tai, se essa ligação não for quebrada até o atual ciclo lunar se acabar, a alma de Tai virá para mim lentamente.

-E para que você quer isso?

Naraku sorriu e se levantou. Foi até uma estante ao seu lado e pegou um pequeno caderno de anotações. Folhou-o rapidamente a procura de algo, até que parou em um pagina. Marcou-a e voltou para o lugar onde estava sentado.

-A maldição que joguei em Kikyou e no antigo rei há muito tempo não é tão simples como contam. Kikyou pensou que eu não daria um jeito nos guardiões naquela época, por isso não tomou os devidos cuidados.

Ele tomou fôlego e continuou.

-Está tudo aqui... Eu escrevi para não esquecer nenhum detalhe -Apontou para o caderno -Um dos guardiões da primeira geração era muito ambicioso e odiava profundamente o rei! Ele conhecia Kikyou e tinha uma secreta paixão por ela, seu nome era Onigumo. Um dia, tentou roubar as relíquias dos outros guardiões, porém acabou sendo queimado, mas ainda sim, era um guardião... Então, ofereci poder para ele. E claro, o idiota aceitou... –Riu –Então me fundi a ele... E se alma de Tai for sugada, ele irá se fundir à mim também.. Assim ninguém poderá me impedir, já que o mais poderoso guardião, a reencarnação do antigo rei se separou em ying e yang. E o yang está sofrendo...

-Ying e Yang? Do que está falando?

Naraku sorriu misteriosamente enquanto fechava o caderno de anotações bruscamente. Novamente se levantou para guardar e se virou para Kagura.

-Ying recebeu a espada da vida, e Yang a da morte, apesar dela estar disfarçada como "mamo". E se Yang sofre, Ying sofre também.

-Não estou entendendo nada. –Suspirou Kagura.

O youkai riu e se dirigiu para seu quarto.

-Não será preciso entender, por enquanto, mesmo que isso seja simples... Preocupe-se apenas para o grande incêndio.

Naraku sorriu enquanto deixava a youkai completamente confusa. Ainda era cedo para entenderem. Na verdade, era melhor nem se darem conta de nada. Enquanto eles pensavam que tinham a vitória e se distraia ele continuava a pensar. A mente de todos era tão limitada... A maldição era bem maior do que tinham conhecimento, porém, somente ele sabia das partes que ninguém sabia.

Mas por hora iria somente bolar o primeiro plano de sua vitória.

Naquela noite a magia de Minako, a obake, começaria a despertar.

***

Kagome sorriu um pouco quando, finalmente, depois de horas de caminhada havia chegado ao mar. Aspirou aquele cheiro salgado tão agradável, mas logo os motivos de estar aspirando aquele aroma maravilhoso caíram em sua cabeça como um balde de água fria.

Estavam saindo da densa floresta, um pouco a frente estava a praia com sua areia branca e mais ao fundo o mar azul escuro. As ondas ficavam cada vez mais violentas e se chocavam furiosamente com um rochedo. A miko fitou o horizonte e pode ver algumas estrelas surgindo num pedaço do céu.

-Já está anoitecendo... –Falou com a voz fraca –Vamos parar por hoje.

-Nani Kagome-sama? –Falou Mokotsu –Se continuarmo-

-Eu _NÃO_ _QUERO _continuar. –Acrescentou irritada –Vamos parar por hoje.

-Acalme-se Kagome-san... –Falou o monge colocando mão em seu ombro.

-Eu estou _calma_... S_ não quero_ continuar hoje, entendeu?

O houshi engoliu seco enquanto fitava a garota nervosa em sua frente. Podia compreender o porquê de não querer chegar na cidade do litoral logo, mas não precisava ficar tão nervosa. Suspirou enquanto balançava a cabeça e num tom sombrio perguntou:

-Está naqueles dias Kagome-san?

Ela virou-se rispidamente para Miroku com rosto vermelho de raiva e respondeu erguendo o dedo indicador contra ele.

-Chega de perguntas idiotas por hoje _Houshi-sama_! Vamos parar por hoje e pronto!

-Acho melhor você parar monge... –Falou Sango divertida –Se não, é capaz de levar uma surra de Miko-sama.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e foi para o lado de Sango e então murmurou em seu ouvido enquanto sua mão migrava discretamente para o seio direito dela.

-Está me protegendo Sango-san? Agradeço profundamente sua preocupação.

A ex-caçadora de youkais ruborizou violentamente quando sentiu a mão de Miroku em seu seio. Fechou os olhos enquanto desferia um soco em seu companheiro.

-HENTAI! –Rugiu –C-como se atreve a me tocar?!

-Gomen... Gomen... –Falou assustado.

-CALE-SE IDIOTA! –Gritou.

-Será que poderiam parar de gritar? –Falou o hanyou calmamente.

Inu-Yasha saia da floresta com uma tranqüilidade aparente, seus olhos dourados estavam frios como gelo, parecia que era privado de emoções. Kagome olhou dentro daqueles orbes e sentiu um enorme aperto no peito. Seus olhos ficaram marejados quando via-o retribuir seu olhar com indiferença.

-Claro Inu-Yasha... –Suspirou Sango –Eu vou para dentro da floresta... E você monge... –O fitou com raiva –Fique BEM longe de mim.

-E-eu também vou... –Falou a miko enxugando os olhos –Nos encontramos amanhã aqui. –E também entrou na floresta.

Passou por algumas árvores até que decidiu parar. Sentou-se apoiando no tronco, e escondeu a face cansada entre as mãos.

"Fugindo Kagome?" Ecoou uma voz em sua cabeça.

"_Vá embora_!".

Podia ouvir uma risada divertida da mulher. Mordeu o lábio inferior, dessa vez não tinha a pedra de Inu-Yasha para se reconfortar.

"_O que quer comigo_?".

Sentiu o corpo escorregar enquanto sua visão ficava levemente embaçada. Logo as pálpebras começaram a pesar e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente estava num campo com várias flores do campo, olhou para cima e pode ver o céu estrelado e a lua prateada brilhando.

_ -Está dentro de sua mente novamente Kagome. –Sorriu a mulher ao seu lado. _

_ A garota virou-se bruscamente quando ouviu sua voz. Ela tinha um característico sorriso enigmático nos lábios e estava, como sempre, fitando a jovem miko com curiosidade. Kagome a fitou mais atentamente e para sua surpresa viu as mãos da moça cheias de sangue. _

_ -O que é isso?! –Perguntou assustada. _

_ -Sangue. –Falou secamente enquanto erguia suas mãos, de repente sua expressão tornou-se rígida e sombria –O meu passado está voltando lentamente... _

_ -E o que isso tem a ver com o sangue? –Perguntou. _

_ Ela sorriu melancolicamente e falou: _

_ -Meu passado é manchado de Sangue... E ele é o seu passado também, olhe suas mãos, Kagome. _

_ A garota viu suas mãos encharcadas daquele liquido vermelho e viscoso. Aquele sangue era tanto que chegava a pingar na grama, logo havia uma poça rubra ao redor dela. _

_ -O que... O que é isso?! _

_ -Está na hora de conhecer um pouco do nosso passado... –Falou suavemente –Me dê a sua mão, deixe o sangue se misturar... _

_ Tremendo, a jovem miko segurou a mão da moça, quando tocou o sangue da palma da mão dela sentiu como se estivesse sendo cortada ao meio. A paisagem começou a rodar rapidamente, ela fechou os olhos firmemente até que sentiu uma voz sussurrar em seu ouvido. _

_ -Abra os olhos. _

_ Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente e viu um cenário totalmente diferente. _

_ -Nani? –Perguntou. _

_ Tudo ao seu redor, menos ela mesma e Kikyou, estava preto e branco. Estava em frente à um templo enorme, ele ficava no final de uma longa escadaria e seu pátio era rodeado por cerejeiras. Havia algumas figuras vestidas de branco andando por ali, eram mikos em treinamento. _

_ Porém havia uma diferente, ela era mais alta que as outras e mais imponente também. Mesmo tudo estando em preto e branco, podia ver que suas vestes eram de uma cor ligeiramente diferente das roupas pálidas de sacerdotisa. Ela subia as escadarias furiosamente com algumas lágrimas rolando em sua bochecha, sem demora ficou frente a frente com a sacerdotisa que guardava a porta do templo e disse: _

_ -Eu desejo falar com Miwa-sama. _

_ A guardiã do templo abriu os olhos maquiados e perguntou. _

_ -O que gostaria de falar com Miwa-sama, pequena Miko? _

_ -Me deixe entrar! _

_ -Não posso- _

_ -Eu preciso falar com Miwa-sama! –Disse irritada. _

_ -Pequ- _

_ -Deixe-a entrar Yui-san. –Falou uma voz severa vinda do fundo do templo. _

_ Yui deixou a garota passar. Mas ela ainda estava com ódio... Muito ódio do que haviam feito com ela. Cerrou os punhos e continuou andando até encontrar uma mulher de cabelos longos e ondulados sentada no altar. Ela tinha algumas jóias no pescoço e pulso, no alto de sua cabeça havia alguns enfeites e sua maquiagem a deixava com um ar misterioso. _

_ -Kikyou. –Falou –O que a trás aqui? _

_ A garota bufou e falou tentando ter calma. _

_ -Não irei cuidar daquilo. _

_ Miwa fechou os olhos calmamente e disse: _

_ -Você precisa fazer isso. É a única que pode. _

_ Kikyou engoliu seco enquanto mais lágrimas vinham. _

_ -Isso... Isso matou minha mãe! Vocês a mataram! Foram vocês que me privaram de ter uma mãe! _

_ -Acalme-se. Uma sacerdotisa não pode ter rancor no coração. _

_ -Eu ainda sou **humana** Miwa-sama! –Gritou –Sou sacerdotisa, mas mesmo assim não **deixo de ser** **humana**! –Limpou o rosto e continuou –Vocês **não podem** obrigar **humanos** a não terem emoções. _

_ -Mas os humanos **podem** controlar suas emoções. Se negar essa missão Kikyou, será expulsa, além de ser exilada em uma região deserta. Esse foi o juramento que fez. _

_ -Eu não ligo... _

_ -Você ainda tem duas irmãs Kikyou, quer deixar esse peso para elas e privá-las de ter uma irmã? _

_ -Isso é podre! –Gritou –Deixe minhas irmãs fora disso! Está as usando! _

_ -Estou somente falando a verdade, querida, mais nada. _

_ A garota bufou de raiva e correu para fora do templo, não queria ouvir mais nada! Queria estar fora de toda aquela situação, mais uma vez em sua vida desejou ser uma mulher comum... Desejou poder viver em paz. _

_ -Kikyou-san? –Perguntou alguém que segurava o seu pulso. _

_ Ela virou-se e encontrou um jovem com uma expressão preocupada no rosto a fitando. _

_ -Onigumo? –Perguntou Kikyou assustada enquanto limpava o rosto. _

_ -Hai! –Sorriu –Está bem? _

_ -Claro... –Sorriu enquanto limpava o rosto. _

_ -A senhorita fica bem mais bonita quando sorri... _

_ Kikyou sorriu cordialmente para o jovem que morava numa vila próxima, Onigumo sempre procurava estar junto dela... _

Kagome abriu os olhos repentinamente, não estava mais no cenário preto e branco e sim encostada na árvore perto do mar. Limpou o suor de sua fronte e fechou os olhos. Aquilo era uma cena do passado da mulher que habitava sua mente.

-Preciso dar uma volta... –Murmurou enquanto se levantava, mas ouviu um grito estridente.

-Nani? –Murmurou enquanto seguia a voz.

Desviava-se de galhos habilmente, assim que chegava mais perto podia reconhecer a voz... Era de Inu-Yasha! Ele estava gritando! Apressou o passo até que o encontrou em frente à um riacho. Ele estava de costas com cabeça apoiada em uma árvore, podia ouvi-lo ofegar de onde estava parada.

-Inu-Yasha...?

-Saia...Kagome... –Ofegou.

Ela ignorou o aviso e continuou a andar na direção dele. Tocou seu ombro levemente e agachou-se ao seu lado.

-O que aconteceu? –Perguntou preocupada.

De repente ele se virou, não era o hanyou de sempre. Tinha os olhos vermelhos com as pupilas azuis e estreitas, os caninos estavam mais longos e afiados assim como suas garras. Tinha uma expressão selvagem e assustadora.

Kagome arregalou os olhos, o que estava acontecendo?! Engoliu seco enquanto tentava dar passos para trás, mas ele foi mais rápido e a pegou pelo pulso dando-lhe um beijo selvagem.

-E-está machucando! –Gritou ela enquanto tentava se soltar dele –Dame! –Berrou.

Mas ele não deu ouvidos para ela, somente a agarrou e começo a lamber a base de seu pescoço.

-P-pare... –Chorou –O que está acont- KYYAAAA! –Gritou.

Enquanto reclamava, ele havia dado uma mordida forte em seu braço para silenciá-la. Estremeceu enquanto prendia a respiração engoliu seco e sentiu as mãos dele explorando seu corpo com desejo... Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter um grito de dor, aquele não era Inu-Yasha.

Sem aviso ele a derrubou no chão fazendo com que seu crânio se chocasse com uma pedra. Sentiu sua cabeça latejar e a visão escurecer por um momento, a dor era tanta que seus olhos ficaram marejados. Sua boca tinha um gosto estranho, tossiu um pouco até que um pouco de sangue escorreu por seu queixo junto à saliva Tentou respirar calmamente, e devagar, a visão foi voltando, mas o que via era assustador.

O hanyou rasgava suas roupas com as garras afiadas, não se preocupando em poupá-la. Podia visualizar manchas rubras onde suas vestes estavam sendo mutiladas, mas ele continuava e então perdeu a paciência e começou a arrancar o tecido.

Kagome tentou se debater, mas somente ganhava mordidas quando fazia isso. Num gesto de desespero começou a empurrá-lo, mas ele pegou suas mãos e as amarrou firmemente com um pedaço de pano rasgado. O hanyou beijou-a mais uma vez, esmagando o corpo pequenino e frágil dela com o seu. Os caninos dele roçavam contra sua língua fazendo com que o gosto de sangue voltasse.

O meio-youkai abandonou os lábios dela e enfiou sua mão por baixou do tecido rasgado do kimono dela apalpando seus seios, os arranhando levemente num movimento circular, aquilo foi suficiente para surgir mais um ferimento. Ela estremeceu quando sentiu sua pele fina e delicada sendo rasgada e apertou os olhos numa expressão de puro sofrimento.

Dos seios ele migrou para a barriga lisinha até chegar em seu colo, Kagome ouviu um som animalesco ser emitido por ele, aquele som parecia com uma risada humana, uma risada sádica. Ele lambeu seu colo, os ferindo de leve com os caninos afiados, logo depois voltou aos seios, os quais ele fincou suas garras fazendo a garota soltar um leve grito.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu os lábios dele se curvarem em um sorriso malévolo, a ponta de seus dedos estava manchada de sangue dela. Então ele levou um por um em sua boca e a beijou novamente fazendo com que ela sentisse o gosto do próprio sangue. Inu-Yasha tocou levemente a face da garota e a agarrou pelos ombros fazendo com que se sentasse.

Ele abriu as pernas de Kagome e entrelaçou as suas na cintura dela, fazendo com que sentisse toda a pressão dele sobre ela. Ele apertou mais e a deitou novamente, então se levantou e tirou toda a parte de cima do quimono, a fitou com os olhos vermelhos e sorriu sinistramente. Ajoelhou-se e voltou a esmagá-la com seu peso, parecia que ele gostava de ver a dor em seu rosto.

Seus orbes castanhos mostravam pânico, estava sendo violentada por Inu-Yasha! Estremeceu quando ele tocou um de seus ferimentos e engoliu seco, seu rosto estava úmido pelas lágrimas e começava a soluçar muito alto.

-Pa-pare... –Sussurrou num fio de voz.

Mas ao contrário do que queria, ele desferiu um tapa em seu rosto fazendo mais um machucado surgir.

"_O que está acontecendo?"_ Pensou pela milésima vez.

Respirou fundo tentando concentrar alguma energia, mas todo seu poder parecia ter ido embora. Então, tentou controlar a tremedeira e permaneceu de olhos fechados num sofrimento mudo. Podia ouvir o som de murmúrios animais e tecido sendo rasgado numa velocidade enorme. A dor em seu peito aumentava cada vez mais, mas não derramava mais lágrimas, parecia que haviam secado de repente.

Uma leve brisa passou fazendo com que se arrepiasse toda, foi ai que se deu conta que estava totalmente nua. Abriu os olhos levemente e pode ver a sua roupa mutilada ao seu redor. Fitou o hanyou e o viu lamber os lábios num gesto de desejo, aquele não era Inu-Yasha... Não podia ser...

Começou a tremer violentamente...

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Sentiu a dor em seu peito crescer, começava a sentir tontura e passar mal pela força da dor.

O último e mais alto grito de dor ecoou na floresta naquela noite, depois tudo ficou silencioso novamente, apesar de Kagome continuar "gritando" internamente.

Continua...

**N/a: Bom... Olá.  
Mais um cap de aFdSL... Espero que tenham apreciado!  
Bom, demorei muito nesse cap porque meu pc ficou com vírus e teve que mandar concertar -_____-... Gomen ne e claro....  
ARIGATOUUU PELAS 100 REVIEWS!!!!! *kiki pulando* Arigatou a Mah, de quem foi a centésima review! e claro... Arigatou a Shampoo Sakai pela 101ª review!   
Obrigada também à todos que acompanham ou já acompanharam minha história, realmente obrigada *kiki faz reverência*.  
Bom... Este foi o dark lemon de aniversário, gostaram? XD Na verdade essa cena Inu&Kag iria acontecer mais para frente e não iria ser tão... Violento XD. Mas resolvi colocar agora, tudo bem... Adoro escrever dark lemons XD Ah! E desculpe quem se ofende com esse tipo de material... Mas foi necessário colocá-lo na fic (pode não parecer, mas foi).  
  
Sobre as "revelações" rs, mais coisas sobre elas nos próximos caps... ^^' E o noivo da K-chan vai aparecer no cap 19 também.  
Bom, as coisas estão apertando na escola (milhares de trabalhos @_____@) e receio que vou escrever menos ;_____; Mas só faltam mais uns 10 caps pro final da fic XD, é pouca coisa rs.  
Ok.. Vamos às reviews (novamente obrigada a todos que estão postando reviews):**  
  
K-chan: Sim... Naraku muito mau XD E Sango vai sofrer muito ainda -____- (além do Naraku tem que "sofrer" com o Miroku também rs).  
Segredos são segredos K-chan XDDDD infelizmente num posso falar!  
Hahahaha,... Vai ficar com as pernas bem exercitadas desse jeito!  
Hai, o Inu é irresistível, até mesmo como youkai completo *____* (calma K-chan.. ele ainda é seu).  
Sim! Vai demorar bons cinco caps, mas ele vai beijar novamente! Sesshy vai sair da miséria nessa fic... Afinal a Rin ta maiorizinha e tudo mais XD, mas "ele" vai beijar você também... Me aguarde! (é mais um segredinho pra K-chan).  
Sim, pensei faz tempo, no inicio ele ia ser o Miroku (credo rs, ter um noivo desses... só a sango mesmo) ou um personagem original... Mas o Bankotsu é tão bonitinho que num resisti e fiz ele como noivo da K-chan ^^ O.O Num me mate, onegai!  
Sim, eu estou bem ^^''''''  
Hahahaha... Vasos XD? Vasos são super legais, especialmente aqueles que tem ideogramas chineses... E também tem aqueles vasos moldados à mão, valorize a arte k-chan! Gosde de vasos rs.  
Sim! Sango malvada sempre fica legal! Depois do Kouga é a melhor candidata a ser vilã! (Naraku já é, mas ninguém supera-o *____*) Hai, ela sofreu muito... E vou tentar dar um final feliz para o povo ^^'''', é muita gente XD.  
Hahahaha, o Kouga-kun num é a a outra pessoa, essa "pessoa" é o seu noivo ^^  
XD ^^'''' Acho melhor você adestrar o Inu-chan ^^´´´´ (e leva o Naraku também, macaco num pode ficar nas pernas assim)  
Ja ne!   
  
Shinigami: Quanto tempo O.o!  
Que bom que continua gostando da minha fic ^___^ fico muito feliz!  
Hahaha, Inu-chan com ciúmes é muito legal ^^ Na verdade, pessoas ciumentas por natureza ficam muito legais assim XD Hahaha... A carinha dele é hilária! *imaginand inu nervoso*  
Aqui está a continuação ^^!  
Ja ne!  
  
Bella-chan: Vou fingir que você não errou meu nome rs (brincadeira XD, isso sempre acontece comigo -____-)  
Nonon... Eu ia conseguir escrever sim ^^! Era só pedir pro meu irmão pagar os "favores" que ele deve pra mim, ai estava tudo resolvido!  
Que bom que gostou! Eu também adoro Inu&Kag, mas era preciso esse foco momentâneo na sango, tadinha ;__;  
Non... Ela está um pouco melhor, mas ela num vai ficar boazinha não, espere para ver ^^ (tadinha da K-chan XDDDD)  
Bom, você pode ver que oficialmente, Kagome é noiva de Bankotsu! E claro, Inu-chan vai ficar com muito ciúmes (mesmo depois do que ele fez... Homens -___-´) XD!  
Ja ne ^^!  
  
  
KaorU-mágica-dã (rs): Hai, eu fico feliz quando pessoas que lêem a fic e não costumam comentar, comentam!  
Promessa? Obaoba! Vou continuar feliz, reviews sempre me deixam feliz! É mágico KaorU-chan! XD  
Ja ne!!!  
  
Camis: hahahaha, não é que ela esteja "tão violenta assim", é que ela estava "um pouco" nervosa nesses caps -____-, ver o irmão ser assassinado na sua frente não deve ser fácil talvez no meu caso num seja assim, mas ok XD)... Sim, é muito triste o Naraku controlando o irmão dela ;___;  
Hahaha... Pelo que pôde ver nesse cap, ela aparece sim ^^! E se ela vai ter algo com o Sesshy... huuuummmmmmm talvez!   
Hai *__* eu vi que você postou! *kiki pulando de felicidade* ^^'''' Sim, eu também mudo algumas coisas quando vou postar. Geralmente eu faço um resumo dos caps ou escrevo trechos, e quando vou postar mudo muito -____- Mas agora eu já tenho a trama mais fixa na minha cabeça e acredito que num vá mudar muita coisa (espero... engraçado, falei a mesma coisa no cap 9 XD).  
Obrigada Camis! Para você também ^^E Bankotsu/Mukotsu fazem parte do exercito dos sete (eles estavam começando a aparecer no anime quando o cartoon cortou -___-) se quiser saber mais, vá nesse site (eu não consegui acessar aqui da casa do meu pai... é que a net NUNCA cai -_____-, se não eu colava pra você)  
E por que o Inu vai sofrer? A Kagome tem um noivo XD!  
Ja ne!  
  
Lily: Olá!  
Podia ser mais interessante? ^^ Vou tentar melhorar Lily!  
Hahah, acho que nesse cap quase tudo sobre eles fica mais esclarecido, não é? XD Acho que vai ter que dividir o seu Bankotsu roubado com a K-chan ^^''  
Sim *olhos brilhando* todos vão sofrer *____* (-____- tenho que parar com esse meu sadismo urgentemente >.)  
Bom, aqui temos o começo de um dark lemon, não é? Eu também adoro dark lemons! Não podia deixar isso fora da fic *__*!  
Boa sorte pra vc também... Segundo ano é fogo -____- Quando meu irmão mais velho estava no segundo ano... Bom, é melhor num dar exemplo pra você continuar o ano com animo ^^´´´´  
Ja ne!  
  
Polly: Sim! Agora o 18 saiu também!  
Puxa XD... Se eu demorei no 17 imagina nesse daqui, gomen >.  
Hahahaha, bom... Esse pequeno segredinho foi revelado, e que bom que isso serviu pra te acalmar ^^ Mas agora num vou deixar escapar mais nada *tapando a boca* não posso mais fazer isso... Pelo menos uns segredinhos vou ter que guardar ^^  
XD Ainda bem que agora não estou em casa \o/!   
Hahaha, que bom que gostou ^____^! (apesar de eu não ter gostado muito...)  
Num te confundir mais? Isso vai ter que ser pensado um pouco mais XD Num prometo nada!  
Ja ne!  
  
Lally-sama: Yo Lally!   
Hahahaha, pelo perfil do Jakotsu já viu o que o Miroku vai sofrer! HAHAHAHAHAH  
XD, eu adiantei essa cena pra esse cap... Mas vai ter outra (acho), XDDDD os leitores vão ficar tão bravos... hahahahaha! No cap que vem a gente vê o resultado!  
Aqui está o cap, não é mágico:???? Claro, dinheiro é muito mais mágico, mas num deixa de ser mágico rs.  
Ja ne!  
  
Laine-Moraes: Yo Laine!  
Comigo sim e contigo?  
Sim... foram caps tristes (tristes e sombrios = difíceis de escrever -___- *mentira... adoro escrever isso ^^''''*)   
XD, acho que eu dei uma boa apimentada na história ^^''''' Está ai! E obrigada pela sugestão!  
Ja ne!  
  
||_MaH_||: Olá!   
Gomen… num estou me lembrando > (mil vezes desculpa ;____;, vc usava outro nick?)  
Que bom que estava relendo minhas fics! *kiki feliz e saltitante* Que bom que você as aprecia! Especialmente essa daqui... sim ela é especial ^___^, é minha favorita também, aprendi a "escrever" nela ^^  
Desculpe pela demora também! -________-´´´Mas aqui está!  
Bom, você pode ver a relação deles XD... É um profundo matrimonio  
E claro!  
ARIGATOU PELA 100ª review!!!! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! (E aqui está o cap 18, aleluia!)  
Ja ne!!  
  
Vanny: Hahahahahha, aquela minha pequena lista? ora....Aquilo é só um detalhe perto do que vai acontecer XD! (eu sou má... MUITO má mwahahahahahahha!)  
Bom, eu já comprei a armadura para me proteger de vcs O.o, realmente chantagem é um golpe MUITO baixo! Especialment quando evolve Petie Gateu! *kiki indo chorar num canto* Eu quero ;_____;  
Hahahah. Vc viu q a sua música assassina (brincadeirinha) está em primeiro lugar nas rádios? Agora todos vão começar a gostar -_____-.  
*engole seco* eu vou desinvolver uma máquina que faz doces... Assim suas chantagens não farão efeito! hahahahhahahah  
Ja ne!  
Mah Segawa: Olá! Aqui está o cap 18! Gomen por não responder sua review antes (quando se trata de datas eu tento responder pessoalmente) é q eu não conseguia mexer nos meus e-mails... That's the life >__!  
Ja ne!  
  
Shampoo Sakai: Olá!  
Que bom que gostou!   
Hai, ela sofreu muito, mas... Ainda vai sofrer o dobro disso (eu sou má rs).  
E obrigada por deixar review em minha fic de Yuyu! Haahah! Escreva sim! Apesar de que num recomendo ficar com muitas fics em andamento (é horrível -_____________)  
Obrigada ^^ Ja ne!  
  
**Bom... Terminei! ^^  
Até o próximo cap...  
Bjos!  
Ja ne!  
Kiki**  
  
  



	19. Ser humana

**Cap 19- Ser humana (09/04/04)**

Sango levantou-se num salto assustada. Havia ouvido um grito, tinha certeza disso. Engoliu seco e se ergueu tentando acalmar seu coração, o que estava acontecendo, afinal? 

-Sango-san? 

-WAAAA! –Deu um pulo. Virou-se rapidamente encontrando Miroku sonolento –O-o que está fazendo aqui monge?! 

-Pensei ter ouvido gritos. Achei que eram seus –Fez uma expressão séria –Eu vim protegê-la. 

-Estou mais segura sem você por perto... –Retrucou nervosa –E- 

Outro grito havia ecoado pela floresta. 

-Mais um! –Falou –Era uma voz feminina -Eu suspeitaria de você se não estivesse no meu lado... –Suspirou a mulher –Mas não é. 

A moça pegou uma capa e seu osso-voador encostados em uma árvore. Começou a andar pela trilha seguindo o som do grito. 

-Matte Sango-san! Eu irei te proteger! 

-Eu não preciso de proteção baka! –Correu. 

-Mas EU preciso de seu carinho e proteção, eu queria te pedir uma coisa muito especial Sango... 

Ela revirou os olhos e continuou a andar, mas foi forçada a parar quando sentiu as mãos dele enlaçando a sua. Ele se ajoelhou polidamente, limpou a garganta e olhando seriamente em seu rosto disse: 

-Gostaria de ter um filho meu? 

Sango arregalou os olhos enquanto fitava o semblante sério dele. Essa era a gota d'água... Aquele poço de perversão pedindo para ter um filho seu! Ergueu a mão e deixou uma marca vermelha com seus cinco dedos estampados no rosto tarado do houshi, bufou de ódio e continuou andando. Ele não tinha jeito. 

-Sango... –Ele choramingou. 

Ela suspirou enquanto jogava o cabelo para trás, até que ouviu mais um grito, porém dessa vez havia reconhecido a voz... Começou a correr rapidamente pela floresta, aquele grito desesperado era de Kagome! O que será que estaria acontecendo? Não sentira nenhuma energia maligna muito grande na floresta, mas agora... Algum youkai muito poderoso estava vagando por lá. 

-Kuso! –Murmurou –Como não percebi antes? 

-Sango! Espere! –Gritou. 

-Baka! É Kagome que está gritando! 

-Kagome-san?! –Ele murmurou assustado. 

Logo chegaram à uma clareira, quando a ex-caçadora de youkais viu a cena que se passava lá levou a mão a boca. 

-O qu- 

Miroku também arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. 

Inu-Yasha estava em cima de uma Kagome cheia de ferimentos no corpo, ela tinha os olhos semi abertos e a respiração lenta. O hanyou segurava o rosto dela com uma das mãos cravando suas unhas na maça do rosto corada. Ele sorria com satisfação ao ver a expressão sofrida da garota ao tentar segurar seus pulsos, mas era inútil, o hanyou devia ser milhares de vezes mais forte que ela. 

-Faça alguma coisa monge! –Gritou Sango pegando sua arma. 

-Iie! Ele está sobre um feitiço... –Murmurou. 

O houshi pegou seu cetro e começou a balançá-lo recitando algumas palavras, mas não funcionava. Sango olhou-o irritada e pegou sua arma atirando em Inu-Yasha, fazendo que parasse longe. 

-Sango! 

Ela não respondeu e foi direto ao encontro de Kagome no chão. A garota tremia violentamente, semelhante a alguém convulsionando. A moça sentou a miko e passou sua capa pelos seus ombros enquanto tinha um olhar preocupado no rosto. 

-Kagome-chan? 

A garota estava inerte em seus braços. Sango cerrou as sobrancelhas e fitou Inu-Yasha no outro canto. Os primeiros raios de sol apareciam iluminando aquele rosto feroz e animalesco, mas ele não acordaria muito cedo após levar aquele golpe. 

Sango tocou levemente na face pálida da garota e engoliu seco. A colocou em suas costas e olhou de esgueira para Miroku. 

-Cuide dele. –Gesticulou com a cabeça para o meio-youkai e saiu. 

Caminhou ao lado da margem do rio e quando estavam longe o bastante para não serem vistas, Sango agachou ao leito e retirou a manta de cima da sacerdotisa, a mergulhando da cintura para baixo. O sangue seco desgrudava de seu corpo e era levado pela correnteza fraca. A mergulhou mais um pouco e jogou água em seu rosto, tentando acordá-la, mas continuava desmaiada. 

-Kagome... –Gemeu –Acorde... 

Balançou-a pelos ombros violentamente até que viu seus olhos castanhos se entreabrirem e deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio. A tirou da água e sorriu. 

-Graças aos céus... Kag- 

Sango engoliu seco quando viu lágrimas se formarem ao redor dos olhos dela junto à um sorriso triste. 

-Por que Sango...? 

A ex-caçadora passou a mão pela fronte pálida tirando a franja molhada de seu rosto. 

-Você precisa de acalmar. 

Ela balançou a cabeça. 

-Não era Inu-Yasha Sango... 

-Nani? 

Kagome fechou os olhos num suspiro e se sentou olhando discretamente entre suas coxas. 

-Ele não... –Perguntou Sango levando as mãos. 

-Não. Por pouco, se você não tivesse me tirado de lá, talvez... Talvez eu tivesse perdido minha pureza. 

-Nem fale isso! 

-Certo... Mas Inu-Yasha estava diferente... 

A ex-caçadora ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

-Se ele estivesse normal não teria a violentado! 

-Também... Mas, aquela força não era de um hanyou. Parecia um youkai completo. 

-SANGO! –Berrou o monge. 

-Nani? –Gemeu Kagome assustada olhando para a floresta. Será que Inu-Yasha estava atacando Miroku também? 

-Droga... Fique aqui Kagome! Precisa se recuperar! 

-I- 

"Deixe-a ir garota". 

A miko ficou estática. Era aquela voz novamente, fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça tentando afastá-la, porém não adiantava, logo foi envolvida por um cheiro de rosas. Conhecia aquela situação, a mulher que vivia em sua mente tomaria o controle de seu corpo. 

-Agora não, por favor... –Choramingou, mas num instante os longos e lisos cabelos escuros substituíram o sujo e desgrenhado. A pele foi empalidecendo e os ferimentos sumiram num passe de mágica. 

Pegou a capa ao seu lado e a colocou ao redor dos ombros, cobrindo parcialmente sua nudez. Lambeu os lábios secos e sorriu enquanto sentia os raios de sol a aquecendo. 

-Algum bonequinho de Naraku está aqui perto... –E saiu andando. 

*** 

-Naraku-sama... –Disse Kanna enquanto via alguns ferimentos surgirem pela pele de seu mestre. 

Ele sorriu cinicamente enquanto fitava os pulsos com alguns cortes. Então o feitiço de Minako não havia dado certo dessa vez. Aquela imprestável não havia conseguido fazer com que a miko perdesse sua pureza. 

-Nem para isso serviu... 

Pegou as bandagens ao seu lado e começou a cobrir os machucados lentamente, precisava se apressar. Ajeitou o quimono branco e se virou para Kanna, ela sentava sobre as pernas e tinha o rosto abaixado, completamente diferente do comportamento de Kagura. 

-Kanna... 

-Hai Naraku-sama? 

-Quero que você faça um serviço para- Urgh! –Fechou um dos olhos ao sentir mais um corte se formar em seu braço, porém seu sorriso se alargou –Então Kikyou descobriu meu bonequinho... Interessante. 

*** 

-Patético. –Kikyou sorriu enquanto pegava um pedaço de madeira e quebrava –Era por isso que Naraku controlava o feitiço à distância. 

Tirou alguns grãos de terra da mão e se levantou, agora Inu-Yasha iria voltar ao normal, mas o que a intrigava era quem havia colocado aquilo lá. Não havia sentido nenhuma presença estranha nos últimos dias, a não ser que... 

Cerrou os olhos nervosamente enquanto olhava ao redor. A pessoa que havia posto o fantoche de Naraku lá estava muito próxima. Andou um pouco pelos vãos estreitos das árvores, tinha uma leve suspeita... A garota era realmente muito ingênua para não ter percebido. 

-Itai... –Sussurrou enquanto batia a cabeça num galho baixo de alguma maldita árvore por ali. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o impacto, mas quando os abriu levantou as sobrancelhas e mirou a criatura que dormia tranqüilamente encostado em uma árvore. Roncava alto e segurava a sacola de dinheiro que sempre carregavam, então o idiota também havia os roubado, muito bem, teria troco. 

Aproximou-se do ladrão sorrateiramente, pegou o saco de dinheiro de volta e segurou o rosto do trapaceiro pelo queixo. Suas mãos foram envoltas por uma luz lilás e logo os dois corpos emanavam essa aura. Aos poucos isso foi sumindo, porém o ladrão estava morto. 

-Achou que podia nos enganar Mukotsu? –Sussurrou no ouvido do falecido antes de dar as costas e partir. Ninguém daria falta daquele idiota e não precisariam ficar sabendo que ele tinha morrido. 

Mas quem mais estaria fingindo ser do lado dos guardiões? 

-KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!! 

-Já devem estar procurando a garota... 

Pegou o pequeno corpo de Mukotsu e o chutou colina abaixo. E lá se foi o traidor rolando até sair de vista. 

-KAGOMEEEE! 

Imediatamente Kikyou desapareceu e em seu lugar estava Kagome novamente. A garota se viu desnorteada, porém a voz da mulher ecoou em sua mente. 

"Explicarei tudo mais tarde...". 

-KAGOME! –Exclamou Sango ofegante –Por que saiu de lá? Vamos, vou cuidar dos seus machucados, todo o seu corpo está ferido. 

A sacerdotisa baixou os olhos, sim, todo o seu corpo estava machucado. Mas nada se comparava com a dor no seu coração que apertava a cada segundo. 

*** 

Ela andava lentamente próxima ao mar. Já estava com curativos e vestia um quimono verde claro que ia até um pouco antes da canela, mas mesmo assim quando as ondas batiam em seus pés molhavam a barra da veste. A brisa batia levemente em seu corpo enquanto tentava relaxar um pouco, mas apesar disso o sol batia em sua nuca fazendo com que suasse. O dia estava muito quente. 

Inu-Yasha tinha voltado a forma de hanyou, entretanto dormia pesadamente, Sango e Miroku estavam arrumando as coisas para partir. Mukotsu havia morrido sem que ninguém soubesse e Shippou estava dormindo perto da areia. Já havia se passado um dia desde que tudo havia acontecido. 

Havia tirado o dia todo para cuidar dos ferimentos e descansar, mas não conseguia olhá-lo. Parecia que algo a corroia por dentro quando mirava aqueles fios longos e prateados, pedia todo o controle que havia aprendido no treinamento de miko e as lágrimas vinham sem cessar. Não era nada bom sentir toda a sua estrutura desabar de uma vez só e estava cansada demais para reconstruir. 

Agora que havia se passado um dia, todos haviam falado para ela relaxar e ir dar uma volta, todos se preocupavam muito, mas ela não queria isso. Deixou um suspiro de cansaço escapar de seus lábios e entrou um pouco mais no mar, segurou a barra do quimono e parou quando a água batia em seus joelhos. Tudo estava confuso, queria que o tempo parasse e pudesse pensar sem interferências, como a vida dava voltas... 

"Garota?". 

Colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e fechou os olhos. Ela estava tentando falar novamente. 

-Já disse que não quero falar... 

"Teimosa! Escute! Precisa chegar o mais cedo possível ao litoral". 

-Ha! –Disse debochando –Eu fui violentada e você quer que eu pense em chegar no litoral? 

"Aquilo foi um feitiço e você já sabia que isso poderia acontecer". 

-Mas... 

"Ouça, aqui é perigoso demais. Naraku já sabe que estão aqui, é um risco a mais, quer ser violentada novamente?!". 

-Você não entende... –Respondeu. 

Cerrou os punhos socando a água com raiva, porém acabou desequilibrando e caiu de cara no mar. Engoliu um pouco do líquido salgado e engasgou, levantou com desespero a procura de ar. 

-Sua idiota... –Sussurrou se levantando. 

"Kagome... Você está machucada, por favor, me escute... Inu-Yasha estava sendo manipulado por um feitiço e o tempo está acabando! Alias, também já falei que foi Mukotsu que-". 

A garota entrou no mar novamente somente deixando seus olhos tristes a mostra. 

-Eu estou cansada... –Fechou os olhos. 

"Não vai poder ficar ai para sempre e além do mais...". 

-Além do mais? 

Pode visualizar a mulher sorrindo. 

"A maior parte dos fragmentos estão lá e-". 

-Kagome! 

"É melhor se levantar rápido garota, afinal, você é forte". 

Sango vinha correndo até a garota. Sua expressão era preocupada e afoita, pegou a miko pela mão e arregalou os olhos. 

-Kami! Você está ensopada... 

-Dame Sango... Eu estou bem. 

Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas e fuzilou a garota com o olhar. 

-Vá se secar! Vamos partir ou ainda não está boa? –Acrescentou com apreensão. 

-Parece minha mãe Sango –Sorriu -Já disse, estou melhor. 

Sango sorriu sem graça e ajudou a garota a sair da água. Logo que a garota havia trocado de roupa a guiou até o local onde tudo estava arrumado para continuarem a viagem. 

-Miroku tem uns contatos esquisitos. –Comentou –Esse bicho ai é um Tanuki* -Apontou para a criatura alongada. 

Mas Kagome não prestava atenção no Tanuki enorme ou em Shippou gritando com Miroku. Inu-Yasha dormia tranqüilamente sobre o youkai. 

De repente sua garganta ficou seca e o ar começou a faltar. O pânico da noite passada voltou pouco a pouco, as mãos começaram a tremer e as pernas ficaram bambas, não! Não podia fraquejar agora. 

-Kagome? –Perguntou Sango. 

-V-vamos logo... 

Não podia culpá-lo, ele estava sobre um feitiço, mas ele a havia violentado de qualquer modo. Isso não poderia ser apagado de modo algum, já que as lembranças de terror e pânico ficariam guardadas para sempre em sua mente. Fechou os olhos com pesar e fitou Inu-Yasha e seus cabelos prateados esvoaçantes, não podia pensar naquilo agora, mas era engraçado... As coisas haviam acontecido tão rápido que nem tivera tempo para sentir a sua dor, não havia tido tempo para parar e pensar, talvez fosse melhor assim, mas isso soava como se estivesse fugindo do assunto. 

Em toda sua vida sempre havia tentado enfrentar os problemas de frente, como havia feito com Inu-Yasha no começo, mas ela também levava as pancadas de frente e isso feria muito. Poderia dizer que sua força fora esculpida em pancadas diretas, mas dessa vez aquele machucado havia sido muito mais profundo. 

Estava realmente cansada de sempre sofrer esse tipo de agressão. 

Sentou-se no Tanuki com os joelhos dobrados, apoiando sua fronte neles, seria uma longa viagem. 

O dia poderia estar perfeito se não fossem seus problemas. O céu brilhava num azul límpido, o ar estava calmo e fresco. Estava no meio do ar voando... Já ouvira falar que Tanukis podiam mudar seu aspecto físico, mas aquele, era no mínimo curioso, parecia uma grande gota d'água alongada com pelos castanhos cobrindo toda sua extensão. Tinha dois olhos amendoados e um traço fino e grotesco, o que era a boca do youkai mutante. 

Suspirou enquanto começava a ver as casas da cidade do litoral, porém nada causou maior sensação de desconforto em seus estomago quando ouviu naquela voz dormente "Kagome...". Um arrepio correu-lhe a espinha ao ver aqueles orbes dourados se abrirem lentamente, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa Sango o pegou e gritou: 

-SEU BASTARDO! 

O Hanyou se encolheu assustado. 

-O que está dizendo sua louca?! 

-Como ousa perguntar seu... seu... –Bufava. 

A miko arregalou os olhos, ele não se lembrava de nada? 

-Ele não... –Murmurou para si. 

"Sim, ele não se lembra de nada". 

-Por que está com essa cara Kagome? –Perguntou o príncipe franzindo o cenho –E quem a feriu desse jeito?! 

Ela tocou nos curativos chocada, como seria agora? Ele não se lembrava! Levou a mão à boca a abaixou a cabeça enquanto seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar. Por que tudo tinha de ser tão complicado?! 

-Kagome? 

"Garota" Começou a voz "Não foi o verdadeiro Inu-Yasha que te violentou... Então encare como se fosse outra pessoa". 

-Eu estaria fugindo... –Sussurrou –E não é certo- 

"Deixe de tentar ser perfeita! Você, apesar de tudo, ainda é humana! E humanos podem fugir às vezes... Ou adiar, ter medo. O fato de ser miko pode ocultar sua humanidade, mas não destrói e de qualquer forma, ele vai se lembrar". 

-Nani? 

"Ele vai sonhar com isso... Mas nesse momento encare como se tivesse sido outra pessoa que te machucou, seja humana". 

-Kagome? 

Ela virou o rosto e respondeu temerosa enquanto fingia se distrair com as várias casas abaixo. 

-Está tudo bem. 

Mentiras. 

Parecia que a vida a jogava cada vez mais num posso de mentiras. 

-Kagome, já estávamos chegando. 

-Vamos falar direto com Bankotsu. –Disse decidida. 

-Mas assim Kagome? Está toda ferida. 

Ela deu os ombros e voltou a olhar para a paisagem. 

-Falarei que aconteceu qualquer coisa durante a viagem... Precisamos nos apressar. 

-Kagome-chan! –Chamou Shippou enquanto subia em seu ombro –Por que está tão triste? 

-Nani? Nada Shippou... –Sorriu. 

-Preparem-se para descer! –Gritou Miroku –E Shippou, você fica. 

-Por queeeeeeee? –Perguntou choroso. 

-Não é coisa para crianças! 

-Mas... Mas... –Os olhinhos verdes se encheram d'água e ele foi abraçar Kagome com ternura –Eu quero ficar com Kagome-chan! 

Sango bufou nervosa e falou irritada para o kitsune. 

-Vai ficar com Kagome-chan o tempo todo depois que acertarmos as coisas com o rei! 

-Bakas! –Ele choramingou. 

Estava chegando a hora de rever seu noivo. Suspirou enquanto sentia seu coração bater mais rápido, todo um passado a esperava lá. 

*** 

Bankotsu estava sentado no jardim da sua propriedade particular mergulhado no tédio. Apoiava a cabeça na mão enquanto a longa trança repousava em seu ombro, aqueles generais chatos e milhares de reuniões estavam deixando-o muito irritado. Odiava aquilo, mas eram tarefas de um rei, o que poderia fazer? 

Pousou a mãos na sua espada de leve, como tinha saudades de lutar até desmaiar de cansaço! Aqueles eram bons tempos, onde ele nunca ficava entediado, no máximo irritado por não conseguir derrotar um inimigo, mas acabava vencendo na maioria das vezes. Mas a vida dava voltas e lá estava ele sentado em seu jardim, praticamente prisioneiro de sua posição invejada, é, tudo tinha um preço, porém quem diria que ele agüentaria ficar mais de semanas sem decapitar alguém? 

-Meu senhor? 

Virou-se para ver o servo ajoelhado com a cabeça baixa. 

-O que foi? 

-Tem um grupo de pessoas dizendo que precisam falar com o senhor, mestre. Uma das mulheres diz que é sua noiva. 

Bankotsu deu um sorriso irônico e respondeu: 

-Noiva? A minha noiva é uma pirralha que está muito longe... 

-S-senhor ela jurou dizer a verdade, até veste trajes de uma miko. 

-É mesmo? –Perguntou curioso –Qual é o nome da donzela? 

-Kagome. 

O rei franziu o cenho e fez e se levantou, será que Kagome havia voltado? 

-Me leve até a garota. 

-Sim senhor. 

O servo andava rapidamente pelos corredores e Bankotsu o acompanhava, então chegaram no local onde aguardavam. 

-É ela senhor. –Apontou para a garota com trajes de miko. 

-Kagome...? –Perguntou. 

Ela pareceu despertar e olhou para ele. Tinha o olhar sereno, apesar de ter alguns curativos na face. Suas feições eram harmoniosas e lembrava levemente a garota que havia estado no castelo... 

-Há quanto tempo Bankotsu-san. –Curvou-se rapidamente. 

-É mesmo você Kagome? 

-Hai. –Sorriu. 

O rei retribuiu o sorriso e analisou as outras pessoas que estavam atrás de sua noiva. 

-Fico contente que tenha se lembrado daqui Kagome, mas quem são esses? 

-Bom... É sobre isso que queria conversar. 

Bankotsu suspirou, aquela garota continuava direta. 

-Ok... Vamos tomar um chá enquanto fala, mas –olhou para os outros –Só você e eu. 

-NANI? –Perguntou Inu-Yasha furioso. 

Kagome deu uma cotovelada no Hanyou e sorriu mais. 

-Claro... 

-SEU ATREVIDO! –O Hanyou tentava pular no pescoço do rei, porém Miroku o segurou. 

-É um assunto rápido meu senhor. –Ajoelhou-se polidamente –é que Kagome-sama está sob nossa guarda e gostaríamos de acompanhá-la. 

-Guarda? –Suspirou. 

O houshi afirmou com a cabeça. 

-É uma longa história meu senhor. 

*** 

-Como sabem que temos um fragmento aqui? 

-Ahn... Bom, isso não interessa, não é mesmo? 

Bankotsu fitou bem os olhos de sua noiva. Aquela história sobre guardiões... Kaede havia contado há muito tempo, quando ficou noivo daquela pequena garotinha e havia deixado os fragmentos, pelo jeito ela estava certa. Mas eles tinham que ir até a gruta sagrada e não teria tempo para levá-los agora. 

-Peço que esperem. Estamos muito ocupados co- 

-BANKOTSU-SAMA! 

O rei gemeu ao reconhecer a voz. Jakotsu. 

Jakotsu entrou ofegante com alguns papeis na mão, iria começar a falar sem parar, como de costume, porém parou ao ver seu senhor junto à algumas pessoas. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou. 

-Quem são vocês? 

Bankotsu revirou os olhos. 

-Essa é minha noiva. 

-Pirralha?! –Ele abriu a boca em surpresa –Finalmente cresceu... 

As maças do rosto da miko ficaram levemente rosadas, lembrava claramente de Jakostsu, ele sempre costumava chamá-la com esses "apelidos carinhosos". 

-Bom dia para você também Jakotsu... –Suspirou. 

Mas a atenção do homem não estava mais na garota e sim nos outros dois rapazes que ocupavam a mesa. O primeiro vestia-se como monge, olhos azuis escuros e cabelos negros preso num rabo de cavalo curto. Ele era charmoso, porém o outro era tão bonitinho! Cabelos longos e prateados com duas orelhinhas no alto da cabeça, estava com uma cara emburrada, mas mesmo assim era lindo! 

Ele se sentou alegremente ao lado dos dois e se enroscou no braço do hanyou. 

-EI! 

-Shhhhh... Você é tão quentinho. 

Inu-Yasha tinha a expressão de pânico estampado no rosto, começou a balançar o braço freneticamente. 

-Saia maldito! 

-Não seja rebelde... –Apertou mais o braço dele –Gracinhas como você são tão difíceis de encontrar... –Virou-se para o monge –Você também, mas tem mais o tipo charmoso... Eu prefiro os mais engraçadinhos, como ele. –Apontou para o Hanyou. 

-Jakostsu... –Gemeu Bankotsu escondendo o rosto com as mãos. 

-Oh! Gomen... Bom, esses papeis são relatórios, os generais pediram para ler. Bom, já vou indo. –Jogou um beijo no ar –Até mais gracinhas. 

Inu-Yasha e Miroku continuaram paralisados na cadeira. 

Continua... 

****

**_*Tanuki- Eu não sei como se escreve --_--''' Mas suspeito que é assim, se alguém souber me avise, onegai!_**

**N/a: Depois de séculos ela volta -___-' **

Gomen minna! Eu tive milhares de provas e trabalhos para fazer e bom, fiquei bloqueada, pois não sabia direito como continuar o fanfic... E claro, meu estilo de escrita está mudando de novo, sempre fico bloqueada quando isso acontece .

**Mas vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível! **

**Certo, esse cap foi o mais complicado de escrever, talvez porque seja nessa fase que eu entre na reta final da fanfic (sim, está acabando ;__;) e é complicado, mas está sendo divertido XD **

**Bom, eu não gostei muito desse cap, talvez porque quando escrevi não estava inspirada, acho que poderia ficar melhor, mas de qualquer forma, aqui está ^___^! **

**Agora... As reviews: **

Sf-chan: Hahahahahha, muito "do mal"? XD Bom, vou tentar melhorar, a fanfic vai ficar mais alegrinha! 

Aqui está a continuação ^^ 

Ja ne! 

Vanny-chan (a ameba): XDDDD Todos querendo me torturar, pobre de mim! E sem petit gateus, ouviu ¬¬??? Se não eu... eu... eu vou pensar em algo para maltratar você também! 

Sim, foi um "pouquinho"forte e se ele estivesse normal não teria a mínima graça... XD E vc num tem moral para falar de mim hentai! Rs eu nunca disse que não mataria ninguém e para algumas pessoas a morte vai ser feliz \o/, olha como sou boazinha?? 

Vai terminar de ler a sacerdotisa de Avalon ^___~ 

Ja ne e estou entrando bastante agora (que culpa que eu tenho se você estuda de tarde folgada?) 

Lily: Sim! Sim! Tudo se complicando, XD E quem disse que a Kagome não é mais pura? Eu não falei nada o.o XD Consegui enganar todos vocês (ou a maioria) hahahahahahha! 

^^'''Que bom que foi excitante e claro... Violento também. Sim, quando ele lembrar vai se sentir culpado, mas vai render um momento kawaii, pode ter certeza. 

Calma.... O.o O Ban-chan ainda é seu, epa.... Ele num era da Naru? Tsc tsc, vc num tem moral para falar lily (como diz "o sujo falando do mal lavado"), mas depois que eu matá-lo eu devolvo ^^ 

Hahahah, boa sorte com a escola também! 

Ja ne! 

Imouto-chan: XDDD que bom que gostou e claro... Você é MUITO pura e inocente -__-` 

Ok, vou te chamar de mágica-duh agora! E você tinha reputação O,o? XD 

Aqui está o cap! 

Ja neee ^^ 

K-chan: Sim! Voltei!!! XD 

Hahahaha, achei que você já soubesse que sou malvada... E sim! O Inu virou um youkai completo (seu, seu O___O) 

Bom... Sim, ele vai aproveitar bastante XD Mas num posso falar nada... Hahaha, O sesshy vai de beijar de certa forma, espere para ver! 

XDD Nops, num gosto da idéia do Miroku noivo seu, coitada da Sango ^^'''' E afinal, o Bankotsu é bem melhor! Lindo, maravilhoso... Mas o Inu tem a cara de filhotinho que cativa todo mundo. Bom, quem sabe eu viro uma menina boa e faço ele virar seu próximo noivo? 

Sim, a Sango tem esse gênio *tendo uma idéia para outro fanfic* e vou aproveitar isso! 

Hahaha, compre um repelente contra Kougas, ai eles desaparecem, mas pode ficar tranqüila, estou preparando uma surpresinha com o Kouga HAHAHAHAHA! 

Hahaha, que bom que o Inu melhorou \o/ Esperamos que continue assim. 

XDDD Ele num te possuiu dessa vez K-chan, quem sabe da próxima vez? Sim! MUITAS oportunidades.... Hahahahahaha, K-chan fogosa, hein???? 

Rs... Thnks por ler ^^ 

Ja ne! 

LP Vany-chan: Primeiramente quero me desculpar por aquele dia no msn, ok? Sem ressentimentos ^^''''' 

Bom, o que vai acontecer podem imaginar... Eu num posso contar e estou preparando várias surpresinhas XD 

Aqui está a atualização \o/ 

Ja ne! 

Camis: Sim... Bastante tempo! Mas eu não abandono vocês non ^^ E só não me abandonarem ;__; 

XD Ele estava sobre um feitiço, por isso tão ficou mau, e coitada da Kagome... Sempre paga o pato. 

Hahahaha, sim o Miroku não tem salvação e esses dois vão aparecer muito mais juntos, pode ter certeza! A Sango vai dar uma boa lição nele ^^ 

Bom, o noivo da Kagome é o Bankotsu, do exército dos 7, eles começaram a aparecer na série, mas o cartoon cortou, o Bankotsu é o líder deles. 

Obrigada ^^ Fico feliz que gostou e aqui está o cap! 

Ja ne! 

Polly-chan: XD Bom, isso com o Inu e a kagome foi um feitiço ^^'''' Coitadinhos... Mas ele vai ter outra chance quando estiver normal. 

Tem segredos que eu num posso falar Polly ;_; E sim, esse noivo ainda vai dar muitos problemas XD 

Ja ne! 

Lally: Minha senpai em coisas perversas XD... 

Que bom que o dark lemon foi aprovado por vc \o/! E vou seguir alguns deles, uma cena ficaria muito... ahnnn... pesado XD 

Hahahaha, vc acha mesmo que eles vão gostar XD? 

Que bom que gostou ^^ 

Ja ne! 

Isinha: Oi! 

Aqui está a continuação, gomen por demorar ^__^ 

Que bom que eu estou conseguindo passar emoção! 

Ja ne! 

Taty: ^^'''' Assim me deixa encabulada, que bom que está gostando da fanfic! Fico muito feliz \o/ E o importante é que postou comentário *-* Obrigada ^_____^!!! 

Bom, O Inu fez isso com a Kagome porque estava no efeito de um feitiço... Tadinha ;___; Aqui está o próximo cap! E que bom que estou conseguindo melhorar meu enredo, fico feliz que estejam gostando! 

XD Bom, eu já te adicionei no meu msn (juli_evans@hotmail.com) e se quiser posso te ajudar a entender melhor o enredo, ai eu até posso melhorar... 

Obrigada pela review! 

Ja ne 

**Pronto, acabei ^^ **

**Ah sim, queria agradecer à todos que me ouviram reclamar -__-'''' (Lê, Kaoru, Vanny, Lally, Naru...) sobre meu bloqueio e quem deixou review no último cap de Amor Abstrato ^^ Fiquei muito feliz por saber que apesar de triste, o final agradou ^^ Continuem lendo! **

**Oh sim minna, estou procurando alguém que possa revisar os caps e q revise legal, é que eu estou com pouco tempo para isso e acabo não fazendo o serviço direito. Então, se alguém quiser se candidatar serei imensamente grata, só não quero atrapalhar a rotina de ninguém, certo? **

**Bom... Já tomei muito a atenção de vcs ^^ **

**Boa páscoa! **

**Bjs e até o próximo cap... **

**Kiki ^^**


	20. Assombrações

**Cap 20- Assombrações (16/04/04) **

_ -Iie. –Ela disse enquanto virava a cara para o prato em sua frente. _

_ A serva em sua frente parecia desesperada, seu olhar emitia preocupação. Ela se ajoelhou diante da moça e pediu suplicante: _

_ -Por favor, Kikyou-sama, coma um pouco. _

_ A miko cerrou os olhos e os punhos trêmulos. Depois de tudo, ainda queriam que ela comesse o alimento sujo daquele lugar?! _

_ Havia sido enviada para cuidar da jóia, o objeto que matara sua mãe. Odiava tudo aquilo, o reino, as pessoas, a comida... Tudo aquilo tinha condenado sua mãe! Bufou e saiu do salão nervosamente, as servas mordiam o lábio inferior, aquela miko mais parecia uma garotinha mimada. O que o rei iria dizer se soubesse que ela não comia? _

_ -Garota difícil... –Ecoou uma voz. _

_ A mulher que servia Kikyou pareceu congelar, seu corpo todo começou a tremer e ela se virou desesperadamente para a figura que acabava de chegar, era o rei. _

_A garota estava cuidando da jóia como substituta de sua mãe há algumas semanas e não cansava de causar problemas, não comia, desprezava os pedidos de todos deixando o rei extremamente irritado. Não eram babás, nem estava lidando com uma criança pequena, ele dizia, mas a moça não tomava jeito._

_ -Oh meu lorde... Não é nossa culpa, a- _

_ Ele fez um sinal para a serva parar de falar e suspirou pesadamente, sentando na mesa. Apoiou os cotovelos e entrelaçou os dedos longos apoiando sua cabeça neles, precisava pensar. _

_ O soberano daquele reino era um inuyoukai. Alto, cabelos prateados, lisos, um pouco rebeldes, porém tão compridos que chegavam a ultrapassar a sua cintura. No alto de sua cabeça havia duas orelhinhas felpudas, hipersensíveis a qualquer tipo de som. Seus olhos eram dourados e estreitos e possuía uma calda longa e macia. Era um youkai muito bonito, porém muitas vezes impiedoso e frio. _

_ -A garota pensa que nós fomos os assassinos de sua mãe. Não vai parar de nos destratar até que nós provemos o contrário. _

_ A serva engoliu seco e perguntou temerosa. _

_ -Mas como faremos isso meu senhor? _

_ Ele deu um leve sorriso e balançou a cabeça se levantando. _

_ -Eu darei um jeito na pestinha. _

_*** _

_ Seus pés estavam mergulhados nas águas cristalinas do pequeno lago no templo do castelo. Podia ver algumas carpas nadando calmamente enquanto balançavam suas nadadeiras com graça e leveza. Algumas eram brancas como pérolas, outras douradas como o sol, mas de qualquer forma adorava ficar observando aqueles peixes, isso a acalmava. Esticou os braços e se deitou na relva observando o céu azul com o olhar triste e parado. _

_ Esse era o único local onde poderia ter um pouco de paz, longe de toda aquela gente suja e medita. _

_ Algumas nuvens eram levadas pelo vendo vagarosamente. Pareciam algodões flutuando em meio a um mar azul. Poderia ficar olhando para aquilo eternamente, mas uma sombra encobriu seu corpo parcialmente. Era a sombra de um homem _

_ -Então a princesinha se esconde aqui? _

_Levantou-se num salto ao ouvir a voz. Virou-se rapidamente para encarar aqueles olhos dourados. Como tinha raiva daqueles olhos indiferentes, porém tão expressivos ao mesmo tempo!_

_ -Eu não mordo Kikyou. Pelo menos não vou te morder, ainda –Acrescentou divertido –Se não melhorar seu comportamento. _

_ Ele sorria ironicamente e tinha os braços cruzados na frente do tórax. "timo, se queria um joguinho, ela iria brincar também. Ergueu as sobrancelhas em desafio e ergueu-se, tirando a grama das roupas. _

_ -Não faz parte do trato ser um exemplo em comportamento. _

_ O rei suspirou e mirou o céu. _

_ -Realmente não... Mas não acha que seria desagradável conviver com alguém com seu gênio? _

_ Kikyou cruzou os braços também e retrucou. _

_ -Oh sim... Mas é igualmente desagradável conviver com assassinos, ver o rosto deles todos os dias e todos os segundos... Desde que acorda até dormir._

_ O olhar dele tornou-se magoado, aquela garota o chamava de assassino sem ao menos saber o que realmente havia acontecido. _

_ -Está sendo injusta comigo. Não sou assassino, se me culpa pela morte da sua mãe fique sabendo que eu não tive participação alguma nisso. Sua mãe era uma pessoa muito simpática, nunca iria ajudar a matá-la. _

_ A jovem miko olhou os próprios pés molhados, não queria ouvir nada. Sua vontade era sair correndo por ai e esquecer tudo aquilo. Iria responder, porém sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro, ele se ajoelhou ficando em frente a ela, sentiu toda a sua pouca cor sumir, aquele olhar... Não estava cínico ou indiferente como costumava ser, continha ternura. _

_ -Olhe para mim. –Falou num tom suave enquanto erguia sua cabeça –Eu sofri tanto por causa dessa jóia quanto você. Assim como sua mãe, meu pai também morreu protegendo a jóia. Fiquei num estado parecido com o seu, também não tive escolha a não ser continuar... Na verdade é isso –Apontou para a jóia pendurada no pescoço da miko –Que é o grande caos, portanto não seja injusta. Sua mãe se sacrificou porque confiava em você. _

_ Sentiu seus olhos arderem. Aquele sujeito estava a consolando? Engoliu as lágrimas, não podia mostrar-se fraca diante dele, porém estava em seu limite. Ergueu os orbes castanhos e murmurou. _

_ -Mas ela... Ela... _

_ Ele não deixou ela terminar e a envolveu num rápido abraço. _

_ -Nós somos parecidos Kikyou... E talvez seja por isso que quero protegê-la. –Segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos –Colabore, por favor... Eu não quero mais ver pessoas morrendo na minha frente. –Terminou com a voz fraca e cabeça baixa, então se levantou. _

_ -Eu... _

_ -Não fale nada. Não peço para gostar daqui nem de mim, somente entenda. –E foi embora. _

_ O coração dela batia rapidamente e suas bochechas estavam extremamente coradas. Segurou a jóia entre seus dedos firmemente e olhou para baixo. _

_ -Ele tem razão... Isso daqui é o verdadeiro culpado... Mas... _

_ Voltou a mirar o local onde ele estava, um estranho sentimento começou a se formar naquele momento. Era um calor desconhecido que a envolvia, mas ao mesmo tempo ele vinha junto de um mar de tristeza. _

_ Estava se sentindo sozinha. _

*** 

Kagome foi acordada pelos primeiros raios da manhã. Remexeu-se preguiçosamente e abriu os olhos devagar. Enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, querendo ficar deitada mais um pouco e talvez dormir novamente, mas aquele sonho a intrigava. Era o passado dela novamente. 

Esfregou os olhos e suspirou, sentou-se na cama tentando despertar. Esticou os braços e deu um longo bocejo, aquele sonho não havia sido tão ruim assim, os outros eram bem piores. Pôde sentir uma sensação boa quando aquele homem havia abraçado Kikyou. 

Mas junto com o sonho todos as outras lembranças voltaram num turbilhão. Escondeu a cabeça no travesseiro tentando conter as várias lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. 

-Iie... Eu tenho que ser forte... Agora não. Inu-Yasha não tem culpa. 

Fincou as unhas no tecido, como se quisesse aliviar a dor através daquilo e não do choro iminente. Aquelas memórias malditas não paravam de voltar! Será que quando estava disposta a esquecer sua própria mente não deixava? Sabia que estava fugindo... Não contara a Inu-Yasha, nem refletira muito sobre o assunto, mas ela era humana! Humanos fugiam, tinham medo, aflição... Por que não podia simplesmente ficar tranqüila? 

Aquela dor começava a surgir novamente junto ao nojo que tinha de si mesma. Tinha uma sensação de estar suja, não só no corpo como na alma também. Afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro, queria ficar em paz, somente isso. 

Sem que percebesse estava soluçando sobre a cama. Tinha raiva de si, como podia ser tão fraca a ponto de não fazer o que tinha prometido? Sua promessa era esquecer, fingir que fora outra pessoa que a violentara, até ele lembrar, mas isso parecia errado. Deu um meio sorriso, sempre correta "Miko-sama"... Sua mãe tinha razão, era difícil ser humana enquanto se é miko, talvez impossível. 

Mas não preocuparia Inu-Yasha por enquanto. Pelo menos enquanto não pensasse direito. 

Porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho, alguém batia na sua porta. Remexeu nos cabelos desgrenhados, limpou os olhos, respirou fundo e falou com a voz fraca: 

-Entre. 

-Com licença! –Falou a garota num tom jovial. 

Rin entrou no quarto com seu sorriso costumeiro. Vestia um quimono laranja e prendia o cabelo longo e castanho de uma forma peculiar, de certo modo infantil. Caminhou até as cortinas semi-abertas e perguntou polidamente. 

-Bom-dia Miko-sama! Posso abrir? –Perguntou, segurando um pedaço da cortina. 

-Oh... Claro. Fique a vontade... 

Fazia um dia que estava no litoral. Tivera uma conversa conturbada com Bankotsu, mas estava tudo acertado.Teriam os fragmentos da jóia no dia seguinte, até ele resolver os assuntos pendentes com os generais. 

Olhou a garota que assobiava uma musica qualquer enquanto tirava o pó dos móveis. Ela fazia o serviço com habilidade e dedicação, mas não era isso que atraia sua curiosidade... Tinha a leve impressão de já tê-la visto. 

-Qual é seu nome? 

-Rin. –Sorriu singelamente. 

Não, nunca havia conhecido ninguém chamado Rin. 

-Rin, pode deixar as coisas ai, eu- 

-Iie! Esse é o meu serviço e, Miko-sama, todos estão te esperando para tomar café. 

Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas e se levantou andando até o baú onde estavam suas vestes. Pegou uma qualquer e agradeceu à garota. 

-Certo, arigatou. 

*** 

-Sango... –Gemeu o monge escondendo a marca vermelha no rosto com a mão –Seja razoável... 

A mulher parou, respirou profundamente e se virou para Miroku completamente alterada. Atrevido! Ele queria que ela fosse _razoável_ depois de tudo que ele havia feito?! Ao seu ver estava sendo até _razoável_ demais, aquele depravado merecia bem mais. Fechou os punhos forçando suas unhas contra a carne e falou tentando se controlar ao máximo, fazendo uma pequena pausa pra respirar fundo a cada palavra. 

-Deixe-me... Entender... Você... Quer... Que... EU... Seja... _RAZOÁVEL_? 

Ele engoliu seco e tentou consertar a situação sem êxito. 

-Sangozinha... Foi sem querer... Vamos, perdoe esse pobre servo de Buda. 

Ela riu sarcasticamente e apontou o dedo indicador para o nariz dele enquanto colocava a outra mão na cintura. 

-Oh sim... _Sem querer_ invade o MEU, o MEU quarto de manhã e eu acordo com _voc_ debruçado sobre mim... Isso é completamente normal, NÃO É?! 

-Não encare assim... –Falou tremulo -Eu posso ser sonâmbulo! 

Ela passou a mão sobre o rosto enquanto olhava suplicante para o teto esperando alguma luz milagrosa iluminar seu caminho. 

-Oh Kami! Eu mereço... 

Miroku aproveitou a distração dela e pousou sua mão em seu ombro delicadamente. Chegou perto de seu ouvido e começou a sussurrar soprando as palavras. 

-Ora Sango... Não foi tão ruim assim. Eu sei que você me ama também, não precisa esconder... 

Mais rápido que os olhos do houshi puderam ver, a ex-caçadora desferiu um tapa em seu rosto deixando mais uma marca vermelha com seus cinco dedos perfeitamente modelados. Bufou nervosamente enquanto o empurrava para longe. 

-Monge atrevido! Quero você BEM distante de mim! 

Andou rapidamente pelo corredor. Seus passos raivosos causavam um eco ensurdecedor que se misturavam às suplicias do monge abandonado. 

-Onegai Sango... Não seja tão dura! Não quer ter um filho comigo? 

Ela parou e olhou para trás com um olhar mortal, seus lábios se mexeram lentamente mostrando suas intenções com clareza. 

-QUEIME_NO_INFERNO_MONGE! 

-Já estão se amando logo cedo... –Resmungou uma voz. 

Inu-Yasha estava sentado na mesa apoiando a cabeça com o cotovelo. A ex-caçadora corou, estava tão "entretida" na briga com o houshi que nem dera conta de que haviam chego no salão. Ela se sentou à mesa encabulada, seu dia tinha que começar daquele jeito tão "agradável"? 

-Bom-dia Inu-Yasha. –Falou Miroku, indo sentar ao lado de Sango, mas ela o impediu de concluir a ação. 

-Nem EXPERIMENTE se sentar ao meu lado! Fique BEM LONGE daqui! 

-Certo, certo. –Respondeu assustado enquanto se afastava lentamente. Não era seguro ficar perto da mulher enquanto estava brava. 

-Vocês não cansam de brigar? –Perguntou uma voz cansada. 

Kagome acabava de entrar no salão e já ouvira a discussão, aqueles dois não tinham mais jeito. Com um suspiro, deu um rápido "bom-dia" a todos e se sentou, mas algo a incomodava, sentia o olhar de Inu-Yasha permanentemente sobre si. 

-Ohayou minna-san. –Falou Bankotsu ao entrar. 

-BOM-DIA! –Exclamou Jakotsu sentando ao lado de Miroku, 

-N-nani? 

-O cachorrinho está com uma carinha brava hoje... –Apontou para o Hanyou –Mas você parece estar melhorzinho meu querido monge. 

-Oh Buda... Proteja-me de todos os males... –Orou enquanto tentava se afastar de Jakotsu. 

Kagome deu um leve sorriso com as investidas de Jakotsu em Miroku, lembrava-se vagamente de situações semelhantes de quando estava hospedada ali há muito tempo. Ele sempre costuma flertar com as visitas, era engraçado ver as expressões dos rostos de suas "vítimas", era algo oscilando entre desespero ou susto. Os rostos ficavam pálidos, levemente arroxeados ou rubros, até mesmo os olhos se esbugalhavam quase se enchendo d'água. 

A refeição foi feita em perfeito silêncio, somente interrompida por algumas falas curtas de Jakotsu, que eram imediatamente cortadas pelos olhares mordazes do rei. Mas ao não ser isso não havia agitação maior. 

-Kagome costumava ser mais agitada. –Comentou Bankotsu. 

-Ah... É que não estou muito animada esses dias. 

Ele fez uma rápida careta, mas sorriu. E então mirou os olhos da miko e falou educadamente. 

-Não gostaria de dar uma volta? Tenho certeza que tem bastante coisa para contar. 

O hanyou fez questão de resmungar alto, porém não foi ouvido. Bankotsu continuou. 

-Daqui a pouco, se não se importar... Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver. 

-Ahnnn, será um prazer. 

-Certo. –E se levantou –Já vou indo... Encontre-me no jardim em frente ao lago. 

-Hai. 

O Hanyou acompanhou aquele pervertido com o olhar até sair do salão. "Quer dizer que depois de anos ele quer "conversar" com Kagome?" Inu-Yasha pensou irritado. Rosnou fracamente e fitou a garota, mas quando fez isso se lembrou do que tinha que falar com ela. 

Seu rosto ficou pálido e suas mãos estremeceram. Lembrar daquilo não era agradável! E por que ela não havia contado para ele?! Tinha descoberto tudo... A sua memória da noite em que havia perdido o controle estava voltando lenta e dolorosamente. Então tinha sido ele que a feriu, mas a miko não havia se pronunciado, será que pretendia esconder aquilo para sempre? 

De repente, se levantou. 

-Inu-Yasha, você nem tocou no prato... –Comentou Miroku erguendo os olhos. 

-Não estou com fome. –Disse por fim. 

Kagome franziu o cenho olhando-o e perguntou: 

-O que foi Inu-Yasha? 

Ele se virou a encarando com uma certa mágoa a balançou a cabeça. 

-Inu-Yasha! –E saiu atrás dele também. 

O Hanyou andava rapidamente pelos corredores como se já os conhecesse enquanto Kagome tentava penosamente acompanhar seu ritmo com passos rápidos e largos. 

-Matte! –Chamava-o ofegante. 

Mas ele não respondia. O meio-youkai somente parou de andar quando estavam bem longe, num jardim. Havia pequenas flores brancas por todo o canteiro e uma grande cerejeira no meio. Apesar de não existirem flores em seus galhos, as folhas verdes e lustrosas realçavam a árvore frondosa de tronco escuro. Foi naquele tronco que o príncipe se apoiou enquanto Kagome lutava para alcançá-lo. 

-O que foi Inu-Yasha?! Por que me olhou daquele jeito? –Perguntou enquanto se punha ao seu lado. 

Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax e continuou a olhar para paisagem, até soltar um suspiro de cansaço. 

-Por quanto tempo achou que poderia me esconder, o que fiz com você? 

-Esconder? Do que está falando? 

Inu-Yasha ficou de frente a ela e tocou suavemente o curativo em sua bochecha. Ela sentiu um arrepio e no momento que percebeu do que se tratava prendeu a respiração em nervosismo e arregalou os olhos. 

-Estou falando disso. –Ele terminou, por fim. 

-Você se lembrou... –Disse num fio de voz enquanto desviava o olhar. 

-Olhe para mim. –Falou erguendo seu queixo com o polegar –Por quanto tempo você achava que podia esconder? 

-Eu não queria esconder... Gomen... 

Ele balançou a cabeça e pousou sua mão vazia num dos ombros da garota. 

-Não é para se desculpar, era para eu estar fazendo isso, mas... –Suspirou enquanto sua voz adquiria um tom ressentido –Achou que poderia omitir isso?! Kagome! Eu quase te... te... eu quase te _estuprei_! Acha que é bom esconder isso de alguém?! Por que você sempre quer sofrer sozinha?! 

-Você não me entende... Eu... Eu queria dar um tempo e esquecer. 

-Mas sabe que isso não é bom Kagome... E também, aquela noite eu falei para se afastar, por quê não foi embora?! 

Ela cerrou os olhos com força e quando os abriu novamente estavam cheios de lágrimas. 

-Eu sou humana Inu-Yasha! Eu... Eu fujo das coisas... Não sou perfeita... E eu me importo com você! Por que eu deixaria alguém que me importo sozinho?! 

As lágrimas começaram a rolar livremente pelo seu rosto, ela se distraiu tanto com sua dor que não sentiu os braços de Inu-Yasha a envolverem pela cintura. Por instinto se acomodou em seu peito, fechando os punhos no quimono vermelho. 

-Não chore! Já quase não consigo te encarar... 

-Onegai... –Choramingou –Não seja tão duro. 

-Gomen Kagome... É engraçado... 

-Nani? –Ela sussurrou. 

-Sempre tem algo que nos atrapalha –Disse enquanto repousava sua cabeça em cima da dela –Eu gostaria de um dia poder te amar de verdade Kagome... 

"_AMAR_?" Aquela palavra ficou pregada em sua mente... Ele a amava? Sua respiração tornou-se acelerada e um arrepio correu por todo seu corpo. Afastou-se dele de modo que pudesse abaixar a cabeça, mas foi inútil. Ele a pegou pelos ombros com doçura e aproximou seu rosto do dela, procurando seus lábios. 

-Iie... Eu ainda não estou pronta. 

- Deixe-me mulher! –Sussurrou –Eu não vou te machucar. 

-IIE! 

-Baka! Garota idiota! Deixe-me pedir desculpas ao _meu_ modo. 

Ele segurou seu rosto, embrenhando seus dedos no cabelo escuro, puxando-a lentamente contra si. Logo seus lábios se roçaram causando um arrepio nos dois. Kagome sentiu sua língua formigar ao contato da boca macia dele. Então, sua mão se moveu com insegurança até a sua nuca, onde permaneceu. Suas pernas estavam bambas, teve que se apoiar na árvore para não cair, porém ele a trouxe para mais perto. 

As mãos do hanyou migraram até as costas da garota enquanto sua língua entrava na boca da garota. Ela finalmente relaxou em seus braços e pôde corresponder, então seu outro braço enlaçou-o pela nuca. 

Ele nunca estivera tão perto... Podia sentir o cheiro dela em sua essência, nada poderia ser melhor. A doce pressão dos lábios dela contra os dele era uma sensação inebriante... Toda a tensão fora embora quando ela começou a corresponder timidamente. Era gostoso demais sentir as duas mãos repousadas sobre sua nuca... De todas as sensações que já havia experimentado, essa era a melhor. 

Suas pernas se tocaram trêmulas, fazendo com que eles caíssem devagar no chão de joelhos. Uma das mãos de Kagome pousou na bochecha de Inu-Yasha o empurrando com suavidade, precisava de ar, estava corada e os lábios extremamente rosados. Abriu os olhos lentamente, com medo de que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho, mas não era. Encontrou aqueles olhos dourados mirando-a ternamente. Ele a abraçou com firmeza e sussurrou em seu ouvido. 

-Não sei se essa foi a melhor forma de te pedir desculpas... Mas... 

-Iie. –Ela respondeu fechando os olhos, relaxada –Não fale nada. 

-Certo... Mas... Eu nunca mais vou te machucar assim Kagome. 

Ela sorriu e ergueu a cabeça o fitando, seus olhos continham um brilho de felicidade... Quem diria que tudo acabaria assim? 

-Eu sei que não. 

Mas os problemas não haviam acabado. 

Ela se levantou com pesar e olhou mais adiante. Bankotsu devia estar a esperando, também necessitava falar com ele, mais precisamente para acabar com aquele maldito noivado. 

-Nani? 

-Bankotsu... Ainda tenho que falar com ele. 

Inu-Yasha fez uma careta e a garota apenas riu. Ajoelhou-se em sua frente e falou: 

-Eu preciso Inu-Yasha... 

-Aquele idiota só está se fingindo de inocente! No final ele só vai querer te agarrar baka! Eu vi nos olhos dele! 

Kagome girou os olhos soltando um longo suspiro. 

-Inu-Yasha, se não se lembra, eu tenho que terminar um noivado com ele. 

O hanyou resmungou um pouco e cruzou os braços, mau-humorado. Olhou a Miko de lado e falou: 

-Bah! Vá falar com esse otário! 

*** 

-Itaiiiiii –Gemia Miroku massageava a bochecha esquerda, lugar onde Sango havia deixado seus belos cinco dedos marcados. 

-Ora ora... O que temos aqui? 

Miroku se virou e, de repente, seu rosto perdeu toda a cor, os olhos se arregalaram e ele deu alguns passos para trás. Aquele realmente não era seu dia de sorte. Sorriu sem graça e falou abanando as mãos. 

-Ahnnn... É você Jakostsu. 

O homem sorriu largamente, excitado com a expressão do monge. 

-Que kawaii! Lembra até do meu nome! 

O houshi engoliu seco e estremeceu. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, quando ia fugir sentiu que as mãos dele envolveram seus pulsos e logo estava pressionado contra a parede. Jakotsu tinha o rosto bem próximo do seu, mas Miroku tentava desviar a qualquer custo. 

-Miroku, eu sou muito melhor que aquela nervosinha, não sou? –Sussurrou em seu ouvido e começou a acariciar o lugar do tapa –Nunca machucaria um rosto tão bonito... Apesar de que vermelho combina com você. –Sorriu. 

-Q-que ótimo... –Murmurou enquanto engolia seco. 

Ele se aproximou mais do monge, roçando seus lábios nos dele. 

"_Isso não está acontecendo, isso não está acontecendo..._" Pensava Miroku com terror enquanto seus olhos se esbugalhavam e seu estomago começava a embrulhar. Que piada era aquela?! 

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

Um estrondo ocorreu no corredor. No mesmo momento os dois viraram os rostos, assustados e deram de cara com uma Sango apavorada. Tinha a mão cobrindo a boca e estava pálida como uma folha de papel. Deu alguns passos incertos para trás e disse. 

-G-gomen... Eu... Eu não queria atrapalhar. –E saiu correndo de lá. 

-MATTE SANGO! –Gritou desesperado para a mulher enquanto se desvencilhava de Jakotsu. 

-Não ligue para ela... –Disse –Venha. –Ergueu os braços e começou a andar na direção houshi. 

Miroku estremeceu de medo e começou a correr aos tropeços gritando: 

-NÃÃÃÃÃAÃAÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! 

*** 

-Já está ai Kagome? 

A miko virou-se apreensiva e umedeceu os lábios procurando de acalmar de alguma forma. O assunto era muito delicado. 

-Bankotsu... Eu primeiro queria... 

-Você quer? 

-Ahnnn... Bom passou muitos anos desde que o noivado f- 

-Não fale mais nada Kagome. Eu vi a sua cena com o garotão ali atrás. 

Ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e olhou para o chão. Então ele sabia, as coisas deviam ser mais fáceis de agora em diante, já que não precisaria explicar muita coisa a ele... 

Bankotsu sorriu enquanto olhava para o lago, o dia estava muito calmo, mas a garota devia saber de algumas coisas. Fitou-a e começou a falar seriamente: 

-Kagome... –Suspirou –Não pode acabar o noivado comigo assim. 

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa, e abriu a boca para contestar. Como "não podia acabar assim"?! Ela não tinha idade suficiente quando firmou o acordo e era algo provisório, que poderia ser mudado a qualquer instante, fazia parte do trato. 

-Como assim?! Olhe- 

-Não precisa se exaltar, querida. A questão é que os outros a aceitam como minha noiva e enquanto eu não tiver tempo para acertar o rompimento da união precisará se comportar como minha noiva. –E se aproximou dela pegando uma de suas mechas –Ou seja, sem beijinhos com o garotão. 

Ela observou-o com raiva, e indignou-se com o cinismo que permanecia em sua personalidade apesar do tempo. 

-Eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação! 

-Tem sim. –Disse calmamente –Eu prometo que não levará muito tempo para romper, mas até lá, _ma chérie_*, -Ele pegou sua mão e a beijou –Nada de se portar mal. 

-Você é tão arrogante! Até estava estranhando sua repentina gentileza... Não mudou nada nos últimos anos. 

Ele fingiu indignação e disse: 

-_Moi_? Não Kagome... Estou somente tentando defender minha honra. 

A garota cerrou os punhos e bufou nervosamente. 

-Você... 

-Kagome, acalme-se. Depois conversamos melhor, presumo que não queria falar mais nada comigo certo? –Sorriu –_À demain._

-VÁ PARA O INFERNO! –Berrou. 

Somente pode ouvir aquela risada ecoando por todo lugar. Bankotsu não havia mudado nada, sempre cínico e arrogante. Suspirou com pesar e se sentou em frente ao lago. Logo, uma sensação de dormência a dominou e fechou os olhos, mas o que veio a seguir foi terrível. 

_O castelo tinha cadáveres por todo o lado. A mulher olhava para tudo indignada enquanto ela própria sangrava no rosto e cobria com a mão um ferimento profundo na cintura. Estava ajoelhada no chão olhando para "ele", que também estava ferido, mas isso não era importante. Tinha ódio, muito ódio dele. Havia confiado sua alma nele e era traição que recebia como resposta. Sentiu os olhos arderem com lágrimas, mas não podia chorar! Não podia se mostrar fraca. _

_ -Kikyou... –Ele disse com a voz fraca. _

Ele também estava ferido, aquele rosto tão bonito tinha um corte na testa e os longos cabelos prateados estavam com manchas rubras. Tinha ferimentos por todo o corpo, mas os olhos dourados tinham a mesma beleza de antes... Cínico! Queria se fingir de inocente agora?!

_ -Traidor! _

_ -Kikyou... Do que está fala-falando? –Ofegou enquanto sangue saia de sua boca –Aishiteru... Nunca te- _

_ -MENTIROSO! CINICO! Eu pensei que finalmente... Finalmente pudesse confiar em alguém! Mas você me traiu, por que fez isso comigo? –Soluçou. _

_ Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente, mas ela não ouvia. _

_ -EU VI! Fez-me lutar contra todos... Se quisesse me matar... Por que não o fez sozinho? Sabe que eu morreria por você... –Murmurou se arrastando até ele. _

_ A jóia estava em seus pés, reluzente como sempre. Pegou seu arco e flecha apontando para aquilo. _

_ -Foi isso, não foi? _

_ Juntou todas as suas energias e disparou uma flechada contra o objeto. Um brilho imenso invadiu o ambiente e vários fragmentos da jóia voaram pelo mundo afora. Kikyou somente ficou olhando aquilo com dor nos olhos. Talvez tudo acabasse agora._

_ -Kikyou... _

_ Ela pegou mais uma flecha e o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. _

_ -Um dia, juro! Meu clã se vingará de você, estou prestes a morrer, só consegui dividir essa jóia.... Assim menos mal acontecerá! Mas um dia meu clã se vingará de você, mesmo continuando a servi-lo! Mas... –Acrescentou com tristeza –Pelo menos vou morrer com você... A pessoa que eu amo. –O enlaçou aspirando aquele perfume que a inebriara várias vezes. _

_ Então sentiu as mãos dele a envolverem. _

_ -Eu não te trai... _

_ -Shhhh... Adeus... –E fincou a flecha nos dois corpos. _

_ Os dois caíram abraçados, desfalecidos no chão enquanto a alma de Kikyou se dividia em nove e também saia pelo mundo afora. _

_ -E todas as herdeiras de sua família se apaixonarão por um herdeiro, até que o seu poder reapareça. –Falou um homem que olhava toda a cena de longe. _

Kagome voltou a abrir os olhos, assustada. O que fora aquilo? Mais um sonho, porém, dessa vez... 

"Até que seu poder reapareça". 

Dessa vez ouvira a maldição. Estava cada vez mais perto. 

Continua... 

_________________ _

_*Eu sei que eles não falam francês... Mas como queria dar uma característica marcante ao Bankotsu, resolvi optar por expressões simples da língua francesa, que além de darem o que eu quero, ele fica com um ar sedutor e misterioso. XD E claro, As faces de suas lágrimas é cultura inútil também! _

**N/a: Olá! **

**Passaram bem o feriado? **

**Bom, dessa vez não demorou tanto, certo? Na verdade eu terminei esse capítulo na segunda, mas resolvi deixar vocês esperando mais um pouquinho :P **

**Vou tentar continuar o mais rápido possível, ok? É que realmente estou @___@, a escola e problemas pessoais estão me deixando louca! Junto com meu sistema imunológico tão fraquinho ___ Peguei uma gripe daquelas... O porcaria _ _ **

**Mas esse cap ficou bem melhor que o outro? Odeio capítulos de transição! (o 19 foi um cap de transição) são difíceis de fazer e ficam sem graça! Mas a partir de agora vai ficar bem melhor ^^- E também eu estava inspirada quando fiz esse. **

**Arigatou a lally por revisar o cap pra mim ;___; Sensei Lally! Arigatou! E eu não vou pagar ¬¬, considere isso uma... ahnn... troca XD **

**Bom, vamos as reviews: **

_**K-chan: XDDDD hahahahahha, eu sou má, num sou? XD Sim sim! Vou enlouquecer todo mundo rs E o Inu-chan também vai sofrer, pode ficar tranqüila, eu sou muito justa ^^ **_

_**Sim eu voltei *abraça de volta*, gripada e @__@, mas voltei ^^'' **_

_**Bom... É melhor não te contrariar, sim sim o Inu é lindo ^^´´´´, e que bom que está apaixonada! **_

_**Com o Kouga? É claro! Hahahah, já percebeu que eu adoro fazer os personagens serem violentados? XDDD Então, o que será que vai acontecer com ele *inocente*? Tadinho...**_

**_Oh, é claro que ela gosta... E vai adorar ainda mais as oportunidades! \o/ Eu sempre dou oportunidades, se eles não aproveitarem não é culpar da autora ;__; _**

**_XD Bom, quase todos os personagens com esses... ahnnn... dotes gostam dele, pois não será exatamente o Sesshoumaru que vai beijá-la, mas eu num posso falar mais sobre isso K-chan ;__;, Gomen! _**

**_Que bom que eu estou te deixando curiosa!!! Hahahahahaha XD _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_Vanny-chan: Prima (XD) _ _ Você tem cada truque baixo… _**

**_Bom, dessa vez não foi a primeira! Quem sabe da próxima? E calma O__o, coitado do seu pai... _**

**_Hahaha! Eu sabia que ia gostar das partes do Jakotsu XD eu ri muito a fazendo e essa desse cap também, especialmente imaginando a cara do Miroku enquanto ele berrava "NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO" XD Sim! O Inu atrai todos! _**

**_Hahahah! O Inu não ficou tão arrasado, e eu só gosto de maltratar os personagens um pouquinho... Daqui a pouco tão me chamando de Kiki-cruél porque vocês ficam falando que eu gosto de fazer todo mundo sofrer ô.o _**

**_E como já disse você é BAIXA! ¬¬ Ovo da ofner é sacanagem, assim como ficar sugestionando coisas sobre mim no msn ¬¬ (me aguarde), massss eu tenho um Diplomata da nestlé inteirinho pra mim! *__* E comi um da copenhagem recheado com marzipã *___* _**

**_E obrigaa por gostar do cap (apesar de num estar mito bom) e de ouvir minhas reclamações ;__; _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_Mary: Bom, eu já respondi suas dúvidas por e-mail, não respondi? ^^ Se tiver mais dúvidas é só falar. _**

**_Como já disse, tudo vai se resolver! Miroku e Sango, Sesshy e |Rin... E eu apenas disse que entrava na reta final, ainda temos mais uns 10 caps pela frente! _**

**_Espero que esse cap tenha a feito ficar mais curiosa ainda sobre esse "passado". Eu acho que vou fazer uma história só para isso, quem sabe? É que imaginei cenas tão bonitinhas que acho que não vai dar para colocar no fic ;___; _**

**_Bom, sobre os outros guardiões... Eles são estritamente secundários até agora você vai ver por quê, já que a fanfic é focada na maldição, e ela envolve mais especificamente Inu e Kag, mas o Sesshoumaru vai aparecer bastante também. _**

**_Obrigada pelo elogio! _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_LP Vany-chan: Oilá! XD _**

**_Que bom que não se lembra XDDD (apesar de duvidar disso, mas vamos esquecer) e que ótimo que valeu a pena esperar ^___^ _**

**_Agora que estou respondendo sua review me lembrai da música da baratinha @___@ _**

**_Ah! Que bom que Tanuki é isso mesmo! _**

**_E aqui está o cap! _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_Lan Ayath: ^^´´´ É, o Inu e a Kag estão num período conturbado... Mas tudo vai passar (espero -__-´´´´) _**

**_Hai ^__^ Você já comentou a fanfic sim. Ok, às vezes eu também esqueço de comentar algumas fanfics -____-' Oh distração horrível. _**

**_Obrigada pelo elogio ^^ _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_Mana: XDDDD CD horrível né? Mas o que importa é que você deixou uma review linda e maravilhosa para mim ;__; _**

**_Obrigada pelo elogio ^____^ _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_Lily: Ohohohohoho A intenção era enganar vocês mesmo XD Espero que esteja tudo bem mesmo lily O.o eu fico com medo de vc falando assim... _**

**_Sim! O lemon rendeu um momento kawaii que necessitou de todos os meus neurônios (três parágrafos com descrição de beijo... oh god @__@) _**

**_Hahahahah, coitada da Naru, ficou com um amante a menos... XD _**

**_Bom, ok, eu num vou mais pensar *matando ban-chan* vou por em prática \o/ E minhas carpinhas já estão mortas mesmo ¬¬ Graças a vc e a naru! Assassinas! _**

**_Arigatou Lily ^^ Vou ter mais sorte com os próximos caps (que Kami-sama ouça isso) _**

**_*chora junto pq já comeu seus ovos XD* Num fique triste ;o; _**

**_See Ya! _**

****

**_Catsy: Que bom que gostou do cap ^^ *kiki feliz* _**

**_Arigatou *___* Mas por enquanto eu já arrumei uma pessoa para revisar, mas posso contar contigo, tudo bem? _**

**_Calma! Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, eu só estou entrando na reta final ^^ _**

**_See Ya! _**

****

**_Lally: Minha sensei! _**

**_Que bom que gostou Lally ;__; E arigatou por ter revisado esse cap para mim ^^ E não precisaria ler com mais calma não _ _ Num tem nada de útil nesse cap mesmo... _**

**_XDDDD Fanfic mais perverso? Hahahahah sim sim sim! *___* Eu já tive umas idéias malignas, quem sabe não as coloco em prática???XD _**

**_See Ya!_ **

**Bom, é isso ^^ **

**Arigatou pelas reviews e continuem postando reviews, onegai ;___; **

**Sem reviews -à Kiki ;__; **

**Até o próximo cap… **

**Kissu! **

**Kiki **


	21. Inferno de cada um

_Cap 21- Inferno de cada um (14/05)_

**_Glossário: _**

**_Doshite?- Por que? _**

**_Demo- Mas..._**

Ela tinha as duas mãos repousadas nos joelhos e o seu olhar se distraia com qualquer coisa na estrada.

Estavam a caminho da gruta onde parte dos fragmentos da jóia se localizavam. O dia nem bem havia amanhecido, já que o céu ainda estava colorido de azul escuro com somente uma pequena faixa alaranjada na linha do horizonte. Mas, mesmo parecendo tão cedo, eles já estavam sacolejando na carroça fazia mais de uma hora.

De acordo com o que sabiam, Kaede havia escondido a jóia ali quando o noivado de sua pupila fora anunciado.

Kagome bocejou mais uma vez e voltou a apreciar a paisagem. Aquilo era tão cansativo... Seria bem mais prático ter vindo mais tarde, porém Bankotsu queria que voltassem logo. Idiota. Só de lembrar da "doce" imagem do rei, seu estomago revirava. Egoísta, convencido, tirano e sarcástico, não havia mudado nada! Fora tolice de sua parte ter esperanças de que ele pudesse ter amadurecido.

Com um suspiro tirou uma mecha de cabelo de frente do olho, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

-Já estamos chegando? –Perguntou impaciente.

O velho condutor olhou de esgueira para a jovem e sorriu docemente, mostrando seus dentes podres.

-Já mocinha. Só mais alguns minutos.

"_Engraçado_" Pensou "_Já ouvi está frase há meia hora_", porém não proferiu essas palavras em voz alta, tinha que se manter calma.

Inu-Yasha não se encontrava muito diferente de Kagome, mas preferia ficar absolutamente calado. Tinha certeza que, se abrisse a boca, soltaria alguma coisa grosseira ou descontar toda sua impaciência em alguém.

-Vamos jogar um jogo?! –Perguntou Shippou animado, puxando as orelhas do hanyou alegremente –Vamos, vamos?!!! Onegaiiiii!

-Cale-se, bicho felpudo. –Rangeu Inu-Yasha.

-Vamoooossssssssss! –Insistia puxando mais forte.

O meio youkai rosnou e agarrou a cauda do kitsune, erguendo-o no ar.

-Se não calar a boca e parar de mexer nas minhas orelhas eu-

-BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! –Começou a chorar –Kagome-chan! O Inu-Yasha está me maltratando.

A miko cerrou os punhos enquanto contava mentalmente até dez para se acalmar. Por que todos não podiam ficar quietos?!

"Oh kami... Eu mereço!" Pensou, revirando os olhos.

Mas, mesmo estando com os nervos a flor da pele, ensaiou um sorriso gentil e se virou para os dois.

-Shippou-chan, Inu-Yasha está irritado, que tal deixá-lo em paz?

-Doshiteeee? –Perguntou –Estou entediado!

-Shippou... –Intrometeu-se Miroku, irritado com a voz estridente da criança –Simplesmente cale-se!

O pequenino torceu o nariz e falou:

-Parecem velhos ranzinzas! Vão ficar cheios de rugas!

-CHEGA! –Gritou Sango –Todos vocês falam demais! Por favor, senhor –Acrescentou bondosamente –Já estamos chegando?

Novamente o velho sorriu com seus dentes podres e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Já mocinha. Só mais alguns minutos.

Depois de um suspiro simultâneo, todos se calaram. Agora podiam compreender o porquê de Bankotsu ter inventado uma desculpa para ir à frente, pois iria "abrir caminho", já que a estrada estava "muito acidentada".

Porém a paisagem começou a mudar um pouco. O estreito caminho foi se alargando e, logo, puderam ver a gruta.

-Finalmente... –Falou Kagome, esboçando um sorriso nos lábios.

Após alguns minutos, a carroça parou e puderam colocar seus pés no chão. Bankotsu estava a alguns metros, montado em seu garanhão castanho. Ao vê-los, sorriu e acenou com a mão. Puxou as rédeas e deu um pequeno pontapé no traseiro do animal, assim, galopou na direção deles.

-Chegaram! –E desceu –Fez boa viagem?

-Maravilhosa! –Rosnou Inu-Yasha.

-Que bom, mas eu estava usando o verbo "fazer" no singular, dirigindo-me à MINHA noiva.

O hanyou bufou e cerrou os punhos. Daria um soco no desgraçado, entretanto sentiu a mão de Kagome cobrir a sua.

-"tima viagem, _meu noivo_. –Respondeu com sarcasmo –Mas agora... –Mudou o tom de voz –Como entramos lá dentro?

Bankotsu suspirou e disse.

-Os guardiões só devem entrar e pegar a jóia... Mas... Bom, pelo que Kaede-sama me disse, terá uma tarefa que, para chegar a jóia, terão de superar.

-Uma tarefa? –Perguntou Kagome, confusa.

-Sim, mas eu não tenho idéia do que seja. Só resta confiar na sorte.

-Bankotsu tem razão, Kagome-san. –Confirmou Miroku –É melhor irmos logo.

Ela assentiu e quando entraram, era tarde demais para perceber...

Aquilo não continua chão!

Somente pôde-se ouvir os gritos desesperados de Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha e Kagome.

-Muito bom Kagura. –Sorriu Naraku enquanto observava o grande espetáculo causado por sua subordinada –Acho que acabamos com ele dessa vez...

Kagura saltou para o lado do mestre. Estavam no final de uma estrada, bem perto de uma vila. Já se podia ver os campos de arroz e alguns cavalos vagando calmamente pelo terreno.

-Finalmente! –Exclamou enquanto abria seu leque e começava a balançá-lo –Por um momento, pensei que seria ele que daria cabo em mim.

-Não seria uma perda significativa. –Riu cinicamente.

-Poupe-me de seus "amáveis" comentários, Naraku... Pelo menos hoje.

O youkai apertou os olhos, como se procurasse algo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Realmente. Dessa vez ele não pode ter escapado.

A youkai fechou os olhos com cansaço. Preparar aquela emboscada havia sido muito trabalhoso, especialmente porque a vítima era muito esperta e não cairia em qualquer truque. Entretanto, agora estava tudo bem, com certeza, Sesshoumaru encontrava-se morto.

Aquele inuyoukai irritante estava no seu enlace e no de seu mestre há algum tempo. No inicio pensaram que ele não se tornaria um grande estorvo, porém não foi bem assim. Mas, Naraku não tinha obstáculos, então, o único meio que achou, foi se livrar dele. Como sabia que em qualquer lugar que fosse, o seu caçador iria também, pediu a Kagura que falasse com alguns demônios dotados de poder explosivo. Desta maneira, após o distrair um pouco, sua serva deu o sinal para os youkais explodirem, mas... Não dera certo da primeira vez.

Sesshoumaru era forte demais. Havia resistido à primeira explosão, assim como à segunda, terceira, quarta e só caíra na quinta, para alivio de Kagura. Já tinha gastado tanta energia para manter seu alvo no mesmo local, que sentia o corpo fraquejar, ameaçando cair a qualquer instante que iria cair a qualquer instante. Por alguns segundos, achara que ela seria a vitima ali.

-Naraku, vamos logo. Defunto não levanta, certo? Ainda tenho que incendiar o castelinho.

-Claro... –Suspirou.

Mas ao contrário do que pensavam, Sesshoumaru não estava morto...Porém era quase isso.

Seu coração e respiração eram muito fracos para serem detectados. Naquele momento, estava todo ferido e espremido entre troncos caídos de árvores. Sua força era menor do que a de um verme.

Todos os seus músculos doíam. Somente sua força sobrenatural de youkai o mantinha vivo, só não sabia por quanto tempo, já que não tinha energia nem para chamar alguém. Precisava de ajuda, mesmo que relutasse em admitir.

-Kagome-chan? –Chamou a raposinha.

Havia caído naquele buraco como todos, mas estava sozinho e apavorado. Olhou para os lados, atordoado. Haviam caído juntos! Não era possível terem se separado, ou será que os outros tinham morrido? Não! Kagome não poderia estar morta.

-K-kagome-chan? –Gritou mais uma vez.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a correr olhando tudo ao seu redor. Não podia estar só naquela escuridão!

-Kagomeeeeee! –Choramingava –Mãããeeeeeeeee!

-Shippou-chan...

A raposa parou. Aquela voz que soava tão cálida em seus ouvidos... Era a de sua mãe! Virou-se, temeroso, e encontrou a youkai sorrindo-lhe ternamente.

-Meu filho! –Exclamou abrindo os braços –Venha cá...

Seus lábios se torceram num sorriso alegre. Sua mãe realmente estava com ele! A abraçou com todas as forças enquanto aspirava aquele perfume tão gostoso.

-Está tudo bem agora, Shippou-chan –Murmurava ao pé de seu ouvido –Tudo bem...

-Kagome... –Gemeu –Ela está bem?

-Estou aqui. –Disse outra voz.

O kitsune arregalou os olhos e sorriu, feliz. Afinal, ela estava bem e sua mãe estava consigo novamente.

Mas, de repente, sentiu uma pontada. Algo perfurava seu corpo lentamente. Virou a cabeça para ver a face de seu agressor e parou.

-Kagome! O que está faze- ITAI!

A miko sorriu, pressionando mais suas unhas contra a carne macia da criança. Ele iria começar a chorar, mas foi surpreendido por outra pontada, dessa vez era sua mãe.

-Nani?! O que estão fazendo?

As duas riram maliciosamente. A mão de Kagome dirigiu-se ao pescoço do menino e o apertou.

-Gahhh –Ele grunhia –IIEEEEEEEEE! IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Era o que menos queria... As pessoas que mais gostava estavam ferindo-o daquele modo cruel e dolorido. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas gorduchas e, logo, soluços saíram de seus lábios, mas parou quando sentiu que era apertado nos pulmões. Não conseguia respirar.

-Urgh. –Deixou escapar Sango, enquanto massageava o galo em sua cabeça.

Ela se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e tirou os sedimentos das roupas. Por que ninguém avisara que aquela maldita gruta tinha um buraco? Amaldiçoou mentalmente Bankotsu, tinha certeza que aquele reizinho sabia desse abismo.

-Kami... –Gemeu, aquele galo realmente doía –Onde estou? Ei hou- -Porém parou antes de completar sua frase.

Estava sozinha.

Mas não era só isso que era diferente. Ao analisar melhor seus trajes percebeu que eles estavam completamente desiguais aos que se lembrava vestir. Ao invés da vestimenta de batalha, usava um quimono simples.

-'nee-san! –Disse uma voz.

Virou-se rapidamente e viu que não estava a muitos metros abaixo do chão, somente dois ou três. A gruta era pequena. Como conseguira machucar sua cabeça?

-'nee-san? –Insistiu.

Sango franziu o cenho reconhecendo a voz e olhou em direção ao lugar por onde entrava um feixe de luz mais estreito.

-Kohaku-kun?!

-Finalmente! Pensei que ia ficar ai para sempre...

-Iie... Demo...

O que estava acontecendo?! Quer dizer, Kohaku deveria estar morto. Ela vira seu assassinato. O bando de ladrões... Sangue... Tudo de uma vez só. E agora ele voltava? Não que não estivesse feliz com isso, mas era confuso demais.

-Me ajude a sair daqui. –Falou, por fim.

A cabeça do garoto desapareceu da abertura estreita. Depois de alguns segundos, ele estava diante a entrada da gruta. Ele ajoelhou-se sorrindo e ergueu a mão para a irmã.

-Segure-se. Eu vou te puxar.

-Hai. –Concordou enquanto pegava sua mão. Sentiu seus dedos formigaram ao experimentar aquele toque após tanto tempo. Algumas lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. Enxugou o rosto com a manga do quimono discretamente, ainda precisaria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

-Está estranha, 'nee-san. –Disse quando a moça saiu de lá.

-Iie... É que...

Será que tudo que vivera até agora fora um pesadelo?

-Tem certeza que está bem?

-Ora! –Ensaiou um meio-sorriso –Não se preocupe comigo. Estou ótima!

-Que bom! Eu fico feliz quando 'nee-san está alegre. –Ofereceu sua mão –Vamos voltar para casa. Otou-san deve ter ficado preocupado.

Sango sorriu com nostalgia. Fora sempre assim, Kohaku era um menino muito bom e gentil. Mas naquele momento, não sabia se todo aquele desastre que acontecera em sua vida, ou se a cena que vivia agora era um sonho.

Porém, foi acordada de seus pensamentos ao sentir algo úmido em sua mão. "_Estranho_" Pensou "_Kohaku não soa nas mãos, a não ser se estiver muito nervoso_".

-'nee-san... –Ele gemeu.

-O que fo- KOHAKU! –Exclamou.

Ela olhou para os dedos entrelaçadas em pânico. Havia um enorme corte no braço de seu irmãozinho, que percorria o pulso até o a articulação do cotovelo. Ajoelhou-se na frente dele, pensando em como poderia socorrê-lo, mas nunca não soltando sua mão.

-Kohaku, vai ficar tudo bem. –Falou aflita –Solte minha mão, onegai. Desse jeito eu não consigo examinar seu machucado direito.

-Eu não consigo...

-Claro que consegue! –Retrucou nervosamente –Não tenha medo... Mas... Como isso aconteceu com você? –Tentou soltar-se novamente –Kohaku, não seja teimoso, isso está sangrando muito.

Foi ai que percebeu que a sua e a mão dele, estavam envolvidas com correntes, sendo impossível se afastarem.

-Kuso! –Exclamou –É um pesadelo... –Gemeu -Kohaku seja forte! –Suplicou ao ver a face do irmão ficando cada vez mais pálida. Os seus olhos semiabertos transmitiam muita dor e sofrimento, para o desespero da mulher.

Engoliu seco enquanto sentia algumas lágrimas se formarem e escorrerem pela sua face. Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando achar alguma saída para àquilo, mas sua mente estava totalmente bagunçada.

-É sua culpa, Sango.

Ela se virou bruscamente encontrando Kagome.

-Kagome?! Nani?

A miko tinha os olhos frios e severos, fuzilando-a.

-É sua culpa que seu irmão sofre assim... Já pensou sobre isso? Se não fosse por **sua** causa, o bando de ladrões da montanha nunca teria feito Kohaku de refém. Se não fosse por **você,** ele também não estaria com esse corte...

-Do que está falando? Como eu pude ter causado esse corte?!

-Esqueceu que sempre carrega uma adaga escondida? –Sorriu cinicamente.

-Minha adaga... –Murmurou levantando a manga do quimono.

-Está vendo, Sango? Seu irmão sempre sofreu por você. Devia no mínimo se desculpar, mas acho que é tarde demais. –Riu.

A mulher voltou-se para Kohaku e viu a sua face quase sem vida.

-Ele sofre... Não quer deixar a irmãzinha. A irmã que o conduziu a morte.

-Pare com isso, Kagome! –Virou-se –Essa não é você! Por que não me ajuda, já que só me acusa de tudo?

-Oh não... Estou muito bem aqui. –Cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax e se sentou a alguns metros dos dois.

Não podia ser... Aquilo era um pesadelo. Não tinha que ter medo.

-Bah! Sempre egoísta, Sango.

-Inu-Yasha? –Perguntou enquanto via-o surgir ao lado de Kagome.

-Enquanto fica ai pensando em si mesma, nem se dá conta da assassina que é.

-IIE! –Gritou –Eu não sou assassina! O que deu em vocês hoje? Por que estão assim comigo? Deixem-me em paz ou me ajudem com meu irmão!

O hanyou trocou um olhar rápido com Kagome. O casal sorriu com malícia e se viraram para Sango novamente.

-Nunca pensou em todas as pessoas que matou? Todas elas tinham família, pessoas que amavam, sendo retribuídas. Você acabou com toda a vida delas... Deixou pessoas sofrendo, é uma assassina... Devia ter nojo de si mesma, assim como nós temos. –Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Parem, por favor... –Choramingou enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Ela começou a soluçar enquanto seu choro manchava sua face. Eles eram tão cruéis jogando tudo aquilo em sua cara!

De repente, alguém segurou seu queixo e levantou seu rosto.

-Por que não gosta da verdade? –Perguntou Miroku –É duro demais ter que admitir que é suja, não é?

-Houshi, o que está fazendo?

-Nada... –Sorriu –Mas se não quiser que seu irmão se vá, acho melhor se apressar, assassina.

-IIE! Vão embora! Todos vocês!

Eles apenas gargalharam.

Aquilo era o inferno?

Aquelas crianças tinham um lindo sorriso em seus rostos gorduchos e rosados. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e se dispunham em uma roda, andavam devagar cantando uma música infantil qualquer com suas vozes agudas e pueris.

Ele também estava lá.

Junto às crianças, junto aos risos, ele também estava.

Naquele tempo eram todos iguais. O mesmo brilho de entusiasmo no rosto, o mesmo amor pela vida. Todos eles ainda tinham sonhos coloridos e sonhavam com príncipes e princesas. , histórias que sempre tinham um final feliz, no qual o mocinho beijava apaixonadamente sua amada e partiam juntos pelas montanhas. Talvez o sonho de toda criança fosse que sua vida se desenrolasse como um conto de fadas, em que sempre haveria um desfecho agradável.

Ele girava e girava com os outros...

Mas num momento aquele giro mágico acabou, assim como a música infantil silenciou.

Quando você cresce toda sua inocência é tragada, corrompida. Um ato cruel, porém a maioria das pessoas não se importam se, ao tirarem sua ingenuidade, podem acabar fazendo um estupro mental em sua pessoa. Destroem todos seus sonhos, invadem sua mente... Podem discordar, mas, isso não seria denominado estupro? Destruir, desintegrar, invadir sem consentimento.

Foi o que aconteceu com Miroku.

Sua família era amaldiçoada. O buraco do vento passava de geração a geração. Quando foi lhe contada a história ficou com raiva, muita raiva.

Por que tinha que ter nascido? Por que seu destino era sofrimento, assim como de todos os membros de sua família? E o mais importante... Por que eles queriam continuar aquilo? Por que queriam continuar com algo amaldiçoado e fazer o herdeiro sofrer?

Lembrava-se muito bem...

Do dia em que a maldição se manifestou em seu ser.

O pior dia de sua vida.

Estava brincando de roda com as outras crianças, até que sentiu a palma de sua mão formigar. Não se importou a principio, até que uma das garotas começou a gritar. Era a garota que segurava sua mão. Ele tentou soltá-la, mas não conseguia, parecia que algo o grudava a pequena menina.

Então, para seu desespero, ela começou a chorar e pôde ver que escorria sangue pelo seu braço. Nunca iria se esquecer daquele momento... Todas as crianças paradas, olhando para a pequena menina ajoelhada ao seu lado aos soluços, enquanto ele, inutilmente, tentava afastar sua mão. Também sempre se recordaria do modo em que lhe chamaram de demônio assim que se afastou da garota...

Mas tinham razão...

Aquela mão, antes tão branquinha e macia, estava estraçalhada e Miroku sabia porque.

O buraco de vento estava surgindo em sua palma. No início fora apenas uma pequena e estreita linha, mas com o passar dos anos aquilo foi abrindo, até tornar-se o buraco que era hoje.

Oh claro... Também vira seu pai morrer por este mal. Era seu décimo terceiro aniversário. Por incrível que pareça, o que predominou não foi a tristeza e sim raiva. Ele sabia que ia morrer... E não falara nada. Podia ter se matado, ao invés de proporcionar todo aquele sofrimento em seu aniversário.

Os monges do templo aboliram aquele pensamento, disseram que o budismo, em hipótese alguma, aceitava aquele tipo de idéia.

Entretanto, ele não espantou aquilo, afinal, era humano.

Mas... Por que estava pensando nisso? Havia sido há muito tempo...

O houshi abriu os olhos e fitou o ambiente. Estava deitado em um futon, numa cabana. "_Estranho..._" Pensou "_Eu não tinha caído num buraco?_".

Levantou-se, confuso e andou para a janela em sua frente. Debruçou no batente e tentou localizar-se. Havia algumas árvores ao seu redor, uma pequena fogueira apagada, alguns arbustos e pássaros cantavam. Nada mais.

Coçou a cabeça e começou a pensar. Milhares de perguntas passavam por sua cabeça. Como parara ali? Onde era esse lugar? O que fazia ali?

"_Calma Miroku_" Pensava "_Raciocine, raciocine..."._

-Miroku? –Chamou uma voz.

Virou-se abruptamente e encontrou Sango com um olhar confuso. Ela segurava uma tigela com algumas frutas e vestia um quimono violeta, onde estavam bordadas algumas borboletas com suas asas parecendo vidraças, em tons de azul e lilás.

Ela depositou a tigela no chão e caminhou pela cabana de madeira em sua direção. O houshi franziu o cenho, nunca percebera que Sango caminhava de forma tão graciosa. Ela movimentava os quadris levemente de um lado para o outro enquanto a andava quase nas pontas dos pés. Mas, o que mais impressionava, era o maravilhoso sorriso que iluminava seu rosto de feições agradáveis.

A ex-caçadora parou quando estava atrás do monge e o enlaçou por trás, passando suas mãos pelo seu peito e as repousando no ombro do companheiro.

-Inu-Yasha e Kagome vêm nos visitar hoje... –Sussurrou.

Um arrepio correu pela espinha dele. O tecido de seu quimono branco era tão fino que podia sentir o calor da respiração da moça contra suas costas. O que estava acontecendo?

Mas, de repente, ela se afastou, para a surpresa dele, perguntando:

-O que foi, hein? Está estranho hoje!

-N-nani? –Perguntou ainda entorpecido. Era estranho ter Sango próxima daquele jeito. Normalmente ela só batia ou ignorava-o. Não estava acostumado a ter aquele afeto vindo da moça.

Ela corou embaraçosamente. Respirou fundo e olhou-o nos olhos. Ainda com a face quente, começou a falar timidamente.

-É que normalmente quando eu te enlaço daquele j-jeito... Você cobre minhas mãos com as... com as suas. E-e eu g-gosto disso... Porque... –Respirou mais uma vez e sorriu –Suas mãos são quentes, Miroku. E-eu gosto quando elas tocam as minhas... Eu gosto q-quando você... quando você me toca. –Disse por fim.

Ela moveu sua mão em direção a das dele e, receosa, enlaçou seus dedos entre os dele.

Miroku não sabia bem o que fazer. Ela sorrindo daquele modo apaixonado, sua mão macia entre a sua... Toda sua mente girava. Como depois que caíra em um buraco estaria ali?!

-Miroku?

Mas ela ali... Era um convite irrecusável, afinal, ela fazia-o esquecer tudo.

Por um instinto, levou a mão dela aos lábios e beijou cada um dos dedos, como se fossem jóias preciosas. Após terminar a "tarefa", enlaçou o corpo esguio entre seus braços. Nunca sabia quando teria essa chance novamente, certo?

-Fico tão contente que tudo deu certo no final... –Murmurou –Estamos juntos, afinal.

-Hai. Estamos juntos.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e jogou o cabelo castanho sedutoramente para trás, deixando a pela delicada de seu pescoço exposta. O houshi engoliu seco. Aquele pescoço era tão convidativo, queria tanto beijar aquele pedaço de pele... Fechou os olhos com força, mas então se lembrou. Sango havia dito que estavam juntos, então não teria problema se beijasse o pescoço dela.

Apertou a mão dela na sua e se aproximou com receio do pescoço dela. Devagar, tocou a superfie macia com sua boca. Com a mão livre, abaixou o quimono dela e ele escorregou até seu cotovelo, e logo depois, deslizou os lábios até seu ombro.

Esperava ouvir alguma reação dela, já que tinha dito que gostava de seu toque, porém nada chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ia averiguar a situação até que a ouviu soluçar. Rapidamente se afastou do ombro dela e a encarou. Várias lágrimas caiam por sua bochecha silenciosamente.

-Sango?! –Perguntou preocupado.

-Miroku... –Gemeu –M-minha mão...

-Sua mão?!

-H-hai. –Disse levantando o punho com dificuldade, só ai Miroku pôde ver...

O sangue escorria livremente. Era igual àquela vez com a menina! Seu buraco do vento estava tragando Sango!

-Socorro... Miroku... Solte... mão... –Dizia dolorosamente –C-como se facas... Perfurassem... Onegai... Ajude-me...

O que aconteceu a seguir foi rápido demais para a mente de ambos processar.

O buraco se alargou e rapidamente levou Sango para dentro dele. Miroku entrou em pânico, gotas de suor escorriam livremente por sua face enquanto, inutilmente, tentava controlar o buraco do vento.

Então, foi levado também.

Como Sango descrevera, era como se milhares de facas o mutilasse em todos os lugares. A dor era tanta que não conseguia mais respirar, já que seus pulmões também pareciam comprimidos pelas lâminas.

Era o fim.

-WAAA! É um Hanyou! –Apontava alguém.

Mas Inu-Yasha não se importava, não mais. Agüentara isso durante toda sua vida, poderia dizer que tinha se "acostumado", pois sabia que chorar ou reclamar que a vida era injusta não iria mudar nada. As pessoas continuariam apontando para seu rosto e gritando apavoradas "Hanyou!".

Na verdade, estava cansado.

Várias vezes quis desistir. Ninguém ligaria, afinal, que diferença iria fazer um "sangue impuro" no mundo? Em sua espécie era denominado insignificante, um simples verme que tinha de ser eliminado.

Admitia que já chorara, várias vezes por sinal. Toda noite, no colo de sua mãe, mas depois de um tempo suas lágrimas eram derramadas na solidão, porém ela também lacrimejava. Em toda sua vida nada fora mais duro do que ver sua mãe chorar. Talvez fosse por isso que odiava ver mulheres aos prantos.

Depois de tolerar insultos por tanto tempo decidiu isolar-se . A solidão, pelo menos, não iria incomodá-lo.

-Monstro! Verme! –Gritavam.

Não ligava mais, simplesmente se distraia com alguns pensamentos e ignorava a rejeição de todos.

Porém... Ainda doía um pouco.

Não o fato de ser insultado, mas sim o de ser sozinho.

Sempre quando olhava os outros juntos, rindo, conversando... Sempre quando via isso era como se alguém apertasse seu coração. Era nessas situações que tinha vontade de chorar, mas não o fazia. Engolia as lágrimas, aquilo sufocava, mas era melhor do que expor sua dor. Tinha de ser forte.

Não se ligaria a humanos estúpidos ou youkais ignorantes. Seria somente ele e seu sangue.

Não sempre... Ele conhecera "ela".

Mesmo com seu temperamento, ela tentou aproximar-se dele e, mesmo que não admitisse, conseguiu.

Era como se ela o consumisse, o tragasse... Não sabia descrever direito. Parecia que ela o envolvia com seus braços e cada vez o apertava mais contra seu peito. O apertaria até que o tivesse todo para ele, até que tivessem completamente ligados.

Aquilo fora um sentimento completamente novo. No começo não conseguira assimilar aquilo direito, admitir que ela o tinha, porém essa resistência foi cedendo, até que permitiu de que de seus lábios, saísse seu nome: "Kagome". Desde aquele momento em diante não resistiu mais, apenas deixou com que ela derrubasse suas barreiras e o tirasse da solidão com seu sorriso terno.

Ela não o repudiaria... Não ligaria se fosse, ou não, um Hanyou.

-Mas que coisa nojenta!

Franziu o cenho e abriu os olhos. Kagome estava em sua frente com uma expressão de nojo estampada no rosto.

-Nani? –Perguntou.

-Você é **sujo**! –Falou torcendo o nariz –Tenho **nojo** de você, hanyou imprestável!

Inu-Yasha arqueou as sobrancelhas em espanto.

-Mas... Eu pensei que...

As palavras não saiam, a decepção e a dor eram grandes demais para permitir isso.

Havia pensado que ela, pelo menos, _gostasse_ dele.

-Pensou o que, _hanyou_? Que eu talvez _gostasse _de você? Ou o _amasse_? –Riu –Que patético! Não me misturo com gente da sua laia.

Aquilo era pior que cair de uma montanha...

Não podia ser... Não Kagome...

Então, sentiu um líquido quente surgir em seus olhos. Ele _chorava_?!

-Ai... –Gemeu ao abrir os olhos.

Sua cabeça latejava. Não podia ver onde estava, afinal era tudo escuro e sombrio. Tinha que se lembrar como parara ali... Oh sim! Havia caído na gruta, era isso, mas... Por que não ouvia Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Inu-Yasha? Pelo menos deveria dar para ouvir a respiração deles, já que a gruta produzia eco.

Mas estava no meio de um profundo silêncio...

-Achei você... –Disse uma voz rouca.

Kagome franziu o cenho e olhou para os lados, porém, não viu nada. Começava a achar que aquela voz fora apenas um surto de sua mente, quando algo pesado caiu sobre ela. Era um corpo pesado e grotesco. Podia sentir a pele áspera lixando a sua.

-Finalmente... –Respondeu abrindo os dois orbes rubros.

A miko soltou um grito. Não! Não podia ser... Aqueles olhos... Eram iguais aos da outra vez. Sedentos de sangue e luxúria. Engoliu seco tentando se afastar, mas ele impediu.

Fora como da outra vez. Ele cortava sua carne, esfregava-se contra seu corpo, a machucando, colocava todo seu peso em cima dela a ponto de ter dificuldades de respirar.

Podia ver seu sangue escorrendo, lágrimas deslizando sobre sua face pálida. Seus olhos exibiam medo e dor, assim como da outra vez. Dor, sofrimento... E ele não ligava. Arranhava, apertava, agarrava, machucava. Sentir tudo aquilo outra vez era o próprio inferno. Só ela mesma sabia o quanto tinha sofrido.

-Onegai... Pare... –Suplicou, mas parecia que era surdo. Não escutava seus gritos ou o choro.

Ele a esbofeteou com força, calando-a.

-Fique quieta, humana asquerosa! Não estou com paciência hoje.

_"Grande novidade..."_ Pensou reprimindo as lágrimas "_Ele nunca tem paciência_".

"Kagome...".

Era ela novamente. Aquela mulher odiosa. Era verdade... Agora que passava por aquela situação novamente, pesou: por que ela não viera salvá-la?

-Vá embora... –Murmurou.

"Deixe de ser fraca... Acorde menina".

"_Eu não sou fraca!_" Retorquiu em sua mente "_Como você disse... Sou humana_".

"Humanos não são tão fracos assim! Vamos! Pense! Do nada ele vem e te ataca?".

_ "Da vez foi assim também"_ Soluçou fracamente.

"Não Kagome... Não é Inu-Yasha...".

A miko arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Parece que realmente não confia nele... Vamos... Levante-se. Isso tudo faz parte do teste para achar a jóia, superar as próprias fraquezas e medos. Esse é o seu maior medo, então, supere-o".

-Se isso fosse fácil... –Gemeu enquanto sentia os caninos do príncipe se cravarem em sua coxa.

"É só reagir. Todos os seus companheiros estão passando por isso... Não vai ajudá-los?".

A garota respirou fundo abrindo os orbes castanhos e encarando o Hanyou. Cerrou os punhos e ignorou toda a dor.

-Saia de cima de mim...

-Por que faria isso? –Perguntou sorrindo laconicamente.

-Você não é Inu-Yasha... –Falou.

-Sou sim. Este é o Inu-Yasha, mesmo que não acredite. –Falou se reclinando mais –Eu era uma ilusão naquela noite também?

Ela engoliu seco. Naquela noite não era uma ilusão. Precisava achar um jeito de sair dali... Daquela vez, ele estava inconsciente. Então, era só achar um jeito de despertá-lo, mas qual modo?

Molhou os lábios com a língua e moveu as mãos, hesitante e repousou-as na nuca do hanyou. Então, puxou-o para mais perto e o beijou com carinho.

"Volte... Por favor..." Pensava enquanto mais lágrimas saiam de seu rosto.

De repente, aquele pesadelo foi desaparecendo. O corpo daquele monstro se desintegrava, transformando-se em pequenos pontos borboletas, que voaram para longe. Kagome levantou-se com esforço e seguiu aqueles pequenos seres alados e, quando iria dar mais um passo, colidiu com uma espécie de parede invisível. Apoiou suas mãos na parede e suspirou, nervosa.

Deu um soco, fazendo aquela estrutura tremer, mas ainda não adiantara.

-KUSO! –Berrou –ALGUÉM ME OUÇA!

Mas não houve resposta. Com um suspiro encostou sua cabeça na parede em frustração.

Inu-Yasha continuava fitando Kagome, desolado. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés enquanto a garota soltava uma gargalhada estridente que feria seus ouvidos.

-Seu traste! Não vai levantar? –Riu.

Não queria ouvir mais nada. As palavras chegavam desconexas aos seus ouvidos, nada soava bem, porém algo despertou sua atenção, fazendo suas orelhas se mexerem discretamente.

-Alguém... ça...

Levantou-se abruptamente. Aquela era a voz de Kagome.

-Mas... E essa.

A outra também parecia confusa e um pouco surpresa, então, olhou na direção dele e sorriu, lacônica.

-Vai atrás de vozes agora? Acredita que sou eu quem grita? Estou aqui.

Cerrou os olhos bufando, ela tinha uma certa razão. Sua mente poderia simplesmente estar jogando com ele, mas não queria pensar nisso. No lugar mais oculto de seu coração àquela voz despertou a esperança de que aquele grito fosse da verdadeira Kagome.

Tinha que tentar.

Respirou fundo e saiu a procura da voz, precisava daquela melodia soando sobre seus ouvidos.

Foi alí que a encontrou. Estava com as mãos apoiadas em uma espécie de parede transparente, ajoelhada, além de tudo, lágrimas cristalinas saiam de seus olhos.

-Kagome? –Perguntou chegando mais perto.

Apesar de sua voz ter soado abafada do outro lado, a miko arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça, deixando que um sorriso sobrepusesse a expressão triste e abatida.

-Eu sabia... –Murmurou, levantando-se .

Então, de repente, uma luz forte surgiu assim que ambos tocaram a parede ao mesmo tempo. Quando ela desapareceu os dois estavam abraçados. Podia-se notar que permaneciam na gruta, mas em frente a eles, havia uma elevação de pedras. No alto, estava o grande fragmento da jóia de quatro almas.

-Isso é... Então, o desafio era enfrentar as ilusões. –Murmurou o hanyou apertando o abraço.

-Hai. –Respondeu a garota –Esse é o maior fragmento. O que todas as gerações de guardiões antes de nós conseguiram juntar.

-Mas... E os outros?

-Para chegarem aqui tem que passar no desafio. Não conseguiremos interferir, a não ser que faça parte da prova. , mas pelo visto, não é.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e olhou o objeto que tanto ansiavam lá no alto. Precisavam dar um jeito de pegá-lo.

Continua...

**_N/a: yooo _**

**_Bom, estamos aqui com mais um cap Eu sei que demorou, mas esse cap foi o mais difícil de escrever, apesar de achar que foi o mais bem escrito da série... Eu pelo menos gostei ' E apesar de parecer que estou enrolando, vão entender o propósito disso breve... _**

**_Ah sim Como puderam perceber, fãs de Sesshy&Rin, me aguardem! _**

**_E claro... fiquei tão feliz nesse cap -, recebi muitas reviews -, muito obrigada! Obrigada também as pessoas que ficaram me agüentando reclamando que não conseguia terminar o cap '''''Continuem enviando! _**

**_E agora... as reviews: _**

****

**_Mana : Que bom que gostou do cap e me agüentou todos esses dias ;-; _**

**_Hahahah! Ainda acho que o melhor beijo foi Mir/Jak, esses dois se merecem! XD _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_K-chan: o.o é sim, eu sou muito boazinha… Fiz até eles se beijarem quando eu poderia ter feito coisa pior sorriso maligno. _**

**_Bom, acho que dessa vez ele não larga mais a K-chan, mas nunca se sabe o que minha mente fica rodando. _**

**_Não, não... Acho que você não passou a gripe, eu que estou com uma que quer casar comigo ¬¬ _**

**_XD Vc ainda vai ter uma surpresa com o Kouga _**

**_XDDDD ué, um noivo oras! Nada é perfeito... E quanto às oportunidades o.o, bom vão ser mais ou menos parecidas com isso, ou melhores o/ Mas K-chan, vcs devem ficar felizes, no começo da fanfic eu tinha pensado em colocar um beijo só quando eles ficassem juntos no anime XD _**

**_XD Estou começando a suspeitar de seus gostos sadomasoquistas ô.o _**

**_Hahah, esse beijo ficou legal Finalmente! _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_MaH: yyo Que bom que está gostando ô.o e aqui está a continuação o; _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_Lally: õ.o você já É minha revisadora oficial XD _**

**_Que bom que gostou ! _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_Polly-chan-hentai: ué ô.o, aquilo no cap 18 foi o que Polly XD? Fiz um hentai tão simpático para vocês... XD E não, ele num vai pensar em nada quando tiver outra chance o/ _**

**_Hahahahhahaha, sim sim, esperamos que tudo dê certo! E sobre esse lindo noivo XD eu acho ele tão apropriado... _**

**_See yaa! _**

****

**_Sf-chan: Sim, a atualização foi rápida... Ao contrário desta, gomen XD _**

**_Que bom que gostou E não se preocupe... Não pretendo fazer com que eles se separem demais agora. _**

**_XDD Sim! O jakotsu é demais, o melhor "vilão" da série E gostou do Bankotsu? '.o Que bom o/ Achei que iriam achá-lo egocêntrico demais '''''' _**

**_See Yaa! _**

****

**_Krol: la li ho! Que bom que lê minha fic e o importante é que deixou uma review agora (e continue deixandoXD) Obrigada pelos elogios a fanfic e à mim _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_Vanny-chan: Mango XD Acalme-se ô.o, pelo menos você pôde ler o fanfic e ser o primeiro nem sempre é tudo... _**

**_XDDD dormindo? Bom, pelo menos vc descansou e pôde ler o cap direitinho '''' Só não espalha q vc sabe o "quase-final", pois o epílogo é guardado com sete chaves e ninguém ficará sabendo por enquanto ' E que bom q vc gostou! Enquanto eu num mato todosXD.... E num pretendo morrer tão cedo! Vou fugir antes XD E nem tente conspirar contra mim! ¬¬ _**

**_XDDD Tadinha ''' Mas vc consegue! Banzai sorvete (vc me entendeu rs)! _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_LP Vany-chan: XDDD essa música ficou na minha cabeça toda a semana… Não faça isso comigo de novo XD _**

**_Que bom que gostou do pega! Hahahahah! Dá-lhe Jakotsu! _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_Lan Ayath: Fico feliz que tenha gostado E sim, o Inu vai ficar MUITO bravo com a sua nova condição XD _**

**_Ja ne! _**

**_Kazue-chan: XD que bom q vc deixou review por "pura e espontânea" vontade _**

**_Arigatou por ler e por gostar disso daqui! _**

**_XDDDD aqui está o cap 21! _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_Lily: o/ fico feliz que tenha gostado do beijo _**

**_¬¬ Sobre as carpas... Lily... Sua teoria não me convence! XD _**

**_ô.o eu só ganhei um ovinho lily! O resto eu roubei do meu irmão ô.o E sonho de valsa é bom, do que reclamas? E assim você não engorda tambémo; não é fantástico? _**

**_XD ficou né? Pessoas falando francês é sempre bonito... Mas... Não é legal aprender, e sobre eles conhecerem ou não, leia minha nota _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_Isis Kazue: Yooo Obrigada por ler, e não se preocupe com o fato de não ter deixado reviews antes XD É só deixar agora _**

**_Oh sim... É que lá é um pouco mais complicado postar, tem que mandar o arquivo e tudo mais ' É que como eu sempre estou mudando e revisando os caps, não posso ficar fazendo isso lá e me atrapalho um pouco... Mas vou mandar os caps 13, 14, 15, 16 e 17 para lá... É que agora eu re-edito antes de mandar. _**

**_Bom, eu ainda consideraria o que ele fez estupro, mas... Bom Deu tudo certo no final, né? _**

****

**_Camis: Tudo agora Camis Entendo Gripe é SEMPRE horrível ¬¬' Espero que esteja melhora agora também E sim... realmente não dá vontade de fazer nada, acaba virando uma "geléia-humana". _**

**_Fico feliz que tenha gostado do modo como o inu pediu desculpas pra kag... E quando a Sango XD Tem razão... Quem não pensaria que ele tinha um caso? _**

**_' Bom, ela vai brigar bastante com o bankotsu... _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_§¤KånNä¤§: Obrigada pelos elogios E aqui está a continuação! _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_Naru: Bom, vou responder todas suas reviews de uma vez' _**

**_XD Gomen por deixá-la confusa, mas talvez vc mereça... Precisa ser menos preguiçosa ô.o XDDD O Miroku é meio egocêntrico... Mas é ele q dá a graça ao anime! _**

**_ Que bom que gostou da aparição da Sango e das lutas! Eu adoro fazê-las, pena que num tenha muito espaço... _**

**_XDD Quem será que corrompeu minha alma antes pura, naru? Esse é o resultado o.o, um "meigo" dark lemon. E sim, Kagome tem um lindo e "gentil" noivo E eu sou boazinha u.ú _**

**_Hahahahahah, fico feliz que tenha gostado do meu vilão favorito, Jakotsu-sama. XD Ele adora cachorrinhos... Principalmente segurá-los (não comente isso depois XD) _**

**_XDDD É uma honra ouvir que sou tão má quanto sua pessoa. E que maravilindo que gostou desse cap tão duro e bloqueado ' _**

**_XDD jakotsu assediando o miroku é algo meigo Principalmente o "NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _**

**_Peculiar? Eu achei que a forma de se desculpar foi comum e manjada Mas pelo menos gostou ' _**

**_Aqui está o cap 20! _**

****

**_Sofy-chan: Antes tarde do que nunca ' _**

**_Eu não estou zoando o Bankotsu ú.u e aguarde, ainda vou ser muito má com ele - XDD Ok, ele não é medito... Apenas arrogante _**

**_Aqui está o cap! _**

****

****

_Acho q suspiro terminei de responder as reviews _

**_Bom minna, continuem enviando... por favor... A escola está puxada e é realmente difícil sobrar energias para escrever, mas se colaborarem -... E claro, arigatou à todos que mandam _**

**_Ah sim! Quem gosta de Sesshou e Rin, tem muita coisa deles daqui para frente _**

**_Então... Até a próxima _**

**_Bjos... _**

**_Kiki _**

****

****


	22. Entre as chamas da alma

Cap 22- Entre as chamas da alma

A jóia estava lá no alto. Resplandeceste, com seu tom rosado brilhante.

-Temos que pegar! –Exclamou Kagome olhando para a montanha de pedras – Mas... Isso vai desabar.

Inu-Yasha suspirou e olhou para o alto. A garota tinha razão. Tudo aquilo desmoronaria se ousassem escalar, porém teriam que pegar a jóia. Não tinham passado tudo aquilo para sair de mãos abanando. Olhou novamente para Kagome e teve uma idéia. Ajoelhou-se no chão e colocou as mãos para trás.

-Suba!

Ela olhou-o de esguelha, curiosa, mas ao ver o ele que tinha em mente, a cor de sua pele desapareceu completamente. Deu alguns passos para trás e engoliu seco enquanto cerrava os punhos no peito. Olhou com desespero para aquelas mãos a esperando, não... Não iria fazer aquilo.

-I-Isso não... –Tremeu – Vamos achar outro jeito...

-Deixe de ser medrosa! Provavelmente só você pode tirar a jóia de lá, já que foi você a primeira a se libertar da ilusão.

-M-mas... – Gaguejou, apontando para as pernas flexionadas do Hanyou –Eu vou, mas não **deste **modo!

-Eu não vou fazer que nem da outra vez... A não se que você queira –Sorriu malicioso –Vamos logo!

Ela respirou profundamente e se aproximou devagar. Subiu nas costas do hanyou temerosa e fechou os olhos com força, esperando o salto. Desde pequena tinha medo de altura. Aquele pânico começou quando estava aprendendo a andar a cavalo, e, sem querer, o conduziu para a beira de um precipício. Se não fosse a Miko mais experiente tê-la salvo, estaria morta, assim como a podre égua que caíra no desfiladeiro. Podia até hoje ouvir os relinchos estridentes do animal ecoando por todo lugar, enquanto os braços da Miko a envolviam. Eram esses sons pavorosos que ouvia quando ia para um lugar muito alto.

E exatamente como naquele dia, quando estava longe do chão, suas mãos ficavam geladas, seus lábios tremiam e seu estomago dava milhares de voltas. Seu coração disparava, a respiração ficava acelerada e tinha que fazer um enorme esforço para qualquer parte do seu corpo mexer.

Então, Inu-Yasha saltou. , não havia tido tempo para gritar e já estavam no alto do monte de pedras. Ainda com os olhos fechados, estendeu a mão e agarrou a jóia fortemente, fazendo um pequeno corte na palma. Para seu alívio, não demorou a estar em terra firme novamente. Afastou-se do companheiro um pouco tonta, ainda apertando o shikon entre os dedos.

Entretanto, um brilho tomou conta do ambiente, permitindo que Kagome abraçasse Inu-Yasha novamente, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito. Então, sentiu-o mexer nos seus cabelos e sussurrar:

-Olhe agora, Kagome. Está tudo bem.

Estavam fora da ilusão.

aaaa

Rin cantarolava qualquer coisa enquanto observava as conchas que tinha acabado de pegar. Seus pés estavam sujos de areia e a barra de seu quimono molhada. Mas não se importava. Na verdade, o ato de ir para a praia de manhã cedo e coletar conchas e pedras já era uma pequena liturgia. Afinal, este era o único momento do dia que realmente se sentia livre.

Espreguiçou-se e colocou sua bolsa no colo. Revirou-a com cuidado, pegando uma grande concha. Tirou o pó que a encobria e começou a soprar dentro de uma de suas extremidades. No começo o som foi desafinado e fraco. Logo depois, aquele deu lugar à uma melodia agradável. De repente, parou enquanto lágrimas solitárias deslizavam sobre seu rosto. Quem fizera aquele instrumento fora sua avó... Uma das únicas pessoas que realmente havia amado, que tomara conta dela direito, importara-se com o que sentia.

Enxugou o rosto, jogando os cabelos para trás. Guardou rapidamente tudo que havia coletado na bolsa e se levantou, pulando das pedras para a areia branca e fofa. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir os pés arderem, o chão estava um forno! Correu pela praia, evitando se queimar, até pisar na grama fresca.

Suspirou aliviada e iniciou a caminhada de volta ao castelo. Mais um dia para odiar e comemorar. Era um dia a mais, em que trabalharia, enxeria suas mãos de calos, apesar da benevolência de todos perante sua pessoa. Mas... Menos tempo para viver seus sonhos... Engraçado, sempre desejara residir em um castelo, porém não daquele modo. Sendo uma simples serva, sem nenhum príncipe encantado para dar luz em sua tediosa existência.

Antes de ir morar com os pais (que haviam vendido-na como escrava), vivia junto à avó. Todas as manhãs, sentava-se ao pé da cadeira dela e com um sorriso no rosto, ouvia todas as histórias de castelos, príncipes... Era um tempo maravilhoso, em que gargalhava por qualquer motivo, com qualquer pessoa, até sua avó falecer.

Quantos dias havia se isolado? Não lembrava. Só sabia que durante todos eles chorara rios de lágrimas, sentira uma dor insuportável. Era como se alguém a chutasse no peito continuamente. Depois que aquilo amenizou, saiu para o mundo, com a face pálida e olheiras contornando seus olhos. Negras, pavorosas, mostrando todo seu sofrimento e cansaço. Não comia ou dormia há dias. Os aldeões foram muito caridosos, até sua mãe chegar...

Uma mulher alta, com cabelos longos presos em um coque. Como não tinha dinheiro nem para sustentar a si, deixou a filha com a mãe. Rin viu que aquela moça era muito parecida com sua avó fisicamente, porém, os olhos... Não eram aqueles doces e gentis de sempre, apesar de terem o mesmo contorno arredondado. E foi nesses olhos que seu pesadelo começou...

Mas não queria se lembrar de seu passado! Apressou o passo e entrou pelos fundos no castelo de Bankotsu. Foi para um lago privado e se lavou rapidamente, tirando todo o sal do corpo. O dia estava bonito demais para ficar triste. Pegou um quimono que sempre deixava entre as pedras e se trocou.

-Rin-chan! –Gritou.

A garota pulou de susto, iria cair na água, se Jakotsu não tivesse segurado-a.

-YA! Você me assustou!

Ele sorriu, ajudando-a a sair do meio das pedras.

-Rin-chan que estava distraída... E bem feito, não arranjou NINGUÉM para mim.

-Alguém seria louco o suficiente para sair com você? –Perguntou enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo.

-Você é TÃO cruel! –Choramingou e olho-a magoado, encolhendo-se com os olhos lacrimejantes.

Ela mostrou a língua a ele e riu, postando-se ao seu lado. Enlaçou seu braço no dele e o puxou para voltarem ao castelo.

-N-nani? O que está fazendo?

-Jakotsu-san é idiota demais para sair com alguém... Mas não é tão besta ao ponto de não gostar dele ou não considerá-lo minha família. –Sorriu.

-Rin-chan... –Murmurou e balançou a cabeça, risonho –Peste! Mas não o bastante para não ser da família também, pirralha.

-Baka! –Riu enquanto entravam pela cozinha –O que estava fazendo perto do lago? Pelo que sei os homens não tomam banho lá...

-Infelizmente... Seria tão mais fácil observar os corpos perfeitos... Os abdomens musculosos...–Suspirou, sonhador –É que estava com fome e nenhuma das servas começou o serviço aqui. Estranho né? Por isso vim te chamar.

-Oh sim... Obrigada pela consideração. –Ironizou –O que quer?

-Qualquer coisa gostosa.

Rin deu uma risada maliciosa balançando a cabeça, enquanto Jakotsu corava.

-Não é **desse** dipo de comida que estou falando!

-Hai... –Gargalhou enquanto começava a juntar as coisas para cozinhar –Hum... – Murmurou olhando para o armário. – Vou pegar mais farinha da dispensa. Já volto. – E saiu correndo.

-CUIDADO! –Gritou Jankotsu a acompanhando com o olhar até sumir das duas vistas.

A garota desceu as escadas rapidamente, mas quanto mais descia, mais quente ficava o ambiente. Começou a abanar-se com as mãos enquanto enxugava o suor da testa. Realmente, estava um calor insuportável. Muito estranho, normalmente o ambiente costumava ser muito úmido e fresco.

Logo chegou à dispensa. Procurou no bolso do avental a chave, colocou-a na fechadura, girando-a algumas vezes. Não demorou para a porta de pedras se abrir, entretanto um grito de espanto não pode ser detido. Recuou alguns passos, enquanto tinha a visão das chamas dominando o local.

-Kuso! Como isso aqui foi queimar?!

Aos tropeços, subiu os primeiros degraus da escadaria, mas parou ao ver uma mulher no topo, conjurando fogo. Então era isso! Uma mulher incendiava o castelo. Franziu o cenho, não poderia deixar algo assim acontecer. Apressou o passo, mas a moça desapareceu num instante. Surpresa, parou. Apenas voltou à realidade quando viu que estava cercada pelas chamas. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mostrando todo seu pânico.

Começou a descer os degraus novamente, enquanto tentava fugir desesperadamente. Tentou fugir, voltando a descer os degraus com desespero.

-Iie... – Murmurou –IIE! ALGUÉM! – Berrou.

Mas ninguém a ouvia. , a brasa impedia que sua voz ecoasse pelo recinto. Ajoelhou-se desesperada, precisava sair dali, avisar alguém, impedir que uma tragédia acontecesse.

Sem perceber, duas pequenas lágrimas molharam o assoalho. Estava perdida, assim como o castelo.

aaa a

Tudo girava rapidamente, até que pôde abrir os olhos e se viu na entrada da gruta. Kagome olhou para os lados, assustada, até que avistou todos sãos e salvos ao seu lado. Então era só pegar a jóia e tudo se resolveria...

- Graças a deus! – Exclamou indo ver Miroku e Sango ainda pálidos –Nani?

-KAGOMEEEEE-CHANNNN! – Choramingou Shippou, correndo para seus braços – Diga que está tudo bem... Você não vai mais me machucar, certo? E-eu não fiz nada...

-Do que está falando? – Murmurou, abraçando a raposinha.

-O que foi... _Aquilo_? –Sussurrou Miroku fitando as próprias mãos.

Sango contentou-se em permanecer calada. Engoliu seco, olhando para todos com um certo temor. Então tudo fora apenas um sonho ruim? Difícil de acreditar... Tudo... Tudo era tão **real**! Parecia que Kohaku voltara a vida.

-Bah... Acho melhor esquecermos dessa caverna. – Falou Inu-Yasha –Vamos procurar aquele reizinho estúpido, já que encontramos a jóia.

Kagome cerrou os olhos na direção do hanyou. Todos estavam pálidos, temerosos. Não era bem assim, tudo que deviam ter passado não deveria ser tão fácil de esquecer.Segurou a manga do quimono do príncipe, que virou-se, surpreso. A confusão em seus olhos foi evidente ao fitar os orbes castanhos fuzilantes.

- Insensível... Espere até melhorarem!

- O que quer dizer?

- Não está vendo o estado que eles estão? Todos sofreram com a ilusão, Inu-Yasha. Bankotsu disse que nos esperaria aqui, então vamos aguardar que ele chegue.

-Podemos ficar aqui a tarde toda! Aquele rei idiota pode demorar décadas!

-Cale a boca e espere! Estúpido!

-Sua miko dos infernos! ITAI! –Berrou ao senti-la puxar uma de suas orelhas –O-QUE-VOCÊ-PENSA-QUE-ESTÁ-FAZENDO-GAROTA?!

-ESTOU FAZENDO **O CERTO**, SEU MIMADO!

-Queime no inf- ITAI! SUA IDIOTA! NÃO TOQUE NAS MINHAS ORELHAS!

-Fique CALADO! Mimado... Egocêntrico... É **tudo** que você é!

-Bah! Você que é emotiva demais e...

O Hanyou arregalou os olhos e parou ao ver que ela chorava. Mesmo com seu rosto estando baixo, conseguia enxergar as lágrimas rolando sobre as faces coradas. Tentou se aproximar, mas ela ergueu a mão, o impedindo.

-Não chegue perto de mim, seu grande **idiota**!

-K-kagome... Eu...

-O que está acontecendo? –Ressoou a voz de Bankotsu –Graças aos deuses que estão ai! Temos que voltar agora!

-Nani? –Perguntou Sango se recuperando.

O rei suspirou pesadamente, olhando aflito para a estrada.

-Kagome, sabe que as aves-yokai daqui são treinadas para enviar recados, não é?

-Claro.

-Bom... Acabei de receber um... Dizem que detectaram vários focos de incêndio no castelo. Precisamos voltar imediatamente!

-Entendo... –Falou Miroku se recompondo –É melhor irmos.

Bankotsu somente confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto saia na frente. Estava extremamente aflito, todos estavam no castelo! Seus irmãos, as pessoas influentes no reino... Se tudo fosse queimado, seu território estaria em perigo. As pessoas sofreriam, como acontecera há alguns anos atrás na fronteira sul...

Fronteira sul... A maldição.

Era de conhecimento de todos que não era um ser humano comum, por isso fora escolhido para governar. No entanto, o poder subiu-lhe a cabeça, dominando a ele e seus irmãos. Estes, cegos, almejaram cada vez mais. Porém seu reino tinha uma parte rebelde na fronteira sul, pessoas que eram contra a sua posse e a servidão não remunerada. Aquilo era um empecilho que o impedia de crescer, afinal, quem investiria num lugar cheio de revoltas?

Então tomou uma decisão drástica e imatura, mas foi a que lhe pareceu mais plausível na época.

Mandou incendiar tudo, daria um fim naquelas pessoas estúpidas e de fato conseguiu isso. Após três dias, as chamas consumiram tudo, não deixando ninguém vivo. Seus problemas estariam acabados, se uma das feiticeiras do lugar não tivesse sobrevivido. Com toda sua ira, ela lançou uma maldição, que impediria sua alma de sair do corpo, mesmo que estivesse morto, até que aprendessem o que era a verdadeira vontade de "proteger".

Não ligou muito, até que fora ferido mortalmente em uma batalha. Qualquer pessoa teria morrido, mas ele continuou. Sentiu toda dor na sua forma mais intensa, não poderia falecer em paz! Iria continuar, até aprender o que era "proteger".

E era assim que ele e seus irmãos tinham vivido por todos aqueles anos... Buscando um meio de quebrar a maldição.

aaaa

Jakotsu olhou para a janela pela milésima vez. Seu estomago roncava cada vez mais. Onde diabos aquela garota teria se metido?! Já fazia mais de vinte minutos...

-Kuso... –Suspirou levantando-se para olhar o lago e procurar se distrair. No entanto à medida que andava, sentia um estranho cheiro de queimado extremamente desagradável. Torceu o nariz, fez uma careta e tampou o rosto com a manga do quimono.

Caminhou um pouco mais até que pôde ver uma enorme fumaça negra e espessa saindo da torre oeste. Cerrou os olhos, iria averiguar, mas uma mão tocou seu ombro com força. Virou-se e encontrou um rapaz tremulo, apoiando-se nos joelhos para respirar. Parecia ter vindo de uma longa corrida. Seus cabelos negros estavam caídos, cobrindo os olhos fechados.

-Adorável... Extremamente delicioso... – Murmurou Jakotsu sorrindo maliciosamente – O que quer, querido?

-Se-Senhor... Tudo... Fogo...

-Como?

-Tudo está queimando na parte oeste e-!

Outra funcionária vinha correndo.

-A dispensa está pegando fogo!

Dispensa, fogo, essas duas palavras chamaram a atenção do homem imediatamente. Olhou para a serva com os trajes sujos por fuligem assim como seu rosto apavorado. Engoliu seco. Rin estava lá... Por sua causa.

-Salvem quem e o que puderem! – Falou com energia. – Vamos! Não podemos ficar simplesmente parados!

-H-hai! – Disseram os dois juntos e saíram correndo.

Jakotsu respirou fundo e correu em direção à dispensa. Sem demora, alcançou os corredores de pedra.

Tragédia, tragédia, tragédia… Essa era a única palavra em sua mente. Cerrou os punhos e continuou andando. Sua culpa! Tolo! Não deveria der deixado-a ir. Deveria ter suposto que havia algo errado em nenhum servo estar trabalhando.

Mas para seu "alivio", estava chegando. Abriu mais uma porta, logo viu o fogo ardendo, refletindo um brilho amarelado em sua face. Tampou o nariz e se emprenhou entre as brasas.

Faltava pouco para chegar ao lugar onde ela estava. Mesmo estando um forno ou tudo ao seu redor estar sendo consumido pelas chamas, não se importava. Continuou firme, afinal, não era um humano comum. Poderia ganhar de muitos youkais poderosos usando somente uma das mãos. Desde cedo fora treinado para proteger aquele reino, mas não queria proteger aquela imensidão e sim a garota que considerava uma irmãzinha.

"Mais um pouco" Acrescentou mentalmente enquanto tirava uma tora de madeira do caminho.

Correu até as escadarias e pôde ver entre as chamas uma pequena silhueta largada no chão. Seus olhos brilharam, só poderia ser Rin! Sem se importar com o fogo roçando em sua pele, continuou até chegar ao corpo. Sim, era ela. Seus olhos estavam semi-abertos, porém sua aparência não era das melhores. A roupa estava parcialmente queimada, seu rosto, pés e braços estavam vermelhos e com alguns ferimentos, o cabelo estava queimado nas pontas e seu rosto sujo.

-Rin... – Sorriu aliviado quando a pegou no colo e sentiu sua respiração –Rin?

Ela se mexeu um pouco, agora era só voltar, mas... Estavam cercados. O fogo crepitava por todos os lados. A fumaça enchia o ambiente, tornando quase impossível respirar. Jakotsu teria que tomar uma séria decisão. Olhou para a garota em seus braços e em seguida para o incêndio. Suspirou profundamente e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

-Rin... Me ouça... Preciso que abra os olhos.

-Nani? – Gemeu.

-Escute, vou te salvar daqui Rin, mas precisa estar com os dois olhos bem abertos e quando eu falar para correr, corra.

-Doshite?

-Não faça perguntas, apenas prometa que irá fazer isso.

-Eu... –Tossiu –Gomen...

-Seja forte, por favor! Prometa para mim!

Ela não entendeu muito bem as intenções do rapaz, então abriu os olhos com um tremendo esforço e confirmou com a cabeça.

-Tenho sua palavra, certo?

-Hai...

-"timo. – E a espremeu contra seu peito, começando a se arrastar por aqueles corredores em chamas.

Rin não podia enxergar nada. A fumaça fazia seus olhos arderem fortemente e estava tão colada no peito de Jakotsu, que não conseguia de enxergar muita coisa. Era estranho não sentir nada, talvez porque sua pele tivesse se tornado insensível a qualquer coisa.

De repente, uma brisa leve invadiu o ambiente. Mas, não estavam no meio de um incêndio? Abriu os orbes, mirando a figura de Jakotsu, sorrindo ternamente. Entretanto levou um susto ao ver que ele estava todo queimado e coberto de sangue, mas sorria, ainda a abraçando.

-Eu te tirei de lá, por um buraco... na parede. Estamos perto de um rio... Ouça... –Tossiu – Argh... Isso arde! Mas... Agora... Você vai correr... E se jogar no rio, logo... o fogo estará... estará... aqui.

-Demo... E você?

-Ficarei bem, prometo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, com lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos.

-Não! Vem comigo! Não vou te deixar aqui.

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos entre os dela e começou;

-Eu sei que minhas mãos estão ásperas... Deve estar com nojo, tudo bem, eu fic-

-IIE! –Ela gritou, segurando a mão com força –Nunca! Nunca!

Jakotsu riu laconicamente e acariciou a cabeça da menina.

-Agora é que ninguém vai querer sair comigo mesmo... – Brincou, mas olhou para trás em seguida – Corra Rin! Logo o fogo vai chegar aqui!

-Não! Por que não vem comigo?

-Não posso. – Balançou a cabeça –Tenho que ficar...

-IIE! Doshite? – Chorou –Não vou deixá-lo!

-Escute... Sabe que eu só sou um... Cadáver... Tenho aprender a "proteger", já que no passado causei muitos problemas... Só assim minha alma descansará em paz.

-Eu não ligo! Por favo-

-SUA IDIOTA! Vá logo!

Não tinha outra saída. Ele a pegou pela cintura e se arrastou até o rio. O fogo consumiria tudo e ela não iria morrer queimada!

-Pule!

-Pare com isso! – Gemeu, segurando os pulsos dele – Eu quero ficar com você... A única pessoa que me tratou bem... A única pessoa que me fez sentir-se em família... – Murmurou soluçando.

Jakotsu fechou os olhos e a abraçou apertado contra o peito. Podia sentir um estranho sentimento de perda instalar-se incomodamente em seu peito e arder, engoliu seco. Queria a espremer mais contra si, ficar assim para sempre, mas sabia que isso só a condenaria a morte. Afastou-a gentilmente e pegou-a pelos ombros.

-Você também... Minha única família, Rin-chan. Adeus – E a empurrou no rio.

-Não! – Ela berrou enquanto caia.

Água... Era tudo que via a sua volta. Reunindo toda a força que tinha nadou até a superfície, porém somente conseguiu ver Jakotsu parado, pois a correnteza a levava para longe, obrigando a desistir.

E só viu água... E depois mais nada. Aquele líquido entrava por seus pulmões, adormecendo seus sentidos...

Escuridão...

aaaa

-Então Kagura, como foi? –Perguntou o vulto saindo de trás de uma árvore.

A mulher abriu o leque e começou a abanar-se. Jogou uma mecha de cabelo para o lado e falou.

-Tudo como planejado... O fogo se dissipou por todo lugar, como queria, mestre. Garanto que isso deixará muitas cicatrizes e com isso, alcançará seu objetivo.

Naraku sorriu, revelando seu rosto por trás do capuz de babuino. Estalou os dedos e fios surgiram no ar, puxando algo. Logo, esse "algo" chegou sendo arrastado pelo chão. Mãos e pés atados, com a boca envolta por um grosso pano branco. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam raivosamente enquanto se debatia.

-O que esse traste está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Kagura, com desdém.

-Não fale mal do meu mais fiel servo...

-Como assim?! Esse idiota é-

Naraku ergueu a mão, gesticulando para que ficasse em silêncio. Ela torceu o nariz, mas não contestou. O seu mestre ajoelhou-se diante do prisioneiro, tirando-lhe o pano que o impedia de falar.

-SEU CRETINO! –Berrou.

-É bom falar de novo, não é Kouga? Mas controle as palavras...

-Vai te catar, seu... seu...

-Eu disse... – Estreitou os olhos – Cuidado com as palavras!

Kouga engoliu seco, sentindo um pequeno aperto na garganta.

-Ora... – Sorriu Kagura – Quer dizer que...

-Sim, está sob meu controle.

-Bastardo... – Murmurou.

A youkai ergueu uma sobrancelha e ajoelhou-se, tocando com seu leque a ponta do nariz de Kouga.

-O mestre disse para ser educado... Ou não aprendeu isso? – Sussurrou movendo o leque para o pescoço do rapaz, fazendo com suas lâminas um pequeno corte e se virou para o seu senhor – Mas, Naraku-sama, para que vamos usá-lo?

-Verá. Agora Kouga – Estalou os dedos mais uma vez, libertando o prisioneiro – Vá correr atrás dos seus amiguinhos.

-Idiota! – Gritou – Eu vou contar tudo para **ela**... Seu pior pesadelo! E vou contar aquilo para **ele** também...

-Conte Kouga. Entretanto, para ele, a informação será inútil... – Falou enquanto tirava um amuleto de dentro da capa – Isso não te diz algo?

-Desgraçado! – Estremeceu e avançou para Naraku.

O youkai facilmente desviou-se do punho do lobo, segurando-o.

-Se fosse mais forte que eu, não teria sido capturado por mim... – Sorriu sarcástico – Vá falar tudo para a sua amiga. Já pensou se eu resolvo invadir esse reino enquanto está em chamas?

-Kagome é inteligente! Não vai cair na sua armadilha. Mesmo que esteja me usando, ela vai perceber.

-Veremos, porém quando o coração humano é guiado pelos sentimentos, os olhos se fecham. Tornam-se inúteis, meu caro.

-Eu vou ser a sua razão! Bastardo! – E saiu.

-Vai deixá-lo ir? – Perguntou Kagura.

Naraku suspirou e olhou para o céu. Havia capturado Kouga enquanto este tentava avisar os seus companheiros de sua volta. O colocou sob seu controle por um feitiço antigo. Entretanto, o lobo descobrira muito de seus segredos, mas não se importaria se contasse alguns deles... Afinal, essa era a intenção. No final, aquele guardião tornaria tudo mais fácil. Iria atrair todos para sua fortaleza.

-Sim. Esse era o papel dele... –Encolheu-se rapidamente perto de uma árvore, apertando o peito –O tempo está se esgotando.

Kagura cerrou os olhos, examinando bem a figura tão vulnerável do youkai apoiado na árvore.

-Quem é você na verdade, Naraku? Não acredito que seja simplesmente um "vilão".

-Eu não sou vilão... –Sorriu –Sou a outra extremidade.

-Como assim?

O demônio fechou os olhos, plácido e balançou a cabeça.

-É cedo demais para saber... No final, todos vão entender...

aaaa

-Kami-sama... –Murmurou Kagome ao colocar os pés em terra firme, em frente ao castelo.

Tudo estava um perfeito caos. O castelo estava em chamas, várias pessoas corriam, tentando escapar do fogo que tragava tudo. Desde a mais cara peça a os míseros pertences dos empregados. Gritos podiam ser ouvidos de todos os cantos junto aos soluços desesperados de quem perdera alguém lá dentro ou tentava entrar, pois acreditava que o ente querido estava vivo. Sangue pelo chão, gente morta, agonizante. Vários corpos queimados começavam a formar uma pequena pilha.

A miko prendeu a respiração enquanto via grupos de pessoas reunidas, dividindo um cobertor, bacia de água, abraços, carinho. Todos desesperados e feridos pela perda, em estado lastimável. , não havia um ser que não trouxesse uma expressão abatida. E o fogo consumia tudo.

Destruição. Caos. A perfeita combinação para acabar com uma população inteira. O elemento mais poderoso, que deixava a todos desnorteados, prontos para receberem o golpe final, a extinção.

Bankotsu estava em choque. Assim que saíra do cavalo, ajoelhara-se na terra, sem forças para nada. Observou a sua volta com medo, desespero, dor.

-Horrível... –Falou a garota, enquanto sentia a mão de Inu-Yasha em seu ombro –Quem fez isso?!

-Nós vamos descobrir. –Falou Inu-Yasha, abaixando a cabeça.

O hanyou começou a se lembrar. Aquilo era muito parecido com o que havia acontecido em seu reino há séculos. Tudo fora destruído, então Kikyou chegou furiosa e matou o rei...

-Será...? –Murmurou.

-SENHOR! – Gritou um dos soldados para Bankotsu –Senhor, achamos Jakotsu-sama!

O rei levantou os olhos, esperançoso.

-Meu irmão... Onde ele está?

-Nós estamos o trazendo! Ah! Já está na barraca! Por aqui! –E seguiu até uma cabana improvisada.

Ele tentou levantar sozinho, mas não conseguia. Todas suas forças haviam se esvaído pelo ar, junto às chamas da destruição. Então, sentiu braços passando por seus ombros, o ajudando a se reerguer. Olhou para um lado, era a amiga de sua noiva, com o rosto sério, porém o olhar doce. E do outro lado, era Kagome, sorrindo-lhe ternamente.

-Não se esforce tanto agora... Precisa poupar energias. – Falaram enquanto ajudava a carregá-lo.

-Obrigado. –Sussurrou.

Rapidamente, entraram na barraca. Lá estava Jankotsu deitado, sorrindo, enquanto olhava os visitantes se aproximarem.

-Meu irmão... –Disse ajoelhando-se, mas o outro balançou a cabeça.

-Não é preciso que fique assim, não vou me demorar aqui, mais... –Sorriu.

-O que quer dizer?

Ele fechou os olhos.

-Eu aprendi a proteger, Bankotsu. Proteger de verdade, querer dar a sua vida sem arrependimento... E a salvei.

Suas mãos se ergueram no ar. Para o espanto de todos, as mãos de Jakotsu estavam transparentes, sumindo cada vez mais. Porém ele parecia extremamente contente com aquilo. Logo seu braço começou a desaparecer, seguido dos ombros.

-Eu sinceramente espero que você aprenda também... Todos vocês, ter "alguém" para proteger é um motivo para continuar... E quando essa pessoa fica segura, não tem mais motivo de você existir, pelo menos no meu caso.

-Você se libertou... –Falou o rei, abaixando a cabeça.

-Hai! Ah sim... Se Rin-chan aparecer por aqui, diga que quero que ela seja muito feliz!

-Rin-chan? –Sussurrou Kagome desconfiada –Ela…

-Ela está bem. Não tem um corpo como o meu, que não morre... Por isso, a joguei no rio. E-argh –Tossiu –Mas... Não desista, Bankotsu. Você ainda tem um reino para proteger, não é?

Então, uma luz invadiu o ambiente, deixando a voz de Jakotsu ecoando no ar.

"Não é, meu irmão?".

-Ele... –Murmurou o monge.

-Morreu. Foi o melhor para ele... Isso é o melhor para nós... Que não podemos morrer. –Terminou Bankotsu – Não podemos ficar aqui parados. Kagome... –Virou-se para ela –Peço que conjure chuva para apagar isso daqui.

-Hai! –Ela sorriu.

Logo, água caia do céu, apagando aos poucos o fogo. A Miko, cansada, desabou no chão, deixando que a água molhasse seu corpo. Mesmo assim, algo lhe dizia que o pior não havia começado.

Sentiu ser pega por braços fortes e ser embalada junto a um peito. Agarrou-se naquele corpo com todas as suas energias e deixou que o sono a dominasse.

aaaa

Sentia-se um pouco tonta e várias dores no corpo, mas não queria pensar naquilo agora. Estava cansada e mesmo estando em uma posição desconfortável, desejava continuar ali. Queria que a correnteza a levasse novamente.

Um formigamento surgiu em seu peito e começou a tossir violentamente, tirando toda a água de seus pulmões e nariz, dando espaço para o almejado oxigênio. Estava agarrada na borda, com o corpo parcialmente mergulhado na água. Precisava sair de lá. Com um grande esforço, arrastou-se mais um pouco, até sair do rio. Tentou aspirar o ar, porém tossiu mais um pouco.

Finalmente, conseguiu respirar. Com alivio, teve todo o ar que pôde, soltando-o logo em seguida. Era bom ter seus pulmões funcionando novamente.

Sem abrir os olhos, começou a mexer levemente cada parte do seu corpo, para ver se ainda tinha a capacidade de fazer isso. Mesmo com vários pontos latejando, continuou. Pelo menos não devia ter quebrado nada, podia fazer movimentos leves em todos os lugares. Virou-se de barriga para cima e sentiu sua pele sensível arder, junto às queimaduras. Gemeu e abriu os olhos.

Hesitou a primeiro momento. Seus orbes lacrimejavam com tanta claridade. Piscou algumas vezes, até que conseguiu ver algo. Mesmo tudo estando turvo e embaraçado era um avanço, agora só restava lembrar do que acontecera... Jakotsu jogando-a no rio, o incêndio, as palavras, seus gritos e a água. Era tudo que recordava. Cerrou os punhos sentindo lágrimas se formarem. Não podia chorar agora!

Levantou-se cambaleante. A visão se ajeitava aos poucos, fazendo com que pudesse dar pequenos passos com seus pés doloridos.

Estava com fome.

Olhou para as próprias roupas. Não poderia ir a uma vila ou lugar parecido. Só sobrara trapos em seu corpo, que cobriam-lhe parcialmente os seios e da cintura ao meio da coxa. Era perigoso andar assim, mas que se danassem! Respirou fundo. Se tivesse sorte, não cruzaria com nenhum mal-intencionado. Continuou caminhando lentamente, com as pálpebras teimando em fechar. Precisava encontrar comida, depois, descansaria.

Entrou na mata. Aos tropeços desviava-se das raízes e árvores. Mas logo a paisagem se abria, dando lugar a árvores caídas por todos os lados. Apertou os olhos. O que ocorrera ali?! Um gemido chamou sua atenção. ,Escalou com muita dificuldade aquela pilha de destroços e encontrou entre eles um youkai prateado agonizante.

-O que...?

Continua... (logo, espero XD)

**_N/a: _**

**_- os aaaa separam as cenas apartir de hoje_**

****

**_- Essa pequena anedota de fazer a Rin maliciar "qualquer coisa gostosa" foi inspirada num comentário de minha revisora (lally-sama) XD _**

****

****

**_ Oi... kiki olha pra os lados, com medo _**

**_Oh minna... GOMEN NANSAIIIIIIIIIIIIII eu sei que demorei demais, mas... Bom, problemas a parte, eu estava muito bloqueada u.u, mas o próximo cap sai logo, eu deixo vocês baterem em mim _**

**_Bom, esse cap está meio meloso e ruim, eu sei... Mas bom, pelo menos ele encaminha todo mundo (quase) para um final '''' Dando menos trabalho para a autora aqui! preguiça ' _**

**_Ah sim! Alguém foi na friends/con? Eu fui sábado e domingo na friends e domingo na con o/ Só que domingo (na friends, que confusão ) não consegui entrar, como muita gente ' _**

**_Não vou responder as reviews dessa vez ''' Gomen minna, mas se quiserem que eu realmente responda, peça, ai eu mando um e-mail o/ _**

**_Agradeço a Lally-sama por ter revisado o cap (mesmo que o rosa tenha me deixado ) _**

**_Bom, é isso ' deixem reviews para essa autora num desanimar de vez! _**

**_Kissu e até o próximo cap! _**

****

**_Kiki _**


	23. Reflexos de sonhos

**Cap 23- Reflexos de sonhos (24/09/04)**

**_AVISO: devido a certas confusões no , esse fic passará a ter classificação R a partir da semana que vem (dia 01/10)_**

-O que...?

Rin abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando emitir algum som. Cerrou os olhos com força, esfregando-os violentamente, tentando se certificar de que aquilo era verdade. Um youkai seriamente ferido estava no meio dos destroços. Seu cabelo liso, longo e prateado adornava seus ombros largos e machucados. Demonstrava uma expressão de dor, mas não deixava de ter um rosto suave. Seu peito tinha um enorme corte horizontal, por onde jorrava o sangue que cobria seu corpo.

A garota aproximou-se temerosa enquanto engolia seco. A respiração dele estava tão debilitada... Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensava que era impossível, mas o demônio estava bem pior que ela. Então todo aquela destruição houvera sido causada por ele? Era por isso que estava naquele estado lastimável? As perguntas corriam por sua mente sem cessar, permitindo que chegasse mais perto, pousando sua mão no rosto contorcido pelo sofrimento. Pôde sentir a pele fria, porém tão macia quanto a sua. Um pouco hesitante, mexeu os dedos levemente, numa pequena caricia.

De repente, ele começou a tossir. Então, Rin se afastou abruptamente com os olhos arregalados. Estava próxima de um youkai! Pior, o quê provavelmente destruíra tudo! Ele era um... monstro. Monstros não mereciam compaixão, mas não conseguia simplesmente se virar e ir embora. Algo mais forte a impedia. Mirou aquele rosto mais uma vez, ele vomitava sangue. Sentiu um horrível aperto no peito, não iria deixá-lo, tinha que fazer alguma coisa... _Qualquer_ coisa.

Suspirou, reunindo todas as forças que tinha. Precisava retirá-lo de lá primeiro. Passou seus braços por seus ombros e o arrastou para fora dali. Desceu os destroços com muita dificuldade, tento que se apoiar em uma árvore para manter o equilíbrio.

-Vamos... Só mais um pouco... –Sussurrou enquanto o levava para beira do rio.

Sorriu aliviada ao ouvir o barulho d'água. Estavam muito próximos. Parou um pouco e enxugou o suor que se acumulava na fronte, então logo viu o líquido corrente passando entre as árvores. Seus olhos brilharam e, eufórica, correu para a margem, deixando o youkai encostado em um tronco.

Fez uma concha com as mãos e jogou a essência gelada no rosto. Olhou para o demônio prateado e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele ainda sangrava e gemia levemente. Aproximou-se devagar, jogando um pouco de água em seu ferimento. Abriu um pouco seu quimono para que pudesse examiná-lo melhor e cerrou os olhos. Aquilo precisaria ser lavado melhor.

Ergueu os dedos trêmulos, tocando no corte com suavidade. O arrastou o mais gentilmente que pôde até a margem para que pudesse limpar o machucado.

Jogou um pouco de água em seu peito, tirando a crosta de sangue seco e sujeira. Rasgou um pedaço do quimono do Youkai, usando o para fazer um curativo. Suspirou resignada enquanto o carragava para a sombra de uma árvore novamente.

"_Por que estou cuidando de um Youkai afinal?"_ Repetia a pergunta incontáveis vezes em sua mente. "_Devia me preocupar mais comigo..._".

Olhou o lado oposto da correnteza e cerrou os punhos com força. Jakotsu havia salvado sua vida... Só não sabia por quanto tempo. Com suas roupas daquele jeito mais o cair da noite não tinha certeza de nada.

Flexionou os joelhos em frente à margem. Podia ver sua imagem refletida na água, como um espelho. Ergueu a mão para tocar a superfície, deixando sua imagem torta. Não sabia o que fazer, por onde começar e talvez quando o outro acordasse, poderia ser morta. Sorriu tristemente, as coisas não poderiam estar piores.

Jogou as madeixas castanhas para trás. Precisava de comida. Tinha a impressão de que devoraria qualquer coisa em sua frente se não se alimentasse logo. Apertou os olhos procurando algo. Embrenhou-se cautelosa entre as folhagens enquanto recolhia tudo que lhe parecia apetitoso. Lavou a comida no rio e apoiou-se na árvore em frente ao demônio. Fez sua pequena refeição enquanto o observava melhor.

-Preciso de uma fogueira. –Concluiu ao limpar os lábios adocicados pela fruta.

Recolheu alguns gravetos e pedras pelo caminho. Amontoou tudo em um canto. Só havia feito uma fogueira três vezes na vida, sempre com a ajuda de alguém. Afinal, uma simples serva doméstica ficava dentro da casa, não lançando fogo pelos cantos. Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Não devia ser tão difícil. Pegou duas pedras e começou a raspar por um longo tempo, sem resultado.

-K'so! –Gritou irada –Sou uma inútil!

Bufando, jogou as pedras para o lado e pôs-se a observar o curioso youkai.

A noite caia aos poucos, tornando o ambiente frio demais. Os dentes de Rin começaram a bater. Com a roupa inteira alguém já congelaria ali.

Seus olhos miraram a cauda felpuda do demônio. Mordeu os lábios roxos, tentada a se enrolar na superfície quente macia. Não sabia o que o youkai poderia fazer com ela se a encontrasse enrolada em sua gostosa cauda... Porém, naquele momento parecia que todos os neurônios haviam congelado e qualquer divagação coerente fora jogada para o ar.

Decidida, esfregou as mãos encostando-se na superfície suave e se permitiu sorrir. Logo, se aconchegou fechando os olhos. Cada parte do seu corpo aquecia-se lentamente, deixando que pendesse a cabeça para o lado, tamanho era seu torpor.

Com um suspiro satisfeito, adormeceu.

**_/o/o_**

_-Entre, Kikyou. –Disse uma voz grave ecoando pelo recinto. _

_A sacerdotisa olhou insegura para o quarto, encontrando a imponente figura de longos cabelos presos no alto da cabeça. Seus dedos hábeis se ocupavam de escrever uma carta enquanto bebia goles de chá. _

_-Com licença. –Ela sussurrou, fazendo uma reverência –Quer que eu deixe a porta aberta? Aqui está muito escuro. _

_Seus olhos dourados se voltaram para a moça e sorriu gentilmente, gesticulando para que ela fechasse a porta. Espremeu-se um pouco contra a janela para deixá-la sentar-se ao seu lado. Um pouco hesitante, ela caminhou lentamente, respirou fundo e sentou-se colocando as mãos no joelho em nervosismo. _

_-Quer algo em especial? –Ele perguntou calmamente _

_Ela molhou os lábios com a língua enquanto tomava coragem para falar. Que estupidez estar daquele modo, totalmente descontrolada com o coração descompassado, como se fosse uma adolescente tola. Queria falar tudo, mas algo fazia sua voz não sair, deixando-a presa em sua garganta como se as palavras não devessem ser proferidas. Ela sabia que não deviam mesmo. As palavras no futuro iriam matar aos dois. _

_Uma maldição cruel e silenciosa. _

_-Eu... Sobre o que o senhor disse... _

_-Não precisa responder enquanto não estiver pronta. –Ele interferiu rapidamente enquanto aumentava a luz do lampião. _

_-NÃO! Não é isso... Por favor... –Mais uma vez aquela bola em sua garganta. Desde que começara a conversar com o rei essa horrível sensação era comum. _

_-O que é... Kikyou? –Sussurrou virando-se de supetão, fazendo com que ela tentasse se afastar –Me olhe nos olhos –Disse enquanto erguia seu rosto com o indicador. _

_Os orbes começaram a ficar cheios de água. Os lábios vermelhos se abriram e fecharam sem emitir nenhum som. Seus dedos vagarosamente envolveram a cintura do youkai e então o abraçou. _

_-Não é justo... Não é justo... –Gemia. _

_-O que não é justo, Kikyou? –Ele perguntou enquanto pousava seu queixo no alto da cabeça da miko. _

_-Eu sei o que vai acontecer! Isso é injusto! –Berrou agarrando as vestes do outro –Como você acha que vou dormir, com medo desses sonhos estúpidos?! Como acha que me sinto sabendo tudo o que vai acontecer?! Por que... Por que eu não posso simplesmente ficar alheia a tudo? EU ODEIO ISSO! Odeio as sacerdotisas... Odeio... _

_-Pare com isso. –Ele murmurou, apertando-a contra si –Não deixe isso estragar seus sonhos. _

_-Quero... Mas não posso... Se eu escolher isso, vai acontecer uma tragédia... Milhares de soldados irão morrer... Eu vou amaldiçoar várias vidas no futuro.. _

_O youkai estreitou os olhos, afagando as madeixas negras e deslizando os dedos pelas costas para acalmá-la. Procurou apenas aspirar o perfume inebriante. Sabia que ela sofreria quando contasse seus sentimentos e o fez. Egoísta? Sim, era o maior deles. Não fora capaz de simplesmente guardar aquelas emoções e viver em uma falsa tranqüilidade. _

_Sorriu ironicamente. Todos falavam que ele era um rei bondoso e eficiente, quando na verdade a única filosofia que seguia fervorosamente era "Viver cada momento intensamente, tristeza ou alegria". Podiam taxá-lo de cruel e sem escrúpulos, mas não ligava realmente. Tudo o que queria era desfrutar daquilo que estava em seus braços, daquilo que ela lhe oferecia. _

_Sinceros. Era isso que precisavam ser. Nada de felicidade hipócrita. _

_-Por que você está assim, Kikyou? _

_-Não quero que uma desgraça aconteça... É minha função... É... _

_-E o que VOCÊ quer? Kikyou, a mulher, não a miko. Se contar, a dor vai aliviar –Sussurrou colocando a mão de leve no peito dela, no lugar onde ficava o coração. _

_-Eu quero... você. –E se afastou dos braços dele –Todavia... Não é isso que me causa dor. _

_-Como assim? –Ele perguntou confuso. _

_-Oo duro não é isso... –Ela sorriu tristemente –O duro é ficar com você, sabendo que vai me trair._

Kagome abriu os olhos de repente. Diferente das outras vezes em que sonhara, não estava ofegante ou nervosa. Só sentia uma imensa tristeza, não tão real para chorar, mas também não tão distante para deixar de sentir. Respirou profundamente, tentando recuperar as energias perdidas e sentiu uma colossal dor de cabeça.

Gemeu em descontentamento, repousando a cabeça no travesseiro macio. O familiar cheiro de lavanda inundou sua mente, ainda estava no reino de Bankotsu. A tranqüilidade voltou a fluir em seu peito e conseguiu abrir os olhos. Estava em seu quarto. Aquela parte do castelo ficara milagrosamente inteira. Queria saber onde estariam os outros, mas era melhor deixar as demais curiosidades para depois. A única palavra coerente que surgia em sua mente era 'dormir'. Entretanto alguém bateu na porta.

-Kagome-sama? –Perguntou uma voz aguda que quase fez sua cabeça explodir. Gemeu um pouco mais alto, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos trêmulas. –Kagome-sama? O que a senhora tem?! –Mais uma vez aquela voz aguda perfurando seus ouvidos, mordeu o lábio inferior, porém não pode conter um pequeno grito –KAGOME-SAMA?

-Oh céus... –Murmurou. Era tudo que precisava para começar o dia –Vá... Chamar... os ... outros. –Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

-Claro! –Exclamou fazendo a garota se encolher na cama.

Suspirou aliviada, apreciando o silêncio momentâneo que dominou o quarto. Era disso que precisava. Todavia, nada dura para sempre, inclusive a paz.

Ela ouviu o som de passos se aproximando muito antes de que conseguiria ouvir em estado normal.

Rolou entre os lençóis, mergulhando a cabeça no travesseiro. Eles estavam chegando.

-Kagome? –Perguntou Inu-Yasha preocupado.

Seus músculos relaxaram um pouco. A voz de Inu-Yasha não era tão fina, portando era tolerável. Conseguia captar as palavras só sentindo uma fraca pontada, nada de dores avassaladoras.

-O que você tem? –Ele continuou sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Cabeça... Dói... Vozes agudas... não.

O hanyou ergueu uma sobrancelha juntando os fragmentos da frase e fez um gesto para a empregada sair do cômodo.

-Sinto muito. Não sabíamos que iria acordar assim.

-Tudo bem... –Ela disse com a voz fraca –Só falem... baixo.

Inu-Yasha virou-se para Miroku e chamou-o com um sinal. O monge andou o mais silenciosamente possível, sentando-se no leito também.

-O que aconteceu? –Falou baixinho.

-Ela diz que tem dor de cabeça.

-Oh... –Ele disse em tom de compreensão –Deve ter sido porque ela usou muita energia para fazer chover. Vou pedir para prepararem algo. Mais alguma coisa?

O meio-youkai pensou por alguns segundos e de repente arregalou os olhos como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa.

-Ah sim! Acho melhor afastar Shippou a todas as custas daqui. Não creio que Kagome irá suportar aquela fala, que já é terrivelmente irritante para ouvidos normais.

Miroku sorriu divertido, assentindo.

-Claro. Vou passar o dia todo junto dele e de Sango para não atrapalharmos Kagome-san.

Inu-Yasha balançou a cabeça e disse para o amigo antes dele levantar.

-Só não a faça gritar muito alto, por favor.

Os olhos do houshi brilharam maliciosos. Fez uma reverência a menina encolhida entre as roupas de cama e acenou com a mão para Inu-Yasha, que ficou ali, zelando pela garota.

As horas se arrastavam pesada e lentamente durante o resto daquela manhã. O hanyou podia ver pela fresta da janela várias pessoas trabalhando para reconstituir o que fora perdido. Debaixo do sol escaldante, nenhum deles parava para descansar ou coisa similar. Imaginou que era porque Bankotsu desejava ver tudo pronto o mais breve possível.

"_Aquele metido quer um milagre..._" Pensou debochado.

Respirou profundamente e se sentou no leito outra vez. A garota tinha conseguido dormir com muito custo e paciência de sua parte. Podia ser extremamente agradável ficar ao lado da menina, entretanto, os últimos dias tinham sido tão agitados que estava um pouco esgotado. Só agora que parara um pouco, conseguiu perceber o quanto estava desgastado. Massageou a testa, procurando energias. Realmente precisava repousar um pouco.

Puxou uma cadeira a postando em frente à cama e acomodou-se. Ficou entretido durante uma infinidade de minutos ao ver o peito de Kagome subir e descer, seu rosto relaxado e os fios escuros que se espalhavam pela superfície fofa. Não demorou a suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas e adormecesse também.

Porém, o decorrer da tarde não foi tão tranqüilo assim. Kagome teve espasmos, calafrios e muita febre. Apesar de tomar a poção para amenizar os sintomas, seu corpo não dava sinais de melhora.

Um pouco depois do almoço, os delírios começaram. Os gritos preenchiam todo o quarto enquanto a sacerdotisa arfava na cama. Em alguns momentos, quando ficava lúcida o suficiente para assimilar a situação, começava a chorar e soluçar, voltando a loucura em poucos minutos.

-Ela vai vomitar! –Anunciou Inu-Yasha nervoso correndo atrás de uma serva.

Ele a pegou pela cintura fina, tirando-a dos lençóis molhados pelo suor, a carregando até perto de uma bacia. Fê-la ajoelhar-se com dificuldade e segurou seus ombros com força a inclinando para frente enquanto parecia que seu estomago era vomitado também. Ficaram nessa posição por alguns minutos, até seu corpo amolecer.

O hanyou a levou para cama novamente, algo estava errado. Ela já havia despertado muito mais poder do que para liberar chuva e nunca tinha passado tão mal. Retirou os fios de cabelo da face doentia e suspirou. Apesar de todos os esforços, a garota continuava mal. O monge dizia que ela poderia ter usado energia demais quando não tinha o suficiente, mas não acreditava nisso. Ainda havia a miko dentro dela.

E essa era a razão para a sua preocupação.

Foi tirado de suas divagações por um apelo fraco da garota. Seus olhos semi-abertos olhavam diretamente para ele.

-Inu... Yasha... Fique comigo. –Sussurrou indo para a ponta da cama, num convite mudo.

-C-claro. –Ele gaguejou indo para seu lado.

Ela passou os braços pelos ombros dele e chorou baixinho.

-Eu quero dormir... Mas eu sei que vou sonhar de novo com ela.

O meio-youkai encarou-a desconfiado.

-Sonhar com quem?

Ela aconchegou-se mais no peito do rapaz. Balançou a cabeça e começou a falar novamente.

-Ele está vindo... Acorde-me quando ele chegar –E dormiu.

Inu-Yasha franziu o cenho observando a respiração dela normalizar. Pousou a mão em sua fronte. Ainda tinha febre, deveria estar delirando quando dissera que alguém vinha.

-Inu-Yasha-sama... –Bateu uma serva na porta, mas ao vê-lo estendido ao lado da garota no leito arregalou os olhos e corou –M-Me Perdoe!

O príncipe girou os olhos, levantando-se avermelhado e encarou a serva ameaçadoramente. Humanos idiotas que sempre tiravam conclusões precipitadas sobre tudo. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras, mandando-a entrar com a voz fraca. Massageou as temporas e suspirou, olhando a empregada novamente.

-Não era NADA do que a senhorita estava pensando –Começou –Por isso não fique com essa cara. –Resmungou, cruzando os braços em frente ao tórax –O que aconteceu?

-Bom... –Ela começou, olhando para os próprios pés enquanto torcia um pano sujo nas mãos –O senhor Monge captou uma presença se aproximando daqui rapidamente. Ele disse que provavelmente era outro guardião.

As sobrancelhas do hanyou se arquearam longamente. Um outro guardião? Seu olhar caiu sobre o corpo inerte de Kagome. Seria essa pessoa que tinha dito que chegava? Não era possível... Ela devia estar tão mal que nem conseguiria sentir uma presença, por mais poderosa que fosse. Entretanto, não era sensato descartar todas as possibilidades logo.

Sorriu levemente, desde quanto era sensato?

Levantou-se, tentando alisar um pouco suas vestes e se virou para a serva tensa.

-Peça para outra pessoa ficar com ela. De preferência alguma mulher que tenha uma voz mais grave. Leve-me até aquele monge idiota.

-Claro. –Ela fez uma longa reverência e o esperou na porta. Logo em seguida fechou-a e os olhos de Kagome se abriram, porém a expressão madura que dominou a face pálida não era da menina de quinze anos.

Ergueu-se, deixando os lençóis de lado sem fazer muito alvoroço. Silenciosamente, andou até a porta e a abriu de leve, deixando uma fresta estreita, mas o suficientemente espaçosa para poder olhar o corredor. Vazio, concluiu com alívio. Todavia, tinha muito pouco tempo. Ajoelhou-se em frente à lareira, procurando um recipiente que tivesse um pó azulado. Sorriu em contentamento quando o achou e jogou na lenha, fazendo um fogo esverdeado arder.

-Muito bem Kagome. –Sorriu Kikyou, ajeitando um pequeno espelho entre as chamas, de modo que pudesse ver o fogo por ele enquanto estivesse sentada extremidade da cama –Você é bem resistente, não é garota? Lutou contra minha mente até o ponto de ficar doente desse jeito...

Um rosto surgiu na superfície das chamas, era um leve reflexo, porém podia distinguir a clara expressão de desagrado.

-Agora que tenho absoluta certeza que sabe quem sou, garota... –Começou, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que brilhavam entre o fogo –Podemos conversar sem cerimônias, certo?

-Nós sempre pudemos. –Ecoou uma voz pelo quarto. –Me deixe voltar.

O sorriso da mulher murchou, tornando-se numa rapidez incrível uma linha indefinida. Os orbes frios como gelo e levemente arrogantes não mostravam absolutamente nada, só indiferença e aborrecimento.

-Não posso fazer isso, foi longe demais no passado.

-Por que não quer que eu descubra?! –Exclamou com raiva –Por SUA causa fiquei debilitada! Por que tenta bloquear os sonhos que me farão descobrir tudo?

-É muito cedo. Com seu atual temperamento, vai julgar ao invés de analisar o que tem nas mãos. Assim como fez com sua mãe.

Os olhos se arregalaram, parecendo ofendidos. Kikyou pôde ver um semblante de pura revolta se formando no rosto jovem. Tola. Uma criança tola, só isso. Achava que sabia de absolutamente tudo e que seu julgamento era o mais correto.

-Não vou responder suas provocações! Só me fale uma coisa! Por que deixou o rei a trair se sabia de tudo?! Poderia ter evitado uma tragédia.

A mulher suspirou, mergulhando os dedos entre os cabelos. Deitou-se de lado no leito, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo com a expressão impassível enquanto analisava o rosto confuso da menina. Deixou um longo suspiro de cansaço escapar por entre os lábios semicerrados. Não era hora... ainda.

-Nada é o que parece, Kagome. Eu fui a primeira traidora.

-O q-

-Agora já é o momento de voltar para o seu corpo. –Sorriu debochada enquanto pegava o espelhinho e o jogava nas chamas –Isso era só um aviso para não se afobar.

Foi até a cama, postando-se entre os travesseiros macios e se cobriu com o lençol fresco. A porta foi aberta, deveria ser a serva que tinham mandado chamar para ficar de sentinela. Virou-se para o lado, com o intuito de que ela não percebesse que estava desperta.

A primeira traidora...

Sim, ela fora traidora do próprio sangue. Trouxera desgraça e sofrimento devido ao seu egoísmo. Condenara inúmeras gerações pelo seu ego. Era uma mentira desgraçada quando diziam que não se podia mudar o futuro quando sabia dele. Isto não passava de uma desculpa para não agir. Poderia ter mudado se assim desejasse e isso não seria um pecado, e sim uma das tantas escolhas para trilhar seu caminho.

No entanto, desejara ficar alheia a tudo. O pior era que não retia nenhum arrependimento. Mesmo com a culpa nas costas, achava o que tinha feito certo.

-Eu sou mesmo um monstro. –Sussurrou.

Era melhor deixar a garota sem sonhos por enquanto... Iria descobrir rápido demais.

Iria escolher rápido demais. Riu.

A menina escolheria ser a boa samaritana, aquela que pagaria por seus erros ou... Seria mais uma traidora, aquela que seguiria sua emoção?

**/o/o**

Rin virou-se preguiçosamente na superfície confortável. Agarrou o travesseiro esperando aspirar a profunda fragrância de jasmim. Entretanto o que sentia ers somente um cheiro levemente adocicado e acolhedor, nada parecido com o perfume forte que a despertava toda manhã. Era tão leve e gostosa de cheirar que teve a mínima vontade de levantar.

Alguém a sacudiu fracamente. Virou-se para o outro lado, ignorando o chamado, que se tornava cada vez mais impaciente e insistente. Suspirou, não queria deixar o seu leito tão morno.

-Acorde, garota! –Exclamou uma voz rouca.

Abriu os olhos irritada, porém ao ver onde e com quem estava, toda a cor sumiu de seu rosto.

O youkai olhava-a por cima dos ombros displicentemente, deixando-a assustada. Rapidamente saiu do abrigo da cauda dele, dando vários passos para trás até se apoiar em uma árvore. Sentia-se totalmente a mercê daqueles olhos dourados estreitos e intensos. Começou a tremer. E se ele resolve-se eliminá-la?

Abaixou a cabeça, cortando a guerra de olhares e mordeu o lábio inferior. Devia ter pensado naquela hipótese, mas fora burra o bastante para não deduzir qual seria a reação dele quando acordasse.

Sesshoumaru se levantou sem rodeios, olhando para o próprio corpo. Poderia afirmar que houvera uma melhora quase total daquele seu estado lastimável. Há! Até uma ameba estaria melhor que ele. Tinha absoluta certeza que iria morrer, mas havia acordado com a força fluindo em suas veias e a sensação revigorante de sempre. Claro, não estava no auge de seu poder, mas pelo menos conseguia levantar e andar.

No entanto sentira algo diferente ao despertar. Era um cheiro impregnado em si. Ao examinar o ambiente constatou que era o cheiro da menina que estava enrolada em sua cauda. O cheiro dela estava em todo lugar. Seu cabelo, mãos, roupas... Era como se ela tivesse passado um período razoável em contato com ele, no entanto, não se lembrava de nada. Existia uma grande falha em suas lembranças, a única coisa que podia recordar era do golpe de Kagura, depois era um enorme espaço de dor.

Averiguou-a dos pés até a cabeça. A julgar pelas vestes, devia ser uma espécie de camponesa... Mas nem uma camponesa teria as roupas tão rasgadas quanto ela. Uma pequena prostituta talvez? Não... Costumavam andar mais arrumadas e não havia o odor nem resquícios de maquiagem em sua face.

-Quem é você? –Perguntou com a voz calma, como se tentasse tranqüilizar a garota.

Ela ergueu os olhos, esperançosa. Talvez ele não fosse retalhá-la com aquelas garras afiadas.

-Rin... –Respondeu num fio de voz.

Ele bufou, controlando-se para não se irritar muito.

-Perguntei quem você é, não seu nome. –Falou girando os olhos

A menina levou uma das mãos ao peito. Não poderia se desesperar agora... Definitivamente não!

-Uma serva... De um castelo... No litoral.

-O que aconteceu com você para estar nesse... _estado_?

A garota ruborizou furiosamente, olhando para o que trajava. Certamente aquilo não poderia ser chamado mais de quimono. Deveria estar parecendo uma mendiga cheia de trapos rasgados.

-Minha casa... Foi destruída. –Terminou com muito esforço –E eu vim parar aqui, fugindo do desastre.

-Entendo... –Ele suspirou.

-Desculpe ter dormido na sua... –Ela apontou para o longo rabo felpudo.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça laconicamente, a mirando nos olhos.

-Foi você quem me trouxe para cá?

-M-me desculpe! –Começou de novo em pânico –Mas não podia deix-

O youkai simplesmente deu as costas a ela, deixando-a estática prensada contra a árvore. Sua respiração estava ofegante e seus joelhos quase não suportavam o peso de seu corpo, tamanho era o nervosismo. Foi caindo no chão devagar, ele estava indo embora. Não era exatamente o que esperava, mas era muito melhor do que ser morta ali mesmo... ou não?

-Você que cuidou de mim, não é humana? –Parou novamente, sem fitá-la.

-Sim.

Então ele parou, parecendo muito entretido em mirar as nuvens no céu límpido. Era estranho. Não conseguia decifrar qualquer ação nele, porém era hipnótica a suavidade com que andava e o modo que falava, fazendo aquela voz grave penetrar em cada parte de seu corpo.

Sentia-se simplesmente segura, mesmo ele não dando razões para isso. Era uma energia própria dele que não podia explicar. Parecia muito com a de Inu-Yasha, entretanto era ligeiramente diferente, uma sensação impar.

-Estou devendo um favor. –Ele começou a andar novamente –Irei arranjar roupas decentes para você e depois veremos o que vamos fazer. –E desapareceu entre a vegetação, com sua voz ainda ecoando nos ouvidos da garota.

-Quem é, afinal? –Sussurrou para o vento, intrigada.

**/o/o**

-ABRA ESSA PORTA! –Urrou Kouga socando os portões do castelo.

A chuva torrencial já caia há mais ou menos uma hora. No entanto, o lobo não se deixava abater. Sua força de vontade era tão grande que não sentia as grossas e geladas gotas d'água caírem sobre sua pele bronzeada. Só naquele momento em que parou diante das grandes portas de madeira do reino de Bankotsu, sentiu todo o frio e o cansaço. Estava um pouco febril e ofegante, mas não podia perecer.

-ABRA! –Insistiu, chutando furiosamente aquela grossa placa de madeira.

Preparou-se para investir contra aquilo com o cotovelo, porém deu de encontro com a cara nada amigável de Inu-Yasha.

-Sabia que é crime fazer isso com a propriedade dos outros, lobo fedido? –Perguntou desdenhoso enquanto segurava o cotovelo do outro com uma das mãos.

-Cale-se cão estúpido! Em primeiro lugar, o que faz aqui?! Eu vim ver a Kagome, não você, vira-lata idiota!

O hanyou estreitou os olhos, cerrando os punhos. Não estava com humor para agüentar gracinhas de ninguém, principalmente daquele ser em sua frente. Não tinha dormido direito, muito menos descansado. Todo o stress dos problemas gerados pelo incêndio começaram a aflorar, fazendo com que tivesse uma infinita vontade de socar aquela imitação de youkai até ele vomitar as tripas.

-Para sua informação, eu estou acompanhando a Kagome! Ao contrário de um guardião estúpido como você, que fica **fugindo**.

O rosto de Kouga avermelhou-se rapidamente enquanto trincava os dentes. Fitou o seu provocador com um olhar mortal. Ele não sabia o que tinha passado, muito menos o que tinha feito. Não iria deixar um qualquer desvalorizar seu esforço. Fechou o punho e partiu para cima do Hanyou o mais rápido que conseguia.

Inu-Yasha sorriu divertido. Desviou-se do lobo agachando-se, não demorando a dar uma rasteira. Entretanto, por sorte ou não, Kouga era mais rápido do que imaginou. Pulou rapidamente, acertando o estômago do príncipe com um chute. Recuou alguns passos, postando-se na posição de batalha. Inu-Yasha levantou os orbes dourados faiscantes e rosnou.

-O que foi, cachorrinho? Não era eu o guardião estúpido? –Debochou o demônio de olhos azuis.

-Cale a boca! –Grunhiu, preparando suas garras para cortar qualquer coisa em seu caminho.

-PAREM COM ISSO! –Gritou Sango seguida de Shippou e Miroku –Kagome não gostaria de vê-lo brigando, Inu-Yasha.

O meio-demônio virou-se com uma expressão de pura fúria para quem tinha ousado interromper sua luta. Porém, o rosto de Sango estava impassível. Afinal não tinha sido uma caçadora de Youkais todo aquele tempo para temê-los. Andou decidida até o meio dos dois, lançando um olhar frio para cada um.

-Kagome está doente, pensei que pelo menos _isso_ você pudesse respeitar.

-Quem é você, humana? –Perguntou Kouga com desdém.

A ex-caçadora girou os olhos, colocando as mãos nos quadris. Ergueu levemente a cabeça, fazendo com que tivesse um ar imponente. Aquela mulher exalava força e determinação.

-Meu nome é Sango, sou uma caçadora de youkais. –Sorriu ameaçadoramente –Parei com a profissão, mas... Serei obrigada a voltar a atividade se não se acalmarem, **agora**. –Pediu suave, mas ainda sim havia um perigo implícito em seu tom de voz.

Eles se encararam mais uma vez, mas acabaram por ceder e somente olharam para o outro lado. Miroku somente balançou a cabeça contendo um riso enquanto Shippou mirava a mulher, admirado.

-Que tal... entrarmos? –Sugeriu o Monge, um pouco inseguro.

-Bah! –Exclamou Inu-Yasha e deu as costas a todos, caminhando rapidamente até o castelo –Não acredito que ela sentiu sua presença... –Murmurou enquanto abria as portas.

O príncipe entrou no castelo dando um suspiro cansado. Veria se conseguiria tomar alguma coisa que o acalmasse, porém viu a serva que tinham mandado para o quarto de Kagome sair correndo em direção a um dos corredores. Franziu o cenho. Em hipótese alguma a miko deveria ser deixada sozinha naquele estado. Iria correr atrás dela, mas a empregada voltou, dessa vez carregando um balde de água. Estranho.

O hanyou a seguiu e segurou seu braço, fazendo-a pular de susto e quase derrubar todo o líquido no chão. Ela arregalou os olhos, segurando a respiração enquanto mexas negras do rabo de cavalo caiam em seu rosto.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Ele perguntou, reunindo a pouca paciência que lhe restava.

-A senhorita K-Kagome... –Gaguejou –Pediu para que eu trouxesse água...

O semblante do príncipe escureceu.

-Ela está pior?

-N-Não! Está agitada, com... raiva. Jogou todos os lençóis para o alto e pediu que eu trouxesse água o mais rápido possível. –Fez uma pequena reverência –Desculpe deixá-la, mas foram suas ordens.

O hanyou assentiu com a cabeça, pedindo educadamente para carregar o balde pela serva e foi rapidamente ao quarto. Deu um pequeno pontapé na porta, encontrando Kagome furiosa socando os travesseiros do recinto, fazendo chover penas. Seus olhos flamejavam e seu rosto estava levemente rubro. Não por febre, mas sim pelo ódio que ardia em seu peito. Apertou o travesseiro nas mãos, jogando-o com força na cama. Debruçou-se sobre ele e deixou escapar um sonoro "DROGA!".

Inu-Yasha estranhou o comportamento descontrolado e enérgico. Aquela garota tinha estado muito mal nas últimas horas! Como poderia ter uma melhora tão rápida e relevante? Embrenhou os dedos entre os fios prateados, nunca iria conseguir entendê-la.

Bateu na porta de leve, anunciando sua presença. Ela virou a cabeça assustada. Presumia que a empregada iria demorar um pouco mais para voltar, entretanto... Era Inu-Yasha que estava ali! Mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando o travesseiro de lado. Sentou-se na cama de joelhos, deixando escapar um suspiro. Ergueu a mão e pediu.

-A água.

O príncipe deu os ombros, dando o balde para a menina.

-Está pesado... Você está doente.

-Estou muito bem! –Fez um gesto impaciente com a mão, pegando o objeto –Aquilo não foi nada.

-Não, é? –Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, encostando na parede do quarto. Cruzou os braços e pôs-se a observá-la.

Kagome ajoelhou-se em frente à lareira, colocando o conteúdo cheio do líquido precioso em sua frente. Uniu os dedos polegares e os indicadores. Murmurou algumas palavras em uma língua incompreensível a ouvidos não treinados e começou a surgir um símbolo roxo em sua testa. Fechou os olhos, mergulhando as mãos na água enquanto recitava o último verso do feitiço e uma luz cor de lavanda invadiu o ambiente.

Uma fina neblina envolvia a sacerdotisa. Pegou um punhal, cortando o próprio pulso e deixou gotejar seu sangue no balde até que a coloração do líquido fosse levemente rosada.

Pegou o recipiente e levantou-se, mantendo uma postura ereta. Jogou toda a água na lareira, que ainda abrigava as chamas verdes. O fogo não demorou a se extinguir, então a garota localizou o pequeno espelho que Kikyou tinha jogado lá dentro. Enquanto uma aura rosada envolvia sua mão, pegou o objeto, manuseando-o com cuidado. Maldita! Estava todo chamuscado. Limpou-o nas vestes como pôde até que as letras na moldura circular pudessem ser vistas.

Estreitou os olhos, tentando ler o que estava escrito. Com muito esforço, conseguiu decifrar a mensagem, deixando escapar um grunhido de raiva. Ela tinha tentado acabar com seus sonhos!

Yume no Kimitsu... Esse era o nome do espelho. Quando prendia alguma mente ali e jogava o objeto num fogo especialmente preparado para o ritual, poderia acabar com os sonhos de uma pessoa dependendo de quanto o utensílio queimasse na brincadeira. Apertou o espelho contra o peito, não deixando de se sentir aliviada. Ela quase tinha levado seus sonhos embora por um bom tempo... Mesmo que não gostasse deles, eram sua referência, os sonhos a guiavam.

-Estúpida! –Disse virando-se para um Inu-Yasha curioso –Preciso de mais água. –Pediu indo até ele com o balde na mão.

-Tudo bem.

Ela olhou-o bem e perguntou.

-Ele chegou não é?

O hanyou suspirou. Devia saber que não poderia esconder muita coisa dela.

-Sim, você estava certa...

Ela sorriu satisfeita. Passando os dedos pela face dele delicadamente.

-Eu sei. Chame-o aqui, por favor... Na verdade... Chame todos. –Ela afastou-se com um ar cansado, andando de um lado para o outro –Ele deve ter algo muito importante para dizer.

-É mesmo? Como sabe?

Kagome deu os ombros, girando o espelho nas mãos. Não tinha resposta, simplesmente sentira algo estranho na presença dele, uma suplicia desesperada, como se quisesse fazer uma confidência. Sentou-se cansada no leito, pegando uma das várias penas espalhadas pelo colchão e a mirou atentamente enquanto começava a falar.

-Só venha aqui com os outros, as perguntas ficam para depois.

-Certo. –O hanyou concordou, saindo do recinto.

Assim que ouviu o som da porta sendo encostada, a miko permitiu que seus olhos transbordassem em grossas lágrimas. Encolheu-se, agarrando o lençol. Kikyou era uma perfeita mentirosa, dominava essa arte como ninguém. Ao contrário do que pensava, a lendária sacerdotisa não queria impedir que tivesse sonhos com o passado e sim com o futuro. Depois que limpara o espelho, pôde ver claramente...

-Eu te odeio, Kikyou... –Murmurou –Esse karma foi passado para mim, certo?

Mirou seu reflexo cerrando os olhos.

-Tenho escolhas... Como você... Mas... Gosto demais deles para sacrificá-los, eles não merecem ser bonequinhos de novo!

Ao ouvir o som de passos no corredor, endireitou-se e limpou os olhos.

-Então é esse meu destino... Será que vou ter que pagar por seus pecados?–Sussurrou ouvindo batidas na porta –Entrem!

O grupo entrou silenciosamente, observando a garota sentada na cama com preocupação.

-Ouvimos soluços lá fora, Kagome-san. –Falou Miroku –Tudo bem?

Ela sorriu, assentindo.

-Querem se acomodar? –Perguntou ainda sorrindo falsamente –Se não me engano... Kouga tem algo para falar para nós e... A propósito, bem vindo de volta.

-Obrigado. –O youkai de olhos azuis fez uma reverência enquanto respirava profundamente tomando coragem para falar.

Todos se sentaram na extremidade da cama da garota, enquanto ela ficava encostada ao pé da lareira, ora olhando as cinzas, ora sorrindo, encorajando o lobo a continuar.

-Desculpe... –Ele começou desajeitado –Eu sabia do incêndio... Foi Naraku quem planejou tudo isso.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto o ódio começava a tomá-la novamente. Cerrou os punhos e acenou com a cabeça para que ele prosseguisse.

-Kagome... Naraku... Ele sabe de tudo que está acontecendo! Não só o que nossos olhos podem ver, ele tem conhecimento de muito mais... Todas as lendas do mundo, toda a atividade espiritual... Inclusive a localização de todos os fragmentos da jóia.

-Como assim? –Começou Miroku –Se ele sabe, por que não vai simplesmente juntar tudo?!

-Ele tem mais razões... Tudo vai muito mais além do que podem imaginar. –Suspirou –Naraku é muito poderoso, com seu próprio poder, fez youkais. E ele tem a capacidade de aprisionar corações... Como fez com o meu, basta ele apertar um pouco mais, ou simplesmente retalhá-lo, e eu morro.

-Mas... O seu coração não está ai? –Sango questionou um pouco temerosa apontando para o peito do lobo.

-É uma réplica para bombear o sangue do meu corpo. –Suspirou –Mas o que eu vim falar, Kagome... Não é nada disso... São só meros detalhes... A verdade é que ele em breve vai invadir o Reino de Tai. Naraku não tem limites, já tentou destruir Sesshoumaru... O tempo está acabando, Kagome.

A garota fechou os olhos abaixando a cabeça. Ela tinha plena consciência de o quanto o tempo era curto. Mirou profundamente aqueles orbes azuis desesperados, não podia falar muita coisa, já que Naraku estaria ouvindo tudo.

-Por que Naraku o deixou vir contar, Kouga? –Perguntou a miko calmamente.

-Eu... Não sei, diz que tem planos maiores.

A sacerdotisa estremeceu... Aquele maldito sabia de seu destino também?

-Por favor, vamos acabar com isso!

-Como? –Perguntou Inu-Yasha –Ele não sabe de tudo por acaso?

-Sim, mas... Eu sei onde é que ele fica e se o derrotarmos, tudo ficará bem.

Miroku levantou-se de supetão, falando o mais controlado que podia.

-Acho que não devemos fazer isso, se Naraku sabe de tudo, deve ser uma armadilha.

-O monge tem razão. –Ergueu-se Sango também.

Kagome os fitou com os olhos tristes. Não, ninguém sabia de nada. Tão vivos... Tão cheios de energia, simplesmente não podia... Observou o espelho mais uma vez e respondeu em uma voz firme e decidida.

-Nós vamos.

Continua...

**_N/a: Bom... Depois de dois meses, eu volto para a infelicidade de vocês XD _**

**_Eu sei que demorou, nem vou ficar dando justificativas, na verdade eu faço os capítulos rapidinho, tanto que fiz esse em uns dois ou três dias. É que eu não me sentia ligada ao bastante a história... Isso só aconteceu realmente no meio do cap... Acho que deve ser por causa do cansaço e do desanimo... Mas estou me esforçando para melhorar o/_**

**_Obrigada para quem está me apoiando T T, sem vocês, eu não seria nada! _**

**_Não me sinto no pique para responder reviews, mas eu faço isso no próximo cap (espero), perdoem essa serva ' _**

**_Como puderam ver, os últimos mistérios de faces estão sendo revelados... É, está acabando... Apesar de querer terminar a fic, também não quero XD Ela é minha queridinha.. Acho que meu inconsciente faz q eu demore com os caps por causa disso (desculpas esfarrapadas /o/). Bom... Uma nota pequena dessa vez XD _**

**_Não tenho previsão para o próximo cap, mas reviews ajudam BASTANTE o/ _**

**_Agora... Antes de ir, os agradecimentos: Thnks Lally, que revisou esse cap rapidinhoo/, e claro... Esse cap de certa forma é um presente para a Akemi XD Agora pode falar quanto mágico você quiser! _**

**_Obrigada mais uma vez o _**

**_Kisu e até o próximo cap... _**

**_Kiki_**


	24. Pedaço de si

**Rsumo da história até aqui:**

**Há muito tempo, num reino distante existia uma jóia que dava um infinito poder a quem a possuía. Seu nome era: jóia quatro almas. Um dia, o rei mais poderoso da região - dono da jóia -pediu para que cuidassem deseu tesouro.Uma miko foi enviada.A sacerdotisa era poderosa, mas acabou morrendo. O cargo foi herdado por sua filha, Kikyou.**

**Kikyou odiava a jóia, mas lentamente, o rei ensinou-a a ver seu lado humano e conseguiu amá-lo - sendo correspondida. Tiveram um tipo de'envolvimento' por um tempoconsiderável.Porém, isso lhe custava, pois via o futuro em seus sonhos e sabia do que aconteceria inclusive com ela mesma. **

**Um dia teve que viajar. Deixou a jóia de quatro almas no reino, lá estaria protegida, mas quando voltou encontrou corpos mortos e o rei no quintal rindo, com a jóia na mão.**

**Havia lutado com muitas pessoas no caminho, manipuladas pela jóia, por isso estava cambaleante. Kikyou viu o rei entrando no palácio calmamente. Então, o alcançou e o viu sentado no trono, ferido. Ele levantou a cabeça para ela e sorriu, com a jóia aos pés. Kikyou pegou seu arco e atirou no objeto, dividindo-o em fragmentos que voaram pelo mundo afora e disse: -Um dia, juro! Meu clã se vingará de você, estou prestes a morrer só consegui dividir essa jóia... assim menos mal acontecerá! Mas, um dia, meu clã se vingará de você, mesmo continuando a servi-lo! **

**Uma voz respondeu: - E todas as herdeiras de sua família se apaixonarão por um herdeiro, até que o seu poder reapareça...**

**E assim foi, até Kagome – a reencarnação de Kikyou, ou seja, o poder que iria reaparecer - nascer. Todas as mulheres da família de Kagome se apaixonavam por membros da família do rei pelo feitiço.**

**Para continuar seu ofício, Kikyou dividiu sua essência em oito, os guardiões, oito no total, um para cada arma que usava.**

**Tudo estava mais ou menos tranqüilo até aparecer Naraku,a essência maligna que havia feito a maldição e que absorvera um dos guardiões, Onigumo, que amou secretamente Kikyou.**

**Naraku reunia todos os fragmentos da jóia. Kagome se encontrava em treinamento quando um de seus subordinados a atacou. Isso causou grande confusão. Foi ao reino de Tai, e conhece Inu-Yasha, herdeiro do grande rei do passado, amante de Kikyou.**

**Tai é um guardião e tem sua relíquia roubada. Essa relíquia está sendo corrompida, e com isso, ele pode morrer. Ainda mais com a ajuda da pedra da lua, que pode sugar a alma de Tai aos poucos.**

**Inu-Yasha descobre que é um guardião. Kagome inicialmente pensa ser uma guardiã também. Com a ajuda de Kaede, começam a buscar os fragmentos da jóia e a relíquia de Tai. Começa a corrida contra o tempo.**

**Nesse ínterim, Kagome descobre que sua mãe teve um caso com o irmão de Inu-yasha, – Sesshoumaru - tudo pela maldição. Encontra os outros guardiões: Miroku (monge que busca solução para sua própria maldição, o buraco do vento), Shippou (adotou Kagome como 'mãe'), Sango (ex-prisioneira dos ladrões da montanha, que mataram sua família), Kouga (que está sendo em parte controlado por Naraku, tanto que no início, quando ainda não havia recuperado sua consciência, ataca Inu-Yasha e Kagome) e Sesshoumaru.**

**Inu-Yasha está sob o feitiço de uma obake, precisa terminar o ritual de beltaine – ritual de união com conotação sexual, geralmente voltado à reprodução. Kagome e Inu-Yasha já descobriram seus sentimentos, estão 'juntos' depois de muitas intrigas.**

**O irmão de Sango morreu, mas virou marionete de Naraku.**

**Temos oito guardiões então: Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Tai, Inu-Yasha e o corrompido, Onigumo.**

**Kagome também vai de encontro a seu noivo, que tem um fragmento da jóia: Bankotsu. Ele é amaldiçoado e não pode morrer até que aprenda o significado de proteger junto com seus irmãos.**

**Seu irmão, Jakotsu, tem uma afinidade com uma serva, Rin, e a considera uma irmã. A cidade de Bankotsu pega fogo e Jakotsu protege Rin e morre. Rin encontra Sesshoumaru, que passa a cuidar dela.**

**Kagome tem visões e confronta Kikyou. Parece ter descoberto boa parte de seu destino. Kouga vai até eles e diz que Naraku sabe de tudo, e que está planejando atacar o reino de Tai. Kagome planeja ir para lá primeiro. **

**Naraku cita várias vezes que ele não é o vilão, e que o principal guardião virou ying e yang.**

**Agora, falta muito pouco... Tudo está para explodir. A maldição do obake. A morte de Tai. O ataque ao reino.**

**Um resumo de vinte e três capítulos em duas páginas! Faltam os detalhes, mas é isso que precisa saber pra entender mais ou menos a história... Como eu passei muito tempo sem atualizar, provavelmente não se lembram de maiores fatos... Nem eu lembrava xP.**

**Agora... Here we go! Vamos ao capítulo!**

Cap 24 – Pedaço de si

- Então... Ela morreu. –Falou a garota olhando para o corpo deitado na cama.

As duas servas no canto abaixaram mais as cabeças, fazendo uma longa mesura. Tremiam ao sentir o nervosismo infiltrar-se até o último fio de cabelo. A mais nova umedeceu os lábios e arriscou um diálogo.

- Sentimos muito, senhorita Kikyou. Sabemos o quanto sua mãe é importante para você.

A miko mirou o pôr do sol com os olhos vazios e semicerrados. Naquele dia, as cores que tanto gostava não tinham vida. Aos seus orbes, o entardecer nas montanhas nada mais lhe parecia além de um punhado de cores ruças, uma descrição incabível para o lugar. Suspirou, seus olhos não mostravam emoções ou resquícios de choro, eram simplesmente... opacos. Por mais que seu peito doesse, os sentimentos não se externavam. Quem a visse naquele momento, em frente ao cadáver de sua própria mãe, sem esboçar qualquer reação, a chamaria de desalmada.

Mesmo que sua mãe nunca tivesse lhe dado a atenção que almejava, a amava de forma confusa que se fundia à mágoa profunda de ter sido deixada sozinha. Poderia recordar-se perfeitamente das ocasionais visitas da mulher imponente. As vestes balançando junto ao embalo do vento, o cabelo longo e trançado repousando em seu ombro, os olhos gentis e mãos com dedos finos, dedos que afagavam com carinho. Ela vinha lhe ver no início na primavera e outono, no meio do verão e nunca aparecia no inverno. Quando menor, a alegria da filha era ver que a neve derreteria logo e sua mãe chegaria.

No entanto, aquela espera e carência foram substituídas por um sentimento de raiva. Julgava que se sua mãe a amasse de verdade, não cuidaria daquela jóia estúpida, não teria a abandonado. Era um pensamento infantil, porém que outra razão sua mente pueril poderia encontrar para a ausência da presença materna? Então, certa vez que a mulher aparecera, falara que a odiava.

Contudo, ela somente sorriu enquanto lágrimas caiam dos orbes plácidos. Agachou-se na frente da garota e pousou a mão no rosto dominado pela fúria.

-Eu fico feliz que tenha todo esse ódio por mim, Kikyou... – Enlaçou os seus dedos com os dela – O meu maior medo não é você não me amar, eu sei que não mereço esse tipo de sentimento, por mais que eu sonhe que um dia você o terá. O meu maior medo é... ter nada.

Nada.

E essa palavra a assombrou durante anos e anos. Desde o momento em que as servas cobriram o rosto de sua mãe com a manta branca, o nada dominou seu coração. Seus olhos não tinham expressão, seus movimentos eram frios e suas ações eram desprovidas de emoção. Era um sopro de gelo.

Mas ser um nada machucava. Tinha trancafiado a criança pedinte por afeição. Aquele eu frágil. Jurara para si que nunca iria libertá-lo. No entanto, o destino parecia brincar, e cada vez que usava a palavra nunca, o contrário se provava possível.

Cuidava da jóia, a tarefa que mais abominava. Entretanto, nunca reclamava, cumpria os deveres de miko de forma exemplar. Mesmo que aquele objeto no pescoço a machucasse por dentro, ignorava simplemente.

As palavras de sua mãe tinham sido esquecidas e quanto sonhava com ela, sempre ouvia a pergunta.

"Até quando fingirá que é uma marionete, querida?".

O rei de Tai.

Tinha o sorriso caloroso e gentil, não se ofendia com suas atitudes um tanto rudes. Ao contrário, estava sempre de braços abertos.

Aquilo a quebrara, ele a desarmara e pegara sua mão delicadamente, num singelo convite para amar.

"Você ainda quer fingir que é uma marionete, minha filha?". Podia ouvir a mãe sussurrando-lhe enquanto enfeitava seu cabelo com as flores da primavera.

E a garota respondera que não, jogando todas as responsabilidades para o alto.

Era uma troca. Ela não amava a pessoa Tai, e sim a devoção que ele lhe cedia. Não era uma paixão que faria tudo por ele mesmo se a chutasse.

Ela fora tão cruel... Com o tempo, podia dizer que passara a amar Tai, já que sua pessoa resumia-se apenas àquela devoção.

Egoísmo, era por isso que fora a primeira traidora.

* * *

Ela tinha confirmado. Depois de falar mais uma vez "nós vamos", em tom firme, mesmo com todos os olhares tão intensos que quase poderia sentir a pele queimar – riu do próprio pensamento. Que coisa romântica, um olhar que queima a pele. 

E então, como uma verdadeira sacerdotisa faria, levantou-se, com um semblante sereno e deu às costas a todos. Andava com postura aristocrata, o queixo erguido e os olhos suaves, pelo menos era assim que tinham visto sua face no momento em que se virara. Assim que tivera a certeza de que todos aqueles olhos flamejantes não a espreitavam, deixou com que os olhos se cerrassem em dor e espremeu os lábios.

"Eu tinha que fazer isso... Eu tinha..." Divagou. "E tinha que fazer isso logo... Antes que me faltasse coragem."

Coragem para deixar de ser egoísta. Coragem que Kikyou, aquela maldita, não tivera.

-E eu me pergunto... – Começou Kagome enquanto entrava no quarto – Se você sabia de tudo assim como eu, por que deixou a jóia aos cuidados de Tai?

Nenhuma resposta.

Quando era menor, nunca entendia o porquê das sacerdotisas que tinham o poder da visão ficarem isoladas num canto remoto do templo. Também costumava achar muito cruel o fato de que elas quase nunca podiam falar ou entrar em contato com as outras. Era injusto que as sacerdotisas normais tivessem medo de se aproximar das videntes. Contudo, agora concordava com as videntes e sua própria opção de se esconder.

Saber do futuro era mais do que assustador. Ninguém devia ter o direito de possuir esse 'dom'.

Andou rapidamente até a bacia cheia d'água e viu Kikyou a fitando com seus olhos estreitos. Cuspiu com raiva na superfície e jogou o recipiente para o lado, fazendo com se espatifasse no chão.

- Nunca odiei alguém tanto quanto estou te odiando Kikyou... – Sibilou.

"_É mesmo?"_ Respondeu a voz desinteressada em sua cabeça.

Kagome apertou as pálpebras e uniu os dedos polegares. Em alguns segundos, os pedaços da bacia estavam ardendo em uma chama azul.

"_Ora, estimada Kagome... Tudo depende do ponto de vista. Eu fui sim, a primeira traidora. Eu fui sim, egoísta. Eu não quis sacrificar meu amor por Tai, como deveria ser. Mas eu também fui a primeira libertadora, a quebra da corrente. Fiz tudo ao contrário do que esperariam de mim. Se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria presa. O que eu fiz foi traição, mas também mudança_."

- Cale a boca.

"_Sempre quando há mudança, há traição, Kagome. Esse é o único modo.._."

Então por que aquelas palavras não pareciam certas?

* * *

Inu-Yasha não gostava de preocupar. Ele era um idiota quando ficava preocupado. Passava a derrubar coisas, se perder entre as palavras, era simplesmente insuportável. Tentava pensar em trinta coisas ao mesmo tempo, sem o mínimo sucesso. Nada dava certo, definitivamente. 

Todavia, era melhor nutrir uma preocupação quando podia fazer alguma coisa para acabar com ela. Ficar sentado, olhando para as caras de outras pessoas e não ter opções de ação era uma das piores coisas que poderiam acontecer. E de praxe, era exatamente isso que ocorria. Ele, Miroku, Sango e o filhote de raposa na mesma sala sem emitir som algum ou trocar qualquer espécie de olhar. Praticamente impossível, certo? Errado.

Kagome havia saído. Decidia e fria, como nunca vira. Lembrava mais as mikos que faziam a benzedura do templo perto do castelo – e ele, obviamente, assistia escondido. Sua mãe gritava, dizendo que era por isso que as moças precisavam ficar mais tempo do que necessário lá, recitando um punhado de orações para afastar os maus espíritos e possibilitar a entrada de boas energias. Mas Kagome era Kagome e há muito tempo parara de vê-la como a toda imaculada sacerdotisa. Na verdade, aquilo tinha virado um detalhe totalmente sem importância.

Há quanto tempo tudo isso tinha acontecido?

Era engraçado. Ele não era de parar para pensar, como seu pai gostaria que fizesse. Era mais como se pulasse de cabeça em cada coisa que fazia. Sem dúvidas que com os anos havia aprendido certas sutilezas. Mas eram poucas, sinceramente. Ser impulsivo fazia parte de sua natureza exótica e rebelde. A do meio-irmão que queria ser tão mais forte quanto o permitido. Amava seu pai, sua mãe. Mas às vezes pensava que se ela fosse uma youkai, não teria que ter passado por tanta coisa...

E depois voltava tudo atrás porque ele não seria mais ele. Poderia até se chamar Inu-Yasha, no entanto, seria só o nome do novo completo estranho.

Ele poderia até ser mais fraco, mas um youkai completo não buscava tanta força quanto certos hanyous.

E então estava lá, contradizendo-se, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido e em tudo que tinha mudado sem ele perceber. Era verdade, sentia-se um pouco perdido, entretanto, já havia se passado. Por Kami... Estava tão distante da pessoa que era quando saíra de casa. As coisas haviam se mudado por elas mesmas, do jeito que sua mãe sempre repetia que ocorreria. E não se importava nem um pouco.

Não tinha idéia do que Kagome queria ao tomar todas aquelas decisões um pouco suicidas. Também não interessava mais. Faria o que tivesse que fazer. O que no começo era algo somente para salvar seu pai, crescera de forma quase impossível. Finalmente tinha achado... Muito mais que um objetivo.

Foi com esse pensamento que Inu-Yasha andou vagarosamente até o quarto onde Kagome devia estar e deu três batidas leves na porta.

- Entre. – Foi a resposta.

Entrou com cautela, não sabendo se a encarava nos olhos ou começava a falar logo de uma vez. Respirou profundamente e andou até a cama.

A sacerdotisa estava deitada na cama olhando a janela. Não havia se virado, suas costas era tudo que o Hanyou podia ver. A respiração era tão lenta, se não tivesse respondido momentos antes, poderia jurar que estava dormindo calmamente.

Deu os ombros enquanto subia no leito, deitando-se ao lado da garota. Nenhuma reação. Ergueu a mão hesitante para tocar os cabelos escuros. Sorriu timidamente ao sentir a textura de seda. Enrolou os fios entre os dedos e se aproximou mais até que sua respiração estivesse aquecendo a nuca da outra.

- Eu estou com medo... – Ela disse de supetão – Estou com medo, Inu-Yasha.

Preguiçosamente, a garota virou-se de frente a ele, de modo que pudesse encará-lo. Segurou a mão dele com incerteza.

- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, apesar de saber o que tenho que fazer... Mas e se... E se não der certo? E se tudo que eu fiz... Tudo que eu vou sacrificar... For em vão?

- Vai dar certo.

Inu-Yasha passou seus braços pelos ombros dela.

- Eu acredito em você.

Kagome riu, o encarando nos olhos e balançando a cabeça, como se estivesse falando com uma criança menor. Num gesto um tanto desleixado, entrelaçou os seus dedos com o do hanyou. Sorriu ao levantar as mãos para poder ver as mãos juntas.

- E se acreditar não for o suficiente?

O príncipe esgueirou-se até que ficasse por cima da garota, os cotovelos o sustentando. Deixou com que as pálpebras pesassem um pouco e tirou os fios revoltos da face tristonha.

- Se der tudo errado, eu vou te ajudar a consertar.

A miko sorriu de leve e trouxe o corpo junto a si. Os lábios se tocaram de leve, apenas para se separarem por alguns segundos.

- Acho que é... a segunda vez que a gente faz isso.

- Você fica contando? – Ela riu e o beijou novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais profundamente.

Não queria se importar, e não iria. Era de certo modo cruel, o destino impor desafios tão terríveis e depois lhe mostrar esse tipo de felicidade cálida, que gostaria de provar sem pressa ou receio de que em poucos minutos fosse acabar. Respirou fundo. Não queria se importar e não iria.

- Kagome?

- Hm? – Resmungou, enterrando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Você sabe... Que isso não acaba aqui, certo? Mesmo se não for agora, com certeza, as coisas vão dar certo depois.

O pescoço pálido pendeu para o lado, questionador.

- Por que?

- Eu acredito, já disse.

Seus ouvidos captaram um som cristalino, quando inspirou o ar ao seu redor, ele parecia perfumado. Sua visão ficou turva por um mero segundo até a incerteza ser preenchida por determinação. Beijou-o novamente e o som cristalino se repetiu até tornar-se a única coisa possível de se escutar. Decidiu que não era desagradável e não precisava escutar qualquer outro som. Era perfeito.

Inu-Yasha a olhou com estranheza. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sorriu outra vez. Era o gesto mais natural do mundo, sorrir, principalmente quando estava tão certa. Enterrou a cabeça nos cabelos prateados.

- Você cheira a menta... Tão gostoso... – Murmurou e o som cristalino se misturou ao da risada do outro.

Seus dedos traçaram uma trilha desde o pescoço moreno até os ombros. Se era algum tipo de presente... De aviso, que fosse, só queria aproveitar o momento para que pudesse ter algo para lutar. Seus motivos haviam mudado. No começo era apenas uma obrigação, tarefa de miko que incluía ajudar um jovem mimado a curar seu pai. Algo para se fazer por consideração e dever.

Dever que havia brincado o suficiente com sua cabeça. Sabia o que queria, aquela pequena felicidade. Sabia que não a teria e não se importava. Não estava com medo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Apenas deixaria sua mente virar água. Não seria como sua mãe, fadada à infelicidade e ilusão. Tampouco como Kikyou, presa aos seus próprios desejos e egoísmo.

Seria apenas Kagome.

- Kagome? – A voz dele. Macia. – O que foi?

- Fica comigo, você fica?

Inu-Yasha sorriu, a enlaçando pela cintura. Sua risada se alastrou quando os dedos dele começaram a fazer cócegas. Começou a se debater na cama, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Cerrou os pulsos na manga do quimono dele, para se segurar.

Fechou os olhos quando o som distante dos tambores soou em seus ouvidos, seguindo o ritmo descompassado de seu coração. Acariciou as orelhas que gostava tanto... Entrelaçou os dedos novamente, uma alegria infantil a invadindo ao ver tudo aquilo, sentir tudo aquilo.

- Dorme comigo?

- Isso é um convite? – Perguntou o youkai com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Nada que você esteja pensando! É só para _dormir_.

- Não está cedo demais para dormir?

- Eu estou tão cansada... – Murmurou enquanto sua visão ficava nublada pelo sono.

* * *

- Naraku... 

O homem virou-se com um olhar questionador para a moça que escondia sua boca com um leque.

- Eles estão vindo.

O youkai apenas mostrou seus dentes em um sorriso desdenhoso. Levantou-se, deixando com que a água escorresse por seu corpo. Pegou a toalha que repousava na pedra e secou as costas com a tatuagem de aranha. Lentamente foi até sua subordinada.

- Eu sei, Kagura. Sei há séculos, para ser franco...

A youkai torceu o nariz. Não gostava quando Naraku se mostrava conhecedor de tudo e de todos. Há séculos, há milênios... Para ela nada disso interessava. Ela seria sua escrava pelo resto de seus dias. Era covarde demais para ser liberta com a morte.

- Então por que está aqui ainda? Quer ser morto ou coisa parecida?

- De jeito nenhum. – Pegou o quimono branco – Quando eles estiverem chegando, já estarei bem longe daqui.

- Então... Eu posso ir me arruman-

- Você fica, Kagura. – Disse tranqüilo.

A Youkai fechou o leque, batendo-o com impaciência na coxa.

- Como assim, eu fico!

Naraku abriu as portas de madeira que davam para o seu quarto. Rapidamente, retirou uma bola de cristal de dentro de uma caixa e sinalizou para que Kagura se aproximasse.

- Você não terminou seu serviço... Mas vai ter sua chance, ele está vindo direto para cá.

- Meu servi...

Kagura calou-se quando viu a figura de Sesshoumaru em um lugar que não ficava nem há dois quilômetros dali.

* * *

_- Kikyou... – Começou a velha._

_Kikyou estava quase certa de que odiava a senhora de idade em sua frente mais do que odiava a jóia, não pensou que um dia fosse falar isso. Somente a encarou, com os olhos perigosamente estreitos. Provavelmente levaria uma bronca por indisciplina. Sinceramente, sentia absolutamente nada ao ouvir as palavras cortantes. Já se fora o tempo em que ficava se remoendo de culpa..._

_- Precisamos fazer algo com sua... – Parou para tossir. Depois, respirou fundo e continuou, seu tom sério – sua energia._

_A sacerdotisa suspirou e encostou-se na parede, pegando uma de suas flechas para olhar. A girou entre seus dedos, as cores da pena na ponta se misturando no ar._

_- Minha energia? Pensei que havia dito que era mais forte do que o suficiente para proteger a... jóia. – Terminou, tentando inutilmente atenuar o desprezo ao pronunciar a última palavra._

_A ânsia bufou. Deuses, não havia ninguém que ouvisse suas preces e tornasse a menina mais afável? Não haveria um dia que não pudesse terminar sem ter que ouvir o tom rude? Não era adequado para uma miko. Ela era poderosa, sim. Mas estava cheia de raiva, rancor e sentimentos que a impossibilitariam de continuar sua missão. Não entendia como sua superior insistia para que a mantivessem. Obviamente não saberia o verdadeiro significado de sacrifício, sabedoria e dedicação nem que estivessem em sua frente._

_Não gostava da garota. Era uma antipatia mútua. Nunca sentira esse tipo de coisa negativa por nenhuma das outras. Indiferença tudo bem, no entanto, antipatia era algo novo. Acreditava fervorosamente que ela só poderia ser algo ruim para despertar sentimentos inferiores tão intensos em uma pessoa como ela, devotada ao sacerdócio por mais de quarenta anos._

_Contudo, sua superior não ouvia. Isso a deixava um pouco indignada também. Oras, sua intuição sempre se provara certa. Por anos à fio. Se a velha Hanna dizia que iria chover, chovia. Era respeitada e talvez até temida por isso. Alguns chegavam a admirar a expressão sempre serena no rosto enrugado. Orgulhava-se profundamente de sua vida dedicada inteiramente aos Deuses._

_Então, viera sua desgraça._

_Primeiro, a mãe da garota. Não era tão pior quanto a filha. Tinha talento, sim. Todavia, desde os movimentos para invocar um espírito até quando dançava em beltaine, havia um certo desespero. No começo, apenas pensou que era uma moça afoita, mas depois se tornou claro. Desespero, pânico. Procurava alguma coisa e nunca achava. Era uma energia confusa. Além do mais, ela possuía um espírito selvagem. Seria inútil reclamar, claro. A mãe da garota, Hotaru, não demorou a se tornar grande. _

_Morrera misteriosamente, protegendo a jóia. Dizia-se em todo o templo tristemente que não era poderosa o suficiente. Por mais que não fosse muito íntima e não gostasse do aspecto da outra, havia se entristecido. Era uma boa mulher, afinal. Deixara uma filha pequena que se já estava treinando para ser miko há tempos. Sua superior já insinuara várias vezes que a menina seria a próxima guardiã da jóia. Não entendia muito bem por que, mesmo que não perguntasse. Poderia ser qualquer uma, mas, bom... Sua superior era mais sábia que ela._

_No entanto, no momento em que colocou os olhos na pequena Kikyou, soube: ela não tinha a disciplina._

_Poderia ter talento, poder, mas nunca seria uma miko de verdade. Faltava a capacidade de se entregar de corpo e alma em qualquer tarefa designada pelo templo. Havia a amargura, o coração dela era rodeado de mágoa antes mesmo de sua mãe morrer. Contudo, até o falecimento, era um sentimento quase oculto. Quando terminaram de enterrar Hotaru, temeu aquela onda maligna._

_Sutilmente, tentara tirá-la do templo, sem sucesso. A única recompensa foram os olhares raivosos, os esbarrões nada disfarçados... Aquilo a preocupava. Os anos se passaram e sua preocupação somente aumentou gradativamente._

_- Sua energia é forte sim, Kikyou. Até demais, mas o problema é que ultimamente ela tem adquirido um caráter extremamente negativo._

_Kikyou ergueu uma sobrancelha e aproximou-se da velha._

_- O que pretende fazer?_

_Hanna levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade enquanto Kikyou apenas a observava com o canto do olho, sem mover um músculo. A ânsia deu os ombros, não esperava mais nada mesmo. Poderia até dizer que estava habituada. Uniu as mãos. Rapidamente, todas as tochas do cômodo acenderam. Apertou os olhos até uma chama azul flutuar em cima do altar._

_Em cima do altar havia uma grande cesta, ao lado estavam ervas e flores – provavelmente para alguma oferenda. Hanna apoiou-se na parede rapidamente para descansar. Estava velha demais para aquilo tudo..._

_- É muito simples, na verdade. Iremos materializar seus sentimentos negativos até formar uma entidade que estará diretamente ligada a você. Uma espécie de 'filho'._

_- Não seria perigoso demais fazer uma entidade feita de sentimentos negativos?_

_Hanna concordou com a cabeça._

_- Exatamente, é por isso que usaremos uma mistura de raízes e sementes de flores de sino para seu corpo simular o estado de gravidez. Dessa forma, a entidade terá a energia materna, da Deusa._

_A velha esboçou um sorriso e andou até o altar. Rapidamente entraram duas sacerdotisas encapuzadas, cada uma segurando uma bacia. Elas colocaram o recipiente no chão, sem se tardarem para se despirem. Caminharam até Kikyou e tiraram o quimono dela. Com esponjas perfumadas, ensaboaram o corpo da guardiã da jóia._

_A mais alta deitou Kikyou no chão, postando-se em cima. Murmurou algumas preces enquanto pegava um punhal ao lado. Com um só golpe, cortou desde o umbigo até onde começavam os pelos pubianos da miko. Kikyou prendeu a respiração com a dor fina e os espasmos._

_A outra sacerdotisa encheu seus dedos de uma substância azul e pintou o corpo da guardiã. Fazia símbolos sagrados nos ombros e seios, desenhava kanjis no ventre e braços, escreveu versos sagrados nas pernas. Kikyou tremia violentamente, sentia o sangue quente escorrer e os lugares com a tinta azul começarem a formigar. Um cheiro estranho dominou o ar, incenso de canela com cravos._

_Fechou os olhos. Estavam erguendo-a. Escutou a voz da velha a benzendo ao longe enquanto dois braços a seguraram pelo ombro._

_Berrou quando a faca foi enfiada em seu ventre. O líquido escarlate se espalhou pelo altar. Hanna não demorou a abrir a cesta. Aranhas dançaram à luz azul em volta do cadáver de um coelho cor de ébano. Cobriu-os com folhas e flores. Recitou as últimas palavras e os berros de Kikyou preencheram o recinto mais uma vez._

_Com dificuldade, as duas ajudantes derramaram água purificada em cima do corpo trêmulo, que não demorou a desfalecer._

_A próxima coisa da qual se lembrava era uma luz estranha. Depois dois vultos trajando verde a pressionar algo contra sua testa._

_Quando acordou definitivamente, estava um pouco desorientada. Hanna estava sentada em uma cadeira, com uma criança ao seu lado que a mirava apreensiva. Forçou a vista. Tinha a pele pálida, cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos. Não a reconhecia. Era um menino... Estranho..._

_- Kikyou... Essa é a entidade feita com suas energias. – Hanna disse e se levantou, trazendo o menino pela mão._

_O menino sorriu, subindo no leito e tocando a bochecha da sacerdotisa. Era estranho, a mãozinha mimosa não chegava a ser gelada, mas não era o mesmo calor humano, não deixando de ser confortável..._

_- Você é a mamãe? Olá! Meu nome é Naraku!_

_**Continua..**_

N/a: Sem comentários maiores, sério. Eu sei, demorei muito, mas o tempo apertou, as coisas deram uma volta enorme... E espero que me perdoem, porque estou realmente me esforçando para terminar. A única coisa que posso pedir é DESCULPAS, um monte delas, podem ter certeza :P. Eu sei que o capítulo não está bom, mas eu vou me esforçar mais. Acharam o capítulo digno de comentários? Review. Não acharam? Bom... A gente tenta melhorar.

Agradeço de coração a todos que deixaram review. Com o novo sistema desse site, vou passar a respondê-las... Mas obrigada mesmo, não teria continuado sem vocês!

Sem mais

Beijos,

Kikis

ps. o capítulo não está betado... Vou esperar a Lally terminar e repostar depois. Só dei uma olhada rápida, ok?


End file.
